Un amor neoyorkino
by Lore24
Summary: Una historia alterna. Dónde Neal tiene a sus dos padres biológicos, y Peter una hija llamada Julianne. Y Julie y Neal, siendo adolescentes, se enamorarán y tendrán miles de aventuras juntos. Advertencia: Algunos capítulos contienen violencia física, castigo corporal (No abuso), malas palabras, etc.
1. El primer día

**Capítulo 1: El primer día**

El sol se asomaba sobre la enorme ciudad de Nueva York, dando inicio un nuevo día.

Era el 4 de Agosto de 2003. Ese día comenzaban las clases escolares para los niños y adolescentes.

Julianne "Julie" Margaret Burke se miraba pensativa en el espejo.

Era la única hija de Elizabeth y Peter Burke. La princesa y "cachorrita" del Agente Burke. Que ahora ya tenía 14 años e iría por primera vez a la escuela Secundaria.

-¿Crees que me veo bien?-le pregunto la joven a su "hermanito" Satchmo.

-¡Wooff, woff!-ladro el perro, alegre.

-¡Por eso te amo tanto!-exclamo ella, abrazándolo.

-¿Estás lista, cariño?-le pregunto su madre, entrando en la habitación.

-sí, eso creo-respondió Julianne, haciendo media sonrisa.

-estás hermosa, como siempre-dijo su padre, abrazando a su niñita y dándole un beso en la sien.

-gracias, papi-dijo ella, apegándose a su camisa para olfatear el aroma paterno.

-Tom y Lilah irán a la misma escuela-comento Elizabeth, sonriendo.

-sí, eso es genial. Porque no sé que haría sin ellos-admitió la adolescente.

-y por desgracia, también Warren y Matthew-dijo Peter, apretando los dientes.

-agh, papá, no seas celoso-dijo su hija, mirándolo a los ojos.

-no estoy celoso. Sólo quiero cuidarte-

-pa, con Warren ni siquiera alcanzamos a darnos el primer beso, y decidí cortar con él. Y si tenemos que empezar a culpar personas que causaron eso…-

-¡Okey! Ya estuvo bien-exclamo Elizabeth, viendo que Julianne iba a nombrar a Peter como el _principal_ culpable.

-vamos a desayunar-dijo Peter, haciendo una mueca porque sabía que su hija seguía resentida con él.

-sí, es buena idea-dijo ella, guardando en el bolsillo de su pantalón vaquero una pequeña placa de policía de plástico.

-hija, ¿En serio piensas llevar eso?-dijo Elizabeth, riendo.

-sí-dijo su pequeña, muy seria para dar a entender que no estaba jugando.

A esa placa de juguete la había conseguido después de mucho esfuerzo de buscar en las cajas de cereales de cada semana.

-pero recuerda, Julie, no es autentica-le dijo Peter. Ella sólo rodó los ojos.

Y fueron a desayunar.

Mientras tanto, en otra casa un poco más lejos…

-¿Cómo me veo?-le pregunto un chico a su "hermanita".

-¡Wau, wauu!-ladro ella, alegre.

-gracias-dijo él, abrazándola.

Se trataba de Neal Caffrey y Bianca Caffrey. Un adolescente de 14 años y una perrita de unos 2 años.

Neal era el primogénito de la familia Caffrey. De James "Jim" y Carla Caffrey.

Y Bianca era su cachorra mimada.

-vaya, sí que te ves apuesto-dijo James, entrando y mirando a su hijo.

-gracias, papá-dijo Neal, algo ruborizado. Mientras se ponía de pie.

-él siempre se ve apuesto. Es mi niño hermoso-dijo Carla, entrando, acomodándole la camisa a su hijo y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-claro que sí-dijo Neal, mirando con cariño a su madre.

-y no te olvides de esto-dijo James, enganchando una placa de policía de plástico en el bolsillo izquierdo de la camisa de Neal.

-Jim, no va a llevar eso-dijo Carla, fastidiada.

-¿Por qué no, mami?-le pregunto Neal, con un pucherito.

-olvídalo, bebé-dijo ella, enternecida.

-sí, tu madre es muy gruñona…desde que la conocí era así-dijo James, su esposa le dio un codazo.

Neal rodó los ojos.

-bueno, vamos a desayunar-dijo Carla, suspirando.

Y también se fueron a desayunar.

Más tarde, tanto Neal como Julianne fueron a la escuela Privada a la que irían…los dos a la misma, por suerte o por desgracia.

-¡Lilaaah!-exclamo Julianne, abrazando a su mejor amiga.

-también me alegro mucho de verte-dijo Lilah Terry, abrazándola también.

-eeh, hola, Julie-dijo, nervioso, Matthew Keller.

-hola, Matty-dijo Julianne y le dio un beso en la mejilla –es bueno verte de nuevo-

-digo lo mismo-dijo Matthew, sonriendo.

-¿Qué tal, mi piedrita preciosa?-pregunto Warren Caleb, acercándose a su exnovia.

-hola, Warren-dijo Julianne, retrocediendo y enseñando los dientes cómo un lobo a punto de atacar.

-¿Cómo te fue en las vacaciones?-le pregunto él, ignorando su reacción.

-genial-

-¿Y tu viejo?-

-mi _padre_ -

-sí, sí, ese patético agente del FBI-dijo Warren, en tono burlón.

-¡No hables así de él!-grito Julianne, enojada.

-¿Por qué? Es la verdad. Yo lo culpo a él y sólo a él de que rompieras conmigo-dijo el chico, con sinceridad.

-sólo intentaba protegerla…de ti-se apresuro a aclararle Lilah.

-¡Ay, Lali! ¡Qué tierna! No te metas, mocosa-le gruño Warren.

-¡¿Cómo la llamaste?!-salto Matthew, irritado.

-¡Epa! Hola, chicos-dijo Thomas "Tom" Grayson, acercándose a ellos.

-hola, Tommy-dijo Julianne, sonriendo y relajándose al ver a uno de sus mejores amigos.

-sí, hola…y adiós, Grayson-dijo Warren, enfadado y se alejo.

-¿Y qué le ha pasado a este loco?-dijo Tom, riendo.

-nada, sólo le encanta llamar la atención-dijo Lilah, Julianne se mordió el labio.

-sí, cómo siempre. Es un tonto. No le hagas caso, Julie, que es eso lo que él quiere-le aconsejo a su amiga/casi hermana.

-claro, gracias, niño-

-ah, y quiero presentarte a Theodore Winters. Es un genio-dijo Tom, mirando de reojo al chico que iba a su lado.

-gracias, Tom-dijo Theodore, algo vergonzoso.

-un placer conocerte, Theodore-dijo Julianne, sonriéndole.

-sólo dime Theo, Teddy o Mozzie-dijo él, sonriendo.

-¿Mozzie?-pregunto Julianne, intrigada.

-sí, le encanta Mozart-dijo Tom, revoleando los ojos.

-eso sí que es _cool_ -dijo Lilah, sonriendo.

-gracias-dijo Theodore, riendo nervioso.

-oh, hola, estúpida-dijo una chica de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos celestes, acercándose a Lilah.

-hola, pendeja-gruño Lilah, enojada.

-que lindo cómo se tratan las primas-dijo Matthew, con sarcasmo.

-¡Oh! ¿Tú eres Kate?-dijo Julianne, algo sorprendida.

-sí-dijo la chica, muy altanera.

-un…gusto conocerte. Soy…-

-Julianne Burke, sí, ya sé, me han hablado de ti-dijo Kate, apretando las mandibulas.

-jejeje. Parece que empezamos con el pie izquierdo-

-no quiero ser tu amiguita-

-¡KATE!-grito Lilah, enfurecida.

-está bien, Ly. No hay problema. Podemos ser conocidas y ya esta, ¿Verdad, Kate?-propuso Julianne, seria.

-sí, eso está bien-dijo Kate, molesta y se fue.

-¡Pffffff! Mujeres-dijeron Tom y Matthew, mirándose.

-sí, bueno, espero que tenga todo lo necesario para la clase de hoy-dijo Julianne, agarrando y revisando su mochila. Le dio un momento la mochila a Kate mientras se ponía a chequear que tuviera todos los libros.

En eso, Neal que pasaba por ahí, distraido y absorto en sus pensamientos…se tropieza con Julianne y causa que se le caígan todos los libros.

-¡Lo lamento tanto! ¡Que torpe soy!-exclamo el chico, agachándose a ayudarla a recoger los libros.

-sí, por lo menos lo aceptas-se burlo Mozzie de su amigo.

-ja, muuuy gracioso, Moz-se quejo él.

-¿Se conocen?-pregunto Lilah, confundida.

-sí… ¡Ups!-dijo Neal, retirando su mano porque había tocado sin querer la de Julianne.

Ella se sonrojo y termino de levantar sus libros. Los puso rápidamente y se giro a mirar al adolescente.

-no hay problema. Yo también soy torpe-le dijo, amigablemente.

Neal rió nervioso.

-oh, umh…Julie, te presento a Neal Caffrey. Neal, te presento a Julianne Burke-los presento Mozzie.

-un placer conocerte, Neal-dijo ella, extendiendo su mano. Neal tardo unos segundos antes de estrechársela.

-el placer es mío, Julianne-

-deja las formalidades. Sólo dime Julie o Jules-

-tienes unos ojos hermosos-le confeso Neal.

Mozzie se pasó la mano por el rostro, Matthew resopló.

-gracias, son verdes…no son la gran cosa. Digo, lo son como tus hermosos ojos azules-dijo ella, roja como un tomate.

-gracias-dijo Neal, igual de sonrojado.

-vaya, pues ahora dejan entrar a monos de circo a las escuelas privadas-se burlo Warren, regresando para molestar a Neal.

-no lo fastidies-se enojo Tom.

-ni siquiera lo conoces, Tommy-

-¿Qué haces aquí, Caleb?-le espeto Neal, poniéndose serio.

-estudiando, ¿Tú que crees, Caffrey?-

-¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?-le gruño Matthew a Warren que lo acallo levantando la mano.

-¡Huuuy! ¡Llego Warren Caleb! ¡Qué miedo! ¡Todos corran!-se burlo Neal.

-no me subestimes, Caffrey-dijo Warren, tomándolo de la camisa y mirándolo fijamente.

-¡Oye! Ya estuvo bien-grito Lilah, entre preocupada y molesta.

-sí, ya déjalo-dijo Mozzie, enojado.

-¡Deja a mi chica! ¿Me oíste, Caffrey? Porque si no, yo y mis amigos no dudaremos en darte una golpiza a la salida de la escuela-dijo Warren, apretando más su agarre.

-sí, te oí fuerte y claro,…Warren-dijo Neal, intentando sonar valiente.

-¡Ya fue suficiente! Que te quede claro, Warren: ¡NO SOY TU CHICA!-grito Julianne, apartándolo de Neal.

-vamos, amor. No seas así-dijo Warren e intento besarla, ella le dio una bofetada dejando a todos perplejos.

-sal de mi vista-le ordeno, furiosa.

-sí, su alteza-gruño Warren y se alejo.

-lo lamento, no sabía que eras la novia de Warren…-dijo Neal, asustado.

-no lo soy. Sólo…salimos en la Primaria. ¿Cómo lo conoces?-le pregunto ella, preocupada.

-umh…vivimos en el mismo barrio-dijo Neal, resoplando.

-sí, el tipo es un fastidio-dijo Mozzie, molesto.

-¿Más que los hospitales, Moz?-le pregunto Matthew, burlón. Su amigo bufó –por cierto, yo también los conozco…a Neal, Mozzie y hasta a Kate. Fuimos juntos al Preescolar-comento.

-wow, eso es interesante. Nunca me lo contaste-dijo Julianne, riendo.

-no creí que te interesará-admitió el joven Keller, encogiéndose de hombros.

En eso, suena el timbre de entrada…

-bueno, supongo que tendremos que ir a clases-dijo Tom, algo frustrado.

-sí, vamos-dijo Julianne.

Y se fueron a su primer día de clases, que estuvo bastante entretenido para todos a pesar de lo que había pasado antes.


	2. Sueño adolescente

**Capítulo 2: Sueño adolescente**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Neal y Julianne se habían conocido.

Neal por fin, un lunes después de clases, decidió invitarla a salir. Ella acepto encantada.

Pero…cuando se lo comento a sus padres, Peter sentía como le hervía la sangre. Elizabeth la ayudo a su hija a elegir la mejor ropa para la cita…que sería el jueves de esa misma semana.

En cuanto a Neal, a la que le hirvió la sangre fue a su madre. Carla no podía aceptar del todo que su niñito estuviera creciendo. James ayudo a Neal a conseguir entradas para el cine y elegir la ropa que iba a llevar a la cita.

Fue a mitad de semana que Peter y James se dieron cuenta de que eran _sus_ hijos los que estaban por salir juntos.

No es cómo si Peter y James se llevarán mal. Pero sí, podría decirse que profesionalmente, eran un tipo de rivales.

Hablaron seriamente y los adolescentes no sabían dónde esconderse porque sus padres hablaban de ellos como si fueran dos niños pequeños.

La cita se tuvo que cancelar…bueno, algo así.

Pero ahora a Neal y a Julianne estaban matándolos aún más (si acaso era posible) los nervios.

Los Burke…más bien Peter, dijo que si no tenían una cena las dos familias antes…no quería que su niña saliera con el niño Caffrey.

A regañadientes, James acepto.

Así que...ese sábado por la noche las dos familias se encontrarían en una cena, en la casa de los Burke.

Carla estaba feliz de que Neal no tuviera necesariamente "una cita" y que podría conocer a los padres de la futura novia de su hijo. Y eso hacía que a Neal le saliera humo por las orejas, prácticamente. No quería que Julianne lo viera como un nene de mamá.

Peter estaba feliz también, por la misma razón que Carla, porque Julie no tendría exactamente "una cita" y podría conocer al futuro novio de su hija. Eso, cómo a Neal, hacía que Julianne se pusiera furiosa. Aunque a fin de cuentas lo era, no quería que Neal la viera como la nena de papá.

James resoplaba, mientras terminaba de acomodarse la corbata. Su esposa estaba peleando con su hijo en el dormitorio de enfrente.

-¡Neal, por favor! No te pongas como un niñito caprichoso-se quejaba Carla.

-¡Mamá, no vas a llevar el álbum de cuando era bebé a la casa de los Burke!-gritaba Neal, enojado.

-¡Pero si estás tan tierno!-

-¡Te encanta avergonzarme! ¡Lo disfrutas! ¡PAPÁ, DILE ALGO!-

-Carly, querida, ¿Por qué no le das a Bianca sus galletas antes de que nos vayamos?-dijo James, intentando persuadirla.

-¡Agh! Está bien. ¿La cámara ya está cargada?-le pregunto Carla, resignada.

-sí, eso creo-dijo James, mientras se peinaba.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡NI HABLAR! No vas a llevar fotos de las vacaciones pasadas para mostrarselas a mi…a Julie-dijo Neal, se sonrojo y agacho la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no? Los Burke también deben ir de vacaciones, ¿O no?-

-supongo, pero maaaaaaaa…-

-además, nos gustaría sacarle fotos a tu noviecita-dijo James, entrando al cuarto y comenzando a peinar a su hijo.

-ella no es mi novia-murmuro Neal, rojo como un tomate maduro.

-¡Wooff!-ladro Bianca, agachándose a los pies de Neal.

-Satchmo le caería genial a Bianca. ¿No podemos llevarla?-pregunto el chico, intentando desesperadamente cambiar de tema.

-¿Y quién es ese?-pregunto Carla, mirando extrañada a su niño.

-es el perro de los Burke. Es un labrador, como ella-comento Neal, haciendo media sonrisa.

-¿En serio?-

-sí, pero en vez de ser negro es dorado…algo así-

-vaya. ¿Qué dices, hermosa? ¿Quieres conocer a ese Satchmo?-pregunto James, acariciando a la perrita.

-¡Waauu!-ladro ella, era su forma de decir que sí.

Al mismo tiempo en la casa de los Burke…

-¡Papá, ni lo sueñes! No vas a poner vídeos caseros en la televisión luego de la cena. No voy a dejarte-dijo Julianne, dando un pisotón.

-Jules, preciosa, no sé porque te enojas tanto-dijo Peter, soltando una risita.

-¡Te encanta avergonzarme! ¡Lo amas! ¡MAMÁ DILE ALGO!-

Elizabeth resoplo y se dirigio a la habitación de su hija.

-Peter, no vas a poner vídeos-

-pero El, sólo quiero que _su_ Neal la conozca mejor-dijo Peter, en tono burlón. Su hija lo intento exterminar con la mirada.

-ya estuvo bien. Cariño, ¿Terminaste de arreglarte?-

-sí, mamá-dijo Julianne, haciendo media sonrisa.

-me alegro. Porque creí por un momento que empezarías a usar maquillaje y…-dijo Peter, haciéndose el dramático.

-¡Por favor, papá! No me gusta el maquillaje. Además, no necesito de eso para impresionar a Neal-dijo Julianne, con picardía. Pero al ver la cara de su padre pálida y luego la mirada de "voy a matar a ese chico", decidió cambiar de tema –voy a ver si Satchmo esta listo-

-¡Eli, lo hizo adrede!-exclamo Peter, enfadado.

-por supuesto, sabe que te molesta que un chico se interese en ella-dijo Elizabeth, cómo si fuera obvio…que en efecto, lo era.

-sólo espero que este Neal no sea como Warren-

-tranquilo, Julianne no comete el mismo error dos veces…no es su padre-se burlo Elizabeth, pero eso hizo que Peter riera no que se quejara.

-¿Crees que sea una buena idea que Satchmo este presente?-

-sí, seguro que se porta bien. Además, es parte de la familia. ¿Sabías que los Caffrey tienen una labradora negra?-

-¡Wow! ¿En serio?-

-sí, se llama Bianca. Sería una buena pareja para Satchmo-dijo Elizabeth, divertida. Pero su esposo estaba perdido en sus pensamientos –Peter…-

-¿Cómo paso esto, Eli? Es apenas una niña…-

-no es una niña, _Hon_. Tiene catorce años ya-

-pero sigue siendo mi princesa-dijo Peter, con un nudo en la garganta.

-nadie dice que dejara de serlo, _Honey_ -dijo Elizabeth, acariciándole el hombro para calmarlo.

Por fin, llego la hora esperada.

Los Caffrey entraron en la casa de los Burke.

Neal le susurro a Julianne que habían traído a Bianca. Y la perrita negra hizo su aparición.

Satchmo la olfateaba curioso. Ella le lamió el hocico.

-parece que se llevan bien-dijo Julianne, muy sonriente.

-sí, cómo nosotros…-dijo Neal, mirando a Julie. Peter lo miro con los ojos entrecerrandos y apretando las mandíbulas, haciendo que el chico riera nervioso.

Después de que todos se presentaran, pasaron directamente a la cena.

-así que…Sr. Caffrey, ¿En qué sector de la policía trabaja usted?-le pregunto Elizabeth, al notar la tensión en el aire.

-soy un detective. Llameme James o Jim, por favor-respondió él, sonriendo.

-claro, y usted llameme Elizabeth o El. Creo que pasaremos mucho tiempo viendonos como para tanta formalidad…-dijo Elizabeth, mirando a Peter que tosió incomodo. Carla soltó un gruñidito.

-sí,…su hijo parece buen chico y eso me agrada-dijo Peter, disimulando una sonrisa.

-gracias-dijeron los Caffrey.

-¿Estoy borracho o tu padre ha dicho algo bueno de mí?-le susurro Neal a Julie.

-probablemente confundiste el vaso de tu padre con el tuyo-le susurro de vuelta Julianne, y ambos rieron.

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunto Carla, seria.

-no, mamá. Lo siento-dijo Neal, tenso.

-está bien, no hay problema-dijo Elizabeth, sonriendo.

-a veces Neal puede ser algo… ¿Cómo decirlo sin que suene ofensivo? Maleducado-comento James.

-¡Papá!-grito Neal, entre enojado y avergonzado.

-¿Qué? Es la verdad. Tiendes a ser muy bocazas, hijo-

-eso no es cierto-dijo Neal, haciendo un mohín.

Los adultos rieron.

-yo creo que sólo es…algo impulsivo-dijo Julianne, seria.

-sí, cómo cierta jovencita que conozco-dijo Elizabeth. Su hija rodó los ojos.

-así que… ¿Agente del FBI?-pregunto Carla, mirando a Peter.

-sí, sección de _White Collar_ -respondio él.

-vaya. Pues mi esposo dijo que era algo así cómo un entrometido, por eso yo creía que tenía un rango…diferente-admitio Carla. Elizabeth se sintió ofendida por eso.

-si todos han terminado, voy a recoger los platos y traer el postre-dijo, molesta. Y se levanto de su silla.

-¿Quieres que te ayu…?-

-no, Peter-

-okey-dijo el Agente, sorprendido por el tono enfadado de su esposa.

Luego comenzaron a comer el helado.

-umh…y… ¿Por qué se decidieron a inscribir a Julie a una escuela privada?-pregunto Neal, intentando entablar una conversación…pero no era bueno en eso e hizo molestar a Peter.

-porque _queríamos_ -dijo Peter, haciendo enfasis en lo de "queríamos".

-oh, claro, claro-dijo Neal, tragando saliva y haciendo una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Peter-lo regaño su esposa –queríamos una escuela dónde no hubiera malas influencias para Jules, entre otras cosas-

-vaya, es la misma razón por la que lo inscribimos a Neal allí-dijo James, rascándose la barbilla.

-y porque no queríamos correr el riesgo de que repitiera un año si lo mandabamos a una escuela pública-agrego Carla.

-¡Mamá!-grito Neal, poniéndose rojo entre el enojo y la vergüenza.

-vaya, coincidimos en algo, Carla-dijo Peter, haciendo un leve asentimiento con la cabeza.

-¡Papá!-grito Julianne, enojada.

-¿Qué? Es la verdad-dijo Peter, ligeramente ofendido.

-no soy tan mala estudiando como ustedes creen-murmuro la chica.

-yo tampoco-dijo Neal.

-nadie dijo que fueran malos estudiantes. Es sólo que Neal prefiere ir a jugar con su amigo Mozzie antes de hacer las tareas de Física-comento Carla.

-eso no era necesario-gruño Neal.

-ni hablar. Julianne odia Historia, hay que quedarse sentado al lado de ella hasta que termine de escribir-dijo Peter.

-¡Oye!-le grito Julianne, fastidiada.

-bien, bien, ya estuvo bien-dijo Elizabeth, soltando un suspiro.

-sí, okey, ¿Y…su hija tiene algún pasatiempo?-pregunto James.

-sí, le encanta escribir historias. Son parecidas a las novelas-dijo Peter.

-interesante, ¿Quieres ser una escritora de verdad cuando seas adulta?-le pregunto, intrigado, a la jovencita.

-quizás-respondio ella, ruborizada.

-a Neal le encanta pintar-dijo Carla.

-interesante, ¿Vas a ser un pintor cuando crezcas?-le pregunto Elizabeth, con simpatía, al muchachito.

-tal vez. Pero primero mis obras estarán en todos los museos importantes-dijo Neal, con una gran sonrisa.

-mientras que no hagas falsificaciones-bromeo James, revolviéndole el cabello.

-paa, no me despeines-se quejo el chico, frunciendo el ceño.

Todos rieron. Y terminaron de comer el postre.

-¿Por qué no les damos a los chiquitines algo de privacidad?-propuso Elizabeth, su esposo la miro aterrado –seguro que no harán nada desubicado-agrego.

-sí, es buena idea. Yo y Peter podemos ponernos al día con nuestros trabajos-dijo James, algo irónico.

-sí, está bien. Neal, portate bien-dijo Carla, dándole un beso en la mejilla a su niño.

-mamá-se quejo Neal, ruborizado. Julianne se mordió el labio para no reírse.

-tú también, Julie, portate bien-dijo Peter, dándole un beso en la mejilla a su niña.

-papá-se quejo Julianne, ruborizada.

Y con Neal, salieron afuera al patio.

Era lindo ver como la pareja de perros jugueteaba en el césped.

-es agradable ver que nuestras familias se lleven bien-comento el chico, abrazando de la cintura a Julianne.

-sí, relativamente hablando-dijo ella, apartándolo con delicadeza.

-¿Estás molesta conmigo?-pregunto Neal, dolido.

-no, no es eso. Es sólo que…no sé, quizás esto esta yendo muy deprisa. No quiero que mi padre te aniquile con sus propias manos o que tu madre haga eso conmigo-

-tranquila, mi madre es más…simpática de lo que parece-dijo Neal, encogiéndose de hombros. Pero lo de que Peter lo matará, sí que lo había asustado.

-okey, y tú tranquilo, mientras no te pongas muy cariñosito enfrente de él conmigo, todo estará bien-dijo Julie, haciendo media sonrisa.

-¿Tu padre es muy…sobre protector contigo?-pregunto él, algo preocupado.

-sobreprotector, posesivo, celoso…cómo quieras llamarlo-dijo ella, resoplando.

-sí, mi madre es igual. Creo que no pueden aceptar el hecho de que estamos creciendo-dijo Neal, haciendo una mueca.

-sí, ¿Sabes? Eso debe ser-dijo Julianne, haciendo también una mueca.

-sólo espero que no seamos una nueva generación de Romeo y Julieta-bromeo el chico.

-jajajaja, no te crees gracioso…pero lo eres-dijo Julianne, sonriendo alegre.

-sí-dijo Neal, vergonzoso -¿Así que te gusta escribir? Nunca me hablaste de eso-

-no se dio la ocasión-dijo Julie, encogiéndose de hombros –tú nunca me dijiste que te gustaba pintar-

-no se dio la ocasión-dijo Neal, imitándola.

-eres tierno, Neal. Eso es lo que me encanta de ti-dijo ella, mirándolo a los ojos.

-digo lo mismo-dijo él, mirándola también a los ojos.

-niños, la familia Caffrey se va, ¡Entren!-grito Peter.

-¡Cinco minutos más, papi!-grito Julianne. Luego se ruborizo y evito la mirada de Neal.

-oye, tranquila, yo también les digo "mami" o "papi" a mis padres-dijo Neal, restándole importancia.

-¿En serio?-

-síp-

-vaya, eso no me lo esperaba. Es que…no sé, me molesta cuando otras personas llaman a sus padres "viejo" o "vieja"-admitió ella.

-sí, yo creo que es cómo una falta de respeto-comento él.

-es cierto, lo es. Eres prudente…eso también me gusta de ti-

-agh…espero que mantengas esa opinión-dijo Neal, sonriendo –de seguro tú eres más prudente que yo-

-mejor no hablemos de eso-dijo Julianne, riendo.

-sí. Okey. Supongo…que te veré el lunes en la escuela-

-síp-dijo Julie, sonriendo. Él la beso en los labios.

-lo siento-se disculpo él, avergonzado.

-no te preocupes. Me encanto-dijo ella, volviendo a besarlo.

-ejem, ejem-dijeron Peter y Carla, cruzados de brazos en el margen de la puerta del patio.

-nos vemos, Julianne-dijo Neal, poniendo una sonrisa nerviosa. Su madre lo agarro de la mano y se lo llevo a la rastra.

-nos vemos, Neal-dijo Julianne, también con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Satchmo y Bianca entraron muy alegres a la casa.

Los Burke se despidieron de los Caffrey.

-después de todo, la pasamos bien…-pensaron nuestros protagonistas, mientras se quedaban dormidos.

Había sido cómo un sueño adolescente.

No era la cita que ambos esperaban tener, pero…la habían pasado genial.

Y el beso final…fue tan…especial.

 _Pero la aventura apenas comenzaba…_


	3. Los fantasmas del pasado

**Nota de autora:** ¡Hola! Bueno, este capítulo se tratará en especial de la familia del lado paterno de Neal.

En esta versión, cómo se habrán dado cuenta, James no es malo ni corrupto.

Pero, ¿Quién dice que sus padres, los abuelos de Neal, no lo fueron?

El apellido/nombre Bennett es francés. Jajá, ¡Eso tiene tanto sentido…si hablamos de Neal! Perdón, me estoy desviando del tema.

En esta versión, los padres de James eran abusivos, vengativos, prejuiciosos y controladores.

James se apego a los Caffrey (Familia materna de Neal), causando que ellos lo adoptarán. Y a elección, cambio su apellido de Bennett a Caffrey. Porque, pues, estaba muy resentido contra su familia biológica.

Pero Neal cuando se entera de que tiene otro par de abuelos, bueno…ya saben cómo es Neal. Citando a Peter: "Cuando Neal se siente amenazado, se meté en más problemas". En este caso, en vez de "amenazado" sería algo así como "utilizado" o "engañado" por su propio padre.

En fin, disfruten del capítulo. Y no olviden dejar su Review. Gracias.

 _ **Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene malas palabras, castigo corporal y abuso infantil/juvenil. Si a usted le incomoda alguno de estos temas, ¡Por favor, no lo lea! Gracias.**_

 **Capítulo 3: Los fantasmas del pasado**

Era un día nubloso, probablemente llovería por la tarde. Era un sábado.

James le había pedido a Peter que vigilará sin que lo viera, a su hijo Neal. Y Peter, gustoso además por sacar provecho de eso y ver si era tan "buen chico" como su hija y esposa afirmaban, acepto.

Pero no había sido trabajo sencillo vigilar todas las tardes luego de las 16 horas al mocoso. Era escurridizo y parecía notar que alguien lo espiaba.

Un día, Neal encaró a Peter que para encubrir a James, le dijo que lo vigilaba para asegurarse de que se estuviera "portando bien" y no le rompiera el corazón a su princesa…que en parte, era cierto.

Neal, enfurecido, le contesto de malos modos diciendo algo así cómo que "No debía preocuparse porque no estaba viendo a ninguna otra chica. Y que lo último que quería era lastimar a Julianne". Luego le hizo un gesto obsceno.

Y eso colmo la paciencia de Peter, que ni lento ni perezoso, le dio media vuelta y le puso esposas de plástico.

Neal enseguidita comenzó a protestar. Pero Peter lo ignoró por completo.

Sin embargo, de repente el Agente recibió una llamada de su jefe y en menos de cinco segundos, perdió de vista al muchachito. Que por si fuera poco, se había desajustado y quitado las esposas de plástico.

Peter, enojado, se subió al auto y volvió a buscar al chico que no lo encontro. Pero recibió un mensaje de James que Neal estaba en su casa, quejándose de que Peter injustamente lo había "atacado". Peter le explico todo, y James le agradeció por vigilar lo mejor posible a Neal.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Neal?-se preguntaba Peter, una y otra vez.

Desde el primer día que lo espiaba, Neal hacía casi todos los días lo mismo. Dejaba que sus padres lo dejarán enfrente de la escuela dónde tomaba clases de pintura, y apenas veía que el auto se alejaba…enviaba un mensaje por celular. Luego iba al parque y allí se encontraba con una pareja de ancianos. No eran sus abuelos, porque Peter hace poco había conocido a los padres de Carla.

Y cuando el Agente Burke se decidió a comentarle aquello al Detective Caffrey, James le había comentado que había encontrado revistas pornográficas debajo de la cama de Neal. Y también un número que sospechaba que era de sus padres biológicos, los abuelos paternos de Neal.

Pero fue especificamente, aquel sábado templado…que todo se torno más oscuro, digamos. Hubo más miedo, más confusión…y más viejos y tormentosos recuerdos.

Carla recibió una llamada de la profesora de pintura de Neal. Preguntando si estaba mejor y habían vuelto de su viaje a Los Ángeles.

James no pudo contenerse. Carla tenía un nudo en la garganta, sabía que lo que había hecho su hijo estaba mal pero no podía evitar sentirse triste al oír una nalgada tras otra caer sobre el trasero de Neal que le gritaba a su padre que no le iba a sacar nada a base de palmadas.

Derrotado, el Detective Caffrey dejo a su hijo parado en una esquina, llorando y frotándose la colita.

Y se dispuso a llamar a Peter, ya que quería ver las fotos que había tomado el Agente.

Luego de ver que era justo como él pensaba, que Neal se juntaba con esos bastardos…quiero decir, con sus abuelos paternos. James dio un puñetazo a la mesa que inquieto a Elizabeth y Carla.

Peter le pidió que hablaran juntos con el "pequeño travieso" (Esas fueron las palabras precisas del Agente). James a regañadientes, acepto.

Pero cuando fueron a buscar a Neal, este se había escapado por la ventana.

No perdieron ni un segundo, salieron inmediatamente a buscarlo…encontrándose en el camino con los padres de Carla y los de Peter que ayudaron en la busqueda.

-aún no entiendo cómo pudiste ocultarme esto, papá…-dijo Julianne, haciendo una mueca.

-Jules, este no es el momento-le dijo su padre.

-¡Pero vigilabas a mi novio!-

-¡Espera! ¡¿Qué?!-grito Peter, parando el auto de golpe.

-disculpa, quise decir…mi amigo, sí, mi mejor amigo-se corrigió Julianne, colorada como un tomate.

Brandon, el padre de Peter, les aviso que había encontrado a Neal en una tienda de empeño…y que no estaba seguro de que estaba haciendo.

Enseguida, llegaron todos. Pero fueron los varones (Peter, James, Marshall y Brandon) quienes fueron a por el niño.

Que fingiendo que nada había sucedido, salió de la tienda, escondiendo un arma y un celular descartable en su chaqueta.

-hey, ¿A dónde crees que vas, Nealito?-le pregunto su abuelo Marshall, deteniéndolo con la mano.

-¡Abuelo…! ¡Peter! ¡Sr. Burke! ¡Pa…papá!-exclamo Neal, retrocediendo.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo, hijo?-exigió saber James, acercándose a él peligrosamente.

-nada-mintió Neal, asustado.

-a ver…sí, con que nada, ¿Eh?-dijo Marshall, agarrándolo y sacando de su chaqueta lo que llevaba escondido.

-¡Dame! ¡Son míos!-grito Neal, enfadado por haber sido atrapado.

-¡Silencio, Neal! Ya estás en bastantes problemas-grito su padre, enojado.

-¿En qué estabas pensando, niño?-dijo Peter, molesto. Neal agacho la cabeza e hizo una mueca, prácticamente ni había pensado.

-dame, por favor, abuelito. Necesito lleváselos a…un amigo-dijo Neal.

-sí, ese amigo de seguro se apellida Bennett, ¿O me equivoco?-dijo James, con sarcasmo. Neal trago saliva y se cubrió el potito…pero su papá no tuvo ningún problema en agarrarle las manitos y entregarle cinco fuertes azotes justo en medio de sus nalguitas.

-¡Papi, nooooo! ¡Que estamos en público!-grito Neal, más avergonzado que adolorido.

-¿Vas a contestar a mi pregunta, jovencito?-

 _-oh oh, jovencito, eso nunca es nada bueno-_ pensó Neal, aterrado –yo…había quedado con un amigo-mintió Neal, ganándose otras cinco nalgadas más que le hicieron soltar un lloriqueo chiquitito.

Peter hizo una mueca de disgusto, sentía que debía interponerse para salvar el trasero del pequeñajo.

-si no vas a ser sincero, mejor cierra la boca-le dijo Marshall, con dureza a su nieto.

-pero abueee… ¿No vas a defenderme?-sollozo Neal.

-¿Por qué te escapaste de tu casa?-le pregunto Marshall, girándolo para ahora él tomarse el tiempo con su traserito.

-no puedo…no puedo decirtelo. Suelta, suelta-chillo Neal, dándole un manotazo.

-¡Ya estuvo bien, hombrecito!-lo reprendió su abuelo, dando una zancada para que no huyera, tomándolo de una oreja y propinándole tres rápidas palmadas en la cola.

-¡BUAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡ME DUELEEEEE!-sollozo Neal, sobándose la colita.

-¿Vas a responder o cuantas más te tenemos que seguir dando?-le pregunto Marshall, posando amenazadoramente una mano en su nalga izquierda.

-¿Tenemos?-pregunto Neal, estremeciéndose.

-sí, tu padre le dio permiso a Peter de nalguearte si haces alguna tontería-

Neal miro a Peter para saber si su abuelo hablaba en serio…y la mirada de Peter le dejo mucho que desear. No quería ser nalgueado por el Agente Burke.

 _-no por mi futuro suegro, todo menos eso-_ pensó Neal, haciéndole gracia.

-¡¿Qué es tan divertido, hijo?!-grito James, enfurecido. Pero Marshall se interpuso viendo que estaba perdiendo los estribos.

-será mejor que vuelvas al auto y te calmes, Jim. Ahora-le ordeno, muy serio.

-sí…-dijo él, suspiro y se fue.

-¿Y este es el crío con el que le permites a mi nieta que salga? ¡MI NIETA!-grito Brandon, sorprendido.

-papá, no es lo que tú piensas. Neal puede cometer errores…pero es un chico inteligente y estoy seguro que aceptará las consecuencias de sus actos, ¿Verdad, Neal?-dijo Peter. Por mucho que quería lanzarle una mirada de odio, sabía que Peter tenía razón…y el sólo hecho que lo hubiera "halagado", lo alegraba.

-sí-susurro Neal, muy a su pesar.

-genial. Ahora voy a devolver esto. Peter, quedáte un minuto con este niñito-dijo Marshall, muy serio.

-claro-dijo Peter, haciendo una mueca y tomó a Neal del brazo.

Después de devolver los objetos robados por Neal y pedir disculpas, Marshall alzó a su nieto para llevárselo a casa.

Pero el chico no iba a dar esa batalla por acabada ni perdida, no sin antes luchar. Así que sin vacilar, le dio patadas y empujones a su abuelo hasta que logró que lo soltara.

Y corrió lejos. Y por supuesto, toda su familia atrás de él.

Neal corría sin mirar atrás, justo vio a su abuelo paterno Lou y comenzó a seguirlo. Pero le perdió el rastro, y notó que su padre estaba cerca.

Así que se metió en un callejón…

-¡Fiu! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Lo perdí!-exclamo Neal, refiriéndose a su padre.

-no estés tan seguro-le dijo James, detrás de él.

-¡¿Qué?!-grito Neal e inmediatamente empezo a empujar una puerta de un edificio abandonado para que se abriera.

-oye, oye, tranquilízate, torbellino-le dijo James, acercándose a él.

-no pienso regresar, ¡No me obligarán!-grito Neal, enojado y mirándolo.

-ya sé, ya sé. Tranquilo. Sólo quiero charlar. Oye, y… ¿Qué tal los Bennett?-le pregunto James, con intriga.

-¡Me encantan! ¡Ellos me enseñaron todos los trucos! Voy a dónde quiero y hago lo que se me antoja, sin reglas ni castigos-dijo Neal, muy _chulito_.

-y robas un celular y un arma que no te pertenecen-le recordo James, poniéndose serio.

-así son las cosas en las calles de NY. Pero…todo eso ya lo sabes, ¿O no? Me obligas a seguir tus reglas pero no tuviste que seguirlas cuando tenías mi edad. ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que tengo antepasados franceses?-le exigió saber su hijo, claramente herido y ofendido.

-no quería que tuvieras esa vida. Porque encontré algo mejor…encontré el amor familiar-le explico James, con paciencia.

-¡Owww! ¡Qué tierno! Si sigues así, vas a hacer que se me caígan las lágrimas-se burlo Lou, apareciendo en el callejón junto a su esposa.

-veo que nunca cambiarás-le espeto su hijo James, enojado.

-nos encontramos de nuevo. Igual que hace unos cuantos años atrás, antes de que le dieras la espalda a…tu verdadera familia-le dijo Lou, con resentimiento.

-dice que los abandonaste-dijo Neal, enfadado con su padre.

-conocí a tus otros abuelos y a tu madre. Y supongo que Lou…se puso celoso-le intento explicar James a su pequeño.

-¡Nos traicionaste!-le espeto Lou, furioso.

-¡Odiaba ser uno de ustedes!-le espeto James, más furioso.

-¡Tomaste una decisión! Ahora le toca a Neal decidir. Vamos, chico-dijo Lou, apoyando su mano sobre el hombro derecho de su nieto.

-no sabes cómo son las cosas en realidad, hijo. Vendrás a casa-le ordeno James.

-¿Viste? Otra vez papi te está dando órdenes-le dijo Lou, en tono burlesco.

-no eres un Bennett, no perteneces a Francia-le insistió James, desesperado.

-te llevará a una vida encerrado entre paredes, estudio y trabajo. Yo te ofrezco la oportunidad de ser un verdadero héroe-lo intento chantajear Lou.

-Neal-dijo Julianne que junto a los demás acababa de llegar al lugar y veía la horrible discusión.

-Neal-dijo James.

-Neal-dijo Lou.

-¡Neal!-grito James.

-toma una decisión, niñito-siguió insistiendo Lou.

-¡Él no tiene que decidir nada! ¡Yo sé lo que es mejor para él!-grito James, poniéndose enfrente de su hijo, protectoramente.

-¡NOOOooo! ¡Sabes lo que es mejor para ti!-le espeto Neal, saliendo de atrás suyo. Eso lo dejo totalmente sorprendido a más de uno –pues no soy cómo tú, papá. Yo sí seré un Bennett-le dijo, muy gallito y poniéndose al lado de Lou.

-jajá-se rió Lou, sonriendo triunfante.

-ese es nuestro chico-dijo Annette, con arrogancia.

-¡Ya tuve suficiente!-grito Peter, sorprendiendo otra vez a todos. Se acerco rápidamente a Neal, lo agarro de un brazo, le dio media vuelta y aterrizo dos nalgadas particularmente urticantes.

-¡Noooooooooooo! ¡Suéltame!-grito Neal, llorando.

-vendrás a casa aunque tenga que llevarte a los azotes, ¡¿Me escuchaste?!-

-snifff…sí, Peter…sniff…-dijo Neal, secándose las lágrimas con la manga del pullover. El Agente Burke se sintió fatal por haber hecho llorar al mocoso, así que sacó un pañuelo y le limpió las lágrimas y los mocos.

-¿Mejor?-le pregunto, tomándole la cara para mirarlo mejor. Neal se encongió de hombros.

-¿Y usted quién demonios es?-le exigió saber Lou, enojado.

-soy el hombre que te va a meter de una patada en el culo en la cárcel por acoso hacía un menor si no te alejas de mi…sobrino-le gruño Peter, enfurecido cómo un lobo a punto de atacar.

-¿Sobrino?-dijeron Neal y Julie a la misma vez.

-oohh, ya veo. Eres uno de los amiguitos del tonto de James. Sí, otro mentecato-

-¿Disculpe?-

-Lou, creí haber sido claro contigo-dijo Marshall, haciéndole frente.

-ah, hola, Sr. Caffrey. Cuanto tiempo sin verlo-

-digo lo mismo, Sr. Bennett. Creí que no volvería a Estados Unidos-

-¿Qué quieres que diga? Cambie de parecer cuando me enteré que tenía un nieto-respondió Lou, sonriendo con cierta maldad.

-si le hiciste algo a Neal mientras no te vi…si le pusiste una mano encima…te juro que…-comenzó a intentar amedrentarlo Marshall.

-eh, tranquilo, hombre. Si Neal es un angelito…no es cómo su padre-

-no te metas con James. Hiciste de un infierno su paraíso-

-para ese mocoso no debía existir un paraíso-

-¡Maldito hijo de puta!-grito Marshall, agarrándolo con fuerza de la camisa y empujándolo contra la pared. Eso dejo muy asustado a Neal que no entendía de dónde salía tanto odio de cada uno de sus abuelos.

-aunque no te guste, James es MI hijo, no el TUYO-le recordo Lou, Marshall le dio un puñetazo en la cara.

-y tan buen padre que eras-le dijo, con sarcasmo.

-¡Tú lo echaste a perder, mugriento!-grito Lou, con bronca.

-¡NO! Eso lo hiciste tú, mucho antes de que yo apareciera en su vida. Y ahora no te vuelvas a acercar a MI nieto, ¡¿Me escuchaste bien?! No lo huelas, no lo toques, no le hables… ¡Ni siquiera lo mires!-le grito Marshall, dándole trompada.

-te escuche,…Marshall-gruño Lou, logrando zafarse de su agarre.

-abuelito, no sé porqué te enojas tanto. Él sólo…-

-calla, Neal-le ordeno su padre.

-pero…-

-silencio, Neal-le ordeno su madre.

-¡Él sólo me dio un bofetón y no era cómo si no lo mereciera!-grito Neal, frustrado por que no querían escucharlo. Pero cuando vio las miradas de todos, sabía que había cometido un gran error –upsy…-

-¡TE VOY A DESTRIPAR!-grito James, abalánzandose contra Lou pero Peter logro detenerlo.

-James, ve al auto con Carla. Yo iré con Neal en unos minutos-le ordeno el Agente.

-está bien-gruño James y se fue.

-no sabes en que lío te has metido, Bennett-rugió Marshall, furiosisímo.

-abuelo, no es lo que tú crees…-

-¡¿Y qué es lo que creo, Neal?! ¡Huiste de tus clases de pinturas, les mentiste a todos! ¡Y encima te escapabas para ver a este maldito miserable!-

-¡NO LO LLAMES ASÍ!-grito Neal, sin poder contenerse. Y soltó otro "Upsy".

-¡No le faltes el respeto a tu abuelo, mocosito!-le grito Brandon, enojado.

-él le falto el respeto a mi otro abuelo-dijo Neal, para hacerse escuchar.

-niño, ya estás en bastantes problemas. Así que será mejor que por el bien de tu persona y sobre todo, por el bien de tu trasero...-dijo Peter, haciendo que Neal se pusiera rojo de la vergüenza -…que bajes ese tonito de voz, guardes silencio y vayas tranquilizandote-

-ese le pego a Neal y no te molesto para nada-gruño Lou, señalando a Peter.

-él es su tío, ya lo escuchaste. Y confió plenamente en él para educar a mi nieto. Vuelve a levantarle la mano a mi nietecito y te juro que me vengaré con mis propias manos-sentenció Marshall, enseñandole un puño.

-está bien, de acuerdo. No tienes por qué ponerte así. Cielos, Marsh, eras más sensato cuando tenías 30 y estabas en ese plan de papi oso-dijo Lou, con cierta gracia pero sólo él y Neal se rieron…y lo segundo se calló bien rápido al ver la mirada furiosa de los otros mayores.

-sal de mi vista, Bennett-le ordeno Marshall, frunciendo el ceño.

-cómo usted diga, Sr. Caffrey-dijo Lou, burlón. Y se fue con su esposa.

-abuelo, yo sólo…-

-usted, caballerete, está en graves apuros. Desobedeciste deliberadamente, Neal-

-perdón…-

-con un "Perdón" no hacemos nada y eso lo sabes más que bien-

-no fue mi intención-

-te dejaste llevar por tus impulsos. Odio esa debilidad tuya-

-¡No es una debilidad, puto Marshall!-grito Neal, embravecido pero sintió una palmadita en la boca por parte de Peter y sólo atinó a hacer un mohín.

-vamonos a casa-dijo Marshall, dándole la espalda a su nieto…aún estaba demasiado colérico para tratar con él

Mientras tanto, James luchaba con sus fantasmas del pasado…en su propia mente.

 _ ***Flashback***_

Los Bennett llegaron a su casa, un edificio lujoso en dónde vivían desde que se habían mudado desde Francia.

James se secó una solitaria lágrima. Él no había querido alejarse de los Caffrey. Marshall, Alannah, Marshall Jr., y Carla habían sido tan cariñosos con él a pesar de ser un simple extraño…

-¿Qué te sucede? ¿No estas feliz?-le pregunto Annette, extrañada, a su hijo James.

-estoy bien-respondio James, en voz baja.

-¿Entonces por qué esa cara, hijo?-le pregunto Lou, confundido.

-estaba bien allí, ¿Por qué tuvieron que ir a buscarme?-dijo James, dolido.

-te rescatamos, hermanito. Te trajimos a casa-dijo Rose, su hermana mayor, sonriendo.

-pero…tengo otra casa ahora. Y personas que me quieren-confeso James, sin pensar mucho en lo que decía.

-¿Qué quieres decir, niño?-le pregunto Lou, mirándolo molesto –estás en el juego. Tu deber es vengar la muerte de tus antepasados, no ponerte a hacer amistades-le recordo, comenzando a rondar alrededor de él –arriesgamos mucho para sacarte de ahí-

-mira, lo siento, padre. Pero todo lo que quiero ahora es…-

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso ya no somos lo suficiente buenos para ti?-le pregunto Annette, ofendida.

-no, no. Los quiero, son mi familia. Pero había un señor, una señora…un niño…y una niña…sólo quiero volver-admitió James, con tristeza.

-nunca debimos sacarlo de ahí, Lou-le recrimino Annette a su marido.

-¿Quieres irte? Bien, ahí está la puerta-dijo Lou, enojado.

-pero acaba de llegar-dijo Rose, sorprendida.

-no, hija. Si quiere irse con otros, pues bien. Pero antes, tendrá que pasar por mí-dijo Lou, comenzando a desabrocharse el cinturón.

-papá, no, por favor-suplico James, rompiendo a llorar.

-quitate la camisa-le ordeno su padre, con frialdad.

 _ ***Fin del Flashback***_

James trato de sacar esos horribles recuerdos de su mente.

Nunca logró determinar cuanto tiempo estuvo su padre azotándolo con ese maldito cinturón. Sólo recordaba que luego de dejarlo llorando y suplicando perdón, hecho un ovillo en el suelo, agarro sus cosas más importantes, las puso en una maleta…y con esa misma maleta, lo echo afuera de la casa. "No perteneces a esta familia" le dijo, esas palabras quedaron grabadas en el pobre James que apenas trece años tenía.

Había nacido únicamente para convertirse en un guerrero. Un guerrero francés aunque muy raro sonara eso. Su padre estaba decidido a vengarse de unos "gringos" que habían acabado con la vida de su hijo anterior. Para empeorar las cosas, su madre le puso un nombre inglés. Eso sólo causo que Lou lo torturara más. Corrigiendolo cruelmente por cada uno de los errores que el niño cometía. No le había dado la educación necesaria, nunca se preocupo por anotarlo en una escuela. Cuando James hacía algo muy mal, lo dejaba un par de días sin comer. Y todas las heridas que le causaban los duros entrenamientos, "se curarían solas" porqué "eso convertía en hombres a los niños".

Pero…la vida de James comenzo a cambiar cuando se mudaron a Estados Unidos, dando un paso más para vengar a sus abuelos.

James conoció a una adorable familia, en el parque, un domingo.

Los Caffrey estaban en un día de campo. James se había escapado de su entrenamiento y veía con ojos inmensos los sandwiches que había sobre el mantel a cuadros…

 _ ***Flashback 2***_

-Aly, mira, un cachorrito perdido-dijo Marshall, mirando a James.

-hola, cariño. ¿Tienes hambre? Ven aquí-le dijo Alannah, con dulzura.

James hizo media sonrisa y lentamente se sento a su lado. Ella le dio un sandwich de jamón y queso que él comió con desesperación.

-hola, amigo-le dijo Marshall Junior, muy sonriente.

-sí, hola-le dijo Carla, sentándose a su lado.

-hola-dijo James, con timidez.

-¿Cómo te llamas, pequeño?-le pregutno Marshall Sr, con simpatía.

-James…James Bennett-dijo el chico, con cierto miedo.

-te diré Jim. Pareces buen chico, ¿Y tus padres?-

-no lo sé. Creo que estoy perdido-mintió James, pensativo.

-pobrecillo. Marsh, ¿No crees que podría venirse con nosotros?-pregunto Alannah, mirando preocupada a su esposo.

-claro, ¿Qué dicen, niños?-dijo Marshall y miro a sus hijos.

-¡Sí! Será genial tener un hermanito-dijo Carla, feliz.

-Carla-dijo Marshall Jr, riendo.

-lo siento, quise decir…-

-está bien, no hay problema-dijo James, sonriendo porque le había agradado la idea.

 _ ***Fin del Flashback 2***_

Luego de que su familia biológica lo encontrara, lo arrastraron de nuevo a su mansión.

James estaba harto de ser forzado a algo que no quería ser. Y ese día su padre creyó que se "revelaba" contra él.

Nunca había vuelto a ver ni hablar con su familia, biológica, hasta ahora…

Alannah y Marshall habían sido como los padres que James tanto había deseado tener. Marshall Junior era como un hermano mayor. Y Carla…bueno, ella era un tanto diferente y especial.

Marshall notó que el amor que no era exactamente de hermanos, nació entre su hija y su reciente hijo adoptivo. Pero lo acepto y con su esposa, permitieron que se casaran…a sabiendas que no tenían lazos sanguineos.

Y de ese amor, nació Neal.

Pero ahora, ese mismo Neal…le había hecho recordar el dolor que había sentido cuando su propio padre lo había abandonado.

Sabía que debía ser prudente. Pero tampoco tenía que ser blando.

Desde muy pequeñito se le había enseñado a Neal a no hablar con extraños.

Y que se estuviera haciendo el gallito enfrente de todos, no lo ayudaba en nada. Definitivamente James le "colorearía" de un rojo fuego su desobediente trasero esa noche.

Peter entró con cuidado al niño al auto.

Y ahora…Neal fruncía el ceño en el asiento de atrás y miraba por la ventana.

La lluvía ya comenzaba a caer.

Carla suspiro, cansada. Su niño solía ser tan obstinado…e internamente ella se preguntaba: "¿De quién habrá 'heredado' ese carácter?".

Entre toda esa lucha interna que sobrellevaba James, miro a su chiquitín por el espejo retrovisor y por fin se tranquilizo.

La disciplina nunca había sido un tema a discusión con su esposa, y definitivamente NO con ni enfrente de Neal.

James todavía recordaba vagamente cuando Marshall Sr lo había castigado por primera vez…por exponer su vida al peligro.

Marshall era todo lo contrario a Lou.

Él nunca usaría un cinturón o una vara. Sólo utilizaba su mano para aclararles las cosas a los pequeños que amaba. Unas buenas nalgadas y listo.

No era injusto ni malo.

Siempre Marshall y Alannah se aseguraban de que sus hijos, y nietos, supieran que no era nada porqué sentirse humillado o maltratado. Nunca eran objeto de burla para sus demás familiares. Jamás les pegaban en el rostro, la cabeza, la espalda, el vientre, piernas o brazos. No, ellos sólo daban unos certeros azotes en la cola.

James agradecía eso de sus padres adoptivos. Porque le habían dado una razón más para amarlos. Porque ellos no eran como Lou y Annette, no eran distantes ni crueles.

Esperaba que su hijo lo viera así.

Por fin, llegaron a la casa.

Carla bajo primera. James bajo y fue hasta la puerta trasera, agarro a Neal del brazo y comenzo a arrastrarlo hacía la entrada.

Neal gimoteaba e intentaba desesperadamente soltarse de su agarre.

-hijo, basta. Ya estás en muchos problemas, ¿Me escuchaste?-le dijo James, haciéndose el molesto…aunque estaba muy calmado.

-nooooooooo-grito Neal como si hubiera visto un monstruo –estás enojado, eres malo. Ya déjame, papi-le pidió, forcejeando.

-Neal, lo que hiciste fue serio. No estoy enojado ni soy malo. Pero lo que hiciste fue muy imprudente-le aclaro su padre.

-¡Todo es culpa de Peter!-grito Neal, con bronca.

-Peter sólo hacía lo que le pedí-

-¡No es justo! Ya no tengo cinco años. No necesito que me anden vigilando-

-yo diría que sí-dijo Carla, muy seria.

-mami, por fis, por fis, no te enojes-dijo Neal, dolido.

-¡¿Crees que esto es un juego, hijo?! ¡Nos engañaste!-grito Carla, frustrada y comenzó a llorar.

-mamita, no llores-dijo Neal, herido.

-¡¿Y cómo quieres que se sienta?! ¡TODOS ESTOS DÍAS PENSANDO QUE IBAS A TUS CLASES DE PINTURA Y TE IBAS A VER A ESOS MALDITOS!-grito James, ahora sí que enojado.

-¡TÚ NO LOS CONOCES!-

-los conozco mucho más de lo que los conoces tú, mocoso-

-no es justo-

-¿Qué no es justo, Neal?-

-que tenga un segundo par de abuelos y no me dejes verlos-

-son peligrosos-

-¡Todo es peligroso para ti!-

-ellos lo son y es en serio-le gruño James a su pequeño.

-¿Por qué? Nunca me contaste de nada. Soy el único de mis amigos que tiene sólo un par de abuelos-chillo Neal, angustiado.

-no quería que lo supieras-

-¿Qué era lo que no querías que supiera? ¿Qué eras el elegido para vengar a mis bisabuelos?-

-¡Él te contó!-grito James, enojado pero con Lou.

-sólo dijo que…-

-no me importa lo que te haya dicho, Neal George Caffrey. Pero no discutiré de eso contigo. Eres un niño apenas-

-¡Tengo 14 años!-

-pues comienza a demostrármelo-

-¡Siempre tienes que tener la razón de todo! ¡Eres un mal perdedor! ¡TE ODIO!-grito Neal, con impotencia. Dejando "helados" a sus padres. Corrió arriba y se encerró en su habitación de un portazo.

Unos pocos minutos después, James subió al dormitorio de su pequeño.

Quien, entre lágrimas, terminaba de empacar una maleta.

-hijo, ¿Qué haces?-le pregunto, alarmado.

-ya no me quieren aquí, ¿Verdad? No mereces tener un hijo delincuente, no siendo un policía. Lo lamento tanto, papi. Me voy a vivir con mi madrina Kathryn-le respondio, angustiado.

-Neal, hijito, calma, respira. Sí, no estoy de acuerdo con lo que hiciste. Pero jamás te echaría de la casa. Y nunca serás desmerecedor de esta familia. Ven aquí, mi cachorrito-le dijo James, dolido. Y lo sentó en su regazo.

-lo siento tanto…-sollozo el pobre Neal, con el corazón hecho un puñito.

-lo sé, mi niño. Tranquilo. Ya paso todo. Papi está aquí, papi te cuida-le dijo su padre, con suavidad, mientras lo balanceaba lentamente sobre sus rodillas. Pasado un rato, Neal se tranquilizo –hijo…-

-sí, papá, sé que me tienes que castigar por lo que hice-dijo Neal, molesto.

-sí, pero si quieres podemos dejarlo para mañana-le propuso james, Neal sacudió la cabeza con furia -¿No? ¿Cómo que no?-

-acabemos con esto ahora, pa. No quiero esperar más y prefiero irme a dormir con el trasero calentito que estar mañana con el trasero aún más adolorido-dijo Neal, con sinceridad.

-está bien…-dijo James, suspirando y poniéndolo de pie.

Neal se abrazo al cuello de su padre mientras este con una mano le bajaba el pantalón vaquero y los boxers, y con la otra mano le frotaba la espalda para calmarlo.

-todo estará bien-le susurro con voz paternal. Neal, resignado, se soltó de su cuello y después se tumbo en el regazo de su padre.

James hizo una mueca de disgusto, el trasero de su pequeñito aún estaba rojito de todas las veces que él y los demás le habían pegado. Respiro profundo y dejo caer el primer azote.

Neal intento no resistirse pero comenzo a lloriquear al instante y agarrarse con fuerza a la pernera de su padre. Así que al verlo así, James le tomó una mano y dejo que la apretará fuerte mientras seguía con el castigo.

Hizo dos o tres pausas para preguntarle y también aclararle a su niño porqué estaba recibiendo esas nalgadas.

No quería que volviera a mentir, ni a escaparse, ni mucho menos a ponerse en peligro.

Después de un buen rato dándole esa azotaina a Neal, James se detuvo, le subió el bóxer y lo consoló.

A los pocos segundos, llego Carla con un plato de sopa de pollo que el chico comió gustoso.

Y ambos padres se quedaron haciéndole mimos mientras le cantaban a coro su canción de cuna favorita.

A Neal le dolía a horrores el trasero y de tanto en tanto, soñoliento, se sobaba su colita. Pero fue una de esas noches memorables en que se durmió con una sonrisa en el rostro.


	4. Como si fueran esposos

_**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene malas palabras y mención de castigo corporal. Si a usted le molesta esto, ¡Por favor no lo lea! Gracias.**_

 **Capítulo 4: Como si fueran esposos**

-¿No crees que deberíamos hacer algo?-le pregunto Tom a sus amigos, haciendo una mueca mientras miraban como discutían acaloradamente Neal y Julianne.

-no lo sé-dijo Matthew, encogiéndose de hombros.

-todavía ni siquiera son novios…-dijo Lilah, soltando una risita.

-exacto. Y ya discuten como si fueran esposos-dijo Mozzie. Y los cuatro se rieron.

-¡No puedo creer que hayas dejado que te tocará!-grito Neal, enfurecido.

-¡Santo Cielo, Neal! ¡Pero que histérico eres! ¡No lo deje! ¡Warren es muy invasivo!-grito Julianne, igual de enfurecida.

-¡Sí, claro! Pero no parecías muy molesta por eso-

-¡Ja! ¡Yo no soy la que perdí la virginidad con alguien mayor!-

-¡Diablos! ¡Ya te dije que no me acoste con Kate!-

-¡Maldita asaltacunas! ¡Le voy a contar a tus padres del rumor que corre por la escuela de que tuviste sexo con esa tal Kate...! ¡Y VEREMOS CON QUIEN SE ENOJAN MÁS JAMES Y CARLA!-

-¡No estás siendo justa, Julie!-

-¡Tú tampoco, Neal! Ya te dije que Warren me inmovilizo y me…besó-dijo Julianne, con asco –y tan sólo mencionar su nombre, me deja un mal sabor en la boca-

-¡Pfffffff! Digo lo mismo-

-¿Podemos parar ahí? ¿Amigos?-dijo ella, haciendo media sonrisa.

-sí, amigos-dijo él, sonriendo. Y se dieron un abrazo.

-¡Oooowww! ¡Pero que tiernos!-exclamo Warren, burlón y apareciendo al lado de Julie.

-sí, que dulces, debe de estar por venir la primavera-se burlo Kate, apareciendo detrás de Neal.

-déjame solo-le gruño él.

-¿Qué pasa, minino? ¿Ya no te sientes atraído por mí?-le pregunto Kate, dándole una nalgada juguetona.

-¡BASTA, KATE!-le grito Neal, alejándose.

-eres un perdedor, Caffrey. Pero eres el amiguito especial de Kate y eso es…cómo ganarse el premio Nobel-dijo Warren, con desdén.

-¡No lo molestes!-le grito Julianne, enojada.

-mi amor, sólo estoy intentando cuidarte…-le dijo Warren, acariciándole la mejilla.

-¡NO LA TOQUES!-le rugió Neal, furioso y poniéndose enfrente de Julie.

-wow, tranquilo, vaquero. Ella es mi chica-

-¡No, no lo soy!-

-vamos, Julita, no te pongas así. Ven acá mi vida, dejate amar-le dijo Warren, agarrándola y besuqueandola.

-¡TE HE DICHO QUE NO LA TOQUES!-grito Neal, dándole una patada en los huev…bueno, en esa parte.

-¡GRAAJ!-gruño Warren del dolor y soltó a Julianne.

-¡Neal! ¡¿Dónde están tus modales?!-grito Kate, corriendo a socorrer a Warren.

-los enterré en el jardín-dijo Neal, con sarcasmo.

-gracias, no tenías porqué hacerlo-dijo Julianne, acomodándose la ropa y acariciándose contra el hombro de Neal.

-somos amigos, ¿no? Los amigos se protegen los unos a los otros-dijo Neal, con firmeza y determinación.

-maldita perrita…-gruño Kate con furia.

-¿Es a mí?-pregunto Julianne, extrañada.

-¡Que tu padre sea un federal no te salvará esta vez!-

-¡Oye! ¡No te metas con Peter!-grito Neal, ofendido.

-¡Huuuy! ¡Sí, no te metas con tío Petey!-exclamo Warren, en tono irónico, mientras se recuperaba de la patada.

-no te burles de mi padre, Warren-gruño Julianne, avanzando pero Neal la detuvo.

-tranquila-

-es asombroso que te lleves bien con una…prostituta-comento Kate, con maldad en su rostro.

-¡No te atrevas a llamarla así!-grito Neal, enojado.

-Neal, deja de hacerte el héroe por todo…en serio, no te queda bien el papel-dijo Warren, con la misma maldad.

-¡Oh! ¿Y a ti sí?-dijo Julianne, enfadada.

-claro, soy cómo…un Superman-

-¡Mejor dicho un Lex Luthor!-gritaron Neal y Julianne, luego se miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Pasa algo, jovenes?-pregunto Roger Prince, el tío de Julianne que además era el vicedirector de la escuela, mientras se acercaba a ellos.

-no, señor-dijeron Neal y Warren, tensos.

-yo creo que sí. Ven conmigo, Neal. Warren…-dijo Roger, muy serio y comenzó a jalar a Warren de la oreja que daba saltitos y gimoteaba intentando soltarse.

-ustedes también-dijo la directora, molesta, y mirando a las chicas.

-¿Y ahora quién salvará el trasero de Neal?-pregunto Mozzie, con cierta malicia.

-yo no-dijo Tom, levantando las manos.

-lo único que faltaba-dijo Matthew, haciendo una mueca.

-agh…-se quejo Lilah, haciendo una mueca.

Y se fueron a Dirección los cuatro.

Llamaron a sus padres.

El padre de Warren, un electricista conocido, lo regaño enfrente de la directora y el vicedirector, pero cuando salieron de la escuela comenzo a halagarlo por haber maltratado a Neal…porque no quería a su padre.

La madre de Kate llego dando excusas y justificaciones a lo que hizo su niñita, y con el clásico "los chicos son chicos" se despidió de todos y se fue con su hija…ambas de una forma muy arrogante.

-estás equivocada si crees que tu padre te dejara irte de rositas por esto, mi querida Julie-le dijo Roger, dejando descansar sus manos sobre el escritorio.

-mira, tío Roy, sé que no debí ser grosera con Kate ni con Warren. Pero la tipa es una pu…puerca-dijo Julianne, mordiéndose el labio para no decir una palabra peor con "P".

-¿Y Warren? Según tengo entendido es tu novio-

-¡Era! Rompimos-

-¿Puedo saber la razón? Digo, hablando como un familiar y no una persona de la escuela-

-a papá no le caíga bien-

-vaya sorpresa-dijo Roger, con sarcasmo. Porque recordaba cuanto había tenido que luchar para ganarse la amistad de su cuñado.

-sí, ya sé lo que estás pensando…y era muy parecido a eso. Pero con diferencia de que yo no era la tía Wendy. Si no su preciada hija-dijo Julianne, finalizando con un murmullo.

-no veo que tiene de malo-

-¡¿En serio, tío Roy?! Papá es muy sobre protector. ¡Con todos!-

-está bien, tranquila. ¿Y qué hay con Neal?-

-¿Qué de qué?-pregunto ella, haciéndose la desentendida.

-pues los he observado y parecen amigos intimos-

Julianne hizo una mueca, no le gustaba del todo como sonaba aquello.

-¿Si te lo digo, se lo dirás a papá?-

-claro que no, princesa. Mis labios están sellados-

-okey. Neal y yo…digamos que salimos juntos, pero aún no somos novios-

-interesante-

-sí, y más te vale no usar eso para lastimar a mi padre-

Roger rió con nerviosismo porque era justo eso lo que tenía en mente.

-¿Y qué con Kate?-

-es la exnovia o qué sé yo de Neal. Además de la prima de Lilah. Y…y…es… ¡Dios! ¡Es tan altanera!-

-no digas blasfemias. Sí, es un poco…umh…presumida, digamos-

-presumida es poco. Es una arrogante, fanfarrona, turra…-

-¡Ya estuvo bien, Julianne!-la regaño su tío, dándole un golpe a la mesa.

-¿Y así te ganaste la confianza de papá? ¡Wow, tío Roy! ¡Me asombra que con ese carácter lograrás que tía Wendy se casara contigo!-exclamo la adolescente, muy molesta. Su tío le lanzó una mirada de furia que la acallo en un segundo.

-Roy, ¿Nos llamabas?-pregunto Elizabeth, abriendo la puerta.

-¡Oh, El! ¡Peter! Sí, tomen asiento-dijo Roger, simulando una sonrisa.

-bien, ¿En qué te metiste?-le pregunto El a su hija, muy seria.

-¡¿Por qué siempre soy yo la culpable?!-se quejo Julianne de inmediato.

-porque si no lo fueras, no estaríamos en la oficina del vicedirector-dijo Peter, con severidad.

-¡Buffff! Gracias, tío Roy, eres genial-dijo Julianne, con sarcasmo y mirando con resentimiento a su tío.

-no le faltes el respeto, Julianne Margaret-

-¡Pero, mamá…!-

-no queremos oír más quejidos. Queremos oír explicaciones-ordeno Peter, enfadado.

-sí, Julianne, ¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa? Disculpa, Roy, la directora ya nos puso al tanto-dijo Elizabeth, mirando de reojo al vicedirector.

-Warren es un estúpido-dijo Julie, enojada.

-estoy de acuerdo-dijo Peter, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-¡PETER!-grito Elizabeth, asombrada.

-perdón…-

-no puedes ir insultando a cada persona que te saque de quicio, hija, ya lo hablamos-la reprendió su madre.

-¡Pero Kate es tan tonta! ¡Y Warren tan patético!-protesto Julianne, frustrada.

-esa no es razón para decir groserías. Estas en la escuela y tienes que ser respetuosa con todos. Ya lo hemos hablado demasiadas veces, cariño-

-sí, Jules, aunque no te guste…tienes que comportarte aquí-dijo su padre, luego al ver la mirada de su esposa agrego -y en cualquier lugar-

-Warren estaba molestando a Neal. Es mi amigo, se supone que tengo que defenderlo-

-así es, es tu amigo y quieres verlo seguro y contento, ¿No es así?-dijo Peter, con simpatía. Ella asintió sonriendo –pero Kate y Warren son tus compañeros, mi princesita-

-ya sé. Pero es que son tan insoportables-

-Roy-dijo Elizabeth, interrumpiéndola –sabes que Peter y yo firmamos que en caso de hacer alguna tontería…tú y la directora tienen nuestro permiso para disciplinar a nuestra hija, ¿Verdad?-

Julianne tragó saliva y miro a su tío porque sabía bien a lo que se refería.

-sí, lo sé. Pero Julie no hizo nada muy grave como para llevarse un castigo…corporal. Sólo fueron unas palabras disparatadas y nada más. Con el regaño basta y sobra-dijo Roger, sonriendo para que le restaran importancia al asunto.

-está bien-dijo Elizabeth, suspirando agotada.

-¿Podemos irnos?-pregunto Peter, tenso porque no le hacía ninguna gracia que la directora o su cuñado castigarán fisicamente a su niñita.

-claro. Nos vemos-dijo Roger, haciendo media sonrisa porque sabía lo difícil que había sido para el Agente Burke firmar aquel "contrato escolar".

Y los Burke se retiraron. Julianne no pudo evitar sentirse fatal al ver que los padres de Neal acababan de entrar y se estaban saludando amistosamente con sus padres.

-no sean muy duros con él…-susurro, afligida.

-tranquila, hermosa. No lo castigaré, ¿Si? Con un regaño basta y sobra-le dijo James, acariciándole la cabeza.

 _-¿Qué guitarras tienen hoy todos con esa frase?-_ pensó Julianne, divertida. Y se fue con sus padres.

Los Caffrey entraron en dónde se encontraba Neal, cabizbajo, y enfrente de él la temible directora Ursley Wilson.

-tomen asiento, por favor-dijo ella, mirando a los padres de Neal. Ellos dos se sentaron, uno a cada lado de su hijo.

-papá, antes de que…-intento Neal.

-shhhhhhh-lo mando a callar James, fingiendo estar molesto para asustarlo y funciono porque Neal tragó saliva.

-su hijo en este día insulto a dos de sus compañeros. Y al señorito Caleb lo pateo en los testículos-anunció la directora, con seriedad. Neal soltó una risita al oír lo último pero se calló enseguida al ver la mirada fulminante de su madre.

-Neal, ¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?-exigió saber James, rojo entre la vergüenza y el enojo.

-Warren estaba molestando a Julianne, y ella es mi amiga…y se supone que tengo que protegerla-dijo Neal, haciendo un pucherito.

-es cierto, es tu amiga y quieres verla sana y salva, ¿Cierto?-le dijo James, endulzando su tono de voz. Neal hizo media sonrisa y asintió –pero Warren y Kate son tus compañeros, hijo, y a ellos tienes que respetarlos-

-pero, papá, ellos dos son tan idiotas…-

-Neal-le advirtió su madre.

-lo siento-

-por ser la primera vez, el castigo, digamos, no pasará más de un regaño. Pero la próxima vez tendremos que ser más duros, porque lo que hizo fue grave-dijo Ursley, sin ninguna amabilidad.

-sí, lo entendemos, Sra. Wilson-dijo James, muy serio.

-sí, haremos lo que este a nuestro alcancé para hacerle entender a Neal que no puede volver a comportarse así-le aseguro Carla, haciendo que Neal sintiera un huelco en el estómago.

-claro, gracias, eso ayudaría mucho. Su hijo es un buen chico, un excelente estudiante y un bonito amigo. Lo notó todos los días de lunes a viernes. La forma en que se dirige tanto a sus amigos y a sus profesores es encantadora-afirmo Ursley, ahora sonriendo.

-gracias, directora-dijo Neal, muy ruborizado porque no se esperaba eso para nada.

-ahora, me gustaría tratar un asunto. Y por esta vez, dejaré que Neal este presente-

Eso sonó mucho más serio…y aterró al joven Caffrey.

-de acuerdo-dijeron sus padres, mirando a la directora.

-quisiera que vean esta hoja. Es cómo…un contrato. Si lo firman, nos autorizan a mí y al vicedirector a castigar físicamente a Neal cuando se "sale de la raya". El contrato dura por un año, luego tenemos que renovar su firma. Pero no se preocupen, lo último que queremos es dañar de cualquier manera a nuestros alumnos. Por supuesto, los castigos más severos son reservados para los estudiantes mayores…o sea, de 4º Año para arriba. Y los tres primeros Años sólo pueden recibir un jalón de orejas, un pescozón o colleja, y si la falta ha sido muy grave…se les puede dar entre una y diez nalgadas. Si no quieren firmar, no hay problema, nadie los obliga-dijo Ursley, mostrándoles la hoja.

-papito, no-dijo Neal, blanco como un papel, agarrando el brazo de su padre.

-Neal, basta-lo regaño James, dándole una palmadita en la mano para que lo soltasé.

-mamita, no-dijo Neal, tironeando de la blusa de su madre.

-Neal, ya estuvo bien-lo regaño su madre, también dándole una palmadita en la mano.

-¿Necesitan un tiempo a solas?-pregunto Ursley, preocupada.

-no, Sra. Wilson, no se preocupe. Bien, Carla, ¿Qué dices sobre el contrato?-

-creo que estoy de acuerdo. Neal necesita que alguien le recuerde cual es su posición muy a menudo. Y no podemos estar pegados a él todo el tiempo-dijo ella, muy seria.

-¡¿Qué?!-grito Neal, no se hubiera esperado eso de su madre en un trillón de años.

-baja la voz. Sí, pienso lo mismo-dijo James, con seriedad.

-pero…-

-silencio, jovencito-lo mandó a callar James, otra vez.

-está bien, sólo necesito su firma-dijo Ursley, con calma.

Los dos padres firmaron.

-muchas gracias, ya pueden retirarse-dijo la directora, sonriente y muy satisfecha. Neal le lanzó una mirada de odio.

-genial. Vamos, hijo-dijo James, tomando la mano de su niño y comenzando a arrastrarlo hacía fuera de la escuela, hasta el auto y finalmente dentro de su casa.

A medianoche, el hermoso chico de hermosos ojos azules, recibió una llamada de su mejor amiga…

-¿Cómo estás, cachorrillo?-le pregunto, cariñosa.

-Julie, son más de las doce… ¿Por qué me llamas a estas horas?-pregunto él, cansado y mirando su reloj digital.

-¿Acaso no puedo pasar a…ver cómo estás?-

-Julie…-

-perdón. Es que mi papá me quito el celular por ser maleducada con él y mamá. Y hace poco pude recuperarlo-

-Julianne, no te metas en problemas…no por mí-

-eres tan dulce. Gracias. Pero no, gracias. Me encanta arriesgarme-

-¿Si? No me di cuenta-

-¡Ja! Habla la prudencia caminante, ¿no?-

- _Fuck_ …estoy bien, Jules, en serio. Gracias por preocuparte. Te quiero mucho-

-yo también, niñito-

-Julianne, tenemos la misma edad-

-te gano por un mes, creo-

-sí, sí. ¿Y tú, cómo estás?-

-bien, supongo. ¿Sabes qué? Me siento cómo si me hubiera tirado de un puente-

Neal no pudo evitar reírse.

-¿Por lo de Warren y Kate? Tranquila, somos dos entonces-

-jajá. Ojalá fuera por eso. No, es que me ofrecí para ayudar a Terrence en sus tareas y en las cosas que esta atrasado-

-¿Terrence? ¿Terrence Riddle?-pregunto Neal, sentándose en la cama, alarmado.

-sí, el mismo. No hay otro Terrence en nuestro curso, ¿O si?-

-no, olvídalo. ¿Y por qué lo hiciste? Creí que habías dicho que era un crétino-

-lo es, sigue siéndolo. Pero mamá me hizo reflexionar y…creo que debería darle un empujoncito para que apruebe todas las asignaturas este año. Porque pareciera que la directora y mi querido tío Roger quieren expulsarlo del instituto-

-eso es terrible…-dijo Neal, con cierto sarcasmo porque detestaba al chico.

-no me hagas darte un pescozón mañana-lo amenazo Julianne, enfadada.

-¡Oookeeey! Lo siento-

-está bien. Recién me ofrecí, no me contesto el mensaje de celular todavía. Estoy tan nerviosa. Porque probablemente me conteste algo así como "No me interesa"-

-si te dice alguna barbaridad…-

-Neal, Neal, Neal. Tranquilízate. Me sé valer por mí misma. Me sé defender sola-

-eso no lo dudo. Pero ese mocoso es tan maleducado-

-nunca le ha faltado el respeto a un profesor-

-¡Julie, te empujo contra la puerta y te hizo lastimar!-

-quedo en el pasado, cachorrillo. Calma. Sé que puede hacer las cosas mejor. Confió en él-

-mal hecho-

-Neal…sólo dale una oportunidad-

-okey, pero no me engañes con él-

-lo que tú digas-dijo Julianne, riendo.

-buenas noches, cachorrilla-

-buenas noches, cachorrillo-

Y ambos cortaron la llamada y se quedaron dormidos.


	5. La dolorosa verdad

**Nota de autora:** ¡Hola! Bien, este capítulo más que de Neal y/o Julianne, se tratará de Matthew Keller.

Lo sé, le saque muchas cosas principales al personaje en este Fic. ¿Qué puedo decir? Me atrae…ok, mejor lo dejamos ahí.

Y bueno, me pareció justo hacerlo amigo de los protagonistas.

También me pareció buena idea hacerle un pasado oscuro. Espero eso no ofenda a nadie.

En fin, disfruten del capítulo y dejen su Review! Gracias!

 _ **Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene castigo corporal y mención de abuso infantil/juvenil. También hay una leve mención de una canción de Meredith Andrews (Todos los derechos de esa canción le pertenecen a ella, por eso la cito). Si a usted le incomoda alguno de estos temas, ¡Por favor, no lo lea! Gracias.**_

 **Capítulo 5: La dolorosa verdad**

Matthew, entre el llanto y el hipo, se tocó la mejilla derecha…la mano de su "padre" le había quedado, prácticamente, estampada en un color rojo vivo.

No era justo…simplemente no era justo.

Siempre hacía lo que le pedían y aún así la pasaba mal.

Se sentía como un lobezno en medio de las hienas.

¿Qué endiablada culpa tenía él de que Charles Schafer no lo quisiera? ¡Él no había hecho nada malo!

Pero el bravucón del repitente todos los días encontraba alguna cosa por la cual molestarlo y que terminará sólo él en la Dirección, regañado y a la espera de su "padre".

Y Ferdinand no ayudaba a que su vida mejorara. Siempre pegándole y mintiéndole. Además, tenía un trabajo muy sucio.

Matthew sabía en que "trabajaba" su padre y no le gustaba para nada. Era un estafador, un ladrón, uno reconocido y con varios alias.

Ese hombre no era su padre, por más que lo intetara engañar…Matt muy en el fondo sabía que él no era su papá, sólo era un impostor. Su padre había muerto en una guerra, y su madre se suicido…dejándolo solito y Ferdinand, siendo el amigo cercano de su madre, se responsabilizo de él.

Ese tipo de aspecto frío le había cambiado los pañales, le había enseñado a caminar y a hablar. Era el primero a quien llamo "papá", el que lo vio dar sus primeros pasos y la persona que de la manita lo llevo a Preescolar. Ferdinand era tranquilo y cariñoso, pero a veces perdía los estribos con Matthew y terminaba abofeteandolo o aún peor…azotándolo con un cinturón.

Así era cómo Matthew había crecido, sometido bajo las reglas de su padrastro y ocultando la verdad toda su vida.

Ni siquiera Mozzie sabía que pasaba en el "hogar" de Matthew. Nadie lo sabía…no Neal…no Kate…no Lilah…no Tom…ni siquiera Julianne.

Con la manga del suéter, se limpió frenéticamente las lágrimas y los mocos. Se recosto en su cama y abrazo desesperadamente su almohada, intentando calmarse.

-¿Estás llorando?-pregunto Ferdinand, entrando molesto a la habitación.

-no, papá, no estoy llorando-mintió rápidamente Matthew.

-lo oí todo, Matt. Así que a menos que quieras que te caliente el culo, te callas, ¿Me escuchaste? No puedes llorar cómo un marica por una simple palmadita-

-¡NO FUE UNA SIMPLE "PALMADITA"!-le grito, lleno de resentimiento, tocándose la mejilla.

-¡NO ME FALTES EL RESPETO, HIJO!-

-¡TÚ NO ERES MI VERDADERO PADRE! ¡TE ODIO!-le grito Matthew, sacando a la luz todo el odio que llevaba acumulando.

-¡Ya he tenido suficiente!-grito Ferdinand, dándole un golpe a la mesita de luz.

-¡No, papá! ¡Por favor, no!-grito Matthew, intentando alejarse cuando lo vio desabrochándose el cinto del pantalón.

Pero su padrastro era un hombre fuerte, con los musculos bien desarrollados. Y no tuvo ningún problema para tomarlo de la nuca y tumbarlo sobre sus rodillas.

-¿Vas a volver a faltarme el respeto?-le pregunto, con una mano amenazando con bajar con fuerza a su trasero.

-no, perdón,…señor-dijo Matthew, con los ojos llorosos.

-eso espero, bebé. Ya paso, no te pongas así. Ven aquí, mi mimoso-le dijo Ferdinand, con ternura. Mientras lo tomaba en brazos y comenzaba a mecerlo.

-eres malo-le dijo el chico, con un pucherito.

-portate bien, Matty-le dijo su padrastro, riendo y dándole una suave nalgada.

-¿Te tienes que ir?-le pregunto, con tristeza.

-sí, pero volveré para la cena…te lo prometo-le dijo Ferdinand, dándole un beso en la frente.

-okey-dijo Matthew, soltando un suspiro, resignado.

En eso se escucha a alguien gritar en la puerta.

Ferdinand sabía que había pasado. Tontos novatos, no debió confiar en ellos para el robo de ese banco. Ahora la policía lo buscaba.

-no envies a un niño a hacer el trabajo de un hombre-gruño, enojado.

-papi, ¿Qué pasa?-le pregunto Matthew, asustado.

-nada, pequeñín, quedate aquí, ¿Si? No hagas ruido-le ordeno, sentándolo en la cama.

-sí…-dijo Matthew, con miedo.

-¡FBI, ABRÁ LA PUERTA! ¡FERDINAND DEALSON, LO TENEMOS ACORRALADO!-gritaba alguien.

-¿FBI? Wow…hola, señores. ¿Gustan pasar?-dijo Ferdinand, con ironía, mientras abría la puerta.

-no seas idiota, Fer. ¿Dónde está "el tesoro"?-pregunto Peter, enfadado.

-¡Agente Burke! ¡Que sorpresa!-

-no seas sarcástico conmigo. Que tu hijastro sea amigo de mi hija no cambia nada. No ahora que me enteré cuál es tu tan misteriosa profesión-dijo Peter, apuntándolo con el arma.

-Burke-le advirtió Reese, haciendo que bajara el arma.

-hablando de su hijo… ¿Dónde lo tiene? Se lo pondrá bajo custodia policial, luego protección de testigos y finalmente bajo el cuidado de Protección Al Menor-dijo Diana, muy seria.

-¡No pueden llevárselo! ¡Esta es mi casa! ¡Y es mi hijo!-

-su hijastro-lo corrigió enseguida Jones.

-no te metas, negro de porquería-

-sabemos lo que le hace a ese niño. Ya hablamos con el personal de su escuela y con sus compañeros. Todos tienen una opinión en común. Creen que Matthew suele ser muy reservado y que eso se debe a que sufre algún tipo de abuso en su casa-rugió Peter.

-baja la voz-le gruño Ferdinand.

-tú no me das órdenes-

-Peter, tranquilo. ¿Dónde tiene al niño, Sr. Dealson?-le exigió saber Hughes.

-en su habitación, la primera puerta a la derecha-dijo Ferdinand, a mala gana –no le digan que me han llevado arrestado-

-se enterara de todas formas-

-no te metas con esto, Peter. Porque realmente no lo entiendes. No es como tu mocosa-

-¿Disculpa?-pregunto Peter, aunque no era exactamente una pregunta, mientras apretaba los puños.

-calma. Yo lo llevaré-dijo Diana, haciendo una mueca.

-no puedo creerlo, Fer. Todos estos años creyendo que eras el padre biológico del chico y sólo eres un mentiroso…un fraude-dijo Peter, enojado.

-y un cobarde-agrego James, enfurecido.

-vaya, hola, Jim-dijo Ferdinand, haciendo media sonrisa.

-no me hables, sanguijuela-

-okey-

Diana fue a por Matthew, que se escondía en un rincón de la habitación…estoico.

-cariño, tranquilo, todo ya paso. Debes venir conmigo, ven-le dijo, con paciencia…calmando poco a poco al adolescente, que finalmente tomo su mano.

-¡Papá, nooo!-grito Matthew, alterado, al ver que metían a su padre en una patrulla. Diana lo sostuvo como pudo, el pobrecito se echo a llorar en los brazos de ella.

Al mismo tiempo, en la casa de los Burke, mientras era la hora de la merienda…

-no puedo creerlo. Simplemente no puedo-dijo Terrence Riddle "Manny", mojando una galleta de chocolate en su leche y mirando a sus amigos.

-¿Cómo no pudo contarme esto a mí?-pregunto por décima vez Mozzie, abatido.

-tal vez no sabía cómo-dijo Lilah, soltando un suspiro, angustiada.

-quizás estaba confundido y quizás asustado también-dijo Tom, haciendo una mueca.

-no lo entiendo. Tantos años conociéndonos, y jamás me revelo que su padre era de hecho su padrastro…-dijo Julianne, desconcertada.

-y un estafador, no olvides esa parte-dijo Neal, enojado.

-cariño, calmate-le dijo Julianne, mirándolo preocupada.

-¡¿CALMARME?! ¡¿CÓMO CARAJOS QUIERES QUE ME CALME?!-grito Neal, levántandose de la silla.

-¿Pasa algo, muchachito?-le pregunto Elizabeth, mirándolo con los brazos cruzados.

-no pasa nada, mamá-dijo Julianne, haciendo una mueca y El volvió a lo suyo.

-ese maldito mocoso…aún no me trago todo esto-

-¿Las galletas o la leche?-pregunto Terrence, entre la confusión y la inocencia.

-¡EL CUENTO DE "LA VERDADERA VIDA DE MATTHEW KELLER", IDIOTA!-

-¡Baja la voz!-le grito Tom.

-sí, Neal. No estás en tu casa-le recrimino Julianne.

-Julie, ¿Acaso no te das cuenta? ¡Pudimos haberlo perdido!-exclamo Neal, y abandono cualquier actitud de ira y comenzó a llorar con amargura.

-pero no lo perdimos, Neal. Debemos centrarnos en eso-dijo Lilah, con un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Qué hice mal? ¿Acaso fui un mal amigo?-dijo Mozzie, desilucionado.

-yo siento cómo si todos lo hubieramos sido-admitió Neal, sentándose de nuevo y dejando que Lilah y Julie le hicieran mimos para consolarlo.

-no lo sabíamos, no somos adivinos…bueno, no todavía-dijo Tom y se le escapo una sonrisita que duro poco –pero él estará bien-

-deberíamos encontrarle un hogar adoptivo-dijo Terrence. Todos lo miraron, sorprendidos -¿Qué? ¿Acaso alguno quiere arriesgarse a que quede en la calle, sin siquiera un padrastro abusivo?-les pregunto, molesto.

-él tiene razón. Yo estuve una vez a punto de ir a parar a la calle o a un orfanato-dijo Mozzie, triste.

-no lo recordemos. Esos son peores recuerdos que cuando agarre a proposito el arma de mi padre el mes pasado-dijo Neal, restregándose la cara.

Nadie pudo evitar soltar una risotada. Esos sí que habían sido buenos tiempos, los viejos tiempos. Cuando Matthew era feliz…o por lo menos eso aparentaba.

-exacto. Así se habla, Neal-dijo Tom, Neal lo miro sin entender nada –algún día todo esto habrá acabado. Nadie se acordará de Ferdinand. Matthew tendrá una hermosa vida. Y…nos estaremos riendo de esta charla que estamos teniendo-dijo el chico, con sabiduría.

-ojalá…-dijo Lilah, haciendo una mueca.

-sí, ojalá…-acordó Julianne.

-espero que podamos decirle eso a Matt-dijo Tom, soltando un suspiro.

-espero que mi padre nos deje verlo-dijo Neal, pensativo.

-no lo creo. Los Trajeados nos quieren mantener alejados de esto-advirtió Mozzie.

-sí, cómo si fueramos unos críos-comento Terrence.

-exactamente. Por "nuestra seguridad"-dijo Julianne.

-cómo si tuvieramos tres añitos-se quejo Lilah.

-cómo si no supieramos lo que es el abuso…-ahora fue Tom.

-¿De qué están hablando, niños?-les pregunto Elizabeth, que había escuchado todo perfectamente desde la cocina.

-nada, mami-dijo Julianne, con una sonrisa inocente.

-sí, nada, tía El-dijo Neal, con ojitos angelicales.

-umh…Miss Suit, ¿Puedo usar el teléfono?-pregunto Mozzie, sabiendo que con ese apodo podía conseguirlo todo con Elizabeth.

-claro, Teddy, sabes dónde está-le respondió ella, con una gran sonrisa.

-gracias-se disculpo el adolescente y se fue a hacer una llamada.

-¿Alguien sabe a que va eso?-pregunto Terrence, extrañado.

-ni idea-dijo Julianne y los demás se encogieron de hombros.

A los pocos minutos, volvió Mozzie, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿A quien llamaste?-le pregunto Neal, entrecerrando los ojos.

-los Trajeados nos dejan ir a ver a Matthew-anunció, alegre.

-¡Genial!-exclamaron todos y comenzaron a ponerse los abrigos.

-sí, pero…tenemos que ir acompañados de Elizabeth-agrego Theodore, haciendo una mueca.

-okey-dijo Julianne, viendo que todos la miraba a ella. Resopló, llamo a su madre y le explico la situación.

Mientras tanto, James intentaba tranquilizar a Matthew que lloraba desconsoladamente. Le habían dado unos pocos segundos para despedirse de Ferdinand y luego lo sacaron a la rastra del lugar.

-shhhhh…hijo, tranquilo. Si sigues llorando así le vas a hacer daño a tu salud-le dijo James, con suavidad, pero eso sólo causo que el niño llorará con más fuerza –tesoro, tienes que respirar. Sí, no verás en un largo tiempo a tu papi. Pero él ya no te hará daño-agrego, acariciándole el cachete lastimado.

-no me importa, estaba acostumbrado a eso. No quiero quedarme solito-le dijo Matthew, muy dolido.

-no te quedarás solito, Matt. Te lo prometo. Yo te voy a adoptar si es necesario-

-¿En serio harías eso…por mí?-le pregunto, esperanzado.

-claro que sí, mi niño precioso-le dijo James, abrazándolo con fuerza.

-gracias…por no darte por vencido conmigo-

-nunca, en ningún momento, _Kiddo_ -le susurro el Detective, sonriendo.

En eso, entra un hombre de cabello negro, ojos pardos y cuerpo robusto. Matthew enseguida se tensó porque se parecía mucho a Ferdinand, pero en el mal sentido.

-¿Zach? ¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunto Peter, extrañado, a su hermano mayor. Sí, su hermano mayor, Zachary Burke.

-me avisaron que hay un niño en adopción-dijo Zach, dándole un breve abrazo a su hermano pequeño.

-un adolescente. Sí. ¿Por qué? No querrás…-dijo Peter, sorprendido. Su hermano lo miro molesto –digo, ya tienes mucho con los mellizos-

-Rachel recibió la llamada. Y ya hablamos con Wanda y Walter. Necesitamos a un quinto integrante en nuestra familia, Petey-le dijo Zachary, muy serio.

-¿Si? Pero… ¿Un chico abusado? ¿En serio quieres intentar con eso?-le pregunto Peter, igual de serio.

-claro que sí. El niño nos necesita. Y en la foto…se veía tan triste. Quiero cambiar esa vida, quiero darle una sonrisa. Por favor, hermanito-le dijo Zachary, con sinceridad.

-está bien, vamos-dijo Peter, rendido. Y lo llevo hasta dónde estaba Matthew, que estaba pálido viendo a Zachary cómo si fuera La Parca.

-hola, hermoso. ¿Cómo estás?-le pregunto Zach, sonriéndole y poniéndose de cuclillas para observarlo mejor.

-mal…-murmuro Matthew, aún asustado.

-sí, me contaron lo que te sucedió. No te preocupes, chico, no vengo a hacerte más daño-

-mi padre no me hacía daño-rugió enseguida Matthew. ¡¿Por qué hablaban de él cómo si fuera un criminal?!

-¿No? Esa marca me dice otra cosa-dijo Zachary, serio y señalando su mejilla roja. Matthew enseguida se la tapo.

-me porte mal y él me castigo. Es todo-le aclaro, cortante.

-¿Sabes, chico? Cuando mi padre se enojaba también solía castigarme. Pero jamás me tocó la cara. Ni la espalda-le dijo Zachary, con una paciencia de oro.

-¿Cómo usted…?-pregunto Matthew, fastidiado.

-sí, lo sé. Mi esposa es abogada y tuvo acceso a tu historia. Pero tranqui, todo estará bien ahora-le dijo el hombre, sonriendo. Matthew sacudió con rabia la cabeza -¿No? ¿Por qué no?-

-porque lo van a encerrar, ¡Van a encerrar a mi papito!-grito Matthew, rompiendo en llanto.

Por instinto, Zachary lo tomó de los brazos de James y comenzo a mecerlo y limpiarle las lágrimas.

-niño, él no te merece…no debería haberte hecho pasar por tanto dolor. No es tu padre biológico-le dijo Zachary, en un tonto e inútil intento de calmarlo.

-pero todo es mi culpaaa-dijo Matthew, llorando desolado.

-no, nada de esto es tu culpa, pequeño. Él no debió robar ni hacer cosas malas. Él te puso en esta situación. No debería haberlo hecho, él es el adulto…él es el responsable. ¿Okey?-le dijo Zachary, acariciándole los cabellos.

-okey-dijo Matthew, dejando que le secara las lágrimas.

-niño, sé que no necesito tu permiso porque eres menor de edad y eso sólo lo van a controlar los adultos…prudentes. Pero quisiera saber, ¿Quieres ser parte de mi familia?-le pregunto Zachary, con simpatía.

Matthew se lo pensó un momento.

-está bien-contesto, sonriendo.

-genial. Ya tenemos preparado todo. Te encantara tu habitación y…-

-por cierto, me llamo Matthew-lo interrumpió el niño, mirando a los ojos de aquel extraño que lo trataba con tanto cariño.

-lo sé, chico, jajá. Yo me llamo Zachary Burke, pero dime Zach-le dijo el hombre, tocándole la punta de la nariz.

-¿Puedo llamarte papá?-le pregunto Matthew, sorprendiendo a todos

-claro, tesoro. Puedes llamarme como desees-le dijo Zachary, dándole un beso en su mejilla herida.

-gracias, papi-dijo Matthew, soltando un bostezo.

-¿Tío Zach? ¿Qué guitarras haces tú aquí?-

-y…esa es la voz de mi adorada sobrinita-dijo Zachary, girando a ver a Julianne que estaba al lado de todos sus amigos.

-no me adules, tío Clinton sigue siendo el mejor-dijo Julianne, frunciendo el entrecejo. Jones, a lo lejos, se sonrió.

-claaaro. Recuerdame, ¿Quién te regalo el peluche de Balto, la Navidad pasada?-le pregunto Zachary, con sutileza.

-¡Pfffff!-resopló ella.

-fui yo-dijo Zachary, haciéndose el dramático.

-siempre es lo mismo-murmuro Peter, fastidiado.

-¿En serio, tío Zach? ¿Matthew será mi primito?-pregunto Julianne, con los ojos brillándole de la alegría.

-sí-dijo Matthew, también alegre.

-que día el mío…-dijo Tom, soltando un suspiro de cansancio.

-¿El tuyo solamente?-dijo Lilah, riendo.

-¿Están todos aquí?-pregunto Matthew, sorprendido y moviéndose un poco para que Zach lo bajara.

-claro que sí, campeón-le dijo Mozzie, con sarcasmo mezclado con afecto.

-y estoy esperando una explicación de tu parte. ¡¿Cómo pudiste ocultarnos esto, jovencito?!-grito Neal, parándose enfrente de él, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

-Neal, no te enojes…-le pidió Matthew, haciendo un mohín de disgusto.

-no estoy enojado, Matthew-dijo Neal, serio. Por un momento, el chico se relajo pero luego su amigo agrego:-¡Estoy furioso!-

-Neal, no es lo que tú… ¡Auch, auch, auch! ¡DUELEEEEE!-grito Matthew cuando había retrocedido, Neal dado una zancada y le había propinado tres fuertes nalgadas.

-vuelve a ocultarme algo y yo te enseñaré lo que es dolor-lo amenazó, muy molesto y soltándolo.

Matthew se sobó su colita. Desde el principio sabía que Neal se iba a molestar con él por mentirle, pero creyó que Mozzie estaría más enojado que el chico de ojos azules.

-lo siento-dijo Matt, mirándolo con el labio temblándole.

-todo perdonado, mocosito. Borrón y cuenta nueva-dijo Neal, envolviéndolo en un fraternal abrazo.

Los demás se quedaron conmovidos por la escena.

-¿Mejor?-le pregunto Neal, mirándolo a sus ojos marrones.

-eso creo-dijo Matthew, haciendo media sonrisa –me pegaste fuerte-se quejo luego. Neal se rió.

-niño, ya sabes que prefiero verte molesto porque te di una zurra a verte lastimado o muerto. Y esta fue sólo una mini mini mini zurra-le dijo, divertido.

-no digas eso-dijo Matthew, rojo de la vergüenza.

-pues que se vaya pégandose a esa cabezota tuya. Porque vas a escucharla mucho-dijo Theodore, serio.

-Mozzie, no. Yo…lo siento-dijo Matthew, retrocediendo dos pasos.

-chico, tranquilo. No voy a pegarte. Neal ya hizo un buen trabajo con tu trasero-dijo Mozzie, riendo divertido. Matthew frunció el ceño, no le había hecho gracia esa última frase -¿O acaso necesitas otra mini zurra?-le pregunto, levantando una ceja.

-¡NO! Ya aprendí la lección-grito Matthew, aterrado y corrió a dónde estaba su padre adoptivo.

-denle un respiro-dijo Zach, riendo y alzando a su chiquitín.

-Sr. Burke…pase, ya tenemos los papeles preparados-dijo Diana, sonriendo y mirando a Zachary.

-genial-dijo Rachel, entrando en el lugar.

-cómo siempre, justo a tiempo, amorcito-dijo Zachary, sonriendo feliz.

-y por eso es mi cuñada-dijo Peter, riendo.

-ya-dijo Rachel, riendo, ella también estaba alegre –así que… ¿Este es Matthew?-pregunto, mirando al chico en los brazos de su esposo.

-sí, ¿Los niños se quedaron bien con sus abuelos?-pregunto Zachary, preocupado.

-sí, tranquilo. Tus padres son buenos niñeros-dijo Rachel, rodando los ojos –hola, tesoro. Yo soy Rachel, pero puedes decirme Rach-

-¿Te puedo llamar mamá?-le pregunto Matthew, cariñoso.

-claro que sí, precioso. Puedes decirme como gustes-dijo ella, dándole un beso en la sien.

- _not for a moment did you forsake me. And every step, every breath you are there. Every tear, every cry, every prayer…When my world falls down. Not for a moment will you forsake me. Even in the dark. Even when it's hard. You will never leave me…_ -cantó Julianne, en voz baja.

-¿Meredith Andrews?-le pregunto Mozzie, mirándola.

- _exactly, my friend_ -le respondió ella, muy sonriente.

-¿Ahora eres inglesa?-le pregunto Neal, bromista.

-que ocurrencias de niños-dijo Elizabeth, riendo junto a todos.


	6. Pequeña travesura

_**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene castigo corporal, si a usted le molesta esto, ¡Por favor, no lo lea! Gracias.**_

 **Capítulo 6: Pequeña travesura**

Era un bello día en Nueva York, un viernes.

Las clases escolares habían terminado por esa semana.

Matthew suspiro, feliz. Cómo le encantaba vivir con los Burke, con Zachary y Rachel como sus padres, y Wanda y Walter como sus hermanitos. Y claro, no olvidemos a la hermosa Leia, una hermosa y amigable Husky Siberiana.

-¿Cómo la llevas?-le pregunto Julianne, sentándose a su lado en la banqueta que había en el patio delantero de la casa de su tío Zach.

-bien, muy muy bien-aseguro él, sonriendo.

-me alegro-

-¿Y tú, cómo vas? ¿Qué tal las cosas con Neal?-

-¡Ja! Mozzie te contó, ¿Eh?-

-sip-dijo Matthew, riendo.

-pues Neal y yo ahora somos novios-dijo ella, muy orgullosa.

-eso es fantástico. ¿Se puede saber la razón?-

-pues tú, tontito-

-¿Qué?-le pregunto, sin entender.

-cuando pasó eso contigo, hace tres semanas,…Neal y yo…bueno, digamos que fue como un "llamado de atención", ¿Sabes?-le explico ella, él seguía con la misma cara de confusión –a veces, podemos perder a nuestros seres queridos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Y podemos no haber dicho o no haber hecho las cosas que deberíamos haber hecho o dicho. Por eso hay que vivir la vida como si no hubiera un mañana, ¿Compredes? Como si hoy fuera nuestro último día-

-wow, eso es cierto…-dijo Matthew, pensativo.

-sí, Neal me lo explico así. Y a decir verdad, estuvo realmente muy teatrero...creo que Tom es mala influencia-bromeo Julianne.

-jajá, tal vez. ¿A eso se debe ese hermoso collar?-dijo Matt, señalando el collar blanco con un dije rosado en forma de corazón.

-jejeje, síp-dijo ella, riendo, nerviosa.

-eso es muy tierno-

-sí, sí que lo es. Papá se sintió tan celoso y orgulloso a la vez. Nunca lo había visto así, ni siquiera con Warren-

-eso suena bien-admitió Matthew, sonriendo.

-lo sé-dijo Julie, sonrojada –yo le regale un moño…una pajarita-

-¿Neal usando una pajarita? Eso tengo que verlo-se burlo Matthew, su prima le dio un codazo.

-dijo que le había encantado, esas fueron sus palabras. ¡Y nos besamos enfrente de nuestros padres! ¡FUE UN SUEÑO HECHO REALIDAD!-exclamo ella, muy feliz.

-vaya, me alegro por ustedes. La pareja perfecta del año-dijo él, bromista.

-gracias, Matt. Sabes que eres muy importante para nosotros, ¿Verdad?-

-sí, para todos-

-exactos, para todos-

-a veces desearía no ser tan importante-dijo Matthew, sobándose el trasero.

-¿Neal te pegó otra vez? ¡Lo voy a matar!-grito Julianne, fastidiada.

-no, tranquila. No fue él. Fue tu tío-dijo Matthew, ahora él riendo nervioso.

-Matthew Kodi Burke, ¿Qué hiciste?-le pregunto su prima, molesta.

-nada…-

-Matthew-

-okey, es sólo que…esa noche no tenía sueño, quería chatear con…alguien-

-con Lilah-afirmo Julianne, riendo. Y causando que su primo se pusiera colorado de la vergüenza.

-sí…y papá se enfado porque no dejaba el celular en paz. Me lo dijo por tercera vez y me dijo que si me veía otra vez con el celular, me iba a ir a dormir con la colita calentita. Y Julie…yo no tengo cinco años-se quejo él, cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un mohín.

-la misma excusa de siempre-dijo ella, riendo.

-y ya sabes, yo no le hice caso. Así que, sí, me dio unos cuantos azotes y me calmo hasta que me dormí-dijo Matthew, terminando con un resoplido.

-pero…lo quieres, ¿Verdad?-

-por supuesto que sí, que me castigue no cambia nada. Él es buen padre, es el padre que debí tener desde un principio-confeso él, con honestidad.

-eso es bueno saberlo-dijo ella, sonriendo satisfecha.

-sí, umh…-dijo Matthew, sacando el celular porque acababa de recibir un mensaje –debo irme, ¿Si? Nos vemos después-le dijo Matthew, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-está bien, ¿A dónde irás? ¿A ver el atardecer con alguien especial? ¿Con Lilah, quizás?-le pregunto Julianne, con picardía.

-ya quisieras. No, es…un problema con los chicos. No te preocupes-mintió Matthew.

Luego se fue. Ella se encogió de hombros y volvió a su casa.

-¡Por fin, Matt!-exclamo Tom, riendo burlón.

-sí, sí, muy gracioso, Tommy, en serio-dijo Matthew, haciéndose el enfadado.

-bien, amiguitos, aquí están nuestras identidades falsas. Gracias a mí…-dijo Mozzie, comenzando a presumir.

-a nosotros-lo corrigió Thomas, ofendido.

-sí, okey, gracias a nosotros-dijo Mozzie, frunciendo el entrecejo –pero yo soy un genio-agrego, muy arrogante.

-¡Oye, genio, fue mi idea!-se quejo Tom.

-sí, pero yo hice todo-

-¡Conmigo!-

-Tom, Moz, por favor-dijo Neal, resoplando.

-perdón-murmuraron los dos adolescentes.

-a ver…esta es la tuya, Matt-dijo Tom, pasándole su carnet falso.

-¿Curtis Hagen? Bien-dijo Matthew, mirándola y encogiéndose de hombros.

-yo soy…Nick Halden. Gusta, gusta-dijo Neal, dando saltitos.

-soy Dante Haversham-dijo Mozzie, sonriendo.

-y yo Bonnie Sixteen. Me encanta-dijo Tom, sonriendo con maldad.

Y los cuatro pequeños traviesos pusieron en marcha su imprudente plan.

Entraron en aquel bar tan misterioso y apestoso.

-esto es tan _cool_ -dijo Matthew, asombrado.

-esto es _Thomastisco_ -dijo Tom, sonriendo alegre.

-es genial-dijo Neal, súper alegre.

-hay lugares mejores-dijo Mozzie, tapándose la boca.

Ellos empezaron a beber Coca Cola. Neal se puso a fumar un cigarrillo que le habían invitado y luego también Matthew.

En eso, llego… ¡PETER!

-¿Qué estás haciendo, niño?-le pregunto, furioso, a Tom.

-drogándome-le respondió Tom, bromista. En eso, siente que necesita vomitar y le ensucia los zapatos al Agente Burke.

-¡Bff! ¡Qué día! Ve al auto-dijo Peter, dándole sus llaves. El chico obedeció de inmediato.

-tío Peter, no te enfades…sólo no te enfades-dijo Mozzie, asustado.

-¿Sabes, Theodore? ¡Me encanta el método tuyo y de Tom! Hecha la ley, hecha la trampa-dijo Peter, muy molesto.

-no fue su culpa, no solamente…-

-ve al auto con Tom, presiento que necesitará ayuda-

-pero, _Suit_ …-

-¡Ve, Mozzie!-le ordeno, enojado. Mozzie dio un pisotón y se fue.

-oh, oh. _Houston, tenemos un problema_ -advirtió Matthew, viendo que su tío Peter se acercaba como un toro a punto de embestir.

-¡¿Qué te has creído, mocosuelo?!-le grito Peter, furiosisímo, a Neal. Mientras le quitaba el cigarrillo y lo tiraba al suelo.

 _-jajajaja…Peterrrrr…que bueno verte-_ dijo Neal, moviendo el dedo como un loco. En eso, siente un azote y para en un santiamén para lamentarse –oouuu…eso sí que dolió-

-tíito, no te enojes-dijo Matthew, apagando el cigarrillo suyo con la zapatilla.

-¡¿Acaso te mandas solo ahora, Matthew Kodi?!-le grito Peter, estaba realmente furioso con su sobrino.

-noo…lo siento, en serio-dijo Matthew, agachando la cabeza.

-vamonos-ordeno Peter, enojado.

-pero, Peterrrr…-protesto el adolescente de ojos azules. En cambio, el de ojos marrones obedecia sin rechistar.

-¡Basta, Neal! Lo que hicieron es terrible. Son menores de edad, ¡No pueden estar haciéndoles lo que se les dé la reverenda gana! ¡No pueden beber alcohol! ¡Ni mucho menos fumar!-comenzo a levantar la voz el Agente.

-si es por lo de los cigarrillos, puedo preguntarle al chico dónde los consigue…-se ofreció Neal, tratando de chantajearlo.

-no es por los cigarrillos, Neal-

-yo creo que sí-dijo Neal, serio.

 _-¡SUBE AL AUTO!-_ le grito Peter, irritado.

Neal frunció el ceño, se quito el sombrero porque sabía que al Agente le molestaba que estuviera con su ostentoso sombrero adentro de su auto, y siguió lentamente a Matthew.

Al primero que fueron a dejar, fue a Mozzie.

-no puedo creerlo, Theodore Mark Winters-dijo Jacob, bastante enojado con su hijo.

-lo siento, papi-dijo el chico, mirando el suelo y con un pucherito en su rostro.

-eso es todo, Teddy. Disfruta de este sábado y este domingo. Porque no verás tu computadora por una semana-sentenció Gabrielle.

-¡Mamiiii! ¡Eso no es justo!-no pudo evitarlo, lloriquear era necesario.

-y ve diciéndoles a tus amiguitos de la escuela que no los vas a poder ver en esa semana-agrego Jacob.

-buen toque, Jake-dijo Gabrielle, mirando a su marido.

-no se los diré-dijo Theodore, muy gallito.

-si quieres, mejor se los digo yo-dijo Jacob, sonriendo.

-noooo. ¡Está bien! Se los digo yo-dijo el chico, resignado. Porque no quería que su padre les dijera a sus amigos que _"estaba castigado por haber sido un niño travieso"._

-genial. Dale las gracias a Peter por cuidarte-le ordeno Gabrielle.

-¿Tengo que hacerlo?-murmuro Theodore, como si no fuera suficiente con lo del castigo.

-sí, hijo-dijo Jacob, dándole un pescozón suave.

-aauu. Gracias, tío Peter. Y disculpa las molestias-dijo Mozzie, molesto. En serio quería llamarlo _"Suit"_ , _"Trajeado"_ , o algo peor…pero no podía, no con sus padres presentes.

-gracias por todo, Peter-dijo Gabrielle, muy sonriente.

-sí, es encantador que seas el tío de nuestro bebé-dijo Jacob, igual de sonriente.

-papá-se quejo Mozzie, avergonzado.

-no hay de qué, Gaby y Jake. Me agrada Mozzie, es buen chico-dijo Peter, sonriendo –adiós-

-adiós-se despidieron los Winters y cerraron la puerta.

Después, en casa de Tom…

-¡MOCOSO DESOBEDIENTE!-grito Scott, tomando a su hijo de la oreja.

-¡Ayyyyyyy! Con un "Hola" hubiera bastado, papi-dijo Tom, intentando librarse de su agarre.

-¿Qué andabas haciendo, hijito?-le pregunto Mandy, tomándolo de la otra oreja.

-¡Mami! ¡Que duele!-lloriqueo Tom.

-responde, Thomas Izan Grayson-le ordeno Scott, muy enojado.

-estaba…haciendo cosas malas, papito y mamita-admitió Tom, haciendo un puchero para no llorar.

-vete a tu habitación-le ordenaron al mismo tiempo, soltando sus orejitas.

-sí. Gracias, tío Peter. Y perdón por todo-dijo Tom, a mala gana. Y salió corriendo a su dormitorio.

-lo lamento tanto, Peter. Intentaré que no vuelva a suceder-dijo Scott, haciendo una mueca.

-no hay problema-

-gracias por todo, Peter-dijo Mandy, sonriendo.

-de nada. Nos vemos-

-sí, nos vemos-dijeron ellos, viéndolo alejarse.

Luego, en la casa de Neal, sus padres lo regañaron fuertemente pero James no quería pegarle así que lo mando a una esquina a reflexionar hasta la hora de ir a la cama. Le agradecieron a Peter y se despidieron de él.

Después, Matthew gimoteaba porque no quería ir a su casa y que Zachary y Rachel lo recibieran con un interminable sermón y luego unos azotes y a dormir. Pero no pudo evadirlo, y termino en ese mismo orden el día.

Peter se sentía fatal por haber hecho que castigarán a sus preciados sobrinos. Pero también sabía que lo que los cuatro habían hecho había sido muy insentato y peligroso. Y él no correría el riesgo de perder a cualquiera de ese "cuarteto".

Volvió a su casa, dónde Elizabeth y Julianne lo esperaban, leyendo un libro ilustrado. Y Satchmo al lado de ella, moviendo el rabo, feliz.

-mis dos mujeres favoritas…y mi perro favorito-dijo Peter, enternecido.

-hola, papi-dijo Julianne, extendiendo los brazos para que la levantará.

-mi princesita…ya estás pesada-dijo Peter, riendo mientras la alzaba y la mecía como cuando era una niña pequeña.

-paps, ¿Verdad que yo soy tu niña favorita?-

-claro que sí, hermosa-dijo Peter, sonriendo y dándole un beso en sus cabellos castaños. La joven le sacó la lengua a su madre.

-la consientes demasiado, Hon-dijo Elizabeth, haciéndose la ofendida.

-¿Yo?-dijo Peter, haciéndose el desentendido.

-sí, tú-dijo Elizabeth, riendo y dándole un beso corto en los labios –te amo-

-yo también-le respondió él, muy sonriente.

-yo los amo mucho mucho a los dos-dijo Julianne, sonriendo feliz.

-¡Wooff, wooff!-ladro Satchmo, acercándose a ellos. Era su manera de decir "Yo también los amo".

-esos pillos y sus travesuras, ¿Qué hicieron esta vez?-pregunto Elizabeth, refiriéndose a sus "sobrinos".

-seguro que los castigaron-dijo Julie, algo preocupada.

-fue su pequeña travesura de la semana-dijo Peter, como si fuera lo más común del mundo.

-sí, seguro que sí-dijo Elizabeth, riendo. Julianne bostezó y Satchmo también.

-vamos a dormir-dijo Peter, que también estaba muy cansado.

Y la familia Burke se fue a dormir.


	7. Una noche especial

_**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene malas palabras y mención de castigo corporal. Si a usted le molesta eso, ¡Por favor, no lo lea! Gracias.**_

 **Capítulo 7: Una noche especial**

Era un jueves por la noche, cerca de las 20 horas…en la casa de los Burke.

Estaban teniendo una cena familiar. Aunque más bien, ahora había terminado y estaban todos compartiendo sus aventuras de la semana.

Matthew estaba muy nervioso, porque era la primera vez que veía a sus abuelos paternos. Pero Brandon y Marianella lo habían convencido con sus cálidas sonrisas, y ahora se llevaban fenomenal los tres. Ahora Matt estaba sentado sobre las rodillas de su abuelo.

Los mellizos, Wanda y Walter de 4 años, jugaban alegres con sus juguetes. Ángela "Angie" de 16 años, la hija de Roger y Wendy (hermana de Peter), leía absorta un libro de Sherlock Holmes. Julianne miraba como su novio, que "casualmente" había venido a su casa ese día y a esa hora, hacía un dibujo de Satchmo.

Y como siempre, los adultos hablaban. Ese bla, bla, bla típico de ellos.

-así que…Jules, ¿Cuándo será la presentación?-pregunto Brandon, acariciando la cabeza de Matthew que había comenzado a juguetear con los botones de su camisa.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?-dijo ella, confundida y levantando la cabeza.

-la presentación, cariño. La muestra de la escuela-le dijo Elizabeth, riendo.

-aaahhh…eso-dijo Julianne, sonriendo.

-será el próximo lunes-dijo Neal, muy sonriente.

-ya veo-dijo Brandon, haciendo media sonrisa.

-yo tocaré el teclado-dijo Ángela, presumiendo.

-así es. No seas obstinada-le advirtió su padre Roger.

-sí, sí, lo que sea, niña-le dijo Julianne, porque sabía que le molestaba.

-¿Y qué hará tu novio?-le pregunto Ángela, molesta.

-mostrará sus _hermosisímas_ obras de arte. Con enfasis en lo de "hermosisímas"-dijo Julianne, con mucha arrogancia.

-Julie-le advirtió Peter.

-jejejeje-rió, nervioso, Neal.

-me alegro por ustedes, Julin-le dijo Ángela, cariñosamente.

-gracias,…Angie-dijo Julianne, sin saber cómo tomar ese cumplido -¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Sales con alguien?-

Ángela soltó una carcajada.

-oh, no. Claro que no. Yo soy un espiritu libre-dijo ella, sonriendo.

-ya veo-dijo Julianne, resoplando. Su prima no cambiaba más.

-chico, más te vale no hacerle pupa a mi primita-le advirtió Walter, muy serio.

-claro que no,…chico-dijo Neal, en el mismo tono.

-porque sino, iremos por ti y te romperemos todos los dientes-le advirtió Wanda, igual de seria.

-¿Si? ¿Ustedes, con cuatro años, me van a romper los dientes?-dijo Neal, con sarcasmo.

-mejor no les sigas el juego. A ambos les encanta hacer enojar-le aconsejo Wendy.

-eso no es cierto. Yo le molí la cara de idiota que tenía ese Warren-dijo el niño, enseñando los puñitos.

-¡Walter!-le advirtieron sus padres.

-¿En serio? ¡Wow!-exclamo Neal, haciéndose el sorprendido.

-sí. Pero tú…tú eres diferente. Eres divertido y pintas…y me agrada eso-admitió el chiquitín, sonriéndole.

-gracias, Walt-dijo Neal, algo vergonzoso.

-¿Y presentarás tus mejores escritos, mi corderita?-le pregunto Mariannella, con dulzura, a Julianne.

-abuelaaaaa-se quejo ella.

-Jules, no seas mala con tu abuelita-le dijo Peter, como cuando era pequeña. Ella revoleo los ojos.

-sí, abue, mostraré mi mejor escrito-dijo, finalmente.

-espero que no sea el de Grrrr…Grrrr…Greg-se burlo Neal, tomando un sorbo de su vaso de gaseosa.

-¡Oye! Yo no te dije que no presentarás tu trabajo de esa tal Rita, Tina…-se quejo ella, enojada.

-¡Dita!-

-esa, esa. Esa puta-

-¡Julianne!-la reprendió su madre.

-¿Qué?-

-controla tu lenguaje, Julie-le dijo Peter, dándole un beso en la frente.

-¿Crees que mi historia de Flash de DC Comics estará bien?-le pregunto, con timidez.

-claro, preciosa, estará genial. Sabes que estoy muy orgulloso de ti…-le dijo Peter, sonriendo. Su esposa tosió molesta -…estamos orgullosos de ti-se corrigió.

-owww…que tiernus-se burlo Ángela.

-¡Ya me harto!-grito Wanda, levántandose del suelo.

-eh, eh, calma todos-dijo Zachary, sosteniendo a su pequeña antes de que se abalanzara contra Ángela.

-pero, papi, ella es mala-se quejo la niña, señalando a su prima.

-pero ella te quiere… ¿Verdad, Angie?-dijo Wendy, apretando los dientes

-sí, es verdad, mamá-gruño su hija.

-así que…Neal, ¿Qué tal la escuela?-le pregunto Brandon, sonriendo con cierta maldad.

-bien, Sr. Burke, todo bien-dijo Neal, intentando sonar tranquilo.

-abuelo, no lo incomodes-lo defendió enseguida su novia.

-¿Qué? Sólo intento decifrar con que tipo de jovenzuelo esta saliendo mi nieta-dijo Brandon, haciéndose el inocente.

-Neal es buen chico, en serio, abuelito-le aseguro Matthew, con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Si?-le pregunto su abuelo, levantando una ceja.

-sí-dijo él, asintiendo levemente con la cabeza.

-incluso cuando las estaciones cambian…él sigue ahí-dijo Julianne, mientras le daba un "beso de nariz" a su novio.

-sí…por suerte o desgracia-dijo Peter, apretando las mandíbulas. Su esposa le dio una palmada en el muslo para que se controlara.

-siempre a tu lado, nena-le dijo Neal, galán.

Roger tosió para que no se salieran de la raya.

-ojalá tus notas fueran tan altas como las expectativas de su noviazgo-comento.

-¿Disculpa?-se ofendió Julianne.

-no es por ti, Jules. Es por tu amorcito-dijo su tío, refiriéndose a Neal que se puso de todos los colores.

-¡Neal!-la primera en molestarse fue Elizabeth en lugar de Julianne.

-sólo fue Matemáticaaaaaa-se quejo Neal, comenzando a gimotear.

-claro, sólo Matemática…y Biología…y sorprendentemente también Historia-aclaro Roger.

-eso es todo, jovencito. Voy a llamar a tu padre-dijo Elizabeth, parándose para agarrar su celular pero la miradita de cachorro maltratado de Neal la hizo volver a sentarse.

-y cuentanos, _Dino_ , ¿Qué paso?-dijo Peter, interrogante.

-umh… ¿Falta de tiempo?-dijo Neal, soltando una risita que le costó un pescozón de su novia –no sé, tío Pete. Quería poner atención a las clases y hacer las tareas, en serio que sí. Pero pasar el tiempo con Mozzie y los demás…y pasar tiempo con Julie…bueno, digamos que era más divertido-confeso el chico, sobándose la nuca.

-mira, niño, no quiero ser rudo contigo porque no te lo mereces. Pero tienes que empezar a levantar tus notas. Te prometo algo, si apruebas en un mes al menos una de las asignaturas…no le voy a decir nada de nada a tus padres-le propuso Roger, sonriéndole.

-okey. Voy a aprobar una. Lo prometo. No te decepcionaré, Roy-le dijo Neal, muy sonriente.

-eso nunca. Ninguno de mis alumnos me decepciona. Y mucho menos tú-dijo Roger, revolviéndole el cabello.

-eso es bueno saberlo-admitió Neal, riendo.

-¡Ay, tío Roy! ¡Lo despeinaste!-se quejo Julianne, pero luego se rió…Neal parecía un chiquillo de Preescolar, con el pelo todo alborotado.

-Neal, ven aquí-le ordeno Elizabeth, señalando el lugar del sofá que quedaba vacío. El chico miro suplicante a su novia que le dio un empujoncito para que fuera.

-tía El, yo no quería bajar mis calificaciones. Por favor no te enojes-le pidió Neal, sentándose tenso a su lado.

-¿Cómo no quieres que me enojes? Dijiste que estabas genial con todo en la escuela-

-buenooo, mentí-admitió Neal, mirando el suelo.

-si fueras mi hijo ya estarías yéndote a dormir con la colita calentita por hoy y por todo el tiempo hasta que apruebes todas las materias-le dijo Elizabeth, muy enojada.

Neal tragó saliva y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

-¿En serio?-se atrevió a preguntar.

-sí, muy en serio, Julie lo sabe porque una vez desaprobo Arte en 7º Grado. ¿Recuerdas esa vez, _Hon_?-dijo Elizabeth, y miro a su esposo.

-claro-dijo Peter, mientras un escalofrío le recorría la espalda.

-¡Jooo! ¡No me lo recuerdes!-exclamo Julianne, agarrándose de los cabellos.

-peroooo…yo no necesito una nalgada-dijo Neal, intentando alejarse de su tía El.

-Neal, has sido un niño muy travieso. Necesitas más de una nalgada-dijo Roger que hasta entonces parecía tranquilo.

-¡NOOOOOOOO!-grito Neal, con terror.

-pero-lo interrumpio Elizabeth –como tus padres sólo le dieron permiso de disciplinarte a Peter porque es varón cómo tú, dejaré todo en sus manos-

Neal miro a Peter, asustado.

-tranquilo, mi chico. No le diré nada a tu padre. Pero Elizabeth tiene razón…-

-Peterrrr-

-mira, sólo te voy a dar una azotaina la mañana del próximo fin de semana ya que te quedas con nosotros-dijo Peter, sonriéndole para calmarlo.

-fiuuu-suspiro Neal, aliviado. Peter le dio un beso en la frente.

-bueno, familia, yo y Mary debemos irnos. Tenemos un perro y una gata que probablemente rompieron algo en nuestra casa-dijo Brandon, dejando a Matthew que se había quedado dormido, en los brazos de Zachary.

-claro, papá. Nos vemos-dijo Peter.

-yo creo que nosotros también tendríamos que irnos-dijo Zachary, soltando un bostezo.

-sí, los mellizos tienen sueño-observo Rachel a sus chiquitines.

-sí, nosotros igual. Además Ángela tiene que despertarse temprano para ensayar-dijo Wendy.

-cierto-dijo Ángela, bostezando.

Todos se despidieron.

Neal le dio un beso de buenas noches, prácticamente un beso tipo Francés (de lengua), a su novia. Y eso a Peter le desagrado demasiado.

-bueno, supongo que nos veremos el sábado, cachorrito-le dijo Julianne, mimosa.

-claro, cachorrita-le dijo Neal, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Y ella se fue a dormitorio.

-iré a arroparla. Luego vas tú…ya sabes-dijo Elizabeth, haciéndole una seña a su marido para que hablara un poco con Neal…porque a ella tampoco le había agradado el beso afectuoso. Y subió las escaleras.

-el sábado, ¿Eh?-le pregunto Peter, con una seriedad que Neal no alcanzo a detectar.

-sí, es que…ella me quiere dar un "tiempo fuera", ya sabes, por mañana. Y dejarme pasar el rato con mis amigos. Ya sabes, disfruto de la compañía masculina-dijo el chico, restándole importancia.

-ya veo, ¿Y cuales son los planes para el sábado?-

-una cena romántica en un restaurante italiano. Será fastástico…-

-fantástico, ¿Eh?-dijo Peter, y ahí Neal logró detectar la molestia del Agente.

-ya lo hable con Elizabeth si es eso lo que te molesta. Ella nos dejo. Mi padrino nos llevará y nos irá a buscar-se apresuro a aclararle, frunciendo el ceño.

 _-¿Qué tratas de hacer exactamente con mi princesita?-_ le espeto, rabioso.

-¿Tu princesita?-repitió Neal, ofendido.

-¡SÍ!-

-nada, es mi novia, viejo-le espeto Neal, enojado.

-¿Es necesario que te recuerde que todavía no me pediste permiso a MÍ para salir con mi pequeña princesa, mocoso engreído?-le pregunto Peter a Neal, realmente furioso.

-no es sólo TU princesita-dijo Neal, con determinación y capricho.

-sí que lo es-

-no, no lo es, idiota-

-¿Has olvidado de con quién estás hablando, Neal George?-le pregunto Peter, subiendo el tono de voz y frotándose las manos. Enseguidita, Neal se cubrió el trasero con ambas manos.

-Peter, ¿Qué pasa?-le pregunto Elizabeth, bajando alarmada.

-nada, El, no te preocupes-dijo Peter, soltando un suspiro para tranquilizarse. Neal también se calmo.

En eso, llegaron los Caffrey a buscar a su hijo.

-tía El, sobre la mesita ratona deje el dibujo de Satchmo… ¿Puedes luego dárselo a Julie?-le pregunto el joven de ojos azules.

-claro, cielo-le dijo Elizabeth, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-gracias-dijo Neal, sonriendo.

-portate bien, chico-le dijo Peter, revolviéndole el cabello.

-sí, tío Pete-dijo Neal, mirándolo con cierto miedo…pensando que iba a decirle a sus padres sobre sus notas.

-nos vemos otro día, Peter y Elizabeth. Mandenle nuestros saludos a la pequeña-dijo Carla, muy sonriente.

-claro. Nos vemos, Carla y James-dijo Elizabeth y los Caffrey se fueron.

Al día siguiente, en la escuela de nuestros protagonistas…

-basta, Neal-dijo Matthew, enfadado.

-¿Qué? Esto tiene mucha gracia-dijo Neal, sin parar de reír.

-no, no es cierto-

-dale un respiro, Neal-le dijo Mozzie, molesto.

-¡No me digas que tú también tienes una cita también!-exclamo el adolescente de ojos azules.

-no…bueno, algo así, sí-admitió Mozzie. Neal se reía sin parar.

-no veo lo gracioso-dijo Tom, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-exacto. Es sólo una película en mi caso…no es una cita-le aclaro por cuarta vez Matthew a su supuesto amigo.

-¿No te das cuenta? ¡Claro que es una cita! Nuestro Matty esta creciendo-dijo Neal, haciéndose el que lloraba.

-¡Déjame en paz!-le grito Matthew, frustrado.

-sí, Neal, ya estuvo bien-gruño Tom, yéndose junto a Matt.

-¡Vamos, chicos, no sean así! ¡Sólo estaba bromeando!-grito Neal, sonriendo. Mozzie lo miro serio -¿Tú también te molestaste?-

-Neal, desde que empezaste a salir con Julianne…te has puesto más arrogante, si acaso eso es posible, y no fue culpa de ella sino tuya-le explico con sinceridad.

-no es cierto. Okey, quizás un poco. Lo siento. Intentaré mejorar eso-dijo Neal, mirando el suelo.

-eso sería genial. ¡Oh! Ahí viene ella…-dijo Mozzie, comenzando a buscar algo en su mochila.

-¿Ella?-pregunto Neal, confundido.

-Keira Vanela, la chica más hermosa del curso-dijo Mozzie, muy sonriente y sosteniendo un paquete de regalo.

-sí, lo que tú digas-dijo Neal con cierta ironía.

Theodore se peino el cabello con la mano y fue hacía Keira. Luego de algunas frases torpes para conversar, finalmente le dio el regalo. Ella lo abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla por el peluche de gatito que le había regalado.

Matt a lo lejos, veía eso y soñaba en grande…Lilah besándolo apasionadamente y dejándolo tocar sus pech… ¡Oh, no! ¡Para, Matthew!

Neal caminaba despreocupado, bueno, no del todo…estaba preocupado por sus amigos, ¿Ellos tendrían éxito en el amor? Quiero decir, ¿No se entrometería alguien como Warren o Peter en sus caminos?

En eso, se tropieza con una piedra y se cae. De inmediato, Julianne llega para socorrerlo.

Luego de limpiarle la pequeña herida y hacerle mimos, lo mira a los ojos y le susurra un "Ya paso, bebé".

 _-it's amazing someone in my life just might be loving me…-_ cantó Neal, recordando esa vieja película de Disney.

 _-it's so crazy something in my life is better than a dream…-_ le siguió la canción Julianne. Ambos rieron.

-te amo, Julie-le dijo Neal, dándole un beso corto en los labios.

-yo también te amo, Ny-le dijo Julianne, dándole otro beso corto.

Más tarde, en la oficina "casera" de Peter…

-¿Julianne, qué estás buscando?-le pregunto su padre, extrañado.

-nada, papi-dijo ella, poniendo cara de angelita y escondiendo algo detrás de la espalda.

-a ver…-dijo el Agente y habilmente le arrebato el papel de las manos –es un buen truco, Julie. Pero creí haberte dicho que no volvieras a copiar mi firma. A falsificarla. Nunca más-le dijo, guardando el papel en su escritorio.

-papá, ya sabías de antemano que me había robado tu firma y la había falsificado como unas…tres veces-dijo Julianne, haciendo una muequita.

-¿Y piensas que debo felicitarte por eso o dar brinquitos de alegria? Perdón, hija, pero no soy tu novio-

-aaah, dando golpes bajos, ¿Eh? Pues el tío Reese tiene una estampa con tu firma en ella, ¿Quién lo diría?-dijo Julianne, saliendo con esa última frase y una risita burlona.

Peter suspiro y miro la alfombra, su hijo de cuatro patas había dejado su hueso de hule baboseado allí.

-¿Dónde estará?-se pregunto a sí mismo.

Sabía que Satchmo ahora tenía un collar con placa y por eso ahora se habían esforzado todos por enseñarle como manejarse en la ciudad y que tuviera más libertad. Pero Peter, con su gran corazón de padre, no podía evitar preocuparse por su cachorrillo.

Mientras tanto, James se hacía la misma pregunta cuando vio el conejo de juguete de Bianca baboseado en la alfombra de la entrada de la casa…pero sin señales de su cachorrilla. Sabía, también, que ahora la perrita tenía más libertades por ser adulta…y que sabía cómo ir por las calles, pero él también…como padre, estaba preocupado.

Mientras tanto, Satchmo y Bianca…los dos, exactamente, se habían encontrado en el Parque Central de la ciudad.

Pasemos a otro filtro de idioma para entender todo mejor…

 _ ***Traducción en idioma canino***_

-¡Hola, Biancky!-grito Satchmo, con alegría en su ladrido.

-¡Hola, Satchy!-grito Bianca, con la misma alegría.

Ambos se lamieron los hocicos, mutuamente.

-¿Cómo estás, preciosa?-

-bien, bien. Ya sabes…lidiando con mis humanos-

-seh, digo lo mismo. Pero ellos no sospechan nada-

-los míos igual. Me dejan salir y todo. Son algo ingenuos-

-supongo-dijo Satchmo, riendo.

-oye, sabes lo de este sábado de Neal y Julie, ¿Verdad?-le pregunto Bianca, mirándolo a los ojos.

-oh, claro que sí. Si Julianne ha estado tan alterada por eso toda la semana-dijo el labrador, soltando una risotada.

-pffff! Sí, Neal igual. Llevará uno de esos tontos sombreros suyos-

-yo creo que le quedan bien-

-jajá, bueno. ¿Crees que ellos aprobarían nuestra relación?-

-claro…bueno, eso creo, eso espero-

-sí, espero que sí. Porque…-

-¿Por qué qué?-le pregunto Satchmo, alarmado.

-nada, nada, tranquilo. Pero…no sé, ¿Te estás viendo con otra?-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO, BIANCA! Tú eres la única hembra en mi vida-le aclaro Satchmo, besándole la patita derecha delantera.

-y tú eres el único macho alfa en mi vida-le dijo Bianca, lamiéndole la nariz.

-eso es bueno saberlo. Quiero decir, piensas en nuestro futuro, ¿no?-

-¿Futuro?-pregunto ella, riendo.

-sí, ya sabes. Salir juntos cómo Neal y Julie. Quizás hacernos pareja…y…y…-dijo Satchmo, nervioso.

-¿Y?-le pregunto Bianca, intrigada.

-quizás la oportunidad de formar una familia, ya sabes, tener…cachorritos-dijo Satchmo, que si hubiera sido humano se vería súper sonrojado.

-eso suena tan tierno, Satch-le dijo ella, lamiéndole la oreja.

-gracias, Bianc-dijo él, sonriendo y lamiéndole su oreja.

-bueno, debo irme. No quiero que mi "papá" se preocupe-dijo Bianca.

-ni yo el mío-dijo Satchmo.

-nos vemos mañana-

-sí, nos vemos mañana-

Y cada uno retomó el camino a su casa.

 _ ***Fin de la traducción***_

Paso el día.

Y llego la tan esperada noche del sábado.

Matthew se miraba, nervioso. Sus padres le habían dicho que se veía bien, pero él seguía cambiándose de camisa y/o camiseta hasta quedarse con una camisa celeste a cuadros. Entonces, Zachary le aviso que tenían que irse. Así que se puso su abrigo y subió al auto.

Lilah lo esperaba muy bien vestida, Matthew se mordió el labio… ¡Hasta parecía una supermodelo! Aunque Matt también seguía volando con su mente.

Él timidamente le dio un beso en la mejilla a la jovencita, y se despidió de su padre.

Y fueron a ver la película, agarrados de la mano.

Mientras tanto, Neal esperaba a su novia en el restaurante.

Byron y June, su padrino y su "tía" le habían dejado bien claro que debía portarse bien. Kathryn, su madrina, también y le había hablado mucho sobre los modales en la mesa. Y mejor ni hablar de las habladurías que le dieron por una semana James y Carla.

Julianne se despidió de su padre y su madre y entro al lugar.

También estaba impaciente. Porque sus padres también le habían dado tanta charla de esto y aquello. También sus tíos Roger, Reese, Diana y Jones. Y también ese fastidioso de Phillip Kramer, su presunto tutor si a Peter y Elizabeth les sucedia algo, que le había hablado tanto por celular…asegurándose de que no se dejara "llevar" por su novio.

Los dos adolescentes sólo pensaban una cosa respecto a todo eso: "Me tratan como si fuera un/a bebé".

-hola, Neal. Perdón, me retrasé-dijo ella, nerviosa.

-no te preocupes, Julie-le dijo él, sonriendo. Ella se sentó enfrente de él.

Empezaron a hablar de todo un poco. De su familia, de sus amigos, de las asignaturas, de los animales, de la música, del arte, de la literatura, de películas, de series, de inquietudes, etc.

Hasta que llego su comida, que el padrino de Neal había elegido especialmente para ellos (era buen amigo del dueño del restaurante).

-¿Y esto es…?-le pregunto Julianne a su chico, mirando extrañada la pasta.

-nioquis-le respondió Neal, acomodándose la servilleta en su regazo.

-¿Qué cosa?-dijo ella, más confundida.

-es pasta, Jules. Pasta italiana-le dijo él, riendo.

-¿Pasta? ¿Cómo los espaguettis?-

-sí, algo así…pruebala, te encantara-

-okey-dijo Julie, encogiéndose de hombros. Y probó un poco de los nioquis –mmmmm…sí, me encanta. Sí que sabes impresionar a una chica-

-gracias-dijo Neal, sonrojado.

-¡Ja! No me digas que ahora te averguenzas…-

-no arruines el momentos, Julius-se burlo él.

-como quieras, Nicole-se burlo ella.

Ambos rieron y siguieron comiendo su pasta. Luego llego el postre… ¡Helado! Lo comieron gustosos y luego salieron afuera.

Esperaron pacientemente a Peter y Byron. Y de paso, también se besuquearon un poco, pero antes de que los vieran.

Después los dos se fueron a sus respectivas casas.

Mientras tanto, Lilah y Matthew la habían pasado genial.

Matty había sido un genio al escoger esa película (esas fueron las palabras exactas de Lilah). Y seguido de eso, para sorpresa del chico, lo besó en los labios…su primer beso.

Y los canes tampoco dejaron pasar la oportunidad. Bianca y Satchmo la pasaron genial, acostados en el cespéd del parque, hablando (más bien ladrando) de todo un poco…cómo sus hermanos humanos. Y después de un rato, justo antes de que la cita de Neal y Julianne terminara, cada uno volvió a su hogar…cómo si nada hubiese pasado.

 _Definitivamente, para más de uno, esa fue una noche especial e inolvidable._


	8. No es mi día

_**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene castigo corporal y mención de temas sexuales. Si a usted le molesta esto, ¡Por favor, no lo lea! Gracias.**_

 **Capítulo 8: No es mi día**

Era otro miércoles más en NY.

En la escuela de nuestros protagonistas, Roger había pedido hablar con Neal y Julianne en su oficina. Y como ellos se negaron, los llevo a la rastra, prendidos de una oreja.

Después de una breve discusión, les pidió que tomaran asiento. Y entonces, les mostró un papel a cada uno…supuestas cartas de amor entre ellos.

-esto no lo escribimos nosotros-objeto Neal, mirando detalladamente las dos cartas.

-¿No?-pregunto el vicedirector Green (Roger), interrogante.

-no. El trazo en esta carta que la "escribió" Julie es bastante desprolijo, ella es muy prolija para escribir. Y en mi carta, la letra es demasiado grande-comento el adolescente, muy serio.

-exacto-dijo Julianne, asombrada por las habilidades de su novio.

-¿Quieren decir que estamos leyendo dos cartas falsas?-pregunto Roger, como si fuera ilógico.

-síp-dijo la chica, muy sonriente.

-así es-dijo el chico, igual de sonriente.

-no puedo creerlo… ¿Quién haría algo como esto?-dijo Roger, preocupado, mientras miraba la muestra de letra que le habían dejado Julie y Neal, y luego miraba las dos cartas.

-yo tengo una pequeña idea-dijo Julie, haciendo una mueca.

-yo también-dijo Neal, apretando los dientes.

-¿Si?-

-Warren Caleb y Kate Moreau-dijeron los dos jovenes a la misma vez.

-ah, sí…tengo entendido que comenzaron a salir hace poco juntos-

-sí, lo sabemos, tío Roy. Son dos adolescentes dinamita y juntos se potencian-dijo Julie, molesta.

-¿Dinamita?-dijo Roger, riendo.

-sí, ya sabe…explosivos, problemáticos, terribles, delincuentes…-dijo Neal, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-entonces, me están diciendo que forman la "Pareja perfecta"?-

-más bien cómo la perfecta pareja problemática-dijo Neal, riendo.

-sí, eso, una pareja problemática-dijo Julie, haciendo una mueca.

-ya veo. Chicos, no sé como decirles esto, les debo una disculpa porque yo…-

En ese momento entraron Peter y James, enfurecidos…parecía como si su rostro fuera a explotar del enojo.

-upsy…-dijo Roger, nervioso.

-papá, ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Neal con inocencia, levántandose y escondiendo la carta falsa detrás de la espalda.

-¡A mí no me engañas, hijo!-grito James, sacándole el papel y regalándole una sonora nalgada.

-¡Papá!-se quejo Neal pero no pudo evitar sobarse el trasero.

-¡CASTIGADA, JULIANNE!-grito Peter.

-¡Pero, papá, ni siquiera me has dejado hablar!-se quejo Julianne, enfadada.

-¡No me importa! ¡No vas a volver a ver a Neal en una buena temporada!-

-¡¿PUEDEN CALLARSE UN SEGUNDO?!-curiosamente, el que alzó la voz esa vez fue Roger.

-está bien. Neal George, ¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?-pregunto James.

-Julianne Margaret, ¿Usted qué tiene que decir en su defensa?-pregunto Peter.

-papá, tío Peter, las cartas son falsas-dijo Neal, con mucha seriedad.

-¿En serio?-pregunto James, descolocado, mirando a Roger.

-sí, lo comprobamos. Tiene usted un hijo brillante, Sr. Caffrey-respondió el vicedirector, sonriendo.

-fueron Kate y Warren. Las falsificaron para meternos en problemas-dijo Julianne, seria.

-sí, ya veo. ¡Uffff! Por un momento creí que ya no eras…-dijo Peter, aliviado.

-no, papá, continuo siendo…eso…ya sabes-dijo su hija, avergonzada. No le gustaba hablar de la virginidad ni de temas sexuales.

-¡Fiuu! Por un momento creí que te habías convertido en uno de esos chicos aficionados por tener…-dijo James, con serenidad.

-no, papá, yo no soy así-dijo su hija, avergonzado.

-sí, menos mal. Porque si no te hubieras ganado unos buenos azotes al llegar a casa-dijo James, levantando una ceja.

-no digas eso-se quejo Neal, más ruborizado.

-¿Acaso tu novia no sabe como tu viejo te castiga?-

-claro que lo sé. No lo molesto por eso-dijo Julie, riendo.

-sí, sí, lo que sea-murmuro Neal, ofendido.

-esperemos que el Sr. Caleb y la Srta. Moreau no causen más disturbios-dijo Roger, soltando un suspiro.

-sí, esperemos que no…por el bienestar de estos niños-dijo Peter, mirando a los adolescentes que se pusieron colorados de la vergüenza de que los tratara como dos niños de Preescolar.

-gracias por todo, tío Roy-dijo Julianne, apretando los dientes.

-sí, muchas gracias, Roy. Tenemos que volver a nuestra clase de Quimíca-dijo Neal, de la misma manera.

-lo siento. Hablaré con ustedes en vez de llamar a sus padres la próxima vez-dijo Roger, con media sonrisa.

Los adolescentes se despidieron de sus padres y se fueron a su aula.

Más tarde…

-¡Agh! ¡Maldita sea!-exclamo Julianne, mirando un mensaje en su celular.

-¿Qué pasa, mi amor?-le pregunta Neal, abrazándola por detrás.

-es mi padrino…vino a visitarnos desde DC-dijo Julie, molesta.

-¿Padrino? Creí que me habías dicho que en tu religión no tenías padrino-dijo Neal, extrañado.

-no, no es…no es exactamente un padrino. No sé ni siquiera si tengo una religión fija. Soy como mitad católica y mitad mormona. Ya sabes, mi padre era Boy Scout pero no estoy segura si era…-

-sí, entiendo-dijo Neal, revoleando los ojos.

-sí, es largo de explicar. Digamos que este hombre sería mi tutor si algo les pasara a mis padres, algo como un accidente…una desaparición…o algo así-

-entiendo. Entonces sí, es cómo un padrino-

-sí, sí, supongo-

-¿Y qué tiene de malo?-

-no tienes idea, Neal. No tienes la más remota idea de cuan fastidioso, tozudo y perfeccionista es ese viejo-dijo Julianne, enfadada pero no con su novio.

-¿Si? Pues mi padrino siempre me ha intentado hacer los gustos en todo, mi madrina también. Pero mis tíos…ellos son más estrictos-

-cree en mí, tu tío Marshall Jr no se acerca ni un centimetro a lo que es mi tío Phillip-

-¿Phillip? ¿Cómo la marca y el destornillador?-

-sí, algo así como la marca y el destornillador-dijo ella, riendo. Ese era el Neal del que se había enamorado, siempre con algún peculiar chiste.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a verlo?-

-no, Neal, estoy bien por mi cuenta. Además, probablemente se ponga furioso contigo. En muchos aspectos, es más sobre protector que mi papá-

-¿Eso es posible?-bromeo el chico. Ella le dio un puñetazo suave en el hombro.

-te amo, Neal. Nos vemos mañana-dijo Julianne, dándole un beso en los labios. En eso, se acerco Terrence.

-¿Qué pasa, Manny?-le pregunto Neal, mirándolo.

-nada, es sólo que me voy con Julie a su casa-dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros.

-sí, tenemos que hacer un trabajo de Literatura. Adiós, cachorrito-dijo Julianne, agarrando su mochila y comenzando a alejarse.

-adiós, Neal-dijo Manny (Terrence), alejándose junto a ella.

-¡Hey, eso no es justo! ¡No me dejas ir a mí pero Terrence sí puede ir!-se quejo Neal, su novia rió.

Una vez en casa de los Burke…

-hola, Satchito, precioso-dijo Julianne, llenando de mimos a su hermano peludo.

-sí, hola, Satch-dijo Terrence, acariciándole la cabeza.

-buenas tardes, mi niña-dijo una voz masculina que no era de Peter.

Julianne forzó una sonrisa y levantó la vista.

-buenas tardes-

-¿Cómo has estado, princesa?-dijo él, intentando abrazarla pero ella se aparto.

-bien, hasta que llegaste-

-creí que te alegrarías de verme-

-está bien, perdón. Es bueno verte de nuevo-dijo ella, resoplando.

-hola, señor-dijo Terrence, algo tenso.

-tú debes de ser Neal-dijo Kramer, mirándolo serio. Julianne soltó una risotada.

-no, señor, yo soy Terrence…soy el amigo y compañero de Julie-dijo el adolescente, algo ruborizado.

-oh, ya veo, Terrence, Terrence… ¡Ah! El chico al que ayudas con las asignaturas, ¿no?-le pregunto a Julianne.

-el mismo-dijo Julianne, sonriendo –Terr, él es cómo mi tío/abuelo, el Agente Phillip Kramer-

-¿También es Agente cómo Peter?-pregunto el chico, divertido.

-sí-dijo Kramer, con cierta arrogancia.

-él le enseño a mi padre todo lo que sabe-dijo Julie, rodando los ojos.

-interesante-

-sí, espero que podamos llevarnos bien, Terrence-dijo Kramer, estrechándole la mano.

-sí, sí, sí-dijo Julie, fastidiada –Phil, si nos disculpas, yo y Terrence tenemos que hacer un trabajo de la escuela-

-claro, está bien-dijo Kramer, apartándose de su camino.

Los dos chicos se pusieron a hacer la tarea de Literatura, hasta que…

-cariño, no me dijiste que habías invitado a la cena a tus amigos-dijo Elizabeth, con ojos enormes.

-porque no lo hice, mamá-dijo Julianne, mirándola extrañada.

-pues están todos en la puerta. Neal, Mozzie, Tom, Matthew y Lilah. Tu novio dice que quieren quedarse para la cena, para conocer a tu "padrino", ¿Puede ser?-

-¡Pfffff! Este chaval no aprende más-dijo Julianne, mirando a Terrence que soltó una carcajada –no, mamá, se invito solo. Pero no llames a sus padres, no quiero meterlo en líos. Que pasen…si no hay problema-

-okey, pondré más platos en la mesa-dijo Elizabeth, resignada.

-gracias, mami-dijo Julie, haciendo media sonrisa.

-un problema tras otro, ¿Eh?-comento Terrence, haciendo una mueca.

-definitivamente, hoy no es mi día-dijo Julie, riendo, mientras terminaba de pegar una imagen en el afiche.

-oh, oh…el Sr. Kramer y Neal están hablando-aviso Manny, mirando hacía la puerta.

-sssss…esto era lo que quería evitar a toda costa. Neal es terco como una mula-gruño Julianne, parándose para ir a ponerse en el medio de los dos.

-oh, hola, Julie-dijo Neal, con su típica sonrisita.

-hola, Neal-dijo su novia, dándole un beso en la mejilla. Luego los dos miraron al Agente Kramer.

-diría que este encuentro era inevitable, señorito Caffrey-dijo Phillip, sonriéndole al chico mientras le estrechaba la mano. Neal se mordió el labio para no ponerse más nervioso.

-bien, veo que ya se conocen-dijo Peter, acercándose.

-¡Oh! Él y yo estabamos…bueno, ¿Qué hacíamos aquí?-le pregunto al chico.

-matar el tiempo-dijo Neal, sonriendo.

-sí, sí, algo así-

-el Agente Kramer fue mi mentor en Quantico-comento Peter.

-y ahora su amigo-agrego Phillip.

-¿Así que usted le enseño a Peter todo lo que sabe?-pregunto Neal, mirándolos.

-bueno,…le enseñe bastante-admitió Phillip.

-ajá-dijo Peter.

-y me guarde algunos secretos-agrego el Agente más viejo.

-¡Oh! Eso no me lo habías contado-exclamo el Agente Burke.

-¿Qué lo trae a Nueva York?-pregunto Neal.

-asuntos profesionales y asuntos familiares-respondió Kramer, muy serio.

-okey, entiendo-dijo Neal, para no sonar maleducado.

-sí, bueno, abuelo Phil…Neal es mi novio, pero ya lo sabías-dijo Julianne, haciendo una mueca.

-sí, lo sabía. Yo soy el…tío/abuelo de Julianne, y también su presunto tutor-dijo Phillip.

-oh, claro, sí, ella me lo contó-dijo Neal, algo nervioso.

-otro Trajeado, mucho gusto-dijo Mozzie, sonriendo –soy Theodore Winters-

-un placer, joven-dijo Kramer, haciendo media sonrisa.

-sí, pero tooodos le decimos Mozzie-dijo Julianne, riendo.

-yo soy Thomas Grayson, pero puede decirme Tom-dijo el chico de cabello castaño y ojos azules verdosos, sonriendo.

-mucho gusto, Tom-dijo el Agente, sonriéndole.

-soy Lilah Terry-dijo la chica, haciendo media sonrisa.

-un placer, señorita-dijo Phillip, sonriendo.

-umh…y yo soy Matthew Burke-dijo el chico de cabello oscuro y ojos marrones, un tanto tenso.

-hola, Matt. Tu tío Peter ya me hablo de ti. Tus padres y yo somos buenos amigos-dijo Kramer, sonriendo para calmarlo.

-ah-dijo el chico, riendo nervioso.

-me encanta saber que mi "protegida" tiene buenos amigos-dijo Phillip, abrazando con un brazo a Julianne que fingió una sonrisa.

A Neal, instintivamente, le salió su mirada asesina…recordaba bien que Julie no le había hablado exactamente "bien" de aquel hombre. Matthew, Mozzie y Tom lo notaron y enseguida se pusieron de su lado, con miradas de odio.

-okey, ¿Por qué no vamos a cenar?-pregunto Peter, notando que había tensión en el aire.

-claro-dijo Phillip, extrañado por las miradas de ira que le dirigían los adolescentes.

-lo odio a muerte desde ahora mismo-le susurro Neal, rabioso, a sus amigos.

-yo igual, ¿Viste como la inmovilizo?-dijo Tom, enfadado y exagerando.

-sí, el tipo es un Agente del FBI, ¿Qué esperaban? Hay que mantenerlo vigilado-dijo Matthew, enojado.

-sí, no me fio de ese Trajeado-dijo Mozzie, resentido.

-hay que mantener a salvo a las chicas-dijo Terrence, muy serio.

-sí, exacto. No hay que dejar que lastime a nuestra manada-dijo Neal, con cierta gracia.

-¿Manada? ¿De qué hablas, amor?-le pregunto Julianne, riendo.

-es queeee…nosotros, en la escuela, somos como una manada de lobos-dijo Mozzie, sonriendo divertido.

-oh, es cierto. Me encanta la idea-dijo Julianne, sonriendo con fuerza.

-sí, nunca lo había visto de esa manera-dijo Lilah, uniéndose a la conversación.

-y por supuesto, Neal es el macho alfa-dijo Matthew, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Él? ¿Por qué él?-se quejaron de inmediato Mozzie y Tom.

-porque soy más prudente que ustedes dos-dijo Neal, con arrogancia.

-no te hagas el gallito-dijo su novia, tocándole la punta de la nariz.

Ellos rieron.

-niños, ¿Vienen a cenar?-pregunto Elizabeth, mirándolos.

-claro, ya vamos, mamá-

-sí, ahora vamos, tía El-

Y se fueron a cenar.

Estuvo bastante tenso el ambiente. Porque a ninguno de los varones amigos de Julianne le caíga bien ese viejo y peculiar Agente de DC, Washington. Y a pesar de que Peter los regañaba verbalmente o con miraditas, no paraban de salir con comentarios mordaces, sarcásticos y hasta groseros sobre cualquier cosa. Pero finalmente, la cena termino.

Neal se despidió con su ya acostumbrado beso francés de su novia.

Y cada uno se fue, incluido Kramer que se fue un tanto resentido con los amigos de su "sobrina/nieta" y cuando estaban lejos de todo, lo amonesto a Peter porque "no mantenía controladas las relaciones sociales de su hija".

Como había dicho Julianne, ese definitivamente no fue su día…ni de ella ni de Neal.


	9. Hogar, dulce hogar

_**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene malas palabras y castigo corporal. Si a usted le incomoda esto, ¡Por favor, no lo lea! Gracias.**_

 **Capítulo 9: Hogar, dulce hogar**

" _ **Siempre ahí, en el más crudo invierno. Siempre ahí, si llueve sin cesar. Siempre ahí, corriendo a protegerte. Sabes bien que tu familia está…siempre ahí. A tu lado en cuanto se los pidas, con amor te vienen a abrazar, guardarán secretos de tu alma. Sabes bien que tu familia está…siempre ahí, para ti. Siempre ahí. Familia es amor, a tu lado sin condición. Su corazón te da. Y va contigo por dónde vas. Siempre ahí…"-Canción Siempre Ahí de La Dama Y El Vagabundo 2 de Disney.**_

Era un viernes lluvioso en Nueva York.

Todos se preparaban porque el lunes siguiente a ese, ya que el lunes anterior había sido pospuesta, sería la muestra de trabajos de todos los alumnos de la escuela.

Neal iba a presentar su mejor pintura y su mejor dibujo. Julianne iba a mostrar sus dos mejores historias propias. Matthew y Terrence iban a estar en la obra de teatro. Mozzie iba a presentar un proyecto tecnológico. Y Lilah iba a cantar y tocar la guitarra.

Neal estaba terminando de ayudar a su profesora de Pintura a colocar las cosas para el lunes poner los trabajos de sus alumnos, cuando nota a Terrence y Matthew charlando con los peores estudiantes de su curso…

-eh, hola, chicos-los interrumpio.

-oh, miren, llego el petiso-se burlo Charles Schafer, un moreno alto.

-un gusto verte, Charlie-le dijo Neal, con sarcasmo.

-¿Cómo estás, ojos azules?-le pregunto Andrew Snyder, un pelicastaño de ojos marrones.

-bien, gracias por preguntar. ¿De qué estaban hablando antes?-

-no es de tu incumbencia-dijo Matthew, frunciendo el ceño.

-no te hagas el rudo conmigo, Matt. Porque te voy a dar una buena tunda-le advirtió Neal, molesto. Su amigo resopló.

-suenas como mi padre-dijo Andrew, riendo, mientras disimuladamente se sobaba el trasero.

-ajá. Matt, creí que no te llevabas bien con Charles-

-las personas cambian-dijo Charles, ofendido.

-las personas, no tú-dijo Neal, mordaz.

-¿Quieres que te deje un ojo morado, Caffrey?-lo amenazo, apretando los puños.

-okey, tranquilos-dijo Terrence, nervioso.

-Terrence, Matthew, nos vamos-les ordeno Neal, muy serio y sin dar lugar a discusión.

Sus amigos se fueron con él, cabizbajos.

-¿Qué pasa con ustedes? Nuestros padres nos prohibieron juntarnos con esos dos. Son mala leche-los regaño Neal a sus "hermanitos".

-sólo estabamos charlando-mintió Matthew.

-seh, claro-dijo Neal, irónico –no los quiero volver a ver de nuevo cerca de ellos. Son mala influencia-

-pero…-se quejo Terrence.

-no, Manny. No quiero protestas-

-okey-murmuraron los chicos menores.

-hola, bonito-lo saludo Julianne a Neal, con un beso corto.

-hola, preciosa-dijo él, devolviéndole el beso. Matthew y Terrence rodaron los ojos.

-¿Qué paso ahora con estos dos traviesos?-pregunto la chica, mirándolos.

-nada, en serio-se quejo Terrence, haciendo un mohín.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Neal, levantando una ceja.

-por favor, Neal, no se lo cuentes…tampoco a Lilah-gimoteo Matthew.

-¿Qué hicieron?-pregunto de nuevo Julianne, enojada.

-no es para tanto. Sólo estaban charlando con Schafer y Snyder-dijo Neal

-¡Agh! Se les dice que no hagan algo para que vayan directo a hacerlo. Les entra por una oreja y les sale por la otra, ¿No es así?-los regaño ahora Julianne.

-lo siento-susurraron los dos.

-yo creo que tío Zach querrá escuchar por que su hijo se junta con mala junta, ¿No crees, Lilah?-comento Julianne, mirando a su amiga.

-sí. Mira nada más, el Matt, metiéndose en líos… ¡Vaya sorpresa!-exclamo Lilah, cruzándose de brazos.

-no te enojes, Ly-dijo Matthew, afligido.

-no puedo enojarme contigo, cariño-le dijo ella, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-okey-dijo él, con media sonrisa.

-y tú, Terrence, ¿Crees que papi se sentirá feliz de saber que te estás juntando con chicos malos?-le pregunto Julianne, como si fuera un niño pequeño.

-no es justo-protesto su hermano.

Sí, su hermano. La madre de Terrence estaba teniendo problemas financieros y había confiado en la familia Burke, así que le había pedido a Peter que cuidara a su único hijo. Así que, sí, en parte ahora Terrence era Terrence Emmanuel Burke. Era el tutelado de Peter y Elizabeth.

Y eso no era nada fácil para nadie. Porque, por ejemplo, la madre de Neal era la prima de la madre de Terrence…o sea, que Neal y Manny eran primos segundos, y eso le molesto a Carla porque no confió en ella. Y el tema más complicado: La crianza de Terrence. El chico había crecido sin alguien que le marcara reglas, límites ni consecuencias.

Peter y Elizabeth se esforzaban por mantener sano, salvo y feliz al niño. Pero era difícil. Era caprichoso con su atuendo (aunque no tanto como Neal), le encantaba llevar puesta una gorra roja. Era goloso, amaba comer y sobre todo las cosas dulces. No solía ser educado ni para actuar ni para hablar. No le gustaba irse a la cama temprano ni hacer los deberes, ya fueran domésticos o escolares. En resumen, tenía un fuerte problema con la autoridad.

Ya a la tercera noche que la pasaba con los Burke, se había llevado una azotaina a manos de Peter…pero no se sientan mal por él, se la había buscado al contestarle una barbaridad a Satchmo por quitarle su naranja.

Pero, poco a poco, el adolescente se acostumbraba a su nueva familia.

Sin embargo, ese día los chicos…Matthew, Terrence y Neal…se iban a meter en un enorme problema.

Eran las 19 de la noche.

Terrence y Matthew salieron a escondidillas de sus casas. Querían juntarse con un contacto que había encontrado Matt y decía saber sobre el padre desconocido de Terrence.

Neal, que iba de camino a ver a Julianne, se cruzo con los dos en el camino. Y después de "interrogarlos", los intento manipular para que volvieran a sus casas. Pero los dos, okey, tres, eran muuuuuuy terco.

Y los dos que habían comenzando con la situación, arrastraron a un tercero…o sea, a Neal.

Se metieron en un almacen abandonado.

Matthew intento hablar con el contacto, un hombre alto, robusto y de tez oscura. Pero él tenía otros planes, era Narcotráficante y Traficante de organos.

Los capturo a los tres, con ayuda de sus secuaces. Los amordazaron y los ataron.

Pero justo llego la policía, buscando a los maleantes.

Hubo un gran tiroteo, pero los oficiales lograron mantener a salvo a los chicos.

Después, un Capitán de la policía se les acerco.

-¿Se sienten bien, pequeños?-les pregunto, con amabilidad. Las marcas de las sogas aún permanecían en los brazos de los jovencitos.

-sí, eso creo-respondió Matthew, cubriéndose las manos con las mismas mangas del buzo canguro.

-sí, yo estoy bien-dijo Terrence, limpiándose la nariz con un pañuelo. No quería que se dieran cuenta que había estado llorando.

-sí, no se preocupe-dijo Neal, soltando un bostezo.

-a ti te conozco…eres amigo de mi hija-dijo el Capitán, mirando serio a Neal.

-glup… ¿Sr. Terry?-pregunto el chico de ojos azules, asustados.

-así es, Hugh Terry. ¿Qué hacían ustedes a estas horas? ¡A ti también te conozco! ¿Cómo has estado, Matty?-

-jejeje…que bueno verte, Hugh-dijo Matthew, nervioso.

-y tú eres el reciente hijo adoptivo de Peter-dijo Hugh, señalando a Terrence.

-mierda…-dijo Terrence, tenso.

-ya estoy llamando a sus padres-dijo Hugh, muy enojado.

Y a los adolescentes no les quedo otra que quedarse esperando a que sus padres llegaran.

Los tres fueron inmediatamente a por sus rebeldes hijos. Y antes, cuando estaban buscándolos, hablaron seriamente como los castigarían.

Mientras tanto…

-¡Nos metimos en un buen lío esta vez!-exclamo Matthew, asustado.

-¿Tú crees?-exclamo Terrence, con sarcasmo.

-¡Y todo es culpa suya!-exclamo Neal, enojado.

-¿Qué creen que nos harán nuestros papás?-pregunto el chico de ojos marrones, preocupado.

-nos azotarán el culo, ¿No es más que obvio?-gruño el chico de ojos azules.

-pero no ha sido para tanto-dijo el chico de ojos grises.

-¿En serio, Terr? ¡Nos involucramos con la mafia…prácticamente!-

-no nos involucramos…exactamente-refunfuño Terrence, sus ojos particularmente grises irradiaban ira.

-como sea, Neal tiene razón. Definitivamente, papá me rostizará el trasero-dijo Matthew, haciendo una mueca.

-sí, el mío igual…-dijo Neal, soltando un suspiro.

-sí, a mí también…-dijo Terrence, mordiéndose el labio.

Y llegaron los tres padres, muy pero MUY furiosos. Cada uno fue levantado de la oreja, perdiendo de golpe el aliento.

-¡¿En que estaban pensando?!-gritaron los tres hombres a la vez.

-lo siento-dijo Neal, haciendo un pucherito.

-con eso no hacemos nada, hijo. Estas metido en serios problemas esta vez, hombrecito-dijo James, calmándose un poquito. Neal enseguida se cubrió las posaderas, cuando lo llamaba "hombrecito" sólo significaba una cosa, su trasero estaba sentenciado.

-tú también, Matthew Kodi-dijo Zachary, muy serio.

-y usted también, Terrence Emmanuel-dijo Peter, enfadado.

-lo lamentooooo-dijeron los dos, arrepentidos.

-¡Oh, sí! Y mucho que lo van a lamentar. Lo van a lamentar hoy, mañana, pasado mañana, ¡Y por toda una buena temporada!-grito Peter.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?-pregunto Terrence, asustado.

-un mes-dijo Zachary.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡NO ES JUSTO!-era clásica la reacción de los jovenes.

-papi…ouuu…por favor…dejenos explicarnos-dijo Neal.

-sí, por fiiis-dijeron los otros dos.

-está bien-cedieron sus padres, soltando sus orejitas. Matthew y Terrence enseguida se las comenzaron a sobar.

-más te vale que nos guste lo que vayas a decir. Y que no sean mentiras ni excusas-dijo Peter, mirando a Neal.

-sí, más te vale, hijo-dijo James, apartándose un poco para que Peter regañara a Neal porque sabía que su hijo iba a intentar chantajearlo a él.

-ellos…-comenzo a quejarse el chico de ojos azules.

-no-dijo Peter, molesto.

-yo…-

-no-repitió el Agente Burke.

-pero…-

-no-

-¡Está bien!-exclamo Neal, enfadado y desviando la mirada.

-bien-dijo Peter, sonriendo triunfante.

-¿Les decimos sobre esa parte del castigo?-le pregunto Zachary a su hermano.

-¡Ah! Sí. Jim, por favor, pasame esa cajita-dijo Peter, James le dio una pequeña caja, otra a Zachary y otra se la quedo él.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Matthew, poniéndose pálido. Su padre lo miro serio.

-papá, no será…no…no…-dijo Neal, asustadísimo. Su padre lo miro ceñudo.

-no, papá, todo menos eso-dijo Terrence, comenzando a lloriquear.

-nada, Neal, ya hablamos de esto-dijo James, agachándose y colocándole la tobillera GPS en el tobillo izquierdo de su hijo.

-no me gusta-se quejo Neal, haciendo un tierno puchero.

-traigala-le ordeno Peter a su retoño, Terrence lo miro con enojo –dame tu pie-insistió. Terrence, a mala gana, paro su pierna sobre una parte más alta de la acera. Su padre le puso bien la tobillera –ya puedes irte-le dijo, dándole un beso en la frente.

-okey-dijo Terrence, soltando un suspiro y yendo hacía el auto de Peter.

-adiós, Terr-dijeron Neal y Matthew.

-¿Quedo bien?-le pregunto Zachary a su hermano, mirando la tobillera de Matthew.

-perfecta, Zachy. Nos vemos mañana-dijo Peter, despidiéndose de todos.

-sí, nos vemos. Vamos, Matt-dijo Zachary, atrapando a su hijo del brazo.

-adiós, Zach-dijo James y miro a su retoñito –sube al auto-le ordeno, con seriedad.

-bueno-murmuro Neal, enojado.

Camino a casa de los Caffrey, los dos estuvieron en puro y completo silencio. Hasta que ya en casa, más especificamente en la habitación de Neal, James le saco las palabras y sobre todo la explicación a base de nalgadas en el trasero desnudo. Después de sermonearlo un buen rato, lo arropo bien. Neal se veía tan adorable, abrazado a su tigresito de peluche. Finalmente, cayó dormido.

La charla con Zachary y Matthew fue más rápida. Zach lo regaño a su pequeño y al llegar a la casa, también Matthew recibió unos cuantos azotes. Luego un beso de buenas noches y a la cama. También se veía adorable, abrazado a su zorrito de peluche. Y, también, finalmente quedo dormido.

Y con Peter y Terrence, el Agente lo reprendió con severidad. Y al llegar a casa, Elizabeth y Julianne también lo regañaron. Y, otra vez, Terrence recibió una azotaina a manos de Peter, una azotaina bien merecida. Y luego, se quedo dormido en los brazos de su padre adoptivo, abrazando a su dragoncito de peluche.

Había sido un día agotador. Pero la gran familia supo manejarlo.

 _Hogar, dulce hogar…_


	10. Un día peculiar

_**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene malas palabras y castigo corporal (En forma de azotes/nalgadas). Si a usted le molesta esto, ¡Por favor, no lo lea! Gracias.**_

 **Capítulo 10: Un día peculiar**

Era un bello día en Nueva York, un sábado.

-oh, oh…pareja problemática al acecho-advirtió Neal, parando de besarse con Julianne en el Parque Central.

-oh, vaya…pero si es Neal y su amiga tan especial-gruño Kate.

-con hincapie en lo de "tan especial"-gruño Warren.

-ni siquiera debes saber lo que significa eso, idiota-le espeto Julianne, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué hacen por aquí?-pregunto Neal, con su típica posición de proteger a su novia.

-nada, sólo paseando, gatito-

-no te metas con él, maldita p…-rugió Julianne.

-eh, eh, tranquila-la calmo Neal, sosteniéndola de la mano.

-hola-dijo una chica de la edad de ellos, sonriendo.

-hola, Mari-dijo Julianne, haciendo media sonrisa.

-Marinette, que…sorpresa verte-dijo Neal, un tanto nervioso.

-más te vale no meterte con mi hermanita, ¿Me escuchaste, mocosa?-le advirtió Kate a Julianne.

-nosotras somos amigas, querida-refunfuño la joven Burke.

-Kate, tranquila, nosotras ya nos conocemos. Vamos al mismo curso-dijo Marinette, preocupada.

-no me digas-

-Katy, tranquila, amor. Julianne sólo lo hace para fastidiarte la vida-le dijo Warren, abrazándola de la cintura. Julianne soltó un gruñidito.

-¡Uuuuhhh! ¡LLEGO EL VALEROSO WARREN CALEB AL RESCATE!-se burlo Neal.

-¡No me hagas golpearte, Caffrey!-le advirtió el matón, agarrándolo del cuello de la camisa.

-¡Ya estuvo bien!-grito Marinette, poniéndose en medio de los dos.

-Mari, cielo, no te metas. Es un pequeño desacuerdo entre varones, deja que ellos lo arreglen solos-le dijo Kate, apretando los dientes.

-¡No le digas que hacer! ¡Que tengas dos años más que ella no te da derecho a darle órdenes!-grito Julianne, embravecida.

-¡MIRA, PENDEJA! ¡Que seas hija de un Agente del FBI no te va a salvar esta vez!-grito Kate, apretando los puños.

-¡Wow, wow! Creo que ya esta oscureciendo…sí, debemos irnos-dijo Neal, haciéndose el asustado.

-sí, eso es, Caffrey. Corre a esconderte bajo las faldas de tu papi y tu mami-se burlo Warren.

-oye, ya basta-

-Mari, no te preocupes. Sí, debemos irnos. Fue un gusto verlos-dijo Julianne, resoplando.

-sí, lo que tú digas, preciosa…-dijo Warren, ignorando la mirada de Neal.

-no me hagas golpearte, Caleb-le dijo el chico de ojos azules, imitándolo.

-¡Huuuy! ¡Que miedo, bebito!-se burlo Warren, Kate rió.

-venga, vamonos, Neal-dijo Julianne, molesta y tironeando de su brazo.

-Julie, yo sólo…-dijo Marinette, algo confundida.

-no pidas disculpas. No ha sido tu culpa-le dijo Julianne, con tranquilidad.

-¿En serio te crees eso? ¡Auchy!-exclamo Neal, cuando su novia le dio un pescozón para hacerlo avanzar.

-vaya, vaya, mira quienes nos estaban vigilando-dijo Julianne, viendo que estaban en un banco de allí cerca la madrina de Neal y Phillip Kramer.

-hola, princesa-dijo Phillip, con una gran sonrisa.

-¡No, abuelo, no me toques!-le grito ella, retrocediendo.

-hola, madrina…-dijo Neal, tenso.

-jovencito, ¿A qué ha venido toda esa discusión con esos chicos?-le pregunto Kathryn, muy seria.

-es que yo…es que ellos…pero es que…-intento excusarse Neal, pero su madrina seguía dando negativas con la cabeza.

-sin mencionar su manoseo-agrego mordazmente el Agente Kramer.

-¡Sólo ha sido un…pequeño besito!-se quejo Julianne, haciendo una mueca.

-uno delicios…nada-dijo Neal, cuando Julianne le dio un codazo.

-por tu propio bien no termines esa frase, Neal-dijo Kathryn, tomándolo de la mano como si fuera un niño pequeño.

-¡MADRINA!-protesto enseguida él, ruborizado. Kate y Warren se rieron de él a lo lejos.

-vamos, Jules, te llevaré a casa-dijo Kramer.

-no pienso ir contigo-se molesto Julianne, zafándose de su mano.

-no pienso dejarte sola-

-¿Cómo quieres que te lo diga, pedazo de…?-

-¡Julianne!-exclamo Kathryn, sorprendida.

-lo siento. Phil, estoy bien, en serio. Además papá y el tío James nos están mirando desde la otra esquina-gruño la adolescente.

-sí, son como muy torpes para esconderse-comento Neal, entre risitas.

-exacto-acordó su novia.

-no se metan en problemas-dijo Kramer, dándole un beso en la mejilla que Julianne rápidamente se limpio.

-sí, y no más toqueteos-le dijo Kathryn a su ahijado, dándole un beso en la sien. Neal rió nervioso.

Los vieron alejarse, y el chico se limpio la parte del hombro de la camisa. Y le sonrió inocentemente a su novia.

-no, no, ni te limpies ni me sonrías. Borra la sonrisita de tu cara. Todavía tenemos que darles explicaciones a nuestros padres-le recordo ella.

-tengo una mejor idea-dijo él, aún sonriendo.

-¿Qué? ¿Salir como dos locos, corriendo y gritando, del parque?-le pregunto ella, fastidiada.

-pero si yo seguí el plan, Julie-se quejo Neal, recordando "aquella vez".

-¿Por eso ese día en una tienda llena de delincuentes en la que no debiamos estar, saliste gritando "Redada del FBI"?-dijo Julie, enfadada.

-ella llevaba un objeto robado, la mujercita no estaba dispuesta a entregarse…-

-¡Oh, "mujercita"!-exclamo Julianne, con sarcasmo.

-¿Qué?-le pregunto Neal, confundido.

-oh, nada. Misteriosa, guapa, lleva sombrero, y es experta en un tema que a ti te resulta sexy…-dijo su novia, muy molesta.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-le pregunto Neal.

-¿Por qué me hiciste desobedecer a mi padre?-le exigió saber Julianne, ya bastante enojada.

-te lo dije, Julie, ella era una ladrona-le dijo Neal, como si fuera algo muy común.

-¿Y tú eres…?-le pregunto Julianne, calmándose un poco porque sabía que su noviecito tenía debilidad por las "chicas malas", aunque ella había sido una excepción…supuestamente.

-alguien que escapo de tu padre en una tienda glamorosa gritando sólo tres palabras: "Redada del FBI"-dijo Neal, muy arrogante.

-no seas engreído-le dijo Julianne, resoplando.

-¡Estás molesta!-

-Neal, no te entiendo. La escuela te dio una oportunidad muy valiosa, de ser uno de los alumnos de estar en la lista de honor. Mi padre te dio una oportunidad muy valiosa también, de estar cerca de su adorada hija. Y aún así, con todo eso. Teniendo una oportunidad de una vida aún mejor…tú…-dijo Julianne, dejando llevarse por sus sentimientos.

-no es la vida que quiero-dijo Neal, eso la dejo descolocada a Julie…por un momento creyó que iba a terminar con ella.

-okey-dijo Julianne, secándose una lágrima que enterneció a Neal –bueno, todos tenemos nuestras debilidades…supongo…la tuya son las chicas criminales-

-lo siento tanto, Julie, no quería hacerte sentir…-

-¿Mal? ¿Seguro? Porque lo hiciste-dijo Julianne, enojada –has lo correcto, Neal. Estás engañándote a ti mismo si piensas que Kate o esa mujerzuela están de tu lado-

Neal se quedo pensando un momento en eso, hasta que vio que su padre y Peter se acercaban.

-okey, según Phil y Kath…somos pesimos en cuanto a la vigilancía. ¿Tú que piensas, Petey?-le pregunto el padre de Neal al otro hombre.

-quizás tengan razón, Jamie-dijo el padre de Julianne, encogiéndose de hombros.

-hola, pa-dijo Neal, soltando un suspiro.

-hola, papi-dijo Julianne, rodando los ojos.

-hola, niños-dijeron los dos a la vez.

-no estabamos haciendo nada malo-se apresuro a aclarar el chico de ojos azules.

-¿No?-pregunto Peter, con ese tono de voz de villano que hacía mearse encima a cualquier…bueno, no a cualquiera, no a Neal Caffrey.

-no-dijo Julianne, muy seria –quiero irme a casa, papá-exigió.

-claro, princesita. ¿No quieres despedirte de Neal?-pregunto Peter, un poco sorprendido por como su hija lo ignoraba a su novio.

-no-dijo ella, molesta. Pero al ver la mirada de Neal, se le ablando el corazón –quiero decir…nos vemos esta noche-

-claro, nos vemos a la noche, Julie-dijo Neal, haciendo media sonrisa.

Peter y su hija se fueron. Y James miro ceñudo a su hijo.

-¿Qué?-le pregunto, poniendo cara de angelito.

-sube al auto, Neal-le ordeno su padre, enfadado.

-pero no sé que hice mal…-

-¡Sube al auto!-

-okey…-dijo Neal, tragando saliva y obedeciendo rápido. Sabía que su padre estaría molesto por haber tratado "mal" a Julianne.

Mientras tanto…

-Jules…-

-no, papá, no digas que no debí tratarlo así. Él comenzó-

-okey, me calló-dijo Peter, haciendo una mueca.

-¿Qué hace Satchmo en el asiento trasero?-observo la chica, de repente.

-lo descubrí haciendo de Casanova-

-¿Satchmo, de Casanova? ¡No, en serio, papá!-

-en serio, Julie. Estaba con la perrita de los Caffrey-

-¿Bianca?-pregunto Julianne, asombrada.

-la misma. Estaban…muy acaramelados-

-tú no usas esa palabra. A menos que…pero…-

-sólo los vimos lamerse los hocicos con James. Pero creemos que…-dijo Peter, preocupado.

-¿Qué qué?-pregunto su hija, alarmada.

-nada, ¿Sabes? No te preocupes-dijo su padre, haciendo media sonrisa. Ella asintió presentía que no podría dejar de pensar en eso el resto del día, o quizás la semana.

Más tarde, a la hora de la cena…

-está bien, él me atraía y todo eso la primera vez que lo vi-admitió Julie, haciendo media sonrisa.

-gracias-dijo Neal, sonriente.

-pero…me robó mi caja de música cuando le confese que era un regalo de mi exnovio…y aún no he olvidado mi cajita de música, Neal-lo interrumpió su novia, mirándolo.

-ooouuuuhh-dijo Terrence.

-es tierno saber que se llevan bien-dijo la madre de Peter, sonriente. Su esposo soltó un gruñidito.

-¿Pasa algo, Sr. Burke?-pregunto Neal, incomodo.

-no, sólo que…nada, nada. Estoy acostumbrado a que mi nieta se involucre con los chicos malos, creo-dijo Brandon, Julianne soltó un resoplido.

-okey, yo mejor iré a ver si hay más Coca Cola-dijo Terrence, no queriendo seguir escuchando la conversación.

-no le hagas caso a Brandon, chico. Tienes potencial-dijo Robert, el padre de Elizabeth. Peter se tuvo que morder el labio para no comenzar una tortuosa discusión con su suegro.

-gracias, Sr. Mitchell-dijo Neal, con timidez.

-sí, es un chico inteligente, ¿No creen?-comento Tina, la madre de Elizabeth.

-claro que sí-dijo Carla, sonriente y haciendo que Neal se ruborizara mucho.

-oh, cariño, ¿Lo hacemos ahora?-le pregunto Elizabeth a su esposo.

-sí-le respondió Peter, viendo que Terrence llegaba con más gaseosas.

-¡Yo no hice nada malo!-gritaron los tres adolescentes al unísono.

-jajaja, tranquilos-dijo Peter, sonriendo.

-queríamos anunciarles que estoy embarazada-dijo finalmente Elizabeth.

Eso dejo sorprendida a Julianne, sobre todo.

-¡Eso es genial, tía El!-exclamo Neal, dándole un pequeño abrazo.

-sí, me alegro tanto por ustedes-dijo Marianella, secándose las lágrimas de emoción.

-seremos abuelos otra vez-dijo Robert, sonriendo alegre.

-y…ya se pusieron sentimentales-dijo Brandon, bromista –me alegro por ustedes, hijito-agrego, dándole un corto abrazo a Peter.

-gracias, papá-dijo el Agente Burke, algo ruborizado…cosa que causo gracia a los adolescentes varones.

-yo también estoy embarazada-anunció Carla.

-¡WOAH OH!-exclamo Neal y se abrazo a su madre.

-eso es genial, felicidades-dijeron Peter y Elizabeth, sonriendo.

-y yo creo que alguien más también está embarazada-dijo James, mirando de reojo a Bianca.

-¿Seremos tíos?-dijo Neal, mirando a su novia.

-¡SEREMOS TÍOS!-grito Julianne, abrazándolo con fuerza.

-¡WOOFF!-ladraron la pareja de canes, alegres.

Después de la cena, cada cual estaba en lo suyo.

De repente, hubo un pequeño desacuerdo con Neal y Terrence y cada uno lo mando a la mierda al otro, muy expresivamente con manos y palabras.

Enseguida, Peter y James los separaron y los enviaron a sus habitaciones.

Para empeorar las cosas, apareció Kramer.

Brandon se embraveció porque lo odiaba demasiado. Siempre actuando como si fuera el padre de Peter y el abuelo de Julie.

-¡¿Y este es el chico con el que quieres que tu hija siga saliendo?!-grito Phillip, escandalizado.

-digo lo mismo-dijo Brandon, luego se mordió la lengua por haberle dado la razón al viejo Agente.

-¿Por qué están difícil para todos creer que él puede hacer lo correcto?-objeto Elizabeth, herida.

-cariño, digamos que no es su primer instinto y lo sé mejor que nadie-dijo Peter, muy serio.

-¿Disculpa? Estoy aquí-dijo James, ofendido.

-¿Usted es el padre de Neal?-exigió saber Kramer, con cara de pocos amigos.

-así es, Agente Kramer. Mi hijo me hablo muy bien de usted-dijo James, con sarcasmo.

Carla y Elizabeth se pasaron la mano por el rostro. Bianca y Satchmo le gruñeron a Phillip.

-maleducado una vez, maleducado siempre. Sólo estoy intentando protegerlos, a ti y a tu hija-le dijo Kramer a Peter.

-¡No necesito que me protejas! ¡Puedo protegerme por mi cuenta!-grito Julianne, enfurecida.

-permite que lo dude-

-¡Papá!-grito la chica, señalando a su "padrino".

-mi nieta no será la adolescente más prudente. Pero si hay algo que sé, es que sabe tomar buenas decisiones. No venga a imponer sus normas en esta familia, Agente Kramer-le ordeno Brandon, muy furioso.

-entiendo, Detective Burke-dijo Phillip, con cierta ironía. Y se fue dando un portazo.

-papá, yo sólo…-

-no me des explicaciones, hijo. Nos vamos. Nos vemos el próximo sábado-dijo Brandon, dándole un beso en la frente.

-okey-dijo Peter, acongojado.

-nosotros también-dijo Tina, tironeando el brazo de su marido.

-adiós, abuelitos-dijo Julie, cariñosa –les daré saludos a Terrence y Neal de su parte-

-gracias, Julie-dijeron ellos y se fueron.

-Peter, voy a ir a aclarar ciertas cosas con mi hijo-dijo James, muy serio.

-no, espera, Jim, deja que yo hable con él. Estás muy molesto y no quieres herirlo, ¿Verdad?-

-no. Está bien, pero espero que le des unas buenas nalgadas-

-sí-dijo Peter, mordiéndose el labio.

-bien, Bianca, nos vamos-dijo Carla, haciendo una mueca. La perrita le lamió el hocico a su pareja canina en un gesto afectuoso y se fue con su familia.

-¿Por qué no confias en Neal?-le exigió saber Julianne a su padre, apenas estuvieron solos (bueno, ella, Peter, Elizabeth y Satchmo).

-no es que…-se excuso Peter. Porque en el fondo quería a Neal como si fuera su hijo.

-no me mientas. Te cubrió las espaldas y confió en ti desde el primer día. Y cada vez que algo sale mal, eres la primera persona a la que culpas-le espeto su hija. No pudo controlarse, era lo que sentía.

-hija…-dijo Peter, pero eso lo había tomado por sorpresa.

-hija, ¿Qué tal acomodamos todo esto?-pregunto Elizabeth, rompiendo el silencio que se había estancado en el ambiente.

-sí, es buena idea-dijo Julianne, suspirando, y comenzaron a levantar los juegos de mesa y las copas mientras Peter se iba a encargar de los mocosos masculinos.

Terrence estaba sentado en su cama, absorto en sus pensamientos mientras miraba una vieja foto de sus padres y él…cuando él era un bebé de semanas. Cuanto deseaba conocer a su padre. Estaba reflexionando sobre todo eso, cuando sintió que alguien abría la puerta.

-Terrence…tranquilo, hijo-le dijo Peter, con calma al verlo ponerse tenso.

-papá…yo…olvídalo-dijo el chico, guardando la foto en el cajón de su mesita de luz.

-Manny, Manny, Manny. La familia no se forma por los lazos sanguineos, se forma aquí-le dijo Peter, tocándole el corazón –hogar es donde te sientes en paz, amado y protegido. Y tu familia nunca te abandona. ¿Recuerdas que lo hablamos la primera noche que llegaste y tuviste pesadillas?-

-sí…-dijo Terrence, haciendo media sonrisa.

-sabes bien que tu familia esta…siempre ahí-dijo el chico, sonriendo.

-así es, huracán-le dijo Peter, con cariño y revolviéndole el cabello.

-¿Me vas a castigar igual?-le pregunto su niño, con un pucherito.

-lo siento, tesoro. Pero sí, ven-dijo Peter, colocándolo con cuidado en sus rodillas. Le bajo el pantalón del pijama con dibujos de autos y el bóxer, y le dio unas doce nalgadas. Luego lo consoló hasta que se quedo dormido.

Y fue por Neal…

-no puedes confiar en mí. Después de todo, sigues sin poder confiar en mí-fue lo primero que le espeto el rebelde adolescente.

-Neal, sientate…ahora-le ordeno Peter, muy serio. Neal, molesto, se sentó en la cama y él a su lado.

-Peter, yo confió en ti-le confeso el chico, con sinceridad.

-yo también…-admitió Peter y le dio un abrazo y un beso en la frente. Eso dejo, prácticamente, shockeado a nuestro protagonista -¿No más mentiras ni secretos?-le pregunto, sonriente.

-no más mentiras ni secretos-le aseguro Neal.

-sé que estos últimos meses no han sido lo mejor de nuestras vidas, Neal. Y estoy feliz de que confies en mí-

-claro-dijo Neal, serio.

-vamos, chico, luego seguimos hablando-dijo Peter, indicándole que se recostará sobre su regazo. Neal, por instinto, intento alejarse pero el Agente Burke no tuvo ningún problema con agarrarlo de la muñeca y tumbarlo sobre sus rodillas. Y exactamente como hizo con Terrence, le bajo la ropa y le dio unos merecidos azotes.

Después de dejarlo durmiendo tranquilo, se fue a ver a su hija.

-es una angelita cuando duerme-le comento Elizabeth, mirando a su pequeña desde el marco de la puerta de su habitación.

-siempre es una angelita-dijo Peter, muy seguro, y dándole un beso corto en los labios a su esposa.

-sólo tú te crees eso-

-¿Crees que fui muy duro con los chicos?-

-no, estuvo bien. Ambos deben tener en claro cual es su lugar. Mañana se pedirán disculpas, yo hablaré con ellos-dijo El, acariciando la mejilla de su esposo.

-sí…buenas noches, Julie-dijo Peter, cerrando despacito la puerta del dormitorio de su hija.

-buenas noches, papi-dijo Julianne, algo adormilada.


	11. La muestra escolar

**Capítulo 11: La muestra escolar**

Había llegado el lunes tan esperado. La muestra de la escuela de nuestros protagonistas recién comenzaba…bueno, comenzaba a abrir sus puertas para que pasara la gente.

-hey, tranquilo, todo estará bien, chico poético-le dijo, en broma, Neal a Adrien Agreste, el mejor amigo de Marinette.

-¿Yo, poético?-pregunto el chico, mirándolo extrañado –yo no necesito ningún poema, sólo que ella me hable…-dijo Adrien, mirando a Marinette y suspirando.

-ya, calma, Romeo-le dijo Terrence, riendo –pensé que querrías participar en nuestra obra. Pero si quieres cantar con tu amada, está bien-

-¡SHHHHHHHH!-lo mandó a callar el rubio –no digas eso-

-jajajajaja, ¡Por favor! Todos se dan cuenta de que ustedes se gustan…mutuamente-dijo Neal, como si fuera obvio.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Adrien, colorado como un tomate.

-sí, pero tranqui, todos hemos pasado por eso-dijo Mozzie, revolviéndole el cabello.

-¿Estás bien, Ad? Te ves tenso-le pregunto Matthew, preocupado.

-sí, no es nada. Es sólo…olvídalo-dijo Adrien, mordiéndose el labio.

-¿Es tu padre otra vez?-pregunto Mozzie, rodando los ojos.

-no, no importa-

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué ha pasado contigo y tu padre?-pregunto, frenéticamente, Neal.

-nada, no importa, en serio, chicos-

-Adrien, si hay algo grave que este pasando en tu casa…debes decirnoslo-dijo Terrence, alarmado.

-sí, amigo. Yo tuve un padre controlador…por no decir abusivo. Si tu padre te esta haciendo daño…-comenzó Matt.

-¡Estoy bien! ¿Ok? Iré a tomar aire-exclamo Adrien, enfadado y alejándose.

-sólo intentaba ayudar-dijo Matthew, desconcertado.

-maldito mocoso, va a hablar aunque tenga que…-decía Neal, furioso.

-¿Darle una paliza? Tranquilízate, Neal. Hablará en su justo momento. Sólo denle espacio-aconsejo Mozzie.

-¿Darle espacio a quien?-pregunto Peter, curioso.

-nada, tío Pete, no importa-dijo Neal, como vergonzoso.

-okey… ¿Todos están preparados?-

-sí, sí… ¿Acaso te manda el tío Roger?-pregunto Terrence, molesto.

-jajajaja, no. Venga, tú, Matthew y Tom se tienen que preparar para su obra de teatro-dijo Peter, alisándole el flequillo a su hijo.

-sí, papá-dijo el chico, riendo.

-estoy nervioso-admitió Matthew.

-todo estará bien-le dijo su tío, dándole una palmadita en el hombro.

-yo estoy emocionadito-dijo Tom, apareciendo y dando brinquitos. Sus amigos rieron.

-bien, yo tengo que irme a cuidar los proyéctos de Tecnología. Nos vemos, chicos-se despidió Mozzie y se fue.

-¿Vamos?-pregunto Tom, entusiasmado.

-sí, vamos-dijo Terrence, riendo. Y con Matthew, los tres se fueron a cambiarse para comenzar la obra de Teatro.

-¿Cómo estás, mi niño?-pregunto Carla, acomodándole bien el cabello a Neal.

-bien, mamá-dijo Neal, avergonzado.

-te portarás bien, supongo-dijo James.

-sí, papá-dijo Neal, más avergonzado.

-¿Cómo estás, pequeño saltamontes?-le pregunto Byron a su ahijado.

-¡Padrino!-grito Neal, saltando a los brazos del hombre de tez oscura.

-mi chiquitito, ya quiero ver tus obras de arte-le dijo Byron, dándole un beso en la frente.

-hola, tesoro-le dijo June.

-¡Tía June!-grito Neal, alegre y abrazándola también.

-que mimoso-dijo Byron, riendo.

-sí, considerando que…-dijo James, algo serio.

-¡No se lo digas!-grito Neal, asustado.

-Neal George, ¿Qué hiciste?-

Oh, oh. Su padrino estaba bien molesto ahora.

-nadaaaaaa-

-no mientas-lo regaño June.

-desaprobo dos asignaturas-dijo James, cruzándose de brazos.

-¡NEAL!-

-peroooo…padrino, tía June, ya las voy a aprobar en la siguiente etapa. Además, logré aprobar Matemática y es una materia muy difícil-murmuro Neal, haciendo un pucherito.

-más te vale, hijo-le dijo Byron, muy serio.

-papá ya me castigo al respecto y…y…y el tío Peter también-se apresuro a aclararle el chico, casi temblando.

-pues me alegro-

-¡Padrino!-

-no te olvides que si no te portas bien, el próximo fin de semana no vas a ir a nuestra casa-le recordo Byron.

-By, ya deja en paz al niño-dijo June, riendo.

-no es gracioso-se quejo Neal.

-portate bien. Te amo, chico-le dijo Byron, dándole un beso en la sien y luego una nalgada.

-aauuuu…odio su forma de demostrar amor-refunfuño Neal, frotándose el trasero y luego yéndose al aula dónde estaban sus pinturas. Los adultos rieron.

Algunas cosas…simplemente no cambian.

-así que cantar, ¿eh? Eso suena bien. Pero yo prefiero escribir-dijo Julianne, mirando sonriente a Lilah.

-lo sé. A mí también me gusta escribir. Pero esta vez, prefiero cantar y tocar la guitarra-

-sí, eso es genial. Y no…no te preocupes, no me perderé tu presentación. Además, también tengo que ver la de Marinette y Adrien-dijo Julianne, pensativa. Su amiga soltó un gruñidito -¿Acabas de gruñir? ¡Por favor, Lilah, no me digas que estás celosa!-

-¡Yo no estoy celosa!-

-okey, okey, tranquila. Iré a ver a mi perfecto novio, ya vuelvo-dijo Julianne, riendo.

-hola, cachorrita-le dijo Neal, al verla entrar al aula.

-hola, cachorrito-le respondió ella, dándole un beso en los labios.

-¡Owwwwwww! ¡Pero que tiernos!-exclamo Warren, burlón, y apareciendo acompañado de Kate.

-¿Qué quieres?-enseguida, Neal se puso a la defensiva.

-gatito, tranquilo, sólo pasabamos aquí a ver las pinturas-dijo Kate, sonriendo.

-no lo llames así-gruño de inmediato Julianne.

-yo lo llamo como quiero, bastarda, yo lo tuve antes que tú-

-¡Eeeh, bueno, ya, tranquilos!-exclamo Marinette, poniéndose en el medio.

-¡No me digas que ahora defiendes a esta zorra antes que a tu hermana!-

-¡NO LE GRITES A ELLA!-le grito Julianne, rabiosa.

-¡ENTONCES TE GRITO A TI, BURKE!-

-¡BASTAAAAA!-grito Neal, logrando acallarlas –calmense, estamos en una escuela no en un estadio-

-Ojos Azules tiene razón-dijo Warren, haciendo una mueca. Neal resopló.

-has echado a perder a mi hermanita, maldita Julie-dijo Kate, en tono de burla.

-¡¿Yo?! Tú estás echando a perder a MI hermanito. Sí, he visto la manera en que lo coqueteas-le dijo Julianne, con odio.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Warren, confundido.

-¿Yo? Yo no coqueteo con mocosos. Terrence es demasiado tonto... ¡Dioses! Deberían enseñarle al niñato a no meter las narices en dónde no lo llaman-

-¡No hables mal de mi hermano!-

-no te entrometas con mi hermana-

-¡KATE, YA CÁLLATE!-grito Marinette, enojada.

-¡Mocosa ingrata, no te atrevas a faltarle el respeto a tu hermana!-grito Warren, escandalizado.

-ve a tranquilizarte un poco, Marinette-le ordeno Kate, fastidiada.

-lo que usted diga, alteza-dijo su hermanita, con sarcasmo. Y se fue sin dirigirle la mirada a nadie.

-no, no lo toques-rugió Neal, sacando la mano de Warren de su cuadro.

-se mira y no se toca, okey, okey-dijo Warren, levantando las manos en son de paz.

-ay, gatito, no te pongas así,…niño precioso-dijo Kate, abrazando a Neal de la cintura. Pero él rápidamente se separo.

-ya basta, Kate, ¿Entiendes esa palabra? ¡Basta!-exclamo, ofendido.

-vamos, hermoso-siguió ella, acariciándole el muslo.

-¡Hey!-gritaron Julianne y Warren a la misma vez.

-¡Es suficiente!-grito Neal, apartándose bruscamente de ella –Julianne es mi novia ahora. No tú, ¿Entiendes? ¡NO TÚ!-

-no puedes cambiar el pasado, Neal Caffrey. Estás cometiendo un error si crees que ella…-

-no estoy cometiendo ningún error. Ella…-

-¿Qué? ¡Aw! Sigues siendo un gatito hambriento, miau-

-oye…-dijo Warren, muy enfadado.

-ella, a diferencia de ti, no se dio _por vencida_ conmigo. Ella, a diferencia de ti, no me _abandono_. Ella, a diferencia de ti, me mostró en serio el _amor_ que sentía y siente por mí. Pero sobre todo: Ella, a diferencia de ti, demuestra uno y cada uno de nuestros días que se _preocupa_ por mi bienestar-le aclaro Neal, muy serio.

-Neal, eso…fue hermoso-dijo Julianne, con un nudo en la garganta porque esas palabras le habían llegado al corazón.

-que tiernos, en serio. La pareja perfecta del 2003-se burlo Warren, envidioso.

-ya veo. Si Julianne es tan perfecta. ¡Quedate con ella! ¡Y ESPERO QUE SE APROVECHE!-grito Kate, saliendo enfurecida del lugar y Warren tras de ella.

-no sé como…yo…fiuu…-dijo Neal, suspirando y cerrando con fuerza los ojos.

-es cómo sacarse un peso de encima, ¿no?-dijo Julianne, abrazándolo y haciéndole mimitos.

-sí, eso creo-dijo Neal, sonriendo y dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

-¿Te han dicho que tienes unos ojos hermosos?-le pregunto Neal, acariciándole el cabello.

-sí, me lo dice todos los días mi papá. Ya. Todos dicen que los heredé de mi abuela. No sé, creo que los ojos verdes esmeralda no son muy comunes-dijo Julie, algo tímida.

-claro que no. Son unos ojos preciosos-

-pero me encantan más tus ojos-agrego la adolescentes, tocándole la punta de la nariz a su novio.

-sí…tener ojos azules no siempre es una ventaja-dijo Neal, riendo.

-¿Ah, no?-pregunto Julianne, mirándolo confundida.

-otro día hablamos de eso. Quiero leer ese cuento tuyo-dijo Neal, tomando su mano. Y se fueron al aula de los escritos.

-¿Y? ¿Estás emocionado por ser hermano mayor?-pregunto Julianne, sonriendo.

-claro que sí…bueno, hermano mayor por segunda vez. Ya sabes, Bianca es como mi hermana pequeña-admitió Neal.

-sí, Satch es como mi hermanito también. ¿Qué crees que sea?-

-aunque me encantaría un varón, ya sabes, para compartir mis sombreros por ejemplo-dijo Neal, con una sonrisita pícara –creo que será una niña y estoy encantado con eso. Será la princesa de la casa…o sea, además de Bianca-

-eso sería genial. Prometo no ponerme celosa-

-jajaja, ¿Y qué hay del otro bebé?-

-bueno, todavía faltan unos cuantos meses. Pero yo espero que sea varón. Será el príncipe de la casa…además de Satchmo-dijo Julie, riendo.

-eso suena genial. Prometo no ponerme celoso-dijo Neal, imitándola.

-jaja, eso espero. Mis padres ya decidieron un nombre porque están tan pero tan seguros de que será niño…-

-¿Si? Mis padres también especulan mucho y prácticamente aseguran que sera niña-

-sí, quieren llamarlo Pierre Jason-

-¿Pierre Jason Burke? Me agrada-dijo Neal, sonriente.

-sí, a mi mamá le gusta ese nombre porque significa lo mismo que Peter-dijo Julianne, riendo –y papá eligió el segundo nombre, ya que la primera vez el eligió el primer nombre…o sea, el mío-

-y tan buena elección que hizo mi suegro-exclamo Neal, dándole un beso en la mejilla a su novia.

-ay, Neal…-dijo ella, sonrojada.

-¿Y por qué Jason? ¿Algún exnovio suyo?-

-¡Neal!-bien, hasta ahí llego el sonrojo vergonzoso y cambió a un sonrojo de enfado.

-perdón, era broma. Cachorrita, no te enojes-

-Jason es por mi bisabuelo, él murió en una guerra…según tengo entendido-

-oh, lo lamento-dijo Neal, apenado.

-está bien, no te preocupes. ¿Y a su niña como le pondrán?-

-Lennon Lilly-respondió Neal, muy orgulloso.

-me agrada, son lindos nombres. Lennon Lilly, ¿Podemos llamarla Len?-

-jajaja, no sé. ¿Al tuyo le diremos Pip?-

-jajaja, no sé. Estoy tan impaciente-

-yo igual. Encima con nuestros sobrinitos también…-

-¡Sí, casi lo olvidaba! Tenemos que discutir los nombres…dijeron mis padres-

-sí, mis padres dijeron lo mismo. ¿Te gusta el nombre Satchmo Junior?-

-¡Jajá! No, busquemos nombres más originales, ¿si?-

-okey-dijo Neal, resoplando.

-¿Y qué tal si son doce cachorros?-pregunto la chica, preocupada.

-pues entonces, busquemos 12 nombres. Seis para machos y seis para hembras. Nos dividimos la cuenta, yo busco tres y tres y tú buscas tres y tres-dijo Neal, mientras leía el cuento de Julianne.

-me parece bien-dijo Julianne, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-debemos irnos a la obra de teatro de los chicos-dijo Neal, mirando su reloj de muñeca.

-claro, vamos. Oye, ¿Y ese reloj?-pregunto su novia, mientras salían tomados de la mano.

-umh…un regalo-

-no me digas que de mi padre-

Neal se mordió el labio.

-descuida, aunque traten de esconderme las cosas…yo tarde o temprano las descubro. Lo aprendí de mi mamá-dijo Julie, riendo.

Y fueron a ver la obra del Club de Teatro. En dónde actuaban Tom, Matthew, Terrence y algunos chicos y chicas más.

Después vino la presentación de Lilah, que cantaba y tocaba la guitarra.

Y la presentación de Marinette y Adrien, que cantaban juntos.

Luego, el sinfín de los abrazos, las felicitaciones, los mimos y las palabras ñoñas.

Pero…todo termino bien, al fin y al cabo.


	12. Los 15 de Julie

_**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene malas palabras. Si a usted le molesta esto, ¡Por favor no lo lea! Gracias.**_

 **Capítulo 12: Los 15 de Julie**

Era un soleado día de Octubre, más precisamente el 4 de Octubre.

Ese mismísimo día era el Cumpleaños Nº 15 de Julianne.

Elizabeth como excelente planeadora de eventos, había conseguido un gran salón para el festejo del Cumpleaños de su niña.

Un salón en dónde estaban permitidos los perros. Así que, Satchmo y Bianca podrían asistir a la fiesta.

Eran las 13 de la tarde, y todos andaban de aquí para allá…preparando todo antes de que los invitados llegaran.

Julie estaba sentada en una alfombra azul, acariciando a Satchmo que se notaba feliz.

-¿Emocionado por ver a tu amada, Satch?-le pregunto, burlona.

-¡Wooff!-ladro Satchmo, alegre.

-sí, eso supuse. Yo estoy emocionada por ver a Neal, ¿Qué me traera de regalo?-

-¿Por qué en vez de adivinar…abres el paquete?-pregunto Neal, entrando con un regalo en un paquete azul con estrellas.

-hola, cachorrito-dijo Julianne, levantándose enseguida para darle un beso en los labios.

-hola, cachorrita-dijo Neal, devolviéndole el beso.

-ejem, ejem-tosió Peter, entre celoso y molesto.

-hola…-dijo Neal, algo nervioso.

-hola, Neal-

-papá, ¿Terminaste de hacer las hamburguesas?-lo cuestiono su hija, fastidiada. Peter resopló y se fue.

-no tenías porque ser ruda con él, amorcito-

-cariño, se la pasa gruñendote-

-pero ya estoy acostumbrado-dijo Neal, restándole importancia.

-está bien-dijo Julie, suspirando.

-¡Woff!-ladro Bianca.

-hola, preciosa-dijo la cumplañera, agachándose para acariciar a la perrita.

-¡Wuuuff!-ladro muy feliz Satchmo, lamiendo el hocico de Bianca.

-wou-ladro ella, lamiéndolo también.

-bueno, iré a abrir el paquete-dijo Julianne, agarrando el regalo de las manos de Neal.

-mejor espera a que lleguen los demás invitados-dijo Elizabeth, quitándole el paquete. Julie se mordió el labio y asintió, molesta.

-hola, feos-dijo Tom, entrando.

-hola, Tom-dijeron Neal y Julie, entredientes.

-hola-dijo Matthew, entrando con su hermanita colgada a su brazo y su hermanito agarrado a su pierna.

-hola, Matt. Niños, ya dejenlo-dijo Julie, riendo.

-¡Juliiiiiiiiiii!-gritaron los mellizos, tirándose arriba de su prima.

-yo también me alegro de verlos-dijo ella, sonriendo y sacándoselos de encima.

-¡Te trajimos un súper mega regalo!-exclamo Walter, entusiasta.

-¡Sí, sí!-exclamo Wanda, con la misma emoción.

-ya veo. Hola, tío Zach. Hola, tía Rach-dijo Julie, sonriéndoles, agarrando el regalo y dejándolo junto a los demás paquetes.

-hola, Jules-dijeron ellos.

-hola, Zach y Rachel-dijo Elizabeth, acercándose junto a Peter.

-hola, Elizabeth-dijo Rachel, sonriendo.

-¡Ven aquí, pequeñajo!-grito Zachary, agarrando a Peter y revolviéndole el cabello.

-¡Ya, Zach, suéltame!-grito Peter, zafándose de su agarre.

Rachel y Elizabeth rodaron los ojos. Julianne y los chicos rieron.

-hola, Julie-dijo Lilah, sonriendo.

-hola, Ly-dijo Julianne, abrazándola. Y dejo el regalo con los otros.

-umh…Jules, hay unos invitados que…okey-dijo Terrence, cuando vio la mirada furiosa de su hermana (aunque no iba dirigida a él).

-¡Hola, Julie! ¿Cómo estás?-pregunto Kate, carimática.

-¡¿Qué hacen aquí?! ¡Invite a tu hermana a mi fiesta, NO a ti NI a tu novio!-grito Julianne, embravecida.

-vamos, amor, no seas así-dijo Warren, riendo.

-¡Eh, no la llames así!-grito Neal, enfadado.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-pregunto Peter, acercándose a los jóvenes.

-¡Papá, yo no los invite ni a Warren ni a Kate!-

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-pregunto Peter, muy serio.

-vamos, Agente Burke. Ya llego a ponerle fin a la fiesta, ¿No es así?-se burlo Warren, mordazmente.

-no. Contesta a mi pregunta, Warren-le gruño Peter.

-¿Tengo qué?-

-Warren, cariño-le dijo Kate, avergonzada –calma, Sr. Burke. Sólo venimos a darle nuestras felicitaciones a Julie y nos vamos-

-está bien, pueden quedarse-dijo Peter, haciendo una mueca.

-¡Papá!-se quejo enseguida Julianne.

-hija, aunque sea tu Cumpleaños…tienes que ser amable-dijo Peter, alisándole el flequillo –tú también, Neal-agrego, mirando al chico.

-jajá. Sí, eso es, tomatelo con calma, mocosuelo-dijo Warren, burlón.

-¡VOY A ACABAR CONTIGO, MALDITO, BASTARDO, HIJO DE PU…!-grito Neal, fuera de control y abalánzandose contra el otro chico.

-¡Neal!-grito su padre.

-calma, calma, tranquilo-lo tranquilizo Peter, sosteniéndolo.

-debería enseñarle modales a su hijo, Sr. Caffrey-dijo Kate, seria.

-no le dirijas la palabra, mocosa. No te queremos cerca de nuestro hijo, ¡¿Te quedo claro?!-le rugió Carla.

-¡Me quedo muuuy claro!-le grito Kate, furiosa.

-wow, tranquilas-dijo Marinette, mirando y acercándose.

-hola, Mari-dijo Julie, más tranquila.

-hola, Jules. Perdón, pero no pude conseguirte regalo-

-no te preocupes. No es importante-

-más te vale que no dañes a mi hermanita, o te las verás conmigo, ¿Entendido?-le dijo Kate, rabiosa.

-entendido,…Kate-dijo Julianne, frunciendo el ceño. Su madre la tironeo del brazo.

-hola a todos-dijo Mozzie, entrando al lugar.

-hola, Moz-dijo Neal.

-hola, Theo-dijo Julianne, porque le encantaba llamarlo así.

-toma, este es mi regalo. Espero que te guste-le dijo Mozzie, vergonzoso y dándole el paquete.

-gracias, Theo-dijo ella, dándole un beso en la mejilla. Él se ruborizo más y sus amigos rieron. Julie se fue con el regalo a otro lado.

-no me miren así. Ella es sólo…mi cuñada-dijo Theodore, tomándolos por sorpresa.

-está bien, tiene razón-admitió Neal, entre risas.

-¿De qué hablan?-pregunto la cumplañera, acercándose.

-nada, cachorrita. ¿Estás disfrutando de la fiesta?-le pregunto Neal, abrazándola de la cintura.

-por supuesto. Me encanta-dijo Julianne, sonriendo feliz.

-ooww…que tiernos-se burlo Warren.

-¡Oye, basta!-le grito Marinette, fastidiada.

-ay, ya, Mari, no te pongas así-dijo el chico y se fue a comer algo.

-lo siento. Es tan…-dijo Marinette, resoplando.

-¿Gilipollas?-pregunto Neal.

-¡Eh, portate bien!-lo "regaño" su novia, pellizcándolo.

-auch… _sorry_ -

-jaja, está bien. Sí, él es…muy idiota-dijo Marinette, haciendo una mueca –pero no le digan a mi hermana que dije eso-

-mis labios están sellados-dijo Mozzie, muy serio.

-¿Adrien va a venir?-

-claro que sí, niña-dijo Julie, reprimiendo una risita –pero quizás más tarde, dijo que tenía un asunto pendiente con su padre. ¿Sabe alguien de qué se pueda tratar?-

-no-dijo Mozzie, los otros varones desviaron la mirada o comenzaron a silbar disimuladamente.

-okey…-dijeron Marinette y Julianne a la misma vez.

-hola, chicos-dijo Adrien, entrando muy sonriente.

-hola, niño-dijo Julie, mirándolo.

-hablando de _Menganito_ -dijo Neal, con una risita burlona.

-¿Y quién es ese?-pregunto el rubio, mirándolo confundido.

-olvídalo. ¿Cómo estás?-

-bien, gracias por preguntar. Lo siento, Julie, no pude traerte regalo-

-no hay problema. No es importante-dijo Julianne, restándole importancia.

-de acuerdo-

-hola, Marinette-dijo Adrien, la chica se sonrojo mucho.

-umh… ¿Por qué no vamos a comer algo?-pregunto Lilah, para cambiar de conversación.

-claro-dijeron la mayoría y se fueron a comer hamburguesas.

Los adultos charlaban y los adolescentes también, cada uno de sus temas.

En eso, el dueño del salón aviso que era la hora del baile.

Warren y Kate fueron los primeros en salir a la pista de baile. Adrien le pidió a Marinette que bailara con él y, roja como tomate por la vergüenza y con cierta timidez, ella acepto. Mozzie puso una sonrisa triste cuando vio que Keira Vanela se había ido a bailar con otro chico antes que él se lo pudiera pedir. Tom y Ángela (la prima de Julie) se quedaron con Mozzie, a hacerle compañía. Matthew y Lilah fueron a bailar juntos. Y claro, nuestra pareja protagonista…salió muy elegante a bailar, incluso adelantándose a Warren y Kate. Como si fueran el rey y la reina del lugar.

Y los adultos bailaban en una pista de baile un poco más lejos. Zachary bailaba con su pequeña Wanda, y Rachel con Walter. Wendy y Roger bailaban con pasos gráciles. Brandon y Marianella bailaban recordando sus viejos tiempos. Robert y Tina también bailaban recordando el tiempo en que ambos eran jovenes. ¡Hasta Clinton, Diana y Kramer estaban en la fiesta! Aunque no bailando en realidad. Y por supuesto, James y Carla bailaban muy "acaramelados", al igual que Peter y Elizabeth.

Mientras tanto, Satchmo y Bianca estaban recostados en una alfombra. Él le lamía con cariño el vientre embarazado a ella.

-oye, Neal, ¿Te sientes bien?-le pregunto Julianne a su novio al verlo distraido.

-sí, me siento muy bien, Jules. No sabía que podía sentirme de esta manera-le confeso Neal, sonriendo.

-¿Cómo?-

-enamorado-dijo Neal, dándole un beso en los labios.

Los aplausos, gritos y silbidos de los demás los aturdieron.

-yo tampoco sabía que podía sentirme enamorada-dijo ella, sonrojada y le devolvió el beso.

- _¿Can this be love? ¿Can this be love?_ -sonó la música en los altavoces.

-es amor-aseguro Neal, acariciándole el cabello a su chica.

-es amor-repitió Julianne, acariciándole el pelo a Neal.

-nos alegramos por ustedes-dijo Lilah, abrazada a Matthew.

-sí, mucho mucho-dijo Tom, aún sentado en el banco.

-nuestros mejores deseos para ustedes-dijo Theodore, muy sonriente.

-excelente, primita-dijo Ángela, levantando el pulgar en señal de "Bien".

-felicidades-dijo Keira, sonriéndoles.

-gracias a todos-dijeron Neal y Julianne, felices.

-esto merece un brindis-dijo Peter, revolviéndole el cabello a Neal.

-eres el mejor papá del mundo-le dijo Julie, muy sonriente.

-te amo, mi princesita-le dijo Peter, tomando y besando su mano.

-mis felicitaciones a la feliz pareja-dijo Warren, con media sonrisa.

-al menos es sincero esta vez-le susurro Neal a Julie.

-sí, eso parece. Gracias, Warren-dijo Julianne, sonriendo.

-no hay de qué-

-sí, me alegro por ustedes-dijo Kate, forzando una sonrisita.

-me alegra oír eso, Kate-dijo Julie, con cierto sarcasmo.

-sí, felicitaciones, chicos-dijo Adrien, acercándose con Marinette en sus brazos.

-gracias, Ad. Felicitaciones a ustedes también-dijo Neal, riendo.

-gracias, Neal-dijo Marinette, sonrojada y bajando de los brazos del rubio.

Unos minutos después…

-gracias a todos por darme el mejor Cumpleaños de mi vida-dijo Julianne, con emoción en su voz, levantando su copa (con Coca Cola) para brindar con su familia y sus amigos.


	13. Sorpresa en el mal sentido

_**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene castigo corporal (bofetada y nalgadas). Si a usted le molesta esto, ¡Por favor, no lo lea! Gracias.**_

 **Capítulo 13: Sorpresa en el mal sentido**

Era un lunes templado en NY.

Terrence salía tranquilo de la escuela, su hermana estaba en su club de escritores y volvería a casa más tarde. Así que Peter sólo pasaba a buscarlo a él.

En eso, se choca con un señor alto, robusto y de mirada fría.

-disculpe-

-hola, pequeño-dijo el hombre, agachándose a verlo.

Terrence se quedo mudo, porque recordo cuantas veces le repetían Peter y Elizabeth que no debía hablar con extraños.

-¡Manny, aléjate de él!-grito Matthew, sorprendiéndolos. Y poniéndose enfrente de Terrence, protectoramente.

-vaya, hola, hijo-dijo el señor.

-¿Hi…hijo?-repitió Terrence, no entendía nada.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le exigió saber Matthew, enfurecido.

-mi abogado logró sacarme de la cárcel. Y estoy haciendo un trámite, legal, que me dará tu custodia-le dijo Ferdinand, con seriedad.

-eso nunca. Yo me quedo con los Burke…con Zach y Rachel Burke-rugió Matt, con bronca.

-¿Ah, si? Yo soy tu padre, Matt. No hay nada que puedas hacer para cambiar eso-

-Matthew, ¿Quién es él y de qué está hablando?-le pregunto Terrence, desesperado.

-es mi…padrastro. El tipo que me lastimo en mi niñez, Terr. Es peligroso-

-¿En serio te crees eso?-dijo Ferdinand, dando un paso tentativo. Matthew siguió erguido.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Por qué has llegado aquí y has hablado con mi primo?-

-Terrence es mi hijo biológico, hace un par de días que lo descubrí-comento el hombre, con media sonrisa.

-¿Qué…?-pregunto Terrence, atónito.

-sí, Terrence, yo soy tu padre-

-wow-dijo el chico, sonriente.

-¡No, Terrence! ¡Se supone que tienes que gritar "Noooo" como Luke de Star Wars!-dijo Matthew, exasperado –fuera de aquí, padre. No te vuelvas a acercar a nosotros-le ordeno luego a Ferdinand, muy molesto.

-está bien, Matt. No olvides que te…-

-no, no, no lo digas. No digas mentiras-

-Matty, hijito, he cambiado. Déjame demostrartelo…-

-no, fuera…ahora-

-de acuerdo-dijo Ferdinad, suspirando resignado. Llevo sus manos a los bolsillos de su chaqueta y los adolescentes lo perdieron de vista.

-Matt, yo…-dijo Terrence.

-sí, sí. Necesito meditar esto, ¿Ok? Nos vemos mañana-lo interrumpio Matthew, cansado.

-está bien…-dijo Terrence, acongojado. Vio el auto de Peter y se fue a él.

-hola, hijo. ¿Paso algo malo?-le pregunto el Agente Burke, al verlo entrar con cara tristona.

-no, papá. Estoy bien, gracias. Vamos a casa. Estoy agotado y necesito dormir-murmuro Terrence. Peter soltó un suspiro y asintió.

Más tarde, Terrence decidió huir por la ventana. Quería ver a Ferdinand.

Pero en el camino, mientras huía, se encontró con Neal. Que enseguida quiso arrastrarlo de nuevo a su casa, pero lo engaño con algo y salió corriendo.

Pero, para su desgracia, cuando Ferdinand se lo encontro…digamos que lo secuestro. Aunque sin amordazarlo ni atarlo, pero sí usando la fuerza física para inmovilizarlo y cargarlo.

Peter apenas se dio cuenta de que su hijo no estaba en su habitación, salió a buscarlo. Dejando a la espera a Elizabeth y Julianne, que estaban también muy preocupadas por el chico.

Comenzo a llover.

-¿Neal? ¿Qué haces aquÍ?-pregunto Peter, cuando estaba andando en el auto y se detuvo al ver a un adolescente muy mojado y estornudando.

-un paseo-dijo Neal, nervioso.

-Neal, ¿Has visto a Terrence?-le pregunto, entrecerrando los ojos.

-nooo…-dijo Neal, pero lo voy bajarse del auto y dirigirse peligrosamente a él –quiero decir, sí. Pero…escapo-agrego, luego se mordió el labio.

-¿Qué?-

-sí, Peter. ¿Lo regañaste o algo por el estilo?-

-no-

-¿Lo castigaste? ¿Le quitaste el celular?-

-no y no-

-vamos, Peter. Por algo huía como un fugitivo-

-no, vino raro de la escuela pero no me quiso contar porqué. ¿Sabes algo que haya entre él y Matt?-

-¿Algo cómo?-dijo Neal, riendo. Peter lo miro mal –no malpienses. Bueno, creo que Mozzie estaba investigando algo para Te…nada-

-¿Qué, Neal? ¿Qué estaba investigando Mozzie?-

-okey, tranquilo, hombre. Terrence quería información de su padre biológico. Y Mozzie me mostro algo interesante el otro día…-

-¿Interesante cómo?-pregunto Peter, interrogante. Neal tragó saliva.

-dijo que probablemente el que fue el padrastro de Matthew, era el padre biológico de Terrence-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Peter, no te enojes conmigo. Yo no le dije a Manny que investigara eso…-

-¿Y quién fue de la idea?-

-Tom-dijo Neal, tenso.

-mentira. Di la verdad-

-en serio-

-¡NEAL!-

-okey, fui yo. Pero no me grites. Yo sólo intentaba hacerlo sentir mejor. Es que…el chico tiene tantas ansias por saber sus origenes y…-

-¿Y creíste que era buena idea decirle "busca información de tu padre biológico"?-

-oye, no me juzgues-

-es lo menos que puedo hacer, Neal. Nos vamos-dijo Peter, irritado. Y le agarro el brazo. Neal, sin pensar en lo que hacía, le dio una cachetada…y le dejo la mano marcada en la mejilla izquierda al Agente Burke.

-perdón-dijo Neal, pálido como un papel.

Peter soltó un gruñido y de muy malos modos, lo metió al asiento del acompañante del auto.

Llamo por celular al padre de Neal, y le explico la situación…"salteando" la parte en que Neal le dio un bofetón. James le dijo que estaba muy ocupado para ir a buscar a su hijo y que Carla estaba en el doctor, y le pidió que cuidara a Neal por esa noche hasta el otro día. Peter aceptó y cortó la llamada.

-estás en graves problemas, muchachito-le dijo al adolescente, mirándolo de reojo.

-no fue mi intención, tío Pete-

-¿En serio crees que es buena idea intentar chantajearme ahora?-

-no estaba intentando chantajearte. Lo siento, en serio. Por favor…no le digas a mi papá, no me dejara ver a Julie en años-

-no seas exagerado. Va a saberlo, tarde o temprano-

-lo sé-dijo Neal, secándose una solitaria lágrima.

-Neal, no llores. Todo estará bien, ¿Si?-

-sí…-dijo Neal, haciendo un pucherito.

-okey. Pero primero tengo que encontrar a mi hijo-

-sí. Lo lamento, en serio, no sé en que estaba pensando. Ya sabes, soy yo. Abro la bocota, meto la pata y después pienso. Por favor, Peter, no me odies-

-Neal, no podría odiarte aunque quisiese-dijo Peter, causando que Neal sonriera –eres el novio de mi hija. Sé que cometes errores, yo también los cometo. Somos humanos-

-gracias…, tío Pete-dijo Neal, mirándolo.

-no hay de qué, chiquitín. Ahora, sobre lo que paso allá…-

-¡Tú estabas asfixiándome!-le grito Neal, tomándolo por sorpresa. Peter freno de golpe, asustándolo.

-¡No intentes justificar lo que hiciste!-le grito el Agente.

-¡LO HICE POR TI!-grito Neal, tomándolo por sorpresa otra vez –estabas descontrolado también. Sé que te preocupas por mí y por Terrence. Pero no puedes manejar nuestras vidas, ¿Me entiendes? No tenemos cinco años-

Peter se quedo pensando un momento en todo lo que había dicho Neal. Luego levanto la mano, Neal interpreto que le iba a pegar, pero para acariciarle la cabeza.

-sí, lo entiendo. Pero no significa que me guste o que pueda acostumbrarme a lidiar con eso. Terrence es mi hijo, y tú mi sobrino. Si algo malo les pasara…creo…que no podría vivir con eso-le confeso Peter, con los ojos humedos.

Neal vio tanta sinceridad en los ojos de ese hombre, _su futuro suegro_. Y no quería verlo llorar, así que lo abrazo.

Estuvieron un rato así, hasta que Peter rompió el abrazo para seguir el camino a casa.

Después de mandar a Neal a su cuarto…bueno, la habitación "de Neal" en la casa de los Burke, le explico lo que había pasado a sus dos mujeres favoritas…o sea, Elizabeth y Julianne.

Peter ya veía a Julie frotándose las manos para darle a Neal una buena abofeteada. Así que se apresuro a calmarla. Y también a Elizabeth que estaba muy angustiada por eso y por la desaparición de Terrence.

-trae a Terrence a casa-le pidió, triste, Elizabeth a su esposo.

-lo haré-le dijo Peter, despidiéndose de ella con un beso corto.

-tío Peter-lo sorprendió Matthew en la entrada.

-Matt, ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-creo que sé dónde esta Terrence-

Enseguida lo dejaron entrar y Matthew les explico toda la situación.

Peter llamo a Clinton y a Reese y juntos fueron en busca del secuestrador de Terrence.

-Ferdinand no es como Peter. Él no es afectuoso ni mucho menos comprensivo. Él es despiadado e inflexible. Y no quiero que otro alguien pase por eso…no como lo pase yo. No otra vez-le dijo Matthew a Julie, conteniendo las lágrimas y abrazando un abrigo de Terrence.

-papá lo encontrara. Todo estará bien-le dijo Julianne, abrazándolo.

Reese derribo la puerta del edificio abandonado, un lugar dónde se había escondido Ferdinand con Matthew en el pasado.

Encontraron al secuestrador y lo arrestaron.

Peter abrazo con fuerza a Terrence en cuanto lo encontró. Lo lleno de mimos. Y como le había dicho a Elizabeth, lo llevo a casa.

Todos lo llenaron de cariño.

Matthew se despidió de todos y se fue con sus padres adoptivos, que habían ido a recogerlo, a su casa.

Después, Peter mando a Terrence a su dormitorio. Él fue gimoteando todo el camino porque Peter ya le había dicho en el auto que estaría castigado sin salidas por un mes.

Peter luego de cantarles una canción a sus niños para que durmieran, se fue a la habitación de Neal…para hablar seriamente con él.

Y sí, Neal se llevo unos buenos azotes. Además de, por supuesto, un buen regaño y un largo sermón. Pero luego todo estuvo perdonado entre él y su "futuro suegro".

Neal, a diferencia de Terrence y Julianne, pidió que le leyera un libro antes de dormir.

-buenas noches, vaquero-dijo Peter, cerrando el libro y dándole un beso en la frente al adolescente ya dormido. Y salió de la habitación, apagando la luz y cerrando despacio la puerta.


	14. Signos vitales (Adaptación)

**Nota de autora: La mayoría del capítulo es una adaptación del episodio 1x10 de la serie. Espero eso no ofenda a alguno.**

 _ **Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene castigo corporal (y mención de tal). Si a usted le molesta esto, ¡Por favor no lo lea! Gracias.**_

 **Capítulo 14: Signos vitales**

Era un sábado soleado, Neal estaba con su tía June en el parque.

-aaahhh…aire, paisaje, ¡Todo lo que no tenía encerrado en mi casa!-exclamo el chico, muy sonriente. Porque había estado castigado sin salidas por una de sus recientes travesuras.

-Byron también ama el parque, casi por las mismas razones-dijo June, mirando a su "sobrino".

-jaja. Es muy buena-comento Neal, mirando como jugaba la nieta de June y Byron al Soccer.

-sí, lo es-dijo June, muy orgullosa de la niña.

-¡Abuela! ¿Viste eso?-exclamo Samantha, acercándose a ellos.

-claro que sí. Estuviste estupenda-le dijo June, alegre.

-voy a repetirlo, ¡Mira!-dijo la pequeña, yendo de nuevo a la cancha.

-sí, te veré-

-acabalos-le dijo Neal -no parece enferma tu nieta-le comento luego a June.

-hoy no. Samantha ya no esta en la lista de donadores…hace una semana-

-¿Qué puedo hacer?-le pregunto Neal, preocupado.

Su tía lo quedo mirando.

Un rato más tarde…

-buenos días, Neal-dijo Elizabeth, sorprendida al verlo entrar.

-no les molesta que haya entrado, ¿Verdad?-les pregunto el adolescente, con simpatía.

-me molesta-admitió Peter, su esposa hizo una mueca.

-¿Un buen desayuno?-pregunto Neal.

-sí, un buen desayuno. Es un ritual ridículo que nos fascina todos esos días en que nuestros hijos están en casa de sus abuelos. ¿Y sabes por qué?-le dijo Peter a Neal.

-por los premios del cereal-dijo Neal, prácticamente seguro. Mientras agarraba la caja de cereales.

-porque puedo olvidarme _de ti_ -le aclaro Peter -y todas esas mañanas me siento en la mesa, con mi adorable esposa, el delicioso cereal, y me puedo olvidar por completo de _Neal Caffrey_ -

-se supone que trae una placa de comisario-dijo Neal, sin prestarle mucha atención.

-¿No intervienes?-le pregunto el Agente a su esposa.

-¿Quieres un poco de cereal?-le pregunto Elizabeth, dándole un plato al chico.

-gracias. Modales-dijo Neal, mirando al hombre mayor.

-no me refería a eso-se quejo Peter -¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunto, exasperándose.

-por los Ellington estoy aquí-le respondió Neal, jugueteando con la placa de policía de juguete…era la segunda de esas plaquitas falsas que tenía.

-Byron Elligton es el padrino de Neal-le dijo Peter a su esposa.

-sé quién es Byron-dijo Elizabeth, tomando de su taza.

-su nieta necesita un riñón pero la eliminaron de la lista de transplantes hace una semana-

-¿Por qué?-

-no lo sé. Pero hace unos días una mujer llamo a Byron y le dijo que su organización podía ayudarlos a encontrar un riñón para su nieta-dijo Neal.

-algunas organizaciones lo hacen-dijo Peter, restándole importancia.

-sí. Pero le pidieron una donación de cien mil dólares-

-¿Cien grandes? ¿Estás trayéndome un caso? ¿Pero si tenías tanta curiosidad…por qué no se lo comentaste a tu padre?-le pregunto Peter, mirándolo.

-él…umh…ya sabes. No me va a creer mucho-dijo Neal, algo molesto.

-bien, me interesa. Habla con Byron y June-le dijo Peter, algo relajado.

-¿Lo investigo?-pregunto Neal, entusiasmado.

-¡¿Investigarlo?! No, vaquero, no. Puedes salir lentamente para no interrumpir mi desayuno-le aconsejo el Agente.

-entiendo, que les aproveche-dijo Neal, levantándose de la silla y caminando hacía la puerta.

-¿Neal?-lo detuvo Peter –recuerda, no es genuina-le dijo, refiriéndose a la placa de comisario que el chico se había colgado en uno de los bolsillos de su camisa.

-jaja…ja…-dijo Neal, yéndose.

Más tarde, en la mansión de los Ellington, más precisamente en la habitación de Neal…

-¿Y eso fue todo lo que te dijo? ¿"Investigalo"?-le pregunto Mozzie, incrédulo.

-más o menos-dijo Neal, acomodándose la pajarita que le había regalado Julie hace un tiempo, frente al espejo.

-supongo que "menos"-dijo Mozzie, mirando el espejo.

-Peter quiere información. No puedo conseguirla sin unirme con la representante y por eso me voy a ver como el asesor financiero de los Ellington-

-¿Quién es la representante?-

-Melissa Calloway, la organización se llama "Corazones abiertos"-

-uuuhhh…eso es amenazador. Si hiciera una película de horror creo que la llamaría "Corazones abiertos"-comento Mozzie.

-¡Justo a tiempo!-dijo Neal, viendo lo que grababa la cámara de la entrada de la mansión.

-yo no confió en esa mujer-

-¿Por qué vino en auto?-

-un neoyorkino que no usa el metro no es digno de confianza-dijo Mozzie, muy serio.

-yo no uso el metro-dijo Neal, mirándolo.

-precisamente-

-dejo su maletín en el auto…Moz, necesito un favor, abre el auto-

-ese no es un favor, es sólo una horrible idea. Es la una de la tarde, los delitos se comenten de noche… ¡Cuando nadie puede verte!-

-está bien, está bien, yo lo haré-

-ah, olvidas tu cita-

-no, tú te presentarás. Es por June y Byron, ¿Lo olvidas? Además, creo que yo ni siquiera aparento 18 años-dijo Neal, tratando de convencerlo.

-okey, dame una corbata…no ese moño-dijo Mozzie, resignado. Neal le dio una corbata.

-ya sabes de que hablar, ¿No? Okey, dame 20 minutos-dijo Neal.

-¿Desde cuando hablo con las personas?-se quejo Mozzie.

-has lo que yo hago-le dijo Neal, saliendo.

-"has lo que yo hago"-se burlo su amigo.

Mientras tanto, Neal…

-¡Vaya! ¡Me parece genial!-exclamo, dándole un manotazo al auto.

-oye, niño, ¿Qué sucede?-le pregunto un oficial de policía, acercándose a él.

-¡Oh! Hola, oficial, hola. ¿Podría usted ayudarme? Mi padre dejo su maletín en el auto y se olvido de darme las llaves-mintió Neal, con habilidad.

-¿Puedes demostrarme que es el auto de tu papá?-le pregunto el oficial, con seriedad.

-sí, sí, las identificaciones están en la guantera. ¡Demonios! Debe llegar al tribunal en veinte minutos-

-¿Es abogado?-

-fiscal, de hecho-

-ah…-

-sí, está investigando a un pequeño granuja que golpeo a un policía en una rencilla doméstica-siguió mintiendo Neal.

-¿Dice que lo golpeo?-pregunto el oficial.

-directo a la cara-

El oficial llamo a una patrulla. Y en menos de veinte minutos, Neal había sacado bastante información del maletín al lograr entrar al auto.

-investigue a Corazones Abiertos, tu amiga Melissa trabaja para su fundador…el Dr. Wayne Powell. Dirige varias clínicas en la costa este. Es un tipo muy respetable-dijo Peter, cuando Neal llego a verlo.

-eeh…no estaría tan seguro-dijo el chico –hable con Melissa. Tengo varios nombres-

-¿Son admisibles?-le pregunto Peter, mirándolo algo molesto. Neal hizo una mueca –te contaré una historia-

-la verdad eso no es necesario-dijo Neal, porque conocía ese mismo método de parte de su padre.

-tuve un caso, un chico llamado Jimmy Burger. Ahorró y abrió un restaurante en la quinta venida-

-¿Le puso "Hamburguesas Jimmy"?-

-no-

-¿"La Hamburguesa…"?-

-¿Terminaste?-lo interrumpió el Agente Burke –a fin de seguir trabajando, hizo favores a la mafia pero Jimmy ya no quería…y nos busco. Nos ayudo en algunos casos. Pero Jimmy era usado y empezo a hurgar en dónde no debía. ¿Sabes qué pasó?-

-¿No tuvo un final feliz?-le pregunto Neal, ya perturbado.

-no. Le dispararon…aquí-dijo Peter, tocándole el centro de la frente.

-¿Por qué me lo dices?-le pregunto el adolescente, casi escandalizado.

-porque Jimmy Burger es un ejemplo de lo que sucede cuando decides actuar por tu cuenta. No lo hagas-le dijo Peter, yendo a su oficina.

-Neal, tengo los nombres que me pediste que buscara-dijo Jones, dándole una hoja al chico.

-¡Increíble! ¡Es cómo hablar con la pared!-exclamo Peter, enfadado.

-no me habías contado tu historia-objeto Neal.

-a ver-dijo Peter, mirando el papel.

-mmm…todos son miembros de la iniciativa médica global-observo Neal –si la organización de Powell está buscando organos, quizás así los ubican-

-es interesante que utilicen el tercer mundo como su banco de organos-comento Peter –pero es circunstancial para proceder. Debería hablar con Powell-

-sé dónde buscarlo-aseguro Neal, mirándolo pero rápidamente agacho la mirada.

Un rato más tarde…

-de acuerdo, estudialos. Powell tiene que estar por ahí-le dijo Peter a Neal.

-su invitación, caballeros-los detuvo alguien, en el lugar a dónde iban a hablar con Powell.

-claro, la olvide en casa-mintió Neal.

-lo siento, tendrá que volver por ella-

-sí…-

-¿Es tu plan? ¿No falsificaste una invitación?-lo cuestiono Peter, siguiéndolo.

-¿Podía hacerlo?-le pregunto Neal, con picardía.

-nop-

-espera, es ella…hola, disculpe, temo que olvide mi invitación en casa-le hablo Neal a Melissa.

-¿Y tú eres…?-dijo ella, al verlo muy joven en cuanto a edad.

-el Dr. Parker de Iniciativa Médica Global. Un chico superdotado. Pero sólo llameme Leonard, ¿Y usted es…?-

-señorita Calloway-dijo la mujer, estrechándole la mano –la próxima vez traíga su invitación, doctor. Buenas tardes-

-hasta luego-dijo Neal.

-vamonos-le ordeno Peter a Neal, debido a su reciente mentirita.

-oh, disculpe, ¿Y usted es?-le pregunto Melissa, interesada.

-el doctor…-

-Edgar Tannenbaum, también es de la IMG-lo interrumpio Neal, pensando que su "suegro" iba a meter la pata

-es un placer conocerlo, soy Melissa-dijo ella, estrechándole la mano.

-es un placer, Melissa-dijo Peter.

-¿Y cuál es su especialidad?-

-la quiropráctica-

-¿Es usted Quiropráctico? ¿En la IMG?-

-la mala postura no discrimina-dijo Neal.

-no-

-puede que tengamos algunos sitios disponibles, ¿Ustedes, chicos, quieren ensuciarse las manos?-les dijo Melissa.

-sí, seguro-dijo Neal.

-sí, sí-dijo Peter.

-entonces, siganme-

Neal, apenas se fue la Srta. Calloway, miro mal a Peter.

-me subestimas-se molesto el Agente.

-te das cuenta que tendrás que coquetear con ella el resto del día, ¿Verdad?-le pregunto Neal –va ser una historia divertida para contársela a Elizabeth y a Julianne mañana…en el desayuno-agrego, muy pícaro.

Luego de unas cuantas horas…

-oíga, Dr. Tannenbaum, Elizabeth se estará preguntando si las siglas de FBI eran de "Female Body Inspector"-le dijo Neal a Peter, entrando a su oficina…y hace un rato haber visto como coqueteaba y "seducía" a Melissa Calloway.

-sientate y cierra la boca-le ordeno Peter.

El Agente le explico unos pocos detalles que había encontrado, no hablo de la investigación muy a fondo…por "seguridad".

-¡Wow! Si no fuera tan sucio, llegaría a respetarlo-exclamo Neal.

-okey, lo que tenemos aquí es una bonita teoría. Pero necesito pruebas…y eso significa que sales del camino, Neal. No estás dentro de esta investigación-dijo Peter, muy serio.

-¡Pero, Peterrrrrrrr!-

-sin peros. No eres un Agente del FBI, ni un detective, ni nada por el estilo. Así que recoge tus cosas y te marchas a tu casa…a dormir hasta mañana-le ordeno Peter, con seriedad y perdiendo los estribos poco a poco.

-okey-dijo Neal, levantando las manos en señal de son de paz.

-gracias-

-de nada. Espera… ¿Y eso?-pregunto Neal, agarrando una tarjeta sin que Peter pudiera arrebartársela antes –una clínica, ¿Crees que allí Powell tenga los expedientes de sus pacientes?-

-dame-dijo Peter, quitándole la tarjeta.

-podríamos echarle un vistazo-propuso el adolescente.

-no, Neal, no podemos. La confidencia doctor/paciente nos lo prohibe. Y además, te dije que no estás en el caso. Así que ni se te ocurra ir a ese lugar-dijo Peter, enfadado y sacándolo de una oreja de su oficina.

-¡Está bien!-grito Neal, enojado y sobándose la oreja derecha –que tengas buenas noches, Peter-

-buenas noches, Neal-

Y los dos se dieron la espalda, sólo literalmente.

Al irse a la mansión de los Ellington, Neal se encontro con Mozzie jugando al ajedrez…solo.

-¿Estás bien?-le pregunto, preocupado.

-la ONG ha retirado su oferta a la nieta de Byron y June-le respondió Mozzie, desconcertado.

-¡¿Qué?!-

-sí-

-¡Oh, Dios! ¿Dijeron por qué?-dijo Neal

-dijeron que habían encontrado otra persona que lo necesitaba más urgentemente-le contesto Mozzie.

-y tú…-

-sí, "estudie" la clínica. Algo los está inquietando. Los empleados llevan todo el día tirando archivos a la basura-

-¿Viste de qué eran los archivos?-

-no pude. Hay seguridad por todas partes. ¿Alguna idea de qué los pone tan nerviosos?-le pregunto Mozzie a Neal.

Al mismo tiempo en la casa de los Burke…

-¿Se están riendo? Oh, claro, se burlan-dijo Peter, molesto.

-¡¿Tuviste que coquetear?!-exclamo Julianne, riendo. Luego de que ella y su madre habían encontrado la tarjeta de Melissa Calloway en la chaqueta de Peter.

-¡Odias coquetear!-exclamo Elizabeth.

-lo sé, lo sé. Y ahora recuerdo porqué-admitió el Agente.

-¿Qué le dijiste?-pregunto Elizabeth.

-le pregunte si estaba sedienta-respondió Peter, ellas se rieron más –funciono-

-oh, por favor, dinos que hay un vídeo de vigilancia sobre eso…-dijo Elizabeth.

-¡Exacto! ¡Tenemos que verlo!-dijo Julianne, aún riendo.

Peter se alejo un poco para atender el celular.

-¿Si?-

-hola, soy yo otra vez. Sólo me preguntaba si ya has comprobado esa clínica-dijo Neal, desde el otro lado.

-el departamento hizo una petición, ¿Por qué?-

-nada, sólo tenía curiosidad. Sólo eso. Gracias. ¿Por qué se están riendo Elizabeth y Julianne?-pregunto Neal, extrañado.

-no tengo idea-mintió Peter –hablamos mañana-

Neal miro a Mozzie.

-de seguro el FBI ha pedido poder revisar su historial financiero-

-eso explica mucho-dijo Theodore -tendría que falsificar mis proyéctos ahora mismo, también-

-tenemos que entrar a esa clínica…y ver de qué están intentando deshacerse-dijo Neal, jugueteando con las piezas del ajedrez de su amigo.

-¿Tienes un plan?-le pregunto Mozzie, mirándolo con esa miradita cómplice.

Al día siguiente, en la dichosa clínica…

-lo prometo. Ni siquiera se me volverá a ocurrir subir a un rascacielos otra vez-decía Mozzie, haciéndose el enfermo mientras Neal lo llevaba en una silla de ruedas –oh, Dios, no me dejes morir-

-hola, estoy aquí para entregar un paciente-le dijo Neal a la secretaria.

-está bien, soy policía-dijo Mozzie.

-no tenemos a nadie apuntado que fuera a venir hoy-le dijo la secretaria.

-¡Tomátelo como una advertencia, idiota!-grito Mozzie, haciéndose el loco.

-okey, ellos de seguro no dijeron nada. Esto es muy delicado. El Mayor pidió que se manejara en silencio. Se trata de su sobrino. Pero no puedo darle su nombre-mintió Neal, descaradamente.

-¡IDIOTA!-grito Mozzie.

-Bruce, ¡Bruce!-le llamo la atención Neal.

-ten cuidado, Hank-dijo Mozzie.

-tengo que llevarlo con el doctor de inmediato-

-lo llamaré-dijo la secretaria.

-no, mejor no. El paciente puede enfadarse y pensar que esta alertando a los malos-dijo Neal –yo lo llevaré. Es la habitación 207, ¿Correcto?-

-correcto-le dijo la secretaria.

-okey, gracias. De pie, Bruce-le dijo Neal a su amigo.

-bienvenido a la fiesta, amigo-le dijo Mozzie.

-no sobreactues-le susurro el chico de ojos azules –buen trabajo, Moz. Ya puedes dejar de temblar-le dijo Neal cuando estuvieron más lejos.

-no estoy actuando. Odio los hospitales-le respondió Theodore.

Mozzie se puso a ver dónde estaban los archivos, haciéndose pasar por un empleado de limpieza. Mientras Neal entraba a la oficina de Powell y buscaba archivos, algo ilegalmente.

En eso, escucha que alguien esta acercándose.

-Peter, espero que te llegue esto…-dijo Neal, escribiendo algo sobre el papel. Lo puso lo antes posible en el Fax y comenzó a enviarse.

Pero justo en ese momento, llegaron dos enfermeros…

-oiga, oiga-dijo Neal, asustado.

-apaga ese Fax-le ordeno un hombre al otro, mientras lo inmovilizaba al adolescente contra la pared –no te muevas-

-tome prestado el Fax del Dr. Powell-dijo Neal.

-ven aquí-le dijo el enfermero que lo sostenía, mientras lo recostaba en una especie de camilla.

En la casa de los Burke…

-cielo, ¿Esperas un Fax?-le pregunto Elizabeth a su esposo.

-no, esa cosa ni siquiera estaba encendida-le respondió él.

-¿Jimmy Burger? ¿Quién es Jimmy Burger?-

-¡Es Neal!-exclamo Peter, agarrando el papel.

Al mismo tiempo…

-estaba en su oficina-dijo uno de los enfermeros, hablando con Powell por el teléfono.

-¿Quién es?-

-no lo dice. Pero tiene un rastreador en el tobillo, no tiene más de 15 años y estaba revisando sus archivos. Queríamos avisarle antes de involucrar a las autoridades, Dr. Powell-dijo el enfermero, mientras su compañero amarraba "bien" a Neal a la camilla.

-tal vez es uno de los pacientes de Wesley que se escapo del tercer piso. Voy para allá, detenganlo hasta que yo llegué…-dijo el doctor –sería mejor que lo calmaran un poco-sugirió luego.

-entiendo-dijo el enfermero y cortó la llamada.

Luego, apareció una enfermera con una jeringa…

-esto te ayudará a relajarte-le dijo a Neal, inyectándole el suero.

-espero que sea divertido, enfermera Ratched-dijo Neal, cerrando con fuerza los ojos. Después todo se volvió nuboso…

-¿Neal está en problemas?-le pregunto Elizabeth, al ver como Peter intentaba dar con el rastreador GPS de la tobillera de Neal.

-sí, en graves problemas-le contesto Peter.

-Agente Burke, lo hemos localizado. La calle William 626-dijo la mujer del otro lado. Peter enseguida cortó y miro la tarjeta de Melissa.

-¡Ese mocoso! ¡Le advertí que no fuera a esa clínica! ¡SE LO DIJE! Pero es Neal…él no piensa. Su padre le dará una buena azotaina por esto, ¡Si no se la doy yo antes!-exclamo Peter, enfurecido –buscaré a un juez para que…-

-¿Y por qué no haces que alguien…te muestre el hospital? Si te invita…-sugirió su esposa, levantando la tarjeta de Melissa.

Y logró convencerlo, y él a Melissa, para que se vieran en la clínica.

-¿Doctor?-dijo Melissa, al perder a Peter…digo, Edgar, de vista.

-¿Neal? ¡Neal!-lo llamaba Peter, con sigilo.

 _-dos amantes se besaron y el mundo se detuvooo… ¡Se detuvo! ¡Se detuvo! ¡SE DETUVO!-_ cantó Neal, drogado. Y consiguiendo que Peter lo encontrara _–en mi corazón te espera…-_

-¡Oh, por Dios!-exclamo Peter, mirándolo.

 _-¡ENTRA!-_

-¿Qué te hicieron?-

-hola, amigo-le dijo Neal.

-¿Neal?-

-hola…-

-hola-dijo Peter, acercándose y poniendo una mano en su frente.

 _-¡CANTANDO!-_ lo sorprendió Neal.

-shhhhhhh…shhh…shhh...shhh. Debemos quitarte estas ataduras-le dijo Peter.

-¡Ah! ¿Te refieres a estas?-dijo Neal, tirando a un lado las correas –no hubo cerraduras que no abriera. Sólo el rastreador-se jacto Neal, incluso drogado, señalando su tobillera.

-anda, vamos-le dijo Peter, intentando cargarlo.

-¿Qué sucede? Eres fuerte…eres fuerte…-dijo Neal.

-sí, sí-

-oye, yo lo hago. Yo puedo…yo solooo-se quejo Neal, Peter lo soltó un poco y él se cayó directo al suelo.

Peter comenzo a cargarlo fuera del lugar. Neal balbuceaba otra vez la misma canción.

-tranquilo-le dijo Peter, cuando Neal se le cayó al piso –no puedo creerlo. ¿Por qué hiciste algo así? ¡¿Por qué?!-

-he hecho tantas cosas malas que no puedes imaginar…-dijo Neal, aún muy drogado.

-¡Ya cierra la boca!-le ordeno Peter, molesto -¿Cómo qué cosas?-le pregunto luego, curioso.

-como hacer que tu hija hable muuuy mal de ti-dijo Neal, Peter desvió la mirada -¿Pero a quién le interesa, Peter? ¡No es lo importante! ¡No es una competición! ¡Es por las personas!-reflexiono después.

-que bien. Porque vas a pasar mucho tiempo con personas como, por ejemplo, yo y tu padre, en cuanto salgamos de aquí-le dijo Peter, muy serio.

-claro. Mi trasero no valdrá un centavo cuando papá vea las grabaciones de cuando entre aquí-se lamento el adolescente.

-por supuesto, hay cámaras-dijo Peter, molesto.

-oye, antes de que me "entregues", te diré algo…de todas las personas en mi vida. De mis padres, de Mozzie, de Kate, incluso de Julie…tú eres la única en…-dijo Neal, señalándolo con el dedo índice.

-¿La única en qué?-le pregunto Peter.

-la única persona en quien confió-le confeso Neal.

Peter suspiro y le acarició la cabeza. Luego tomó una silla de ese salón y esposo a Neal a ella.

-no abras esto-le ordeno, antes de irse.

-podría deslizarme, eso no sería abrirla…sería deslizarse-murmuro Neal, después comenzo a cantar de nuevo. Cuando llego Peter -¿Qué es eso?-le pregunto, sorprendido.

-el vídeo de la cámara-le respondió Peter, sacándole las esposas.

-¡Peter!-

-andando-le dijo Peter, cargándolo otra vez.

-¿Robaste eso por mí?-

-sí, es un momento que recordarás-le dijo Peter, mientras huían de esa clínica.

Una hora, apróximadamente, más tarde en la casa de los Burke…

-¡oogh! Me duele la cabeza-se quejo el chico.

-Neal, ¿Te sientes bien?-le pregunto Elizabeth.

-oye, ¿Y yo qué?-protesto Peter.

-hay algunos trastos que no has lavado, Sr. Manos Mágicas-le recrimino ella -¿Quieres más hielo?-le pregunto, con dulzura, al muchacho. Neal le dio la bolsa con hielo –sí, yo le traigo-

-espero que hayas encontrado algo-le dijo Peter al chico, apenas Elizabeth entro en la cocina.

-la lista de los clientes ricos, los acaudalados dispuestos a pagar por organos dados al momento-le respondió Neal.

-bien, si puedo probarlo-

-tal vez sí, había otra lista…cientos de nombres y tipos sanguineos-

-¿Tu Fax…se trataba de eso?-

-deben ser los donadores que Powell tiene, ¿Sólo llegaron cuatro nombres?-pregunto Neal, desanimado.

-cuatro es suficiente. Daré con ellos-dijo Peter. En eso entra Julie.

-woah oh…me voy por unos minutos a pasear con Satch y ya estás golpeando a mi novio, papá?-dijo ella, al verlo recostado a Neal en el sofá.

-no me golpeo, cree en mí…estaría en un ataud si fuera así-dijo Neal, riendo.

-muy gracioso-dijo Peter, en tono de queja.

-jaja, okey. ¿Pasa algo? Mozzie dijo que estaban investigando algo…juntos. Me encanta que por fin se esten llevando bien-dijo Julianne, muy sonriente.

-luego hablamos…los tres-dijo Peter, haciendo una mueca –umh…cariño, ¿Pueden ir con Neal a tu habitación? Quizás James llegue en un rato y no quiero que piense que…-

-¿Qué qué?-pregunto Julianne, extrañada.

-sólo vayan, ¿Si?-

-okey-dijo Julianne, y con Elizabeth llevaron a Neal al dormitorio de Julie y lo acostaron en la cama -bien, ¿Y a qué va todo esto? Espero que no le hayas pegado a mi padre otra vez-

-nooo, tranquila. No se me va a pasar por la cabeza volver a levantarle la mano a Peter-dijo Neal, haciendo una mueca y sobándose el trasero.

-¡Vamos! No te puede seguir doliendo-exclamo su novia, burlona.

-si fue el sábado, Jules, y estamos a martes-

-exactamente-

-pues me duele todavía. Creí que te quedarías con tus abuelos paternos hasta el viernes, quiero decir…con esto de la suspensión de clases por una semana-

-quería, pero mi abuelo Brandon a veces es muy estricto-

-entiendo. Ojalá yo tuviera un abuelo paterno-

-Neal, lo siento tanto, amorcito-

-no te preocupes. No es tu culpa…-

En eso, entro James muy preocupado a la habitación.

-¡Neal, hijito! ¿Te sientes bien?-le pregunto, tocándole la cabeza.

-sí, papá, tranquilo, estoy bien-respondió Neal.

-menos mal. Peter dijo que te habías dado un buen porrazo andando en Skate con uno de tus amiguitos de por ahí. Más te vale no volver a salir en el día, chico-le dijo James, dándole una suave nalgada.

-no, papá-dijo Neal, agradecido de que Peter no le hubiera dicho la verdad.

-vamos a casa, hijo-le dijo James, dándole un beso en la frente.

-está bien, pero yo puedo solo-dijo Neal, viendo que quería echarselo al hombro.

-toma, Neal. Para su dolor de cabeza-dijo Elizabeth, acercándole una pastilla de Ibuprofeno y guiñándole un ojo a James.

-gracias, El. Nos vemos-dijo James, sonriendo. Y con Neal se fueron.

Pero el chico no pudo dejar de pensar en la nieta de June y Byron, muriendo y él sin poder hacer nada para detener eso.

Por eso, lo tomo de sorpresa que Peter lo llamara para ver como arrestaban a Powell. Neal, muy gallito, mostraba su placa de juguete, parado al lado del Agente Burke mientras los demás Agentes esposaban al doctor.

Más tarde, Neal, Peter y June veían como jugaba Samantha al Soccer en el parque.

-June, quería que supieses que tenemos a Powell. Una vez que lo relacionen con la cuenta de caridad…el resto de su organización se vendrá abajo-le dijo Peter.

-gracias-le dijo June, muy feliz.

-cuéntale la mejor parte-dijo Neal.

-Samantha ha vuelto a su puesto original en la lista-anuncio Peter –en vista del escándalo, pudimos hacer algunas llamadas al Registro, convenciéndolos de reexaminar su postura-agrego y miro a la niña –es muy buena-

-sí, lo es-dijo Neal, sonriendo.

-ya me contarás como termina el partido mañana…en el desayuno-dijo Peter, terminando con un murmullo.

-espera, ¿No vas a quedarte?-le pregunto June.

-no. Tengo que recoger a mi esposa…sólo que ella no lo sabe todavía-comento Peter, y se fue. Neal soltó una risita.

-oh…-dijo June, muy emocionada, y abrazando a Neal. Por fin su nieta tenía su lugar en la lista de transplantes.


	15. Un futuro prometedor

_**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene mención de castigo corporal (azotes, nalgadas, etc). Si a usted le molesta esto, ¡Por favor, no lo lea! Gracias.**_

 **Capítulo 15: Un futuro prometedor**

Era un viernes frío, el atardecer se veía hermoso.

Neal y Julie estaban sentados en el Parque Central, disfrutando del aire fresco. Mientras sus padres tenían una cena juntos.

-¿Crees que sea buena idea?-pregunto Neal.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto Julianne.

-que nuestros padres esten cenando…juntos-

-lo han hecho otras veces-dijo ella, restándole importancia.

-sí, pero siempre con nosotros de por medio. ¿No tienes miedo de que se lancen cuchillos o algo así?-dijo Neal, con una risita.

-estarán bien-dijo Julie, sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza –no fue buena idea lo que hicimos el martes-

-Jules, hicimos justicia-dijo Neal, haciendo un mohín.

-fue venganza, no justicia. La justicia es regresar todo a su orden natural, la venganza sólo crea más caos. Siempre me lo repite mi papá-dijo Julianne, mirándolo.

-nadie nos descubrira, ni siquiera tu tío Roger. Descuida, despreocupate…Hakuna Matata, nena-dijo Neal, sonriendo.

-jaja…sí, ojalá pudiera. Pero estoy asustada. Mamá me castigara fuerte si se entera que le jugue una broma pesada a mi profesor de Matemática-

-tranquila, nadie lo descubrira-

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?-

-porque…umh…no sé, sólo lo presiento-

-espero que tengas razón-dijo Julie, luego vio la cara consternada de su novio -¿Pasa algo?-

-sí, yo también espero eso. Porque mi papá me advirtió que si volvía a faltarle el respeto a un profesor, iba a darme tres azotes con el cepillo de madera cada noche durante una semana-dijo Neal, haciendo una mueca.

Julianne tragó saliva.

-esperemos que no pase. Que no se enteren-

-no debí involucrarte en eso, lo lamento tanto-

-no, Neal. Yo quería hacerlo también. Ese maldito me tiene harta-

-a mí igual me tiene harto. ¿Qué se cree?-

-exacto. Mejor no sigamos hablando de eso…-

-sí, mejor de otra cosa. Bianca tiene una barriga enorme, parece un barril-comento el chico.

-jaja. De seguro los cachorros serán negros o dorados. ¿Has pensado en nombres?-

-sí, mira-dijo Neal, dándole una lista.

-wow, te tomaste muy en serio eso de que fueran "originales"-

-todo al pie de la letra, mi querida Julie-

-jajaja. Me agradan, guardalos. Yo también tengo uno o dos, tengo que buscar más. Pero creo que también tendríamos que dejar que los dueños eligieran sus nombres…-

-¿Sus familias? ¿Y si son pocos, Jules? ¿Si son sólo cuatro? Yo y mi familia nos quedaríamos con dos y ustedes con dos también-

-sí, es buena idea. Ya me lo había dicho papá. Pero por una corazonada, creo que son más de seis…, Neal-

-ouu…-

-sí-

-pues hoy llevaron a Bianca al veterinario a que le hicieran una especie de radiografia. Pero no alcancé a ver los resultados, luego se los pido a mis padres-

-okey. Oye, si mi tío se entera de que…-

Neal la acallo con un beso en los labios.

-tranquila, Julie. Siempre estaré a tu lado. No te abandonaré por nada. Lo prometo y prometo no romper esa promesa-

-gracias, yo prometo exactamente lo mismo-dijo Julianne, feliz y devolviéndole el beso.

Después volvieron a la casa de Julianne, a ver como habían sobrellevado su cena sus padres.

-¡Julie, serán 12!-grito Peter, abrazando a su niña.

-¡12 cachorritos! Abuela por una docena-dijo Elizabeth, emocionada.

-calma, mamá-dijo Julianne, abrazándola también.

-estoy tan feliz. De no haber sido por ti, Satch no hubiera conocido a Bianca y nada de esto…-

-lo sé, ma, tranquila. Felicitaciones, futuro papi-dijo Julie, acariciando la cabeza de Satchmo.

-gracias, Neal-dijo Peter, abrazando al chico.

-de nada, tío Peter-dijo Neal, haciendo media sonrisa.

-esto merece una foto. Vamos, Neal. Vamos, Peter-dijo Carla, sacando la cámara al igual que Elizabeth. Y les tomaron una foto.

-mis dos hombres favoritos-dijo Julianne, con una sonrisa encantadora.

-así es-dijo Peter, acariciándole la mejilla. Neal le beso la mano a su novia.

-bien, creo que será hora de que nos vayamos. Gracias por todo-dijo James, educadamente.

-sí-dijeron Peter y Elizabeth.

-sí, ummm…nos vemos mañana, Neal-dijo Julianne, algo nerviosa.

-sí, nos vemos, Julie-dijo Neal, sonriendo.

Y se fueron.

Neal aún recordaba como había sido la primera vez que había visto a Julianne. Como se había enfrentado con valor contra Warren. También recordaba algunos buenos momentos que había tenido con sus amigos y la familia Burke. Todo paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Y como solía decirle su tía June, él era uno en un millón.

-aún recuerdo cuando Peter me miro con esa mirada de Horatio Caine enojado de CSI Miami-le decía a veces a su novia –y me dijo: "Neal, si alguna vez llegas a levantarme la mano otra vez, no esperare a que tu padre se encargue de ti ni esperare a que estemos en un cuarto a solas…para darte una buena zurra"-

Esa frase aún lo descolocaba un poco, y lo llenaba de temor. Sus padres y sus amigos se habían tragado el cuento de que la persona que le había dejado la mano marcada en rojo a la mejilla del Agente, era una exnovia celosa. O al menos, parecía que se habían tragado el cuento. Neal se mordía la lengua cuando a veces creía que estaba por hablar de más. Porque sabía bien que si su padre se enteraba que le había pegado nada más ni nada menos que a Peter Burke, aparte de darle unas buenas nalgadas y que iba a pasar una buena temporada durmiendo sobre su estómago, le iba a quitar todos… ¡Pero todos! Los privilegios, y eso iba desde el MP3 hasta las salidas afuera de la casa. Él no se arriesgaría de esa manera. Era, prácticamente, como suicidarse.

Pero…a fin de cuentas, todo entre los Burke y los Caffrey estaba bien. Mucho más ahora que se acercaba el nacimiento de los cachorros Caffrey/Burke, y también de Lennon Caffrey y Pierre Burke. Sí, todo estaba confirmado. Pronto tendrían a catorce (contando a los cachorros) bebés haciendo travesuras por ahí. Esto impacientaba a uno y cada uno de ellos.

Pero, quizás, algunos se preguntarán…: ¿Cuál fue la broma pesada que le gastaron Neal y Julianne a su profesor de Matemática? ¿Sus padres se irán a enterar? ¿Qué sucederá?

O quizás sus preguntas sean: ¿Cuándo llegarán los cachorritos? ¿Y los bebés? ¡¿Para cuándo?!

 _Pues, la aventura no termina aquí…_


	16. Sobreviviendo, Parte 1

_**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene castigo corporal. Si a usted le molesta esto, ¡Por favor, no lo lea! Gracias.**_

 **Capítulo 16: Sobreviviendo, Parte 1**

" _ **I'm sorry, I can't be perfect"-Perfect de Simple Plan.**_

Era un día gris en muchos aspectos. Un miércoles.

Roger había llamado a los padres de Julianne y Neal, porque esta vez había confirmado sus sospechas. La pareja había realizado una broma pesada contra el profesor de Matemática de su curso, robándole sus archivos y haciéndole creer que los había perdido, y para rematar, también pincharle las ruedas de su camioneta.

Sólo pudieron ir Peter y James porque sus esposas estaban juntas, eligiendo ropa para sus futuros bebés. Y ambos estaban muy pero muy… ¡PERO MUY…! Enojados, ¡No! ¡¿Enojados?! ¡Mejor dicho FURIOSOS!

Luego de un buen regaño por parte de ellos y un sermón de parte de la directora, se los llevaron a sus casas prendidos de la oreja.

¡Los habían suspendido a los dos por tres semanas! ¡Esta era la gota que había colmado el vaso!

Neal suplicaba que no lo castigara, que estar suficiente era ya demasiado castigo. Pero no, James se puso rigido y lo mando a su cuarto. En vez de esperar hasta la noche, le iba dar su justo castigo esa misma tarde luego de haberse enterado de la dichosa fechoría de su niñito.

No tardo en buscar el cepillo de cabello de madera de Carla y fue al dormitorio de Neal. Que lloraba desolado, acurucado en su cama.

Sin mediar una palabra, lo puso sobre sus rodillas, le bajo la ropa y le dio doce nalgadas…las tres últimas dadas con la parte de atrás del cepillo.

Lo consoló hasta que Neal se quedo dormido, le secó las lágrimas y salió del cuarto.

Pero con Peter y Julianne fue una historia diferente.

Peter la mando a su habitación, pero ella…terca como mula, comenzo a chillarle con fuerza e insistencia. Su padre no pudo tolerarlo, la puso en su regazo y le dio cinco palmadas. Pero Julie no cedió y es más, se zafo de su agarre y le dijo una barbaridad.

Ese fue el momento en que Peter perdió el control de su persona. Se quito el pesado cinturón de cuero que llevaba en el pantalón, tomó a su hija de un brazo, la inclino sobre la mesa y le dio tres cintazos.

Julianne cuando logró calmarse, vio aflicción en los ojos de su padre. No había pensado en lo que estaba haciendo ni en como la iba a dañar cuando se quito la correa.

-hija, yo sólo…-dijo Peter, intentando abrazarla. Ella se alejo, ahora le tenía más miedo que nunca y hasta algo más…

-¡NO ME TOQUES! ¡TE ODIO, PAPÁ, TE ODIO!-le grito, llorando y salió corriendo a su habitación.

Eso le rompió el corazón a Peter, cayó de rodillas en el suelo y se permitió llorar.

Mientras tanto, entre lágrimas, Julianne termino de escribir una nota dirigida a sus padres, su novio y sus amigos. Tomó su mochila bien equipada y saltó por la ventana.

Corrió sin mirar atrás.

-¡Julie! ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Quieres que le parta la cara de idiota a tu padre?-la invadio de preguntas su exnovio.

Sí, nada más ni nada menos que Warren Caleb.

-estoy bien, Warry. Tranquilo. Sólo quiero irme de este lugar-

-¿Y Neal? Creí que habías dicho que no se separarían-

-creí que habías dicho que no te agradaba él-

-bueno, más o menos. Me gusta verte feliz. Y yo…-

-sé lo que intentas decir. Pero no. Deja que Neal se quede aquí. Les pedí que no me buscaran en la carta. Volveré cuando me sienta preparada-

-de acuerdo. Mi padre ya tiene todo listo, mañana a primera hora partimos viaje para Canadá. Tú te llamarás Clarissa Caleb, será tu alias-

-suena bien. Vamos. Estoy hambrienta y con sueño-

-jajá. No has cambiado en nada, Jules-dijo él, abrazándola por el hombro.

-tú tampoco, Warrs-dijo ella, aferrándose a él.

Al mismo tiempo, James había despertado bruscamente a Neal. Y fueron a la casa de los Burke, dónde estaba medio NY (prácticamente) reunido.

-¿Qué pasa? ¡Peter, hablame!-le exigió Neal, tirando de la manga de su camisa.

-Julianne se escapo-le dijo Peter, con el dolor reflejado en sus ojos.

-¡¿Qué?!-

-se ha ido, Neal. Julie se ha ido-dijo Diana, angustiada.

-no…-

-lo lamento tanto, Neal-

-Peter, ¿Qué paso? ¿La castigaste?-pregunto Neal, comenzando a llorar.

-Neal…-dijo James, preocupado. En eso, Neal notó que Peter no llevaba su típico cinturón en el pantalón.

-¡LA LASTIMASTE! ¡LA AZOTASTE! ¡LE HICISTE DAÑO! ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO!-grito Neal, llorando con más fuerza.

-Neal, yo sólo…-dijo Peter, intentando abrazarlo para calmarlo.

-¡NO ME TOQUES! ¡TE ODIO, PETER, TE ODIO!-grito Neal, llorando a mares, corrió a la habitación de Julianne y dio un portazo.

Esa era la misma escena, repetida como si fuera una especie de Déjà Vu.

Peter se quedo congelado unos minutos. Y luego retuvo las lágrimas.

-ya, tranquilo. Cielo, Hon, la encontraremos-dijo Elizabeth, secándose sus propias lágrimas y las de Peter.

Neal, mientras tanto, encontró la carta de Julianne. Y después de terminar de leerla, bajo rápidamente abajo a mostrarla.

Fue recibido con un regaño de su padre por faltarle el respeto a Peter. Pero todos se quedaron boquiabiertos luego de que Neal leyera la nota de Julianne.

" _Querida familia y queridos amigos:_

 _Lo lamento tanto. Pero debo irme. No es para siempre, sólo por un cierto tiempo._

 _Ya no puedo con esto._

 _No quería causarles este dolor._

 _Lo siento, papá, lo intente. Pero no puedo ser perfecta._

 _Mamá, lo siento también. Cuida a mi hermanito, por favor._

 _Satchmo, cuida a mis sobrinitos. Lo siento tanto, amiguito._

 _Terrence, cuidate, hermano mayor. Lo siento tanto, niño._

 _Neal, perdoname…por favor, no me odies. Lamento romper la promesa que dije que no rompería._

 _Matthew, no te enojes ni culpes a mi padre ni a Neal ni a nadie por esto. Toda la culpa es mía, de nadie más. Lo siento tanto, primito._

 _Lilah, sabes que eres muy importante para mí. Y hacerte esto me destroza por dentro. Lo siento tanto._

 _Marinette, también eres muy importante para mí. Lo lamento. Me siento devastada._

 _Mozzie, no le des ideas a nadie. No me intentes rastrear ni nada. Por favor. Lo siento tanto, Theo._

 _Tom, lo siento tanto. Cuida mi computadora y no dejes que nadie la "lastime"._

 _Tíos, lo siento tanto. Uno y cada uno de ustedes es especial para mí._

 _Abuelos, lo lamento tanto. No quise hacerlos pasar por esto._

 _Sres. Caffrey, lo siento tanto. No permitan que Neal salga a buscarme. No permitan que esto determine el futuro de su familia._

 _Y a los demás, lo lamento tanto. Pero ya no hay vuelta atrás._

 _Gracias por todo. Por los buenos y los malos momentos._

 _Los quiero mucho, Julianne."_

-dame-le ordeno Peter, con la voz quebrada. Neal le entrego la carta. Y lo tomó por sorpresa un fuerte abrazo.

-la encontraré, Neal. Te prometo que la encontraré y la traeré sana y salva-

-gracias, tío Peter-dijo Neal, llorando y abrazándose con fuerza al hombre mayor.

Luego cada uno se fue a su casa, menos los Agentes del FBI y James.

Elizabeth se fue a acostar, habían acordado con Peter que dormiría ella esa noche con Terrence y Satchmo en la cama matrimonial para que no se sintieran solos.

-¡Te dije que ese crío era mala influencia!-grito Kramer.

-baje la voz-le ordeno Hughes, que para ese entonces ya estaba muy embroncado…con Peter, precisamente. ¡¿Cómo su buen Agente había podido perder el control hasta ese punto?!

-esto no es culpa de Neal, Phil-le dijo Peter, un tanto gallito.

-¿Me estás desautorizando,…Petey?-le pregunto Kramer, con severidad.

Peter dio un paso hacía atrás, asustado.

-oígan, debemos concentrarnos-los interrumpió Jones. Que intentaba ocultar que había estado llorando.

-sí, concentrense-gruño Diana.

-Peter, creo que yo mejor me voy a casa. No quiero que Neal se vaya a dormir llorando. Yo lo lastime a él también hoy…-dijo James.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Peter, sorprendido.

-sí, le di unos tres cepillazos por lo que hicieron en la escuela. Y lo último que quiero es que se duerma resentido…conmigo o contigo-

-okey. Nos vemos mañana, James-dijo Peter, soltando un largo suspiro.

-sí, nos vemos mañana…-dijo James, saliendo.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Neal…

-lo siento, Mozzie. Sé que ella te dijo que no la rastrearas pero es…-

-¿Necesario? No, Neal. Esta claro que quiere un tiempo sola-dijo su amigo, algo triste.

-por favor, Moz-

-no. Ya te dije que no-

-está bien-

-Neal… ¿Hay algo que necesites soltar? Lo siento tanto. No debió pasar esto-

-Ted-dijo Neal, por que ese apodo sólo lo usaba con Mozzie cuando le decía algo de suma importancia –he abierto y cerrado los ojos miles de veces desde que me entere de que ella huyó, con la única esperanza de que…sea sólo una horrible pesadilla y cuando vuelva a abrir los ojos, este acostado en mi cama. Pero no funciona, simplemente no-

-Neal…-

-no, déjame terminar. Nunca estuvo en nuestros…en mis…planes perderla-confeso Neal, entre sollozos.

-Neal, espera, espera, no cortes… ¡NEAL!-grito Mozzie, dándose cuenta de las intenciones del chico. Pero Neal simplemente cortó.

-es ahora o nunca-se dijo Neal a sí mismo, agarro su mochila bien equipada y saltó por la ventana…exactamente como Julianne.

Corrió sin mirar atrás, bueno, más o menos. Tenía que encontrarla, a su novia, a su amada, a su chica.

James, desesperado al encontrar vacío el cuarto de su hijo. Y este, a diferencia de la adolescente, sin una carta de despedida. Llamó enseguida a sus padrinos, pero Neal no estaba en la casa de los Ellington ni en la casa de Kathryn. Así que llamo a Peter pero dio con Jones en el teléfono, que le dijo que el Agente Burke había ido tras una pista con Hughes.

Diana, enseguida, llamo a Peter para informarle sobre la "mala nueva".

-Peter, se escapo-

-¿Qué? ¿Quién se escapo, Diana? Digo, además de Julie-

-Neal, Peter. Neal escapo. Se cortó la tobillera. Se ha ido, Peter. Neal se ha ido también-le dijo Diana. Y logró escuchar un sollozo de su jefe, desde el otro lado del teléfono.

 _ **Continuará…**_


	17. Sobreviviendo, Parte 2

_**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene mención de delincuencia y partes sacadas y/o modificadas del episodio 4x01 de la serie. Si a usted le molesta esto, ¡Por favor, no lo lea! Gracias.**_

 **Capítulo 17: Sobreviviendo, Parte 2**

" _ **Pensé que nunca vería tu dulce rostro de nuevo. Me quede con todos aquellos momentos en los que estuvimos juntos. Porque en mi corazón deseaba que volvieras, mi amigo/a. Y ahora te tengo. Pero pensé que te había perdido…"-I Thought I Lost You de Miley Cyrus y John Travolta (Fragmento traducido).**_

Era temprano en la mañana en NY.

Las familias y sus amigos seguían buscando desesperados a Julianne y, ahora también, a Neal.

Mientras tanto, Julie y Warren estaban sentados en el césped del jardín de la casa de los Caleb.

-oye, ¿No es ese tu noviecito?-observo Warren, viendo que un chico de pelo oscuro y ojos azules se acercaba.

-¿Neal?-pregunto Julianne, levantándose del suelo.

-¿Julie?-pregunto Neal, mirándola.

-¡NEAL!-

-¡JULIE!-

Y se abrazaron.

-lo siento tanto. No debí haberme ido. No así-dijo ella, con algunas lágrimas de amargura.

-está bien. Tranquila-le dijo Neal al oído, acariciándole la cabeza.

-creí que te había perdido. Y había roto la promesa que hicimos y habíamos jurado no romper…-

-eso nunca. Yo pensé lo mismo. Pero aunque dijiste que no te buscara, tenía que hacerlo. Eres tan importante para mí-

-tú también eres muy importante para mí, Neal-dijo Julianne, dándole un beso en los labios.

-sí, okey, Romeo y Julieta…yo sigo aquí-los interrumpio Warren, incomodándolos.

-sí, disculpa. Oye, sé que no hemos sido los mejores compañeros ni nada…pero…gracias por cuidar a Julie. En serio, Warren, te lo agradezco-le dijo Neal, tendiéndole la mano.

-fue un placer, Neal-dijo Warren, estrechándosela –me disculpo por cómo te trate antes. No te preocupes por Kate, ya corté con ella-

-¿Si?-le pregunto Neal, extrañado –yo también me disculpo-

-estaba demasiado celosa de Julianne. Y me amenazo con lastimarme a mí y a Julie. No podía seguir así la cosa. Así que rompimos. Ella se quedo rencorosa, pero ya que-dijo Warren, encogiéndose de hombros.

-sí, creo que esa chica es peligrosa-dijo Julianne, haciendo una mueca.

-mejor ni hablar-dijo Neal.

-okey. Pero Neal, ¿Por qué decidiste huir también?-pregunto Julianne, poniéndose seria como lo hacía su padre.

-jejeje, verás, ellos…-

-no-lo detuvo su novia.

-verás, yo…-

-no-lo volvió a interrumpir, exactamente como lo hacía Peter a veces.

-pero…-

-no-repitio Julianne, levantando el dedo índice.

-de acuerdo-

-bien. ¿Vas a hablar con sinceridad y sin excusas?-

-¡Julianne, necesitaba encontrarte!-

-¡Y yo necesitaba que estuvieras seguro en tu casa!-

-¿Seguro? ¿Qué quieres decir?-dijo Neal, alarmado y miro a Warren.

-umh… ¿Cómo decirtelo, chico? Yo, mi padre y Julie planeamos viajar a Canadá para que no nos encuentren-le dijo el otro chico.

-¿En serio?-dijo Neal, mirando a su novia para saber si era verdad.

-sí, en serio. Y debemos irnos-dijo Julianne, soltando un suspiro.

-está bien. El mismo trato que tenemos con Mozzie: Tú huyes, yo huyo,…Julie-dijo Neal, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-okey. Entonces huyamos-dijo ella, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Entraron a la casa de los Caleb, que más parecía una mansión.

-eh, papá, vino el novio de Julianne. Y cómo lo habías presentido, también. Quiere huir con nosotros-dijo Warren, resoplando.

-¡Oh! ¡Excelente! Hola, Neal Caffrey. Me han hablado mucho de ti-dijo un hombro alto y corpulento, acercándose a ellos y revolviéndole el pelo a Neal.

-umh… ¿Gracias? Hola, Sr. Caleb-dijo Neal, algo nervioso.

-sólo dime Dave. Vaya, tienes una mochila bien equipada. Bueno, subamos todo al auto-

-¿Ya nos vamos a Canadá?-pregunto Julianne, un tanto tensa.

-oh, no, pajarilla. Cambio de planes, nos vamos a Cabo Verde-dijo David Caleb, haciendo media sonrisa.

-¿Y dónde queda eso?-preguntaron los tres adolescentes a la misma vez.

-jajaja, ya verán. Vamos-dijo David y comenzaron a subir todo al auto. Y se fueron al aeropuerto.

Viajaron en… ¡Un Jet privado!

Neal detectaba algo que no le gustaba en aquel hombre. Y esto fue en aumento al ver la mirada de sospecha que le dirigían los guardias de seguridad al Sr. Caleb.

Mientras tanto, en el _Bureau_ …

" _¡TE ODIO, PAPÁ, TE ODIO!", "¡TE ODIO, PETER, TE ODIO!", "¡Te dije que ese crío era mala influencia!" "Se han ido", "Hasta que sepamos algo de tu hija o de su novio, cierra algunos casos y olvídate de Julianne y Neal", "la encontraré, Neal. Te prometo que la encontraré y la traeré sana y salva", "Hon, la encontraremos"._

Tantas frases pasadas molestaban a Peter en su cabeza. Lo torturaban. Y no cesaban más.

Necesitaba a Julianne, a su niña, a su princesa, a su cachorrita, la necesitaba ahora mismo. Quería abrazarla, sentir su aroma como cuando ella era bebé y que lo perdonara por lo que le había hecho.

También quería a Neal, ese chico de ojos azules que siempre lograba sacarlo de sus casillas. Lo necesitaba ahora mismo, también. Quería abrazarlo y que lo perdonara por haberle hecho daño a Julie…porque quizás el niño le guardaba rencor.

En ciertos momentos, creía que él había causado el escape de los dos jóvenes.

Y Reese Hughes, su jefe, le había ordenado que volviera al trabajo, que se centrara en cerrar casos y se olvidara de esa pareja…como si acaso fuera posible.

-Peter-le dijo Jones, pero el Agente seguía sumido en sus pensamientos –Peter-

-Jones-contesto Peter, al fin.

-hola-

-¿Qué me traes?-

-otro fraude por correspondencia-

-¿Lotería extranjera?-

-sorteos de revista-

-variedades…la chispa de la vida-dijo Peter, con cansancio e ironía. Jones suspiro, él también estaba irritable al no tener cerca a su adorada sobrina.

-¿Aquí trabaja el Agente Burke?-pregunto un hombre moreno.

-¿Quién es ese?-pregunto Peter, alertado.

-ni idea. Pero parece que te conoce a ti-dijo Jones.

-se le sale la arrogancia por las orejas, ¿No?-comento Peter, mirando al hombre.

-no has pestañeado primero, ¿Verdad?-pregunto Jones.

-no-respondió Peter. En eso, Hughes le hizo una seña para que fuera a su oficina –vaya, parece que he sido invitado a la fiesta-le dijo a Jones.

En la oficina de Hughes…

-Peter, este es el Agente Kyle Collins. Es de la O.A.I-le informo Reese.

-¿Qué le trae a la Oficina de Asuntos Internacionales a la sección de White Collar?-pregunto Peter, mirándolo.

-David Caleb-

-disculpe, ¿Quién?-

-han pasado seis meses desde que ese estafador salió de prisión bajo fianza. Pero se metió en otro robo esta semana y huyo. Y esta mañana, un guardia de seguridad nos aviso que lo había visto en el aeropuerto, con tres adolescentes. La chica fue descrita como delgada, cabello castaño y ojos verdes. Uno de los chicos fue descrito como alto, cabello oscuro y ojos azules. ¿No son esas las descripciones exactas de estos dos jóvenes…Neal y Julianne?-

-lo son-dijo Peter, alarmado.

-por eso, David Caleb debe ser capturado y encerrado durante mucho, mucho tiempo-dijo Collins.

-como bien sabrá, tenemos Agentes buscando por todos los recovecos en los que puede estar David Caleb-dijo Reese, muy serio.

-pero esos Agentes no son Peter Burke. No tienen una hijita que se relacione con este criminal-

-no te atrevas a hablar así de ella-dijo Peter, comenzando a armarse de valor para estrangular a Collins.

-Burke-le llamo la atención Hughes.

-ya presté declaración contra el Sr. Caleb-dijo Peter, haciendo una sonrisa burlona –todo lo que sé sobre David Caleb esta en ese expediente-

-todo lo oficial, quizás. Pero el Agente Kramer dice saber que el hijo de David Caleb, Warren Caleb, fue una vez el novio de su hija Julianne. Y que usted y obligo a que se separaran porque lo consideraba mala influencia-comenzo a decir Collins.

-Kramer te envía-afirmo Peter.

-ya sabes, él te hizo ver la verdad de la relación de Warren y Julie-dijo Collins, en tono burlesco.

-Agente Collins, si Burke dice que todo lo que sabe de David Caleb esta ahí…está todo ahí-le dijo Reese, con paciencia.

-¿Hemos terminado aquí?-dijo Peter, exasperado.

-no. Agente Burke, voy a encontrar a David Caleb. Y espero que su hija y el novio de esta no interfieran. Por eso, usted va a ayudarme-le dijo Collins, mirándolo.

Mientras tanto, David, Warren, Neal y Julianne ya habían llegado a Cabo Verde. Bajo los alias de Joshua Maine, John Maine, James Maine y Julia Maine.

Se quedaban en una gran mansión, propiedad de Joshua (David).

Neal (James) admiraba las pinturas, sabía que todas eran falsas. Pero eran apreciables igual.

Julianne (Julia) estaba leyendo un libro de Harry Potter.

Warren (John) cocinaba el almuerzo. Spaguettis con albóndigas.

Y David vigilaba el lugar, por si venía algún policía estadounidense en busca de su persona.

Pasaron dos semanas seguidas.

Un día, por la noche, Neal recibió una llamada en su celular descartable. Había sólo una persona que tenía ese número…

-¿Madrina?-pregunto, extrañado.

-hola, Neal-dijo Peter desde el otro lado.

-supongo que esto te pone 3 a 0-

-3 a 1. Aún no los he encontrado-

-¿Mi madrina Kathryn te dio este número?-

-sí, está muy preocupada por ti-

-estoy seguro, ¿Qué sabes?-

-Neal, el Departamento de Justicia está buscando al padre de tu amigo Warren-

-¿A David?-

-sí, a David-dijo Peter, haciendo una mueca –él lo está buscando por estafas y robos-

-¿"Él" quiere decir "Tú"?-pregunto Neal.

-no-

-entonces no estoy preocupado. ¿Cuán mal dejamos las cosas para ustedes allá?-pregunto Neal, algo triste.

-nuestros jefes nos aporrearon un poco, pero lo estamos manejando-

-¿Y mi mamá y Elizabeth?-

-los extrañan…demasiado-admitió Peter, Neal suspiro angustiado –el Agente que va tras de David, su nombre es Kyle Collins. Está en la Oficina de Asuntos Internacionales. Es peligroso. No parará hasta encontrarlo y encontrarlos-

-estamos seguros aquí-dijo Neal, restándole importancia –hicimos una buena carrera-

-no ha acabado-le dijo Peter.

-sí, ha acabado. Admitelo, yo y Julie tenemos problemas con la autoridad. Sólo hay unas pocas maneras en que esto podría terminar. Esta es una de las mejores-le dijo Neal.

-correcto-dijo Peter, muy a su pesar.

-entiendes que está tiene que ser la última vez. Yo y Julianne hemos terminado con Nueva York. No regresaremos por un tiempo indefinido-comento Neal.

-sí, lo entiendo-dijo Peter, conteniendo las lágrimas –por favor, tengan cuidado con Collins-

-lo tendremos. No te preocupes, cuidaré de tu hija-dijo Neal –es bueno oír tu voz-

-sí. La tuya también-dijo Peter, sonriéndose.

-adiós, Peter-

-adiós, Neal-

Cortaron la llamada y Neal lanzó el celular al mar.

Peter miro lo que había a su lado y tocó un botón.

Al día siguiente…

-gracias por venir. ¿Alguna señal de Collins?-le pregunto Peter a sus Agentes.

-no desde ayer-respondió Jones.

-mi amigo en Quantico filtró la grabación a la unidad de pruebas digitales-dijo Diana.

-aisló tres elementos distintos del fondo de la llamada-dijo Clinton.

-escucha-dijo Diana, poniendo los sonidos en la computadora.

-campanas de la iglesia-dijo Peter al detectar el primer sonido.

-cuatro en una fila. Hay más-dijo Diana y puso el siguiente sonido.

-mareas oceánicas. Rítmicas-observo Clinton.

-eran audibles durante la llamada-comento Peter.

-escucha el cuarto sonido-dijo Diana, poniéndolo.

-está fuera de ritmo-dijo Jones.

-no es una ola. Es un trueno-dijo Peter –bien, tenemos campanas de la iglesia y una tormenta. Ya es un inicio, ¿no? De acuerdo. Haré el café-

Lograron localizar a Neal en Cabo Verde.

Pero, al día siguiente…

-¿Elizabeth Burke?-pregunto Collins, prácticamente invadiendo la casa.

-sí-

-Agente Collins-

-mi marido está en la oficina-le dijo Elizabeth.

-lo sé-dijo Collins, con arrogancia.

-¿Entonces qué hacen aquí?-

-mi trabajo-

-no puede entrar así como así-se quejo Elizabeth -¿El Agente Hughes sabe esto?-

-lo sabrá-

-estoy llamando a mi esposo-dijo Elizabeth, molesta.

-señor, mire esto-aviso un Agente.

-no hay necesidad de molestar a su marido, Sra. Burke. Encontré lo que buscaba-dijo Collins, señalando Cabo Verde que estaba marcado en una especie de mapa de Peter.

Elizabeth se quedo perpleja ante eso.

Un rato después, en la oficina de Hughes…

-Collins estuvo en mi casa. ¡No tenía ningún derecho a meterse allí!-protesto Peter.

-tenía todo el derecho. Estabas escondiendo información sobre el paradero de David Caleb-lo regaño Reese.

-¡De Neal y Julie!-lo corrigió Peter –he estado haciendo conjeturas en mi tiempo libre-

-vi el mapa. Marcaste Cabo Verde. ¿Están ellos allí?-

-no lo sé-dijo Peter, molesto. Hughes lo miro muy serio –eso creo. ¿Collins?-

-salió en el primer vuelo a Cabo Verde-respondio Reese.

-¿Tiene jurisdicción?-

-no-

-entonces, ¿Cómo crees que va a traer a tu "sobrina" de vuelta?-le chillo Peter, sin poder contenerse.

-el destino de Julianne no está en nuestras manos, Peter-

-no acepto eso-dijo Peter, terco.

-bueno, tendrás que hacerlo. Ya no es una bebé ni una niña. Debido a la situación, he dado instrucciones para ponerte de permiso. Hazte un favor: Usa este tiempo para conseguir algo de perspectiva. Piensa en lo que es importante. Si decides que es Julianne, que en realidad lo es. Lo entiendo, pero no puedo protegerte, ¿Lo comprendes?-le dijo Reese, con mucha paciencia.

-completamente-dijo Peter, como si lo hubieran elogiado. Y salió del lugar.

Mientras tanto…

-¡¿Cómo nos encontro?!-exclamo Warren, cuando un chico les dijo que había visto a Collins y hasta les trajo una foto.

-Peter dijo que era bueno-dijo Neal.

-buen trabajo, Hector-le dijo David al niño.

-gracias-dijo el chico.

-manten los ojos abiertos-le pidió David.

-okey. Los mantendré abiertos-dijo Hector.

-gracias, Hector-le dijo Neal.

-no te preocupes-dijo el chico, yéndose.

-no tenemos opción, niños. Esta isla ya no es segura-dijo David, muy serio.

Más tarde, en una cierta confitería…

-así que… ¿Qué te trae a esta isla?-le pregunto la camarera a Peter.

-estoy buscando a una pareja de adolescentes. Ella tiene cabello castaño y ojos verdes. Él pelo oscuro y ojos azules, creo. Ambos molestamente persuasivos. Quizás los has visto-dijo Peter, enseñándole una fotografía de Neal y Julianne juntos en una de sus citas.

-no-mintió la camarera, mirando la foto.

-mmm…-dijo Peter, pensativo.

-¡Es Collins!-aviso Warren, empujando a Neal y Julie contra un callejón.

-¿Han hecho algo malo?-le pregunto la camarera a Peter.

-para nada. Les debo una disculpa-dijo el Agente.

-es un largo camino para venir a disculparse-

-son buenos chicos, se lo merecen-

-¿Es su hijo? ¿O su hija?-

-puede ser…-dijo Peter, intentando no divulgar información.

-¡Agente Burke!-exclamo Collins.

-no importa. Estoy seguro de que no los has visto-dijo Peter, tenso.

-me pregunto: ¿Qué estás haciendo tan lejos, en una diminuta isla?-dijo Collins, mirándolo.

-supongo que lo mismo que te trajo a ti-dijo Peter, con cierta ironía.

-ya sabes, me tome un día para encontrar a David Caleb-

-Peter está aquí con ese tal Collins-dijo Warren.

-no deben estar trabajando juntos. No puede ser-dijo Julianne. Que para sus adentros pensaba que ir a buscar suministros de comida había sido una muy mala idea.

-eres bueno, Burke. Te concederé eso. Pero aún puedo jugar mi carta vencedora-dijo Collins, mordazmente -¡Señores y señoras! Presten atención, por favor-

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?-le pregunto Peter, alarmado.

-quizás conozcan a este hombre como Joshua Maine. Y a sus chiquitines: John, James y Julia. Sus verdaderos nombres son David Caleb, Warren Caleb, Neal Caffrey y Julianne Burke. David es un convicto, ladrón de arte, falsificador, fugitivo y…secuestrador de menores-comenzo a decir Collins.

-¡Vamos, nos tenemos que ir!-dijo Julie, asustada.

-no funcionará, Jules. No se van a rendir con todo esta pantomima-

-estoy ofreciendo medio millón de dólares americanos por capturar a este criminal. Piensenlo bien, ¿Acaso quieren que uno de sus hijos o sobrinos sea víctima de este pedófilo?-dijo Collins, logrando chantajearlos –traiganmelo, y el dinero es todo suyo-

Todos comenzaron a levantarse…

-mirenles bien la cara. No me importa en que condición traigan al hombre o a los niños…-siguió Collins. Y Peter no se pudo contener más.

-¡Collins! ¡¿A qué va esto?!-le grito, quitándole el papel.

-todos tenemos nuestros métodos-se excuso el otro Agente.

-¡¿Ordenaste que te traigan a los niños vivos…o sólo quieres que te los traigan?!-le rugió Peter.

-lo siento. ¿No especifiqué lo de "vivos"? Adelante, arresteme, Agente-dijo Collins, muy gallito -¡Es verdad! ¡No puedes! ¡No tienes jurisdicción aquí!-se burlo luego.

-¡Tú tampoco!-le grito Peter de vuelta.

-por eso necesito ayuda de esta buena gente-dijo Collins, con ironía.

En eso, un niño se lleva la billetera de Peter…

-¡Esa es mi billetera, niño!-le grito, corriéndolo.

-¡Si necesitas dinero, yo sé cómo podrías conseguirlo!-grito Collins.

Luego de la persecución y perder de vista al chico…

-¿Sabes? Solía sentirme orgullosa de ser capaz de robarte la billetera-dijo una voz femenina. Peter corrió la puerta –pero…si hasta un niño puede hacerlo-agrego Julianne -¿Cómo estás, papá?-le pregunto, algo seria.

-de acuerdo-dijo Peter. Luego la abrazo con fuerza, sorprendiéndola –es tan bueno verte de nuevo-

-digo lo mismo-dijo Julianne, sonriendo y devolviéndole el abrazo.

-mira, Julie, yo…-

-muy conveniente, Petey-lo interrumpió Warren –¿Llamas a Neal y luego apareces en nuestra isla con el Agente Collins?-

-era la única manera en que podía avisarles-se excuso Peter –Collins es peligroso-

-nos hemos dado cuenta. Tiene a la mitad de la isla persiguiendo a mi padre-dijo Warren.

-y/o queriendo atraparnos-dijo Neal, saliendo de su escondite.

-por lo cual, debemos salir de aquí lo más rápido posible-dijo Peter.

-de acuerdo. El aeropuerto esta descartado-dijo Neal.

-entonces, será por mar-dijo Warren.

-este será un largo día-dijo Julianne, resignada.

Al mismo tiempo…

-hola, David-dijo Collins, apareciendo en la mansión de los Maine y apuntando al Sr. Caleb con su arma.

 _ **Continuará…**_


	18. Sobreviviendo, Parte 3

Capítulo 18: Sobreviviendo, Parte 3

" _ **Me preguntaron cómo vivía, me preguntaron. 'Sobreviviendo', dije, 'sobreviviendo'. Tengo un poema escrito más de mil veces, en él repito siempre que mientras alguien proponga muerte sobre esta tierra y se fabriquen armas para la guerra, yo pisaré estos campos sobreviviendo. Todos frente al peligro, sobreviviendo. Tristes y errantes hombres, sobreviviendo. Sobreviviendo…"-Sobreviviendo de Víctor Heredia.**_

-oh, oh-dijo Julianne, mirando con los binoculares.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Peter, ya algo cansado de tener que esconderse en ese lugar a las alturas.

-¿Viste a mi papá?-pregunto Warren.

-sí, está atado con bridas al auto de Collins-dijo Julianne, pasándole los binoculares.

-simplemente genial-dijo Peter, con sarcasmo.

-lo único que nos faltaba-se quejo Neal.

-bien, Sr. Burke, usted conduce-dijo Warren, tirándole las llaves a Peter que lo miro confundido -¿Qué? Soy menor de edad, no pienso arriesgarme-

-okey. Andando, chicos-dijo Peter y corrieron a la furgoneta.

-¿Seguro que este plan suyo va a funcionar?-le pregunto Julie a su novio y exnovio.

-¡Por supuesto!-respondieron los dos a la vez.

En la carretera, tuvieron que parar…porque, parte del plan era que el chico Hector hiciera un embotellamiento de autos debido a su puesto de frutas volcado.

-¡¿Qué es esto?!-le grito Collins a David.

-a mí no me mires. He estado encerrado, me has disparado y atado al auto-le respondió.

-¡Vamos!-

-mira, esos mangos no van a recogerse solos. Podrías echarles una mano…-propuso David.

-no me hagas dispararte otra vez-lo amenazo Collins.

-perdone, señor, ¿Le está gritando a estos niños?-pregunto Warren, encapuchado y sin olvidarse de pasar frente al auto de Collins para darle "la señal" a su padre.

-no te metas, chico-le gruño Collins

-¿Por qué no nos ayuda?-le pregunto Hector, dándole una caja.

-no es de aquí, ¿Verdad?-dijo Warren –muestre algo de decencia. Ayude a recoger. Vamos, saquemos esto de la carretera-

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto?-le pregunto David a Neal. Luego notó que venía Peter con él y se puso pálido.

-tranquilo. Sólo estamos algo atascados-le dijo Peter.

-vamos a tener que movernos rápido…uh…-dijo Neal al notar que David estaba lastimado.

-puedo cargarlo. Neal, adelantate-dijo Peter, cargando a David hasta la furgoneta. Y haciéndole una seña a Warren, antes.

Todos se subieron a la camioneta y escaparon.

-¡Caleb! ¡CALEB!-comenzo a gritar Collins cuando notó que no estaba en su auto.

Pero…después de todo, el asunto termino bien.

Hasta David salió impune gracias a algunos viejos contactos suyos.

Y ahora…

-nos vamos a casa-le dijo Peter, muy sonriente, a su niña.

-nos vamos a casa-repitió ella, feliz.

-amigos, definitivamente no voy a extrañar este lugar-dijo Neal, riendo.

-yo tampoco-dijo Warren, abrazado a su padre.

-bien dicho-

-vaya jugada, pequeños granujas. Debo aceptarlo, son inteligentes-dijo Collins, con media sonrisa.

-gracias-dijeron Neal, Julie y Warren, muy orgullosos de sí mismos.

-ustedes también. Nos vemos, Burke. David, no te metas en más problemas-les dijo.

-nos vemos, Collins-dijo Peter, sonriendo.

-tomaré tu consejo, Kyle-dijo David, resoplando.

Subieron al avión y se fueron a Nueva York.

 _Pero esta gran aventura no termina aquí…_


	19. Un amor no correspondido

Capítulo 19: Amor no correspondido

" _ **Será, será como tú quieras pero así sera. Si aun tengo que esperarte siete vidas más. Me quedaré colgado de este sentimiento. Por amarte así. Es esa mi fortuna, es ese mi castigo. Será que tanto amor acaso esta prohibido. Yo sigo aquí muriendo por estar contigo. Por amarte así. A un paso de tu boca y sin poder besarla. Tan cerca de ti piel y sin poder tocarla. Ardiendo de deseos con cada mirada. Por amarte así, por amarte así, por amarte…"-Por Amarte Así de Cristian Castro.**_

Pero antes de llegar a su casa, los adolescentes debían pasar por el hospital a que los revisaran.

Los atendió, casualmente, la hermana mayor de Peter…Wendy Burke/Green.

Le detecto una gripe que iría de mal en peor a Neal y Warren.

Enseguida se les aplico una inyección y estarían hospitalizados por tres días como mínimo.

Y Julianne se tenía que quedar hospitalizada también, "por las dudas".

-pobrecito, te hicieron pupa, ¿Eh?-le dijo Julianne a su exnovio.

Neal murmuro algo, dormido. Estaba bajo los efectos de la anestecia que le había puesto la doctora porque no quería ni ponerse la inyección por la gripe ni calmarse.

-estoy bien, gracias, Julie-le dijo Warren, sonriendo.

-eres un dulce-le dijo ella, acariciándole la mejilla.

-fue mi culpa que rompieramos, ¿Verdad?-

-Warren, estás delicado. Mejor no hablemos de eso, ¿Si?-le dijo Julianne al verlo toser.

-pero es que siento que fue mi culpa, Jules…-

-mi padre se equivoco, yo me equivoque. No eres mal chico…sólo que a veces tomas las decisiones equivocadas. Pero eso no te hace mala persona-

-el mundo no se divide entre personas buenas y malas, Julie…-objeto él.

-lo sé. Eso es lo que admiro de ti. Que a fin de cuentas, eres perseverante y sabio-le dijo ella, sonriendo y acariciándole la cabeza.

-¿Crees que…quizás…algún día…nosotros?-le pregunto Warren, pensativo.

-no, Warry. Yo te quiero y mucho. Pero me dolería hacerle algo a Neal…algo que no quiero como romper con él, por ejemplo. Lo siento, pero lo nuestro ya se termino. Ahora sólo somos amigos. Yo te considero casi como un hermano, Warren-le dijo Julianne, sonriendo.

-sí, un hermano…un amigo…-dijo Warren, desanimado.

-creo que la inyección está haciendo efecto. ¿Quieres comer algo antes de descansar, Warren?-le pregunto Wendy.

-no, gracias, estoy bien. Gracias, doctora-le dijo él, soltando un suspiro.

-okey-dijo Wendy, sonriendo y alejándose.

-no tienes fiebre, ¿No? Porque si no tienes hambre…es algo para preocuparse-dijo Julie, riendo y pasando una mano por la frente de Warren.

-jajá. No, estoy bien, en serio…, Julie-le dijo él, sonriendo.

-okey. Iré a quedarme con Neal hasta que despierte o a dormir directamente. Serán tres largos días-

-sí, nos vemos, preciosa-

Julianne se sentó en la silla de al lado de la cama de Neal y le hizo caricias.

-siempre serás la niña que me llena el alma, Julie…-susurro Warren, muy bajito.

Su padre notó la tristeza en Warren, así que se sento a su lado y le dijo palabras de consuelo hasta que se quedo dormido.

David sabía que para su hijo era más que difícil ver a la chica que amaba con todo su ser…con otro chico.

-te amo, Julie-susurro Warren, comenzando a dormirse. Ella alcanzó a escucharlo y sonrió.

-yo también, Warry-susurro, mirándolo como dormía.

 _La ruda y triste realidad de un amor no correspondido…_


	20. Mi personita especial

Capítulo 20: Mi personita especial

" _ **Yo siento que tu compañía es el mejor regalo que me dio la vida. La fuerza que me empuja a seguir adelante. De todo lo que tengo es lo más importante. Estar contigo es como un sueño del que no quiero despertar si abro los ojos y no estás. Vivir contigo es mi deseo, es todo lo que quiero hacer. Porque a tu lado puedo ser sólo yo mismo/a, sólo yo mismo/a. Estar contigo es que cada día sea diferente. Siempre hay algo que consigue sorprenderme. Es como un juego que me diverte, estar contigo. Yo siento que tu compañía es el mejor regalo que me dio la vida…"-Estar Contigo de Alex Ubago, Jorge y Lena.**_

Era el segundo día que nuestros aventureros (Neal, Julie y Warren) estaban en el hospital.

Ya que estaban despiertos, Wendy había dejado que sus familias y sus padres los visitarán.

-¡Mi bebé!-exclamo Carla, abrazando con fuerza a pequeñito.

-hola, mami. Yo también me alegro de verte-dijo Neal, muy sonriente.

-Carly, suelta un poco que lo vas a asfixiar-bromeo James -¿Cómo estás, campeón?-le pregunto luego a su niño, revolviéndole el pelo.

-bien, ¿No estás enojado conmigo?-pregunto Neal, enseguida cubriéndose el trasero con ambas manos.

-claro que estoy enojado contigo, estoy muy enojado contigo. Pero eso ya lo arreglaremos en casa y sin azotes. Mientras tanto, tienes que mejorarte-le dijo James, tocándole la punta de la nariz. Neal rió y lo abrazo.

-es bueno verte, papá-le dijo, emocionado.

-sí, a ti también, Neal-dijo James, abrazándolo también.

-¡Mi niña!-grito Elizabeth, abrazando a Julianne, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-mami, lo siento tanto. No lo volveré a hacer. No sé en que estaba pensando-dijo Julianne, aferrándose a ella.

-lo importante es que estás bien ahora, ¿Ok?-le dijo Elizabeth, mirándola a los ojos.

-¡Julie!-grito Matthew y también la abrazo.

-hola, Matty. Lo lamento tanto, primito-

-no hay nada que perdonar. Todo olvidado, prima-dijo él, muy alegre.

-Neal, Julianne…hola-dijo Mozzie, algo serio.

-¡Joo! Déjate de formalidades, Moz. ¡Hola, chicos!-grito Tom.

-hola a todos-dijo Terrence.

-sí, hola-dijo Lilah.

-hola-dijo Marinette.

-hola a todos. Nos alegra verlos-dijo Neal, sonriéndoles.

-hola, Warren-dijo Marinette, más seca al notarlo.

-hola, Marinette-dijo Warren, haciendo una mueca.

-Mari, no te enfades con él. Nos ayudo mucho a mí y a Neal allá-le dijo Julianne.

-¿En serio?-

-sí-dijo Neal, Warren se ruborizó.

-entonces, gracias, Warren-dijo Marinette, sonriendo.

-no hay problema, Mari-dijo Warren, haciendo media sonrisa.

-eh, chicos, tenemos que ponerlos al día-dijo Lilah, riendo.

-mejor más tarde-dijo Julianne, bostezando.

-¿Julie cansada? Que sorpresa-dijo Tom, burlón.

-los hemos extrañado mucho-dijo Neal.

-sí-acordó su novia.

-¿Si? Podrían haber enviado una postal-bromeo Terrence.

-te extrañe, hermanito-dijo Julianne, abrazándolo.

-yo también, hermana-dijo él, sonriendo.

-Moz, lo siento. Te extrañe-admitió Neal.

-no lo vuelvas a hacer-le dijo Mozzie, en tono de reproche.

-claro que no,…hermano-

-ya-dijo Mozzie y lo abrazo.

-¿Saben que es lo mejor de todo esto?-dijo Julianne, muy sonriente.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Lilah, curiosa.

-que con ustedes no tengo nada que ocultar. Son las personas más importantes en mi vida, además de mi familia. Con ustedes puedo ser yo misma-confeso Julianne, feliz.

-gracias, Julie-dijo Tom, ruborizado.

-sí, gracias. Yo digo lo mismo-dijo Terrence, nervioso.

-sí, pienso lo mismo-dijo Marinette.

-yo igual-dijo Lilah.

-un aplauso por eso-dijo Mozzie, haciendo un leve aplauso.

-okey, ¿Por qué no le damos privacidad a la parejita?-dijo Warren, refiriéndose a Neal y Julie.

-¿Tú puedes salir de la cama?-le pregunto Tom, interrogante.

-sí, si es sólo para ir a pedirle comida a las enfermeras-dijo Warren, restándole importancia.

-mejor quedate. Yo te traigo comida-dijo su padre.

-y nosotros nos vamos-dijo Terrence, bostezando.

-sí, nos vemos mañana o el lunes, chicos-dijo Lilah, sonriendo.

Todos se despidieron y se fueron.

-lo decía en serio, Neal. Eres una de las personas más importante en mi vida-le dijo Julianne, mirándolo.

-tú eres como…mi ángel de la guarda, Jules. También eres muy importante-le dijo Neal, mirándola.

-eres mi personita especial, Ny. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?-le dijo Julianne, acercándose a él y frotando sus narices.

-tú también eres mi personita especial, Julie-dijo Neal, sonriendo con intensidad.

-eres uno de esos milagros que me dio la vida-

-tú también. Eres el mejor regalo que me dio la vida-

-no lo habría dicho mejor-dijo Julie, sonriendo.

-te amo, Julianne Margaret Burke-le dijo Neal, muy solemnemente.

-te amo, Neal George Caffrey-le dijo Julianne, de la misma manera.

Ambos rieron y comenzaron a comer su almuerzo.


	21. Un lazo inquebrantable

Capítulo 21: Un lazo inquebrantable

" _ **Me encuentro aquí, háblame. Quiero sentirte, necesito oírte. Tú eres la luz que me guía al lugar donde encuentro paz otra vez. Tú eres la fuerza que me mantiene en pie. Eres la esperanza que mantiene mi fe. Eres la luz de mi alma. Eres mi propósito. Y que puedo hacer para quedarme aquí contigo y no ser movido por ti. Dime como podría ser algo mejor que esto. Tú calmas las tormentas y me das descanso. Tú me sostienes con las manos. Tú no me dejaras caer. Tú sigues en mi corazón y si te llevas mi aliento. Porqué tú eres todo lo que quiero. Eres todo lo que necesito. Tú lo eres todo…todo"-Everything de Lifehouse (Fragmento traducido).**_

" _No es una niña, Hon. Tiene catorce años ya", "Sigue siendo mi princesa", "El destino de Julianne no está en tus manos", "Ya no es una bebé ni una niña"_

Otra vez, miles de frases perturbaban a Peter en su mente.

Era el último día en que su hija estaría en el hospital. Y al día siguiente, un sábado, Julie ya volvería a casa.

Satchmo estaba muy impaciente por eso.

¿Pero, Peter? Mucho más.

Tenía que disculparse con ella, por haberle pegado con el cinturón. Por haberle hablado con tanta dureza. Pero, ¿Y si su Julie decidía no perdonarlo?

Se armo de valor y entro a la habitación.

Los tres adolescentes dormían.

Se sentó al lado de la cama de su hija y le acarició la cabeza.

-¿Papá?-dijo ella, abriendo los ojos y mirándolo.

-hola, princesa. Buenos días-le dijo él, sonriendo.

-buenos días, papi-dijo ella, muy cariñosa.

-¿Cómo estás?-le pregunto, algo preocupado.

-bien. No me agarre la gripe de Warren y Neal al parecer-respondió ella, desperezándose.

-sí, sí, eso es bueno. Pero me refería a tu animo-

-papá, estoy bien. Sobre lo que paso antes de que me escapara…-

-Julie, yo lo…-

-no, no te disculpes. Sé porque lo hiciste, y sé que perdiste el control. Pero no te preocupes, pa. Esta todo bien entre nosotros, ¿Ok?-

-okey…entonces, ¿Borrón y cuenta nueva?-pregunto Peter, con simpatía.

-borrón y cuenta nueva-afirmo su hija, muy sonriente.

-te amo tanto, Julie. Si algo malo te pasará, no podría vivir con eso-dijo Peter, abrazándola como si el mundo estuviera acabándose.

-lo sé, papito. Lo sé. Yo también te amo y odiaría que algo malo te pasara. Tranquilo. Me vas a dejar sin aire-dijo ella, riendo y le secó las lágrimas en un gesto afectuoso –sé que soy muy importante para ti. Nunca debí haberme ido. Lo siento tanto, papá. Estaba tan molesta…-

-está bien, Julianne. No debí tratarte así-

-no, pero no debí intentar castigarte de esa manera-

-Julie, Jules, esta todo olvidado, ¿Si? Eres mi niña buena otra vez-

-me alegra oír eso, paps-dijo Julianne, riendo y secándose una lágrima de felicidad.

-mañana vuelves a casa. Lo sabes, ¿No?-

-sí, papá. Estoy emocionada por ver a Satchmo. Realmente lo extraño-admitió ella, soltando un pesado suspiro.

-sí, él también te extraña mucho-dijo Peter, haciendo una mueca.

-¿Mamá está enojada conmigo?-le pregunto, con temor.

-claro que no. Ella está feliz de que hayas vuelto. Aunque eso no quiere decir que te dejemos pasar esta sin castigo, ¿Eh, pequeña traviesa?-le dijo Peter, tocándole la punta de la nariz.

-ya lo sé, papá. Saben que los quiero mucho, a pesar de todo-dijo Julianne, sonriendo.

-sí, me alegra volver a escuchar eso-dijo Peter, feliz.

 _Padre e hija, un lazo inquebrantable…_


	22. No hay hogar como tu hogar

Capítulo 22: No hay hogar como tu hogar

" _ **Me voy al lugar donde el amor y el sentirse no cuestan nada. Bueno, me voy a casa. De vuelta al lugar donde pertenezco. Y donde su amor siempre ha sido suficiente para mí…"-Home de Daughtry (Fragmento traducido).**_

Era el día en que los chicos se iban a sus casas. Pero, por si acaso, se quedaron hasta la noche en el hospital.

Pero ahora ya eran las 20 (8) de la noche.

-no voy a extrañar este lugar-le dijo Neal a Mozzie.

-yo tampoco, recuerda que odio los hospitales-dijo su amigo, tomando la mochila de Neal.

-yo no extrañaré esa ropa-dijo Warren, acomodándose la camisa a cuadros.

-ese es mi chico-dijo David, riendo y alborotándole el cabello.

-y yo no extrañaré la comida de este sitio-dijo Julianne.

-esa es la niña que conozco-dijo Peter, sonriendo y dándole un beso en la frente.

-vamos a casa, papi-dijo Neal, aferrándose al brazo de su padre.

-claro, mi niño-dijo James, acariciándole la cabeza.

-vamos a casa, pa-dijo Warren, imitándolo sin querer, y abrazándose a su padre.

-claro, Junior-le dijo David, dándole un beso en la sien.

-vamos a casa, súper papá-dijo Julianne, divertida.

-vamos a casa, hijita-dijo Peter, sonriendo feliz.

Y todos se fueron a sus casas.

-¡BIANCA!-grito Neal, siendo recibido por su amada perrita/hermanita.

-¡Wooff!-ladro ella, lamiéndole la cara, parada en dos patas.

-yo también te extrañe mucho, chica-dijo Neal, riendo.

-wuff wuff-ladro ella, que aún seguía con un enorme vientre.

-mi chiquitito-dijo Carla, abrazando a Neal y llenándolo de mimos.

-no hay hogar como tu hogar-dijo Neal, sonriendo.

-vamos, hijo. Tu mamá preparo sopa de pollo para tu regreso-dijo James, sonriendo.

-¡Genial!-exclamo Neal y corrió al comedor.

-algunas cosas…simplemente no cambian-dijo Carla, riendo.

-sí, y eso es bueno-dijo James, también riendo.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de los Caleb…

-hijo, te tengo una sorpresita-dijo David, sonriendo.

-¿Una moto?-se emociono Warren.

-no, algo mejor-

-¡Un auto!-

-no, hijo. No sueñes con los ojos abiertos. Mira-dijo David, e hizo un silbido y enseguida apareció un cachorro Beagle meneando el rabo.

-¡Owww! ¡GRACIAS, PAPI!-grito Warren, corriendo a acariciar al cachorrito.

-no hay de qué. Me gusta verte feliz. ¿Qué nombre le pondras?-le pregunto David, sonriendo.

-umh… ¿Jonathan? Y le diremos Jon-dijo Warren, mirando al cachorro que le lamió la cara.

-me agrada y creo que a él también-dijo David, riendo.

-vamos a conseguirte comida, ¿Eh, Jon?-dijo Warren, sonriendo y alzando al cachorro.

-jajaja. Sí, nosotros también tenemos que comer algo. Cenar, ya sabes-dijo David, mirándolos.

-claro. No hay hogar como tu hogar-afirmo Warren, muy sonriente.

Y en la casa de los Burke…

-¡Satch! ¡Que alegría verte!-exclamo Julianne, cuando el perro se le tiro encima al entrar.

-¡Wooff!-ladro él, muy alegre.

-hola, hijita-dijo Elizabeth, sonriendo y ayudándola a levantarse.

-hola, ma. ¿Cómo está mi hermanito…digo, Pierre?-dijo la chica, sonriendo alegre.

-me ha dado algunas pataditas. Pero está bien, creo-

-es bueno saberlo. Tengo hambre-

-algunas cosas nunca cambian-dijo Peter, abrazando con cuidado a su esposa.

-bueno, yo también tengo hambre-dijo Terrence, riendo.

-¡Wuff wuff!-ladro Satchmo.

-mis niños…-dijo Elizabeth, riendo –encargué pizza, como a ustedes les gusta-

-¡SÍ, PIZZA!-grito Terrence, corriendo al comedor.

-¡Wooff!-ladro Satchmo, siguiéndolo.

-no hay hogar como tu hogar-dijo Julianne, suspirando y caminando detrás de sus hermanos.

Peter y Elizabeth se miraron y sonrieron.

 _Por fin, todo estaba volviendo a la normalidad..._


	23. Más que amigos, somos hermanos

_**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene malas palabras y mención de castigo físico. Si a usted le molesta esto, ¡Por favor, no lo lea! Gracias.**_

Capítulo 23: Más que amigos, somos hermanos

Era un sábado soleado.

Julianne, Neal, Mozzie, Lilah, Marinette, Terrence, Matthew y Tom se encontraban en su casa club.

-no me gusta que vaya a haber otro miembro en _mi_ casa club-protesto Tom.

-Thomas, _no_ es _tu_ casa club. Es _nuestra_ -le dijo Julianne, enfadada.

-bueno, es mi patio trasero, ¿no?-objeto Tom, cruzándose de brazos.

-no se puede discutir nada con este mocoso-dijo Terrence, resoplando.

-¡¿A QUIEN LLAMAS "MOCOSO", ZOMBIE TRUCADO EN UN BASURERO?!-grito Thomas, furioso.

-eh, eh, tranquilos, chicos-dijo Neal, poniéndose en medio antes de que iniciaran una pelea brutal.

-¡¿Qué me separas?! ¡Te voy a dar con esto en la cabeza!-grito Tom, agarrando su espada de madera de juguete.

-oye, tranquilo, viejo-le dijo Mozzie, riendo.

-okey-gruño Tom, dejando la espada y sentándose a mirar televisión.

Neal y Julianne suspiraron.

-¿Creen que Warren logré comportarse aquí?-pregunto Matthew, pensativo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-pregunto Julianne, como ofendida.

-sí, Matt, ¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto Lilah, interrogante.

Él rió nervioso.

-bueeeeno, es que como…ya saben, él molestaba mucho a Julie y a Neal en el pasado. Y estuvo de novio con Kate. Pensé que…-

-pensaste mal, Matthew Kodi. Él es un chico mejor ahora. Se ha reformado-dijo Julianne, levántandose del sillón. Todos la quedaron mirando –en serio-

-de acuerdo. Si asumimos…-dijo Mozzie.

-naah-dijo Tom, molesto.

-quizás…-

-naaah-

-¡Tom, cállate!-le grito Mozzie, fastidiado.

-las personas cambian, Julie. Las personas, aclaremos eso. Las personas no Warren-dijo Terrence, burlón.

-¡Oh! ¿Y tú no te considerabas un tigre, puma o algo así?-se burlo su hermana.

-eh, eso no ha sido justo-dijo Terrence, ofendido.

-si sacamos lo de Kate, Warren es buen chico. Sí, tiene sus defectos y demás. Pero cuando quiere, puede ser amable, solidario…incluso divertido-dijo Marinette, con media sonrisa.

-es cierto. Warren no es tan malo como parece-dijo Julianne, meláncolica.

Neal resopló.

-¡Ja! Alguien está celoso-dijo Matthew.

-¡¿Yo?!-grito Neal, sorprendido.

-¿Lo estás?-pregunto Lilah, riendo.

-no, claro que no. Como podría estar celoso de un…-dijo Neal, apretando los dientes pero se contuvo -…un chico como ese-

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-Mozzie y Tom estallaron en risas.

-¡Neal está celoso, Neal está celoso!-se burlaron Matthew y Terrence.

-¡NO ESTOY CELOSO, PAR DE PAPANATAS!-grito Neal, claramente celoso.

-amorcito, tranquilo. No te cambiaré por Warren-le dijo Julie, sonriendo. Neal se puso de todos los colores, causando que sus amigos rieran más.

-¿Sabes? Es hasta tierno verte celoso por otro chico-dijo Lilah, sonriendo y mirándolo.

-sí, eso quiere decir que te preocupas mucho por Julie-dijo Marinette, mirando también a Neal.

Neal desvió la mirada.

-es cierto. ¿Cómo es que me dijiste ese día en el avión?-le pregunto Julianne, tomando su cara con ambas manos.

Todos se quedaron mirando atentos a lo que diría o haría Neal.

-estaré siempre aquí y te haré sonreír…-respondió él, sonrojado.

-¡Owwww!-exclamaron las otras chicas, enternecidas.

-que lindo, cursi, pero lindo-dijo Matthew.

-sip-dijo Terrence.

-lo saco de una canción-dijo Tom, restándole importancia.

-está creciendo-dijo Mozzie, haciéndose el emocionado.

-él me ha dicho tantas cosas lindas…hermosas…que ya he perdido la cuenta-dijo Julianne y le dio un beso en los labios a su novio.

-hola, chicos. ¿Llego tarde?-pregunto Warren, interrumpiéndolos.

-sí-dijo Tom y Julianne lo empujo.

-no, claro que no, cielo. Sientate en dónde quieras-le dijo ella, sonriendo con dulzura.

-grrrr…-gruño Neal, con desaprobación.

-gracias-dijo Warren, haciendo una mueca al notar la reacción de Neal –traje Pretzel por si alguien quiere…-agrego, dándoselos a Tom que también lo desaprobaba con la cabeza.

-gracias, Warry. Y disculpa los feos modos de Neal y Tom-dijo Julianne, mirando mal a sus amigos.

-más te vale que tú te portes bien-le dijo Lilah a Matthew, que rió nervioso.

-una novia controladora, ¿eh?-le dijo Warren, riendo.

-nosotros…no…-dijo Lilah, sonrojada.

-aún no somos novios-dijo Matthew, rojo como un tomate.

-ah, que extraño. Creí que eso había escuchado en la escuela. De seguro era un chisme. Me aseguraré de que se corte-dijo Warren, restándole importancia.

-gracias, amigo-dijo Matthew, con media sonrisa.

-me caes bien, Matt-dijo Warren, guiñándole un ojo y agarrando una lata de gaseosa de la mesa.

-¡Hey, no te dije que podías tocar eso!-le grito Tom, pero Julie lo acallo con una sola miradita.

-¿El gato de tu vecino otra vez?-pregunto Julianne, con gracia, al verle los cordones de las zapatillas mordisqueados a Warren.

-no, Pompom no ha sido esta vez. Mi papá me regalo un cachorrito-respondio Warren, sonriendo.

-aawww… ¿En serio?-dijo Julie, sonriendo feliz.

-sí, un perro Beagle. Le puse Jonathan de nombre. Y le decimos Jon. Es tan travieso-

-jaja, cómo tú. Son tal para cual-dijo Julianne, sentándose a su lado.

-sí, sobre eso…creo que ahora me tomaré un tiempo. Ya sabes, sobre las chicas y todo eso. No voy a pensar en citas ni nada por un tiempo. Y me voy a ocupar de Jon, es como si fuera mi hijo-dijo Warren, riendo.

-me alegro-dijo Julie, sonriendo. Neal soltó un quejido -¡Neal! ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Tienes fiebre?-le pregunto, acercándose alarmada a él.

-estoy bien-dijo Neal, fingiendo que tosía.

Warren se mordió el labio, que patética y pésima actuación para llamarle la atención a su novia.

-¿Quieres una pastilla de Ibuprofeno?-ofreció Lilah.

-no, tranquila…cofff…estoy bien-dijo Neal.

Mozzie resopló.

-estás fingiendo-determino luego de un rato Julianne.

-¿Yo? Nooo…-mintió Neal, riendo nervioso.

-¡TE LAS VOY A DAR, NEAL GEORGE CAFFREY!-grito su novia, furiosa.

Neal salió huyendo pero al salir de la casa club, se tropezo, cayó al suelo y Kiara (la perrita dálmata de Tom) lo atrapo y lo lamía sin parar.

-gracias, Kiary-dijo Julianne, levantando al chico de una oreja.

-¡Ay! ¡Julie, no!-grito Neal, asustado.

-te salvas esta vez porque están nuestros amigos. Pero la próxima, te las voy a dar y a tu traserito no le va a gustar para nada, ¿Me escuchaste?-

-sí, sí, te escuche. Ouuu…fuerte y claro-

Julianne lo soltó y Neal evadió las miradas atónitas de sus amigos.

-umh…Jules, ¿Tu padre sabe que le…?-pregunto Matthew, con los ojos inmensos.

-no es de tu incumbencia, Matt-lo cortó ella.

-eso sí que es poner orden-dijo Tom, asombrado.

-me da miedo-dijo Mozzie, escondiéndose detrás de Lilah.

-eso no se considera sex…?-dijo Terrence, asustado.

-¡No, Terrence!-le grito su hermana.

-no le grites-la regaño Marinette.

-estoy bien. No se preocupen-dijo Neal, ruborizado y evitando levantar la cabeza.

-¿Seguro, Neal?-le pregunto Warren, sonriendo.

-sí,…Warren-dijo Neal, agarrando un Pretzel y sentándose cruzado de brazos.

-okey, ¿Alguno tiene alguna novedad para contar?-pregunto Julianne, sentándose al lado de Neal.

-yo-susurro Neal, haciendo un puchero.

-quizás luego, cariño-le dijo su novia, apretándole ligeramente el muslo.

-déjalo hablar, Julianne-dijo Marinette, resoplando.

-okey, ¿Qué, Neal?-dijo Julianne, revoleando los ojos y poniendo mala cara.

-desde que…ya saben, yo, Julie y Warren nos escapamos, mi abuelo paterno se contacto con mi padre. Y han mantenido contacto y se han visto algunas veces. Creo que se están reconciliando-dijo Neal, feliz.

-eso es genial-dijo Lilah, sonriendo.

-sí, me alegro por ti-dijo Terrence.

-sí, mis mejores deseos, Neal-dijo Mozzie.

-eso es muy bueno, cachorrito. Espero que puedan cenar juntos para Navidad-dijo Julianne, sonriendo.

-umh… ¿Sarcasmo?-le pregunto Neal, desconfiado.

-no, tontito, hablaba en serio. Me alegra saber eso-

-gracias, Julie. Significa mucho para mí-dijo Neal, sonriendo. Ella asintió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Puedo darles una mala noticia?-pregunto Matthew, jugando con un cubo de Rubik.

-está bien-dijo Julianne, soltando un suspiro.

-Ferdinand salió de la cárcel gracias a un estúpido abogado-dijo Matthew, haciendo muecas.

-¿En serio?-el primero en reaccionar fue Terrence.

-sí, pero no hay nada de que preocuparse. No creo que se acerque a nosotros-dijo Matthew, ignorando la reacción del otro chico.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Terrence, desanimado.

-¿Es en serio, Manny? ¡Te secuestro!-exclamo Matt, ya sin poder contenerse.

-pero él…él es mi padre biológico, Matthew-dijo Terrence, tragando saliva para no llorar.

-¿Y qué? No significa que sea mejor que Peter-

-no fue eso lo que quise decir…-

-Terrence…-

-¡No, Jules! Estoy cansado de que me traten como si fuera un infante. Ferdinand es mi padre biológico. Y si a Matthew no le agrada, pues bien…puedo vivir con eso. Que me odie-dijo Terrence, enojado.

-no dije que te odiara, niño. No cruces los límites de mi paciencia-le advirtió Matthew, mirándolo fijamente.

-oookeeey. Aquí…aquí hay mucha tensión de por medio para mi gusto-dijo Neal, riendo nervioso.

-sí, no olviden porque estamos aquí-los interrumpio Tom, sorprendiéndolos –es porque nosotros somos más que amigos, somos hermanos-

-exacto-acordó Julianne –los hermanos se protegen los unos a los otros, se quieren sin importar qué y siempre están ahí para apoyarte-

Eso conmovió a todos.

-y ahora…aunque me cueste decirlo, Warren también será parte de este grupo, pandilla, familia o qué se yo, que tenemos. No le demos una mala impresión-dijo Tom y tomó un sorbo de su lata de gaseosa.

-gracias, Tom-dijo Warren, satisfecho.

-aún ni siquiera tenemos el lema-recordó Terrence, bostezando.

-es cierto. Aún nos faltan muchas cosas. Pero es un inicio. Un inicio que empezo apenas hace unos meses. Hemos vivido tantas cosas, tantas cosas tanto buenas como malas. Ustedes son mi segunda familia-dijo Julianne, con orgullo.

-digo lo mismo-dijo Neal, sonriendo.

-sí-acordaron los demás.

-además, mi primera familia es muy fastidiosa y sobre protectora-susurro Julianne, mostrándoles su tobillera rastreadora. Todos se quedaron perplejos –lo sé. Fueron "medidas drásticas" que tomaron mis padres por si vuelvo a escaparme. Eso y arresto domiciliario, pero…me permiten venir aquí, a la escuela o a algunos lugares con ellos, únicamente-agrego, enfadada.

-no te preocupes, cachorrita…yo sé cómo cortarla-le susurro Neal, haciéndola reír.

-no, cachorrin. No quiero meterme en más problemas. Además, ya tienes que lidiar con tu castigo-dijo Julie, él hizo una mueca.

¡Claro! Era imposible engañar a Julianne Burke, la hija del Agente Peter Burke del FBI. Sí, a él también le habían vuelto a poner la tobillera rastreadora y lo habían castigado sin ciertas salidas afuera de la casa, sobre todo por la noche.

-okey, si ya terminaron de hablar de sus infortunios…me gustaría que comenzaramos a jugar a algo-dijo Mozzie, sonriendo.

-¿A las escondidas?-dijo Tom.

-mejor vayamos a tomar aire fresco. Jugar con Kiara, tal vez-dijo Lilah, pensativa.

-hacer ensaladas de pasto-dijo Julianne, bromista.

-no es mala idea-dijo Warren, sonriendo.

-sí, me agrada. Agh…no puedo creer que este de acuerdo con Warren-dijo Neal, riendo.

-jajaja-rió Warren y lo abrazo por el hombro –gracias por darme una oportunidad, Neal-

-cuando quieras, Warren. Bienvenido a nuestro club-dijo Neal, muy sonriente.

-bienvenido, Warren-dijeron los otros chicos a coro.

 _Pero la aventura siempre continúa…_


	24. Cachorros y bebés

Capítulo 24: Cachorros y bebés

" _ **Desde el día que al mundo llegamos. Y nos ciega el brillo del sol. Hay mucho más para ver de lo que se puede ver. Más para hacer de lo que da el vigor. Son muchos más los tesoros. De los que se podrán descubrir. Mas bajo la luz del sol jamás habrá distinción. Grandes y chicos han de convivir. En el ciclo sin fin que nos mueve a todos. Y aunque estemos solos, debemos buscar…hasta encontrar nuestro gran legado. En el ciclo, el ciclo sin fin"-El Ciclo Sin Fin de El Rey León.**_

El sol daba inicio a un nuevo día.

Era el 25 de Octubre de 2003 por la mañana.

Un nuevo comienzo para algunos. Y una nueva etapa para otros.

Los Burke se encontraban en la casa de los Caffrey, ¡Habían nacido los cachorritos de Satchmo y Bianca!

-son tan hermosos-dijo Julianne, acariciándose contra el hombro de su novio.

-sí, como sus padres-dijo Neal, sonriendo orgulloso.

-felicidades, hijo-le dijo Peter a Satchmo que movía el rabo feliz y cuidaba de su propia familia.

-por fin somos abuelas-le dijo Carla a Elizabeth, con lágrimas de emoción en los ojos.

-sí-dijo Elizabeth y se abrazaron.

-bien hecho, hija. Felicidades-le dijo James a Bianca, acariciándole la cabeza.

Era adorable ver como los cachorros se peleaban por conseguir leche materna.

-ya tenemos algunos de los adoptantes-dijo Neal, sacando un papel doblado de cuatro.

-sí. Los vamos a ubicar con familias que conozcamos y sabemos que los cuidarán-dijo Julianne, mirando a todos.

-eso es genial-dijeron James y Peter a la vez.

-sí, pero…nosotros vamos a quedarnos con una cachorra y ustedes con un cachorro-dijo Elizabeth, haciendo media sonrisa.

-sí, pero no sabemos de que sexo son-dijo James, haciendo una mueca.

-entonces habrá que esperar a que crezcan un poco-dijo Neal, riendo.

-sí, es cierto-dijo Julianne, sonriendo.

-a ver…-dijo James, agarrando la lista y mostrándosela a Peter –los Ellington quieren una cachorra hembra, la madrina de Neal quiere una cachorrita también, Mozzie quiere un cachorro macho…-

-mi Agente Jones quiere una cachorrita, Diana quiere un cachorro macho o hembra, Matthew también, y…espera, ¿Estoy leyendo bien?-dijo Peter, entrecerrando los ojos.

-sí, papá. El abuelo/tío Phillip quiere también un cachorro de Satch y Bianca-dijo Julianne, algo ruborizada.

-Peter…-dijo Elizabeth, algo preocupada.

-mamá, papá, creo que una mascota le haría bien. Él no siempre es tan malo como parece…-

-¡Ni hablar! ¡Sobre mi cadáver!-exclamo Terrence, ofendido.

-¡Pfff! Deja de ser tan teatrero. Sólo será un cachorro. Lo cuidará bien, en serio-le dijo su hermana, más ofendida.

-okey okey-dijo Neal, cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada.

-cuando terminen de amamantar, vamos a ver si podemos ver quienes son hembras y machos-dijo Carla, suspirando.

-pero tendremos que esperar por lo menos un mes y medio para destetarlos-dijo Peter, serio.

-sí…-dijeron Neal y Julie.

Y mientras tanto, por ese tiempo los cachorritos se quedaron con su madre y su padre iba a visitarlos casi todos los días.

Paso el tiempo.

Eran comienzos de Noviembre.

El 7 de Noviembre de 2003 por la tarde.

Elizabeth había empezado con las contracciones que indicaban que el bebé estaba por llegar. Peter se apresuro a llevarla al hospital y dejo a Julianne, Terrence y Satchmo con su "padrino" Phillip Kramer.

Unos minutos después, Carla en su casa también empezo con las contracciones. James dejo a Neal, Bianca y sus cachorros con los Ellington y la llevo al hospital.

Julianne logró convencer a Kramer para que fueran un rato a la mansión de los Ellington.

-¡Estoy tan emocionada!-exclamo Julianne, balanceandose aunque estaba sentada en el suelo.

-sí, yo igual. Por fin seremos hermanos mayores-dijo Neal, con sus ojos irradiando alegría.

-exacto. Luego de tanta espera…-

-wooff-ladro Satchmo, mirándolos.

-bueno, quiero decir, seremos hermanos mayores por segunda vez-dijo Neal, revoleando los ojos.

-por tercera vez en mi caso-dijo Julianne, mirando de reojo a Terrence que estaba absorto en su Game Boy.

-sí…-dijo Neal, con una risita –oye, los cachorros ya comenzaron a abrir los ojos y caminar-comento luego.

-¿Si?-

-sí, y ya descubrimos quien es macho y quien es hembra. Podremos quedarnos con un cachorro y una cachorra cada uno. Y queda uno o una-dijo Neal, haciendo una mueca.

Julianne suspiro pesadamente.

-podríamos darselo o darsela a mi tío Clinton. Quería una cachorra más, pero le dijimos que sólo podríamos darle una, ¿Recuerdas?-

-sí…-dijo Neal, soltando un suspiro.

-tendríamos que ver cuales quiere cada uno. Tío Phil ya se encariño con uno-comento la chica, riendo al ver la cara de molestia de Neal.

-genial…simplemente genial-

-no seas así. Leroy estará bien-

-¡¿Leroy?! ¡¿YA LE PUSO NOMBRE ESE VIEJO BASTARD…?!-

-¡Neal, deja de gritar y no digas groserías!-lo regaño Byron desde el piso de abajo.

-¡Lo siento, padrino!-dijo Neal, a mala gana.

-sí, le puso nombre. Es uno de los cachorros dorados, cuando le mostré la foto…se encariño con ese y sólo con ese-dijo Julie, haciendo media sonrisa.

-está bien-dijo Neal, resoplando.

Al mismo tiempo, June, Byron, Phillip y Kathryn que había llegado hace unos minutos, estaban charlando y tomando una especie de merienda.

-así que…ese es el cachorro con el que se quedará?-dijo Byron, mirando como Kramer jugaba con uno de los cachorritos de Bianca que había abiertos los ojos.

-sí, se llama Leroy-dijo Phillip, muy orgulloso. El pequeño le lamió la cara.

-se ven tiernos juntos-comento June, sonriendo.

-gracias, Sra. Ellington-

-sólo June. Sé que a usted no le cae bien mi sobrino Neal, pero es buen chico y se preocupa por su ahijada-

-oh, ¿Julie? Sí, podría decirse que es una especie de ahijada mía, sí. Digamos que yo soy el presunto tutor de ella y sus hermanos si algo les sucede a sus padres. La conozco de bebé, es la princesa de Peter. Sé que me ven como el lobo malo de la historia, pero sólo intento protegerla-dijo Kramer.

-sí, lo entendemos. Kathryn es igual con Neal-dijo Byron.

-sí, Neal es el príncipe de Carla-dijo Kathryn, con una risita.

-lo he notado, sí, lo he notado-dijo Phillip, sonriendo.

-nosotros pensamos quedarnos con esa cachorrita-dijo June, señalando una cachorra negra que jugaba con su madre Bianca.

-es hermosa-dijo Kramer, mirándola.

-sí, se llamara Merry porque nos va a llenar de alegría-dijo Byron, sonriendo.

-exacto. Desde que nuestras hijas se fueron a vivir sus propias vidas…-dijo June, con la voz temblorosa.

-las extrañamos mucho. Por eso adoptamos a Bugsy, vino de un refugio de animales. Y ahora queremos adoptar a Merry-dijo Byron, abrazando a su esposa para calmarla.

-es entendible-dijo Kramer, haciendo una mueca.

-¿Tiene hijos, Agente Kramer?-pregunto Kathryn, curiosa.

-¿Yo? No, no. Ojalá. No tengo suerte en eso de las citas, ya saben. Además no es como si tuviera mucho tiempo, digo, con mi trabajo. Por ahora estoy de permiso para cuidar de Julianne, Satchmo y Terrence y conocer al nuevo hijo de Peter y Elizabeth-

-claro-dijo Byron, sonriendo.

-sí…-

-yo tampoco tengo hijos, no se preocupe. Neal es el único niño por el que me preocupo-dijo Kathryn, tomando un sorbo de su taza de té.

-además de James-se burlo Byron, ella rodó los ojos.

-sí, bueno, James es mi compañero en el trabajo…y digamos que es como mi hermano menor o algo así-admitió Kathryn.

-sí, entiendo eso-dijo Kramer, sonriendo.

-yo también adoptaré una cachorra. Aún no sé cual, pero se llamará Shayna-comento Kathryn.

-eso suena muy bien-dijo Byron, sonriendo.

-¿Estarán hablando mal de nosotros a nuestras espaldas?-le susurro Neal a Julianne, mientras miraban a los adultos desde el barandal del piso de arriba.

-no lo sé-le susurro de vuelta Julianne.

-okey, creo que mi ahijado esta inquieto con todo esto del bebé. Voy a mandarlo a la cama-dijo Byron, levántandose de la mesa. Neal bufó –sí, Neal, ya los vi-

-de acuerdo. Creo que será hora de que nos vayamos. Julie, llama a tu hermano. Satchmo…-dijo Kramer.

-¡Oooh!-se quejo Julianne.

-wof…-se quejo Satchmo.

-¿Cinco minutitos más? ¡Por fis!-le pidió Neal, bajando y poniendo ojos lastimeros.

-no, pequeñín. Ya es tarde y mañana tienes que ir a ver a tu hermanita, ¿Recuerdas?-le dijo June, acomodándole el cabello.

-sí-dijo Neal, sonriendo feliz y soltando un bostezo.

-ya voy, tío Phil-dijo Terrence, molesto y aún jugando con su Game Boy.

-ya quiero ver a Pierre-dijo Julianne, con una gran sonrisa.

-sí, yo igual. Despidanse de todos-les dijo Phillip. Ellos se despidieron y Satchmo le hizo los últimos mimos a su "esposa" y sus hijos.

Al día siguiente, en el hospital…

-¿Cómo te sientes, mami?-le pregunto Neal a Carla, con cariño.

-mejor que te veo, cielo. ¿Quieres ver a tu hermanita?-le pregunto Carla, porque tenía a la bebé a su lado.

-sí, sí, sí quiero-respondió Neal, emocionado.

-a ver, te ayudo a cargarlo-le dijo James, sentándose al lado de Neal y tomando con cuidado a la pequeña Lennon.

-hola, hermanita-dijo Neal, con emoción en su voz. Ella rió y agarro el dedo índice de Neal mientras él la cargaba –es hermosa-le dijo a sus padres.

-se parece a su hermano-dijo James, acariciándole la cabeza a su hijo.

-gracias por darme una hermanita-dijo Neal, feliz.

Y con los Burke…

-¿Segura que te sientes bien, mamita?-le pregunto Julianne a Elizabeth.

-Julie, estoy bien. No te preocupes-le dijo Elizabeth, acariciándole el brazo -¿Quieres ver a tu hermano?-le pregunto, mirando a Peter que volvía de caminar con el bebé.

-sí, ¡Sí quiero!-exclamo Julianne, entusiasmada como nunca.

-mira, Pierre, dile hola a tu hermana mayor-le dijo Peter al bebé, sentándose al lado de su hija y mostrándole al pequeño.

El niño rió y le agarro la nariz a Julianne.

-es hermoso-dijo Julie, contemplando al bebé.

-como su hermana-dijo Peter, acariciándole la mejilla a ella.

-gracias por darme un hermanito-dijo Julianne, feliz.

Los bebés habían nacido con sólo diez minutos de diferencia, Pierre había nacido primero y luego Lennon.

El tiempo pasaba. Los bebés ya tenían un mes cumplido.

Pierre y Lennon eran inseparables, como sus hermanos. Hacían casi todo juntos. Eran inteligentes y traviesos.

En cuanto a los cachorros...también eran inteligentes y traviesos.

Y aunque tenía cada uno su propio hogar, podían verse y jugar juntos de vez en cuando.

Hopper, uno de los cachorros negros y el primero, lo había adoptado la familia de Matthew.

La cachorrita negra ya previamente elegida, Merry, se fue con los Ellington.

Dean, el primer cachorrito dorado, se había ido con los Winters. O sea, con Mozzie.

Remy, un cachorro negro, y Dory, una cachorra dorada, se quedaron con los Burke.

Blacky, una cachorra negra, y Louis, un cachorro dorado, se habían quedado con los Caffrey.

Happy y Hope, dos cachorritas doradas, se fueron con Clinton Jones.

Shayna, la sexta cachorra, y de color negro, había sido adoptada por Kathryn Hill.

Leroy, un cachorro dorado, fue adoptado por Phillip Kramer y se fue con él a DC Washington.

Y el más peque de los cachorros Caffrey/Burke, Ethan, fue adoptado por Diana Berrigan.

 _Pero la aventura todavía no termino…_

 _Aún quedan muchas cosas por hacer, decir y vivir…_


	25. Feliz Navidad

_**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene castigo corporal leve. Si a usted le molesta esto, ¡Por favor, no lo lea! Gracias.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 25: Feliz Navidad**

* * *

" _ **Estoy comenzando a creer que este puede ser el comienzo de algo bueno. Nadie sabe a dónde vamos. Hay una parte de mí que ama sin saberlo…"-Start Of Something Good de Daughtry (Fragmento traducido).**_

* * *

Era una dulce noche de invierno. El 24 de Diciembre de 2003.

Muchas familias y amigos de estas, estaban reunidos en un salón para festejar Nochebuena.

Recién estaban comenzando a cenar.

-¿Estás bien?-le pregunto Elizabeth a su esposo, al ver que no había comido nada todavía.

-sí, sí. Es sólo que…quiero disfrutar el momento-dijo Peter, sonriendo –tú, Julie, Neal, todos. Sanos, seguros, felices y juntos…con todo lo que hemos pasado este año-agrego, mirándolos.

-un brindis por la familia y los amigos-dijo Jacob "Jake" Winters, el padre de Mozzie, levantando su copa.

-por la familia y los amigos-acordó Peter, y todos brindaron.

Pero Elizabeth aún no veía del todo calmado a su querido esposo…

- _Hon_ , tranquilo. Se termino. Todo vuelve a ser como antes, bueno, casi todo-dijo Elizabeth viendo como su madre le daba el biberón a Pierre y Alannah hacía lo mismo con Lennon –pero te aseguro que nadie ni nada volverá a separarnos. Y si alguien lo llega a intentar, tendré que armarme de coraje y en persona darle una lección-

-me encanta cuando te pones en ese plan-dijo Peter, sonriendo y acercándose a su esposa.

-¿Tengo que ver esto?-pregunto Julianne, haciendo como que se cubria los ojos.

-¡Te voy a sacar los ojos!-jugueteo Peter con su hija, despeinándola con la mano.

-si ya los tengo saltones como tú-se burlo ella, intentando acomodarse el cabello. Su padre sólo rió.

-vamos a cantar villancicos, ¿Verdad?-pregunto Tom, sonriendo.

-sí, pero más tarde. Calma, Tommy-le dijo su abuela Marianella, riendo.

-okey-dijo Thomas, suspirando.

-yo estoy emocionado por los regalos-dijo Matthew, tamborileando con los dedos sobre la mesa.

-tranquilo, huracán-dijo Zachary, revolviéndole el cabello.

-sí, Matt, eso no es lo más importante-dijo Neal, riendo.

-aunque es genial-dijo Mozzie.

-sí, es genial. Pero lo importante de la Navidad es estar con la familia y los amigos, alegres y en armonía-dijo Julianne, sonriendo.

-lo sé, lo sé. Es que es la primera…es…-dijo Matthew, nervioso y vergonzoso.

-es la primera Navidad que la pasa de esta manera. Su padrastro no era muy hogareño y no festejaban casi nada, sólo los Cumpleaños y Año Nuevo. Por eso esta tan emocionado-explico Rachel, sirviéndole la comida a su hijo.

-sí, mami. Pero yo puedo cortarme la carne solo-dijo Matthew, resoplando.

-no lo malinterpreten, nos ama y nosotros a él. Pero al parecer aún no se acostumbra a que lo cuidemos así-comento Zachary, mirándolo.

Matthew se ruborizo avergonzado.

-no te preocupes, Matt. Ya somos dos así-dijo Terrence con una risita.

Todos rieron.

-¿Saben? Es agradable estar en esta época con ustedes-comento Marinette, sonriendo. Su hermana resopló.

-sí, por supuesto-murmuro Kate. Warren tragó saliva.

-okey, ¿Por qué no seguimos comiendo?-pregunto Peter al notar la tensión en el aire.

Todos asintieron o dijeron que sí, y siguieron comiendo.

Luego de la cena, los adolescentes charlaban entre ellos, los adultos también y los niños jugaban.

Había una larga lista de invitados. ¡Larguísima!

Para empezar, estaba casi toda la familia de Julianne.

Sus abuelos maternos, Robert Alan y Tina Mitchell. Su tía materna, Lucille Mitchell. Sus abuelos paternos, Brandon y Marianella Burke, y su perro Zio. Su tío paterno, Zachary "Zach" Burke, y su familia: Su esposa Rachel Hagen/Burke, sus hijos mellizos de cuatro años, su hijo mayor Matthew de catorce años, su perrita Husky Siberiana Leia, y su cachorro Hopper. Su tía materna, Wendy Burke/Green, y su familia: Su esposo Roger Green, su única hija Ángela "Angie" Green, y su perrita caniche Amber. Su "padrino" Phillip Kramer, y su cachorro Leroy. Y por supuesto, sus padres, sus hermanos y sus mascotas.

También estaba la familia de Neal. Sus abuelos maternos, Alannah "Aly" y Marshall Sr Caffrey, y su perrita Boyero de Berna Jessie. Su tío materno, Marshall Caffrey Jr., y su familia: Su esposa Annabella "Ann" Miller/Caffrey, sus hijos gemelos Harry y Henry de siete años, y su perro Schnauzer Momo. Sus abuelos paternos, Lou y Annette Bennett, su perro Spaniel Bretón Joshue Dennis, y su perrita Bulldog Francés Edith. Byron Ellington, su padrino, su esposa June y su cachorra Merry. Su madrina, Kathryn Hill, y su cachorra Shayna. Y claro, sus padres, su hermanita y sus perros.

La familia Winters. Theodore "Mozzie". Sus padres, Jacob "Jake" y Gabrielle "Gaby" Winters. Y su cachorro Dean.

La familia Terry. Lilah. Sus padres, Hugh y Marie. Su hermana mayor Ángela y su hermano menor David.

La familia Moreau. Robert y Sarah Moreau. Su hija mayor, Kate. Su hija menor, Marinette "Mari". Y el cuervo de Kate, Dark.

La familia Caleb: David "Dave", su hijo Warren y su cachorro Jonathan "Jon".

La familia Grayson: Scott y Mandy, su hijo primogénito Thomas "Tom", y su perrita Kiara.

Y luego estaban sus amigos. Reese Hughes, Clinton Jones y Diana Berrigan, compañeros y amigos de Peter. Y Adrien Agreste, un amigo de Julianne y Marinette. El cachorro de Diana, Ethan. Las cachorritas de Jones, Happy y Hope. Y la perrita de Hughes, una Bobtail llamada Bella.

Así, todos formaban una enorme…familia del corazón.

-umh…Julie, ¿De qué trabaja tu abuelo?-le pregunto Tom, incomodo.

-¿Mi abuelo Brandon? Es un detective de la policía, ¿Por qué?-dijo Julianne, mirando a su amigo.

-no, sí, okey. Quise decir tu otro abuelo-

-ah…mi abuelo Alan?-

-sí, ese-

-¿Y por qué lo llaman por su segundo nombre?-pregunto Neal, pensativo.

-no sé. Se llama Robert Alan. Oh, y trabaja de Psiquiatra, Tom-

-con razón. Me pone la piel de gallina-dijo Tom, haciendo como le tenía escalofríos.

-¿Qué no tienes piel de gallina siempre?-le pregunto Neal y Tom lo empujo.

-ya, tranquilos-dijo Lilah, riendo.

-¿Por qué tu madre invito a Kate?-le cuestiono Neal a su novia.

-Neal, en realidad queríamos invitar a Marinette pero no podía venir sola. Deja de ser tan paranoico-le dijo Julianne, resoplando. Mozzie rió.

-¿Paranoico? ¿Yo?-dijo Neal, haciéndose el ofendido.

-no hay otro Neal por aquí, ¿O si?-dijo Julianne, mirándolo burlona.

-ya, okey-dijo Neal, sonriendo y dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

-ten cuidado con mi abuelo Alan. Creo que te esta…poniendo a prueba, digamos-le susurro Julianne antes de irse a la cocina a buscar más ponche de frutas.

-¿Poniendo a prueba?-dijo Neal, extrañado.

-hola, chico-dijo Alan, acercándose a él por detrás.

-eh…hola, Sr. Mitchell. Jejeje…yo…-dijo él, nervioso.

-Neal, ¿Puedes venir un segundo?-le pregunto Peter.

-claro, ya voy-dijo Neal, y se fue con Peter -¿Qué pasa? ¿Necesitas ayuda para deshacerte de ese suéter?-

-este es un Sra. Mitchell original tejido a mano-dijo Peter, serio y acomodándose el suéter –es una mujer maravillosa-

-ajá, con un original sentido del humor-comento Neal.

-vive en Illinois, hace frío-dijo Peter, haciéndole caso omiso.

-¿Hace camisetas similares para las vacaciones familiares?-

-trabaja en una tienda de regalos novedosos y él es Psiquiatra. Ahora, ¿Puedes escucharme?-

-¿En serio es Psiquiatra?-pregunto Neal, sorprendido.

-sí-le respondió Peter.

-¡Oh! Pagaría para verte pasar tiempo "de calidad" con él-comento el chico, divertido.

-nos llevamos muy bien. Es un hombre muy interesante, inteligente, gracioso…-comenzo a mentir Peter.

-¿Aterrador?-lo interrumpió Neal.

-como no te imaginas. Cada vez que lo veo, siento como si estuviera en la primera cita con Elizabeth-dijo Peter, tenso.

-y siempre te quedas solo con él-dijo Neal, muy seguro.

-exacto. Porque su esposa, Elizabeth y Julianne siempre están desapareciendo juntas-

-¿Te pregunta sobre tus sentimientos?-

-¡Y sobre mis sueños! Él me…estudia-exclamo Peter.

-¿Te estudia?-pregunto Neal, conteniendo la risa.

-no sólo a mí ahora mismo. De eso quiero hablarte. Te esta estudiando a ti más que a mí hoy-le dijo Peter.

-¿A mí?-dijo Neal, alarmado.

-sí. Eres el novio de su nieta, ¿no? Yo me veo ridículo y tengo comezón. Pero tú estás muy bien vestido y con tu…-dijo Peter, Neal sonrió muy galán –…tonta sonrisita-

-¿Qué tiene de malo mi sonrisa? ¡A tu hija le encanta!-

-sí, okey. Baja la voz. ¿Vas a poder lidiar con él?-

-Peter, lidie con Collins en su momento. Lidio todos los días contigo. Y más de una vez tengo que lidiar con Kramer…claro que puedo lidiar con tu suegro-dijo Neal, restándole importancia. Pero luego hizo una seña para que Peter se agachara –pero, entre tú y yo, Alan da mucho más miedo que Collins, tú y Kramer juntos-le susurro.

Peter suspiro.

-portate bien, vaquero-le dijo, revolviéndole el cabello.

-claro, Agente-dijo Neal, acomodándose el cabello. Después se fue con sus amigos, Mozzie estaba contando una de sus fantasiosas aventuras.

Todos estaban atentos escuchándolo.

En eso, alguien llama a la puerta. Y Peter se excusa y va a atender.

-Mary, ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que irías a ver a tus padres-dijo al ver a la madre de Terrence. Luego vio otra persona a su lado y se enojo al notar quién era -¿Qué haces aquí?-le exigio saber, cambiando su tono de voz.

-creo que ya lo sabe, ¿O no, Agente Burke?-pregunto Ferdinand, con arrogancia.

-no te dejaré tocar a Matthew ni a Terrence-

-Peter, es la época navideña. Me gustaría ver a Matthew-

-nunca festejaste ninguna Navidad con él-le recrimino Peter.

-mira, todos cometemos errores. Los míos suelen ser más grandes. Pero fui un buen padre-

-ni siquiera eres su padre y lo sabes-

-Peter…-los interrumpió Mary.

-¿Si?-

-sólo queríamos pasar a ver a Terrence-dijo Mary.

-¿Acaso volviste con él?-le pregunto Peter, sorprendido.

-sí, nosotros…habíamos olvidado cuanto nos amabamos-

-Mary, no tienes idea de que…-

-¿De qué soy capaz? Las personas cambian, Peter-le reprocho Ferdinand.

-las personas, no tú-dijo Zachary, acercándose por detrás de Peter.

-así que tú eres Zach, ¿Eh? Un placer conocer al hombre que está criando a _mi_ hijo-

-ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo-gruño Zachary, furioso.

-¡Pepe, Zach! ¿Qué pasa ahí?-pregunto Brandon, molesto.

-nada, papá. Ya vamos-dijo Zachary.

-largate, Ferdinand. Es la última advertencia-

-no me iré y lo sabes. O me dejas entrar o voy a ir a sus casas a buscar a _mis_ hijos-los amenazo.

-no eres nadie para hacer eso. ¿No lo entiendes? Matthew y Terrence ya no quieren saber nada de ti-le espeto Zachary, Peter le hizo una seña para que se calmara.

-está bien, Fer, puedes entrar junto con Mary. Pero si llegas a levantarle la voz o la mano a alguno de los pequeños. Te juro que…-

-Peter Joseph Burke-le llamo la atención su padre.

-nada, lo siento-murmuro Peter, enfadado.

-gracias, Peter-dijo Mary, soltando un suspiro y entro con Ferdinand al salón.

-no puede ser-dijo Matthew al ver a su padrastro. Y corrió a esconderse tras Zachary.

-hola, Matty. ¿Cómo has estado?-le pregunto Ferdinand, mirándolo.

-shhhhh…tranquilo, bebé-le dijo Zachary a su hijo pero Matthew seguía aterrado.

-mocoso desagradecido-rezongo Ferdinand, dándose la vuelta.

-papá-dijo Terrence, enseguida levántandose y sonriendo. Julianne, por instinto, se puso enfrente de él, protectoramente.

-hola, hijo. Y hola… ¿Julia?-

-Julianne-

-ah, sí. Julianne. ¿Cómo has estado?-le pregunto Ferdinand, con cierta lujuria.

-ni siquiera se atreva-rugió Neal, protegiendo a su novia con todo el cuerpo.

-ah, ahí estás, Nealito. Me preguntaba cuando aparecerías. ¿Qué tal las vacaciones? Sí, niño, yo me entero de todo-

-alejese de nuestros hijos-gruño Marshall Jr, cargando a su hijo Henry mientras su esposa alzaba a Harry y les hacían señas a los demás chicos para que se fueran con sus padres.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-rugió James, furioso.

-creo que sabes porqué estoy aquí. He cometido errores, Jim. Tantos que ni siquiera puedo contarlos. Pero amo a mis hijos-dijo Ferdinand, mirando a Matthew y Terrence –y merezco pasar la Navidad con ellos-

-esta familia no protege a los criminales-dijo Brandon, sacando pecho.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Qué tal, Dave?-dijo Ferdinand, mirando a su viejo amigo.

-hola, Fer-gruño David Caleb, poniendo a Warren detrás de él.

-no entiendo, ¿Quién es él?-le pregunto Tina a su hija.

-es el padrastro abusivo de Matthew, el padre biológico de Terrence-le respondió Elizabeth.

-es mala leche-dijo su hija.

-¡Julianne!-la regaño su padre.

-¿Qué?-

-está bien, todos, tranquilos, ¿Si? Ferdinand no va a causar ningún disturbio, ¿Verdad?-dijo Peter, para alivianar la situación.

Todos se calmaron de a poco y siguieron haciendo sus cosas.

-siempre dando segundas oportunidades, ¿no?-le dijo Brandon a su hijo que se límito a asentir y agachar la cabeza. Su padre le dio una colleja –espero que hayas tomado la decisión correcta, Pepe-

-sí, papá-dijo Peter, avergonzado y sobándose la nuca.

-estoy confundido, ¿Por qué tu abuelo lo llama "Pepe" a tu papá?-le dijo Neal a Julianne.

-Pepe es un apodo de José, según tengo entendido-dijo Mozzie, igual de confundido.

-bueno, mi padre se llama Peter y Joseph de segundo nombre. Y…no sé, es un apodo que le puso mi abuelo a mi papá de pequeño. No me pregunten por qué. Pero mi padre odia ese apodo así que nunca pero NUNCA lo llamen Pepe. Es algo que sólo mis abuelos y a veces mis tíos pueden hacer-les explico Julianne.

-oookeeey-dijo Neal, serio.

-sí, de acuerdo-dijo Mozzie, haciendo una mueca.

-parece que una parejita nos ha robado protagonismo-le indico Julianne a Neal.

-jaja, ¿Tú crees? Son una bonita pareja-dijo Neal, mirando a Matthew y Lilah. Mientras Julie se sentaba a su lado y él la abrazaba de la cintura.

Matthew tomó la mano derecha de Lilah y se la beso. Ella se sonrojo mucho.

-Lilah Jackie Terry, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-le pregunto él, mirándola a los ojos.

-oh…Matthew…-dijo Lilah, a punto de llorar de alegría –claro que quiero-

Lo abrazo y él la beso en los labios.

Todos aplaudieron, silbaron y/o festejaron.

-me alegro por ellos-dijo Adrien, apareciendo por detrás de Marinette.

-sí, yo también-dijo ella, algo vergonzosa.

-¿Saben algo? Están debajo del muerdago-comento Mozzie, mirándolos.

-oh…-dijeron Adrien y Marinette, sonrojados.

-sí, yo…umh…-dijo el chico, con timidez. Y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Marinette.

-oww…-dijo Julianne, enternecida.

-no me lavaré nunca más esta mejilla-se susurro a sí misma Marinette.

-¿Qué?-pregutno Adrien, confundido.

Ella lo beso en los labios.

-wow…-dijo Neal, sorprendido.

-okey, me hubiera esperado cualquier cosa… ¡Menos eso!-exclamo Tom, atónito.

-te…te…te quiero, Mari-le dijo Adrien, muy nervioso.

-yo también, Adrien-le dijo ella, sonriendo.

-que tiernos-dijo Julianne, feliz.

-ojalá yo tuviera a alguien también…-dijo Mozzie, desanimado.

-tranquilo, Moz. Ya habrá una chica a la que le intereses-le dijo Neal, palmeándole la espalda.

-¿Tú crees?-

-claro que sí, Theo-le dijo Julianne, sonriendo.

-eso espero…-dijo Mozzie, haciendo una mueca.

-yo nah. Me gusta estar soltero-dijo Tom.

-no necesitas ni mencionarlo, amigo-dijo Terrence, riendo –yo igual-

-ya les tocará…-dijo Neal, revoleando los ojos.

-sí, ya llegará una chica de la que se enamoren perdidamente-dijo Julianne. Ellos se encogieron de hombros.

Nuestra pareja de protagonistas se excuso y se fue a beber algo.

-¿Y qué hay de ti, Warren? ¿Piensas volver con Kate o algo?-le pregunto Mozzie, curioso.

-¿Yo? No, amigo. Como Tom y Terrence, estoy disfrutando de mi libertad. Hay sólo una persona que quisiera en mi vida. Y por desgracia, ya tiene a otro ocupando ese lugar-dijo Warren, desalentado.

-oh,…Julie…-

-sí, Julie. ¿Crees que tenga alguna oportunidad con ella en el futuro?-

Mozzie, Tom y Terrence se miraron y rieron.

-no-dijo Mozzie.

-definitivamente no-dijo Terrence.

-ella está demasiado enamorada de Neal-dijo Tom.

-pero…no te preocupes. Hay muchos peces en el mar, Warren-le dijo Mozzie, con un toque de sabiduria.

-sí, eso creo-dijo Warren, con media sonrisa porque no le había molestado la burla de sus amigos.

-Terrence, ¿Puedes venir un minuto?-le pregunto Elizabeth, tan seria que asusto a los chicos.

-sí, ya voy-respondió él, nervioso. Y se acerco a Elizabeth y Peter.

-hijo-le dijo Peter, con la voz temblorosa.

-¿Qué pasa?-les pregunto él, cada vez más tenso.

-Terrence, hablamos con tus padres…biológicos. Y…-dijo Elizabeth y tragó saliva.

-mami, no dejes que ellos arruinen nuestra Navidad-le dijo Terrence, preocupado.

-no, no es eso, tranquilo. Es sólo que…dicelo tú, Peter-dijo Elizabeth y se alejo, conteniendo las lágrimas.

-hijito, ¿Cuáles son las tres cosas que siempre te repetimos?-le pregunto Peter, agachándose para verlo mejor.

-que me aman, que me porte bien y que siempre van a estar ahí para apoyarme y protegerme-le contesto Terrence, sonriendo.

-exacto-

-¿Por qué preguntas?-

-es que…mira, tu madre me pidió que le devolviera tu custodia-

-oh, eso…es…es…okey, está bien, creo-dijo Terrence, algo triste.

-sí, pero el punto es que quiere seguir criandote junto a Ferdinand, tu padre biológico. Quieren que vayas con ellos por esta noche. Les dije que iba a hablar contigo antes de firmar sus papeles para la devolución de tu custodia-le dijo Peter, tomando sus manos de forma paternal.

-Peter…no sé que decir. Has sido más un padre para mí de lo que fue Ferdinand en toda mi vida. Él nunca estuvo ahí, ni siquiera cuando era bebé. Pero…-dijo Terrence, con un nudo en la garganta –quiero conocerlo-

Peter cerró los ojos con fuerza. Eso era precisamente lo que él y Elizabeth temían.

-sí, y lo entiendo. Así que, firmaré los papeles. Pero si Ferdinand te lastima, o te grita, o sientas que algo te está molestando…-

-recurrire a ti, o a Elizabeth. Sí, tienes mi palabra de que lo haré-le dijo Terrence, asintiendo con la cabeza y haciendo media sonrisa.

-te quiero tanto-le dijo Peter, envolviéndolo en un abrazo.

-yo también, papá-le dijo Terrence, abrazando y conteniendo las lágrimas.

Ferdinand tosió para interrumpirlos.

-por favor, portate bien, ¿Si? Las puertas de nuestro hogar siempre estarán abiertas para ti-le dijo Peter al chico, dándole un beso en la frente.

-gracias, Peter. En serio, te lo agradezco-le dijoTerrence, suspirando.

-te amo tanto, pequeñito-le dijo Elizabeth, acercándose y abrazándolo con fuerza y dándole un beso en la mejilla –cuidate-

-sí, Eli. No te preocupes-le dijo Terrence, sonriendo.

-por favor, cuidenlo-les dijo Peter a Mary y Ferdinand.

-lo haremos-dijo Mary, muy seria.

-papi, ¿Podemos quedarnos para el brindis? ¡Por favor!-pidió el adolescente, tironeando la manga de la camisa de su padre.

-claro, campeón. Nos quedamos para el brindis-dijo Ferdinand, alborotándole el cabello.

-me recuerda a alguien-dijo Marianella, mirando como Peter arrullaba a su hijo Pierre.

-mamá…-se quejo Peter, ruborizado.

-oohh…deberían de haber visto fotos de Peter bebé. Era tan lindo-dijo Wendy, burlona.

-jajaja, sí-dijo Zachary.

-recuerdenme traer algunas de esas fotos para el festejo de Año Nuevo-bromeo Brandon.

-¡Papá!-exclamo Peter, avergonzado. Todos rieron.

-¿Qué dices, Alan? ¿Te apetece ver fotos de tu yerno en pañales?-dijo Brandon

-¡Noooo!-grito Peter, horrorizado por la idea.

-aunque me encantaría, no quiero invadir la privacidad de Peter-dijo Alan, con sutileza.

-está bien, como tú quieras-dijo Brandon, rodando los ojos y sonriendo. Peter soltó un suspiro de alivio.

-¿No son adorables?-le dijo Julianne a Neal, mientras miraban como jugaban todos los cachorros.

-claro que sí. Como sus padres-dijo Neal, dándole un beso en la mejilla a Julianne.

-hola, Neal-dijo Kramer por detrás de ellos.

-¡Sr. Kramer…! Hola-dijo Neal, girando a verlo.

-tranquilo. Estuve reflexionando mucho, ¿Sabes? Aún tengo la intención de proteger a mi sobrina Julianne…-dijo Phillip, muy serio. Ella bufó y Neal rió nervioso –pero con todo eso de su escapada, y el nacimiento de los cachorros y los bebés…creo que puedo considerarte un buen chico. No me hagas cambiar de opinión, ¿Si?-

-sí, señor-dijo Neal, erguido.

-así me gusta-dijo Kramer, erizándole el pelo y alejándose.

-de acuerdo. Eso es un avance-dijo Neal, mirando a su novia.

-sí, supongo-dijo Julie, riendo –creo que también le caes bien a mi abuelo Alan-

-¿En serio?-le dijo Neal, sorprendido.

-sí, dice que por lo que nota, eres muy cuerdo y muy prudente. Así que, felicitaciones, _Mister Caffrey_ , usted ha pasado la prueba-le dijo Julianne, con gracia.

-muchas gracias, _Miss Burke_ -dijo Neal, sonriendo.

-no hay de qué. Y a decir verdad, tú has tenido que soportar más de una prueba con mi familia. En cambio, la tuya…me lo puso más fácil. Quizás porque soy mujer-dijo Julie, pensativa.

-creeme, no es por eso. Es por mis habladurías y por lo que demuestran tú y tus padres-dijo Neal, revoleando los ojos.

-ay, ¿En serio? ¿Tan terribles eran las otras chicas que te gustaban antes? ¿Debería sentirme ofendida?-dijo Julianne, entrecerrando los ojos y arrugando la nariz.

-jajá, no, para nada. Sí, eran provocativas, rebeldes, a veces criminales, sacaban de quicio a mi madre y a mi madrina. Y para rematar, la mayoría tenía más edad que yo-dijo Neal, haciendo una mueca de disgusto. Una sonrisita se resalto en el rostro de la chica –y sí, me gané cada paliza a causa de ellas…-

-¿Cómo sabías que era lo que iba a preguntar?-dijo Julianne, soltando una risotada.

-te conozco. Tienes una especie de…no sé qué de imaginarme siendo azotado-le dijo Neal, como si fuera obvio –y te encanta imaginar eso, quisieras ver que me dieran nalgadas o incluso darmelas tú. Eres escritora, por supuesto que tu imaginación puede volar y por lo que sé, muy alto-

-jajaja, sí, tienes razón. Gracias, lo tomaré como un cumplido. Y no soy la única con una imaginación salvaje-dijo Julianne, en tono arrogante.

-está bien, nena. No tienes que ponerte así-le dijo Neal, dándole un beso en los labios.

-ooohh…que lindos. No se detengan por mí-dijo Kate, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué quieres?-le pregunto Julianne, de malos modos.

-nada, sólo me enterneció ver que casi todos tienen pareja y están felices. Mientras yo…sigo sola-

-¿Estás celosa?-le pregunto Neal, mirándola de abajo hacía arriba.

-claro que no. Sólo estaba admirando a la pareja del año, Neal Caffrey y Julianne Burke-dijo Kate, con sarcasmo.

-gracias, Kate-dijo Neal, siguiéndole la corriente.

-sí, gracias, nos sentimos halagados-dijo Julianne, con ironía.

-bueno, señores y señoras-dijo Elizabeth para llamarles la atención –es hora de brindar-dijo, mirando el reloj que marcaba que estaban por ser las 12 de la noche.

 _-¡Feliz Navidad!-_ era la frase que se oía resonar por toda la sala, acompañada de tintineos y ruidos de copas chocándose.


	26. Ellos dos

_**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene mención de castigo corporal. Si a usted le molesta esto, ¡Por favor, no lo lea! Gracias.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 26: Ellos dos**

* * *

" _ **Cada vez que veo tu cara. Cada vez que tú miras mi camino. Es cómo si todo estuviera en su lugar. Todo se siente bien…"-Everytime de Simple Plan (Fragmento traducido).**_

* * *

Era una hermosa mañana de invierno, nevada y fresca. El 27 de Diciembre de 2003.

Nuestra pareja de protagonistas se encontraba en el Parque Central, ambos sentados en un banco, contemplando el paisaje.

-así que… ¿Tienes planes para después de las fiestas?-le pregunto Neal.

-no muchos. ¿Y tú?-le respondió Julianne.

-no muchos-dijo él, imitándola. Ella rió –quizás viaje a Europa, idea de mi padre…sorprendentemente-

-interesante. Yo quizás viaje a Illinois. Curiosamente, fue idea de mi padre-dijo ella, pensativa.

-entretenido. Tus abuelos maternos me caen bien-

-digo lo mismo de los tuyos-

-jajá. ¿Y algún otro plan?-

-no, sólo lo normal-

-¿O sea…?-

-cuidarme, besarte, proteger a los demás, y ser buena chica-

-olvidemos eso de "ser buena chica"-dijo Neal, besándola. Ella rió y le tocó la punta de la nariz.

-eres terrible, Neal Caffrey-le dijo.

-lo sé-dijo Neal, con una sonrisita pícara -¿Y sabes algo de Terrence?-

-sí, la vida comenzo a tratarlo mejor. Su padre es muy cariñoso con él. Incluso Matthew le ha dado una segunda oportunidad a Ferdinand-

-los altibajos de la vida-

-exacto. Pero ya sabes, mi padre no se fía por completo de él…de Ferdinand. Y no me permite ir sola a la casa de Terrence-comento Julie, haciendo una mueca.

-¡No me digas que te acompaña Satchmo!-exclamo Neal, bromista.

-ojalá. No, ya conoces al "servicio de niñeras" de mi padre, ¿no?-

-umh…Jones y Diana, ¿no?-

-exactamente. No me malinterpretes, amo a mis tíos. Pero es que son tan…-

-¿Molestos?-

-¡Muchísimo!-

-jajaja, te entiendo. Mi padrino y mi madrina son iguales-

-sí, me imagino. Oye, sabes que nuestros padres están planeando algo para juntarnos en vacaciones de verano, ¿Verdad? Y nuestros abuelos y amigos probablemente también irán-dijo Julianne, haciendo una mueca.

-escuche un poco, pero no entendí ni creí-dijo Neal.

-pues creelo. Mi papá ya hizo las reservaciones para nosotros y ustedes. Así que preparate-

-¿Por qué lo dices así?-le pregunto el chico, preocupado.

-porque mi padre fue…es… _Boy Scout_ -

-¿Y? No veo el problema-

-¡Ay, Neal! ¿Por dónde empiezo? Te va a hacer despertarte bien temprano para tomar el desayuno y salir a caminar por el bosque para "empezar bien la mañana"-

-¿En serio? Ahora sí me asustaste-

-sí, ¿Sabes qué es lo peor de todo?-

-¡¿Peor que eso?!-

-sí, peor que eso. Es que mi "tío" Joshua Andrews es el dueño de las cabañas donde nos vamos a quedar. ¡Y tiene un terreno con unas 10 cabañas como mínimo! Y nos va a dar todo gratis porque no tiene muchos clientes y además está por remodelar-

-eso no suena tan mal…-

-lo es. Mi tío Josh es muy…puntilloso-

-¿Puntilloso?-

-perfeccionista, como lo es a veces mi padre. O sea, otro que tendrá los ojos sobre ti-

-glup…eso ya no suena tan bien-

-sí. ¿Te sigo contando?-le pregunto Julianne, mirándolo.

-okey, pero ya no estoy tan tranquilo como antes-admitió Neal, riendo nervioso.

-la familia de Matthew, mis tíos con mis primos y sus mascotas, se apuntaron-

-espera, ¿Las mascotas pueden ir?-

-síp…-

-okey…-

-los Winters también van a ir-

-pobre Moz… ¿Por qué a él?-dijo Neal, haciéndose el dramático.

-agh-se quejo Julianne, rodando los ojos –los Caleb, los Grayson y los Ellis también se apuntaron-

-¿Ellis? ¿Y esos quienes son?-la interrumpió Neal, extrañado.

-¡Oh! Unos amigos de mi madre, creo. Su hija Sara jugaba conmigo cuando eramos más pequeñas. Pero fuimos a diferentes Secundarias luego y no la veo muy seguido-

-ah, entiendo-

-los Riddle/Dealson, la familia de Terrence, quiere quedarse en Nueva York. Ya sabes, Ferdinand quiere tener todo el tiempo de calidad posible con su hijo-

-claro, claro-

-¿Cómo están tus hermanitas?-le pregunto Julianne, sonriendo.

-bien, bien. Bianca ama a Blacky y a Louis, siempre esta cuidándolos. Y Lennon está bien, gatea pero hace cada travesura-respondió Neal, sonriendo.

-me imagino-dijo Julianne, riendo.

-¿Y tus hermanos?-le pregunto Neal.

-Satchmo está bien. Él, Remy y Dory son inseparables. Y Pierre está bien, igual de travieso que tu hermanita-respondió Julianne, sonriendo.

-bien, bien…-

-sí, bien. ¿Y qué piensas hacer para tu Cumpleaños?-

-Julie, aún falta mucho-

-pero tienes algo planeado, ¿no?-

-sí, bueno, sólo una fiesta sencilla-

-¿Sencilla? ¿Tú, Neal George Caffrey, haciendo una "fiesta sencilla"?-dijo Julianne, mirándolo con una ceja levantada.

-creo que me sobreestimas-dijo Neal, haciendo una muequita.

-¿No quieres que te ayude? Quiero decir, Mozzie quizás tiene en mente algún buen lugar. Y yo…soy la hija de una organizadora de eventos-dijo Julianne, con cierta arrogancia.

-no seas engreída-le dijo Neal, mirándola. Ella rió –okey, okey. Puedes ayudarme a organizar la fiesta…-

-genial. No te decepcionaré-dijo Julianne, muy seria.

-eso nunca, nena-dijo Neal, besándola en los labios.

-te amo, Ny-le dijo ella, sonriendo y tomando su cara con las manos.

-yo más, Julie-le dijo Neal, acariciándole el cabello.

-okey-dijo Julianne, haciendo una mueca y apartándose un poco de él.

-¿Pasa algo?-le pregunto Neal, confundido.

-no, no. Es sólo que…es que no quiero que nos pasemos de la raya-

-pero…para eso están las rayas, ¿no?-

-en mi mundo no. Ni en el mundo de mi padre y probablemente tampoco en el mundo de tu padre-le dijo Julianne, desaprobando con la cabeza.

Ambos soltaron un largo suspiro.

-bueno, si sirve de algo, mi castigo ya finalizo al comenzar el mes de Diciembre. Y papá dijo que fue la primera vez que me había tomado un correctivo con madurez-comento Neal.

-curioso, mi madre me dijo lo mismo-dijo Julianne.

-¿Se habrán puesto de acuerdo?-

-quizás. Estoy feliz de no tener esa maldita tobillera-

-sí, yo igual-

-y que me vigilen menos y ya no este tan encerrada en casa-

-jaja, yo también-dijo Neal, sonriente –pero…lo malo es que mi padre volvió a su viejo método de las nalgadas-agrego, haciendo una mueca.

-mi madre igual-dijo Julianne, haciendo una mueca también.

-mal…-

-procuremos recordar todo esto, por si se nos ocurre mandarnos otro lío…-propuso Julie, seria.

-sí, creo que eso es buena idea-dijo Neal, haciendo media sonrisa.

-oye, te agradara Sara. Es inteligente y…mandona-comento Julianne, cambiando de tema.

-okey-dijoNeal, encogiéndose de hombros.

-mi padre es _Eagle Scout_. El rango más alto de los _Boy Scouts_ , creo-

-wow…-

-sí. Y mi abuelo creo que también. Y mi tío Zach quizás también…-dijo Julianne, haciendo mohínes.

-¿Viene de familia?-pregunto Neal, divertido.

-sí, podría decirse. Porque mi tía Wendy y mi abuela son _Girl Scouts_ -

-¿Tú no?-

-no. Mis abuelos querían que fuera, pero mi padre…ya sabes, es muy sobre protector. Y no lo permitió. Así que, no. Y con eso, digamos que mi padre dejo todo lo de ser _Boy Scout_ de lado para criarme en una vida más urbana-le explico Julianne.

-entiendo-

-sí… ¿Quieres saber de dónde conoce mi padre a mi tío Josh?-

-okey, creo que no me lo contaste-

-es un amigo de mi padre, de la fraternidad a la que pertenecia mi papá en la universidad. Es muy atlético y muy recto en todo-

-se parece a tu padre. Digo, exceptuando lo de atlético-dijo Neal, riendo.

-ay, Neal…si tan sólo conocieras más a fondo a mi padre-dijo Julianne con una risita.

-¿En serio era un hermano de fraternidad en la universidad?-le pregunto Neal, sorprendido.

-sí, en serio. Y un deportista-dijo Julianne, su novio soltó una carcajada -¿Qué es tan gracioso?-

-¿En serio? Quiero decir, es afortunado de que el FBI contrate expertos en Matemáticas. Pero…-

-él no es un experto en Matemáticas, cree en mí. Él era un deportista que era bueno en Matemática-dijo Julianne, seria.

-sí, okey. Las fraternidades también los llaman… _nerds_ -dijo Neal, burlón.

-sigue hablando y te quedarás solo en este banco-lo amenazo su novia, ofendida.

-está bien. Lo siento-dijo Neal, levantando las manos en son de paz.

-sabes que no puedo estar demasiado tiempo enojada contigo-le dijo Julianne, acariciándole la mejilla.

-eso…es bueno saberlo-dijo Neal, causando que ella riera.

Y se besaron.


	27. La pandilla se agranda

**Capítulo 27: La pandilla se agranda**

El año nuevo ya había empezado hace un poco más de un mes.

Y la fiesta dichosa de Año Nuevo todos la pasaron genial.

El tiempo pasaba volando.

Los adolescentes, los niños y los cachorros crecían rápido.

Y para desgracia de muchos, incluyendo a nuestros protagonistas, tuvieron que volver a la escuela. Ya que las pequeñas vacaciones de invierno de Diciembre y Enero (para su colegio) habían terminado.

Pero…todavía quedaba la Semana Santa de Marzo. Y la esperaban con ansias.

¡Oh! Pero no nos olvidemos de una de las fechas muy importante para los enamorados. Sí, el Día de San Valentín, el 14 de Febrero.

Neal y Julianne ya tenían preparados sus regalos e ir a visitar un museo de arte por la tarde ese día.

Marinette y Adrien irían al Parque Central. Habían comenzado a salir.

Lilah y Matthew también harían algo especial. Irían a visitar un Zoológico.

Y los adultos tampoco se quedaban atrás.

Peter ya había reservado una muy buena mesa en un restaurante elegante para ir con su esposa.

James y Carla saldrían a bailar.

Brandon y Marianella se quedarían también en su hogar, con sus mascotas. Y disfrutando de música clásica.

Zachary y Rachel se quedarían en casa, disfrutando de la paz. Aunque tendrían un poco menos de esa "paz" a causa de los mellizos Walter y Wanda.

Wendy y Roger irían al Parque Central con su hija.

Alan y Tina también se quedarían en la casa, disfrutando de muchas canciones de Jazz.

Marshall y Alannah cuidarían a Satchmo, Bianca y sus cachorros. Y disfrutarían también de buena música.

Lou y Annette irían a caminar por el río y rememorarían sus días en Francia.

Marshall Jr y Annabella irían a trotar por la ciudad. Ellos eran muy atléticos. Y sus hijos se quedarían con una niñera.

Hasta Ferdinand tendría su día especial de San Valentín, con su amada Mary. Disfrutarían de un buen vino y charlar de todo un poco. Por supuesto, dejando a Terrence con sus abuelos maternos para prevenir problemas.

Mientras otros, disfrutarían ese día en "soltería" y tranquilidad. Como el caso de Mozzie, que estaría en su habitación, encerrado jugando juegos en su computador y acompañado de su perro Dean y su gato William. Tom estaría jugando videojuegos y comiendo papas fritas, acompañado de su perrita Kiara. Warren tendría un día padre/hijo con David, irían a un concierto de Rock. Kate se quedaría encerrada en su habitación, leyendo libros.

Pero por ahora, todavía faltaban siete días. Una semana exactamente.

Era un bello día. El 7 de Febrero de 2004.

Neal llego a la casa de Julianne, se acomodó el suéter _Zip-Up_ que llevaba puesto y llamo a la puerta.

Lo atendió Elizabeth, que lo dejo pasar enseguida.

El ambiente tenía olor a galletas caseras recién horneadas.

-¡NEAL!-grito Julianne, corriendo a abrazarlos.

-hola, Julie. Umh…lindo suéter-dijo Neal al notar el peculiar suéter de su novia.

-gracias. Es mi superhéroe favorito-dijo Julianne. Que llevaba un suéter rojo con el logo del superhéroe Flash de La Liga de La Justicia –tu suéter también me gusta-

-gracias-dijo Neal, algo sonrojado. En eso pasa Satchmo usando un suéter con el logo de Underdog (Supercan) –no puede ser…-

-a Satchmo le encantan las caricaturas de Underdog. Siempre las veíamos juntos cuando eramos más pequeños-dijo Julianne, con media sonrisa.

-pero esa serie es viejisima…-

-mis abuelos Brandon y Marianella nos compraron los videocasetes. Era muy entretenida-

-okey. ¿Hay alguien más disfrazado de superhéroe por aquí? Es que no quiero llevarme más sorpresas-le dijo Neal, mirándola.

-no seas así de teatrero. Sólo estamos con suéteres. Y sólo soy yo, Satchmo y…-dijo Julie, rodando los ojos.

-hola, Neal-dijo Peter, bajando las escaleras y vistiendo un suéter con el logo de Superman.

-y…tu padre-dijo Neal –hola, Peter-

-sí, y mi papá-dijo Julianne, riendo.

-por favor, dime que a mis sobrinos Remy y Dory no los has vestido de "mini Underdogs"-dijo Neal, pálido.

-¿Qué? No, tranquilo. Sólo Satch lleva ese suéter-le dijo Julianne.

-menos mal-dijo Neal, soltando un suspiro de alivio.

-¿Acaso no te gustan los superhéroes?-le pregunto Julianne, ofendida.

-no, Jules, no es eso. Nena, no te enfades-

-okey-

-¿Cómo estás?-le pregunto Neal, haciéndole masajes en el cuello.

-bien, muy bien-dijo Julianne, relajándose.

-Neal-le advirtió Peter, porque le molestará que pusiera las manos encima de su hija.

-jejeje. Me olvide que tú eras el quiropráctico por aquí. Lo siento-dijo Neal, mordazmente aunque estaba nervioso.

-no te extralímites, niño-gruño Peter, yéndose a la cocina. Julianne rodó los ojos.

-no le prestes atención. Ama intimidarte-le dijo ella a Neal, dándole un beso en la mejilla

-¿En serio? No lo había notado-dijo Neal, con sarcasmo.

-ookeey. Neal, hoy va a venir a visitarme una amiga. Sara Ellis. Mi amiga de la infancia de la que te hablaba-

-ah…okey. ¿Me estás echando?-

-¡Por mi amor al chocolate! ¡NO! Sólo te aviso. Por si no quieres contestar preguntas de ella como: "¿Y hace cuanto tiempo que están juntos?", "¿Ya lo 'han hecho'?" y cosas así-dijo Julianne. Y rió nerviosa al ver la mirada que le dirigía su madre.

-lo "han hecho" se refiere a si se han dado su primer beso-mintió Neal, para defender a su novia.

-claro. Yo no nací ayer-dijo Elizabeth, caminando hacía la cocina.

-ya…Neal, ¿Has dormido bien? Te ves cansado-

-estoy bien, no te preocupes-

-Neal…-le advirtió Julianne.

-okey, okey. Es que…tuve algo que hacer ayer a la noche-respondió Neal, tenso.

-¿Algo? ¿Qué cosa? No me mientas ni cruces los dedos-

-de acuerdo. Unas chicas…eran amigas mías cuando era niño. Pero mis padres decidieron que eran malas influencias para mí y me prohibieron verlas. Perdí contacto con ellas. Mozzie comento que se habían mudado de ciudad o de país. Y…ayer recibí la llamada de una de ellas, diciendo que quería verme. Y a la otra me la encontre afuera de mi casa, también quería hablar conmigo otro día. Pero, Julie, no puedo…-dijo Neal, en voz baja.

-¿Acaso es mi culpa?-le pregunto Julianne, entrecerrando los ojos.

-no, no. Claro que no-

-Neal, cuando alguien dice "no" más de una vez en una misma frase…significa que está mintiendo-

-¡Okey! Pero no es tu culpa. Es sólo que ellas…ellas son como dos o cuatro años más grandes que yo. Y ellas eran muy…melosas cuando yo era niño-

-¿Melosas?-pregunto Julianne, porque esa palabra le había causado gracia.

-sí, ya sabes. Son como…asaltacunas o algo así. Y yo no quiero tener nada que ver en eso-

-¿Qué no me estás diciendo, Neal?-

 _-oh, oh. Esa mirada severa al estilo Burke-_ pensó Neal –es que…bueno, bueno, ya te digo. A una sí la conozco de niño, de los cinco años. Pero a la otra la conocí en Primaria. Y sí, ambas me…gustaban-respondió Neal, apretando los dientes.

-¡Lo sabía!-exclamo Julianne -¿Cómo se llaman?-

-Julie-gimoteo Neal.

-chico, si somos novios, tiene que haber confianza entre nosotros. Esa es la base de todo-

-¡De acuerdo! No tienes que ponerte así. Se llaman Alexandra Hunter y Raquel LaRoque-confeso Neal.

-ya veo. ¡Espera! ¿Dijiste LaRoque?-dijo Julianne, abriendo muy grandes los ojos.

-sí, ¿Por qué?-pregunto Neal, confundido por su reacción.

-una de las chicas que va a entrar a nuestro curso el año que viene, una repitente, tiene ese apellido. Exactamente ese. No me lo pude sacar de la cabeza porque es tan…-

-¿Atractivo? ¡Ouch!-dijo Neal, su novia le dio un pescozón.

-particular-murmuro Julianne. Él se sobó la nuca.

-sí, sí, es particular, sí-dijo Neal, riendo nervioso.

-¿Y qué era lo que estuviste haciendo anoche, exactamente?-

-nada, ya sabes,…umh…-

-Neal-

-estaba intentando localizarlas, es todo. No te pienso engañar con una de ellas, Jules-

-no es eso lo que me preocupa. Neal, ya lo viví con Kate. No quiero que aparezca otra chica que te someta a ser su perro faldero-dijo Julianne, dolida.

-Julie…-

-no, Neal. Sin protestas-

-Julianne, eres muy importante en mi vida. Lo último que haría sería herir tus sentimientos o ponerte en peligro-le dijo Neal, con honestidad.

-lo sé. Digo lo mismo-dijo Julie, haciendo media sonrisa. Él la beso.

-¿Me perdonas? Por…no habertelo contado antes-

-sí. Pero no te dejes llevar por esas chicas. Si tus padres dijeron que no, es no. Y punto-le dijo Julianne, Neal suspiro y se pudo escuchar una risita de Peter desde la cocina –debería poner en práctica mis propios consejos…-

-vamos a tu habitación-dijo Neal, conteniendo la risa.

-sí. Espera, mamá horneo galletas…podemos llevar algunas para comer-dijo Julianne, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-¿"Si tus padres dijeron que no, es no y punto"?-se burlo Peter.

-cierra la boca, papá-le gruño su hija.

-vamos, Jules-insistió Neal, para que no se pusieran a pelear.

Comieron un rato galletas en la habitación de Julianne, hasta que Neal se cansó y se quedo dormido en la cama. Con cariño, Julie lo cubrió con una manta y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Unos minutos después, llego Sara junto a un chico…

-¡Hola! Me alegra tanto volver a verte-exclamo Julianne, abrazando a su amiga.

-digo lo mismo. Tanto tiempo sin vernos. Es mi culpa, no me he preocupado por mantener contacto contigo-dijo Sara, sonriendo.

-no te preocupes. También ha sido mi culpa. La última vez que te vi fue el verano del año pasado. Estás más esbelta…-

-sí, gracias. Todos me lo dicen-dijo Sara, rodando los ojos –tú estás más alta. Y mira ese suéter…precioso. Y ya quiero conocer a ese chico que ha conquistado a mi hermanita del alma-agrego, tocándole la punta de la nariz. Julianne rió.

-¿Neal? Está durmiendo en mi cama. Estaba muy cansado. ¿Cómo van las cosas con Bryan?-le pregunto Julie.

-es cariñoso pero a veces me asusta-

-¿Por qué? ¿Debería preocuparme?-

-oh, no, querida, no. Deja que yo me ocupe de eso, ¿si? Y mira, estaba caminando camino a acá y me tropecé con Ruppy-dijo Sara, mirando de reojo al chico.

-jajá. Hola, Rupert. ¿Cómo has estado, _bro_?-dijo Julianne, sonriendo.

-genial, _sis_. No te veía desde el año pasado. ¿Cómo está usted, damisela?-le pregunto Rupert, tomando su mano y besándola.

-muy bien-dijo Julie, riendo nerviosa.

-y ese tal Neal... ¿Es buena persona?-le pregunto Rupert, muy serio.

-¿eh? Sí, sí, tranquilo. No me hará daño, Rup. Tranquilo-le dijo Julianne, haciendo una mueca.

-hola, Ruppy. ¿Cómo has estado, pequeño travieso?-dijo Peter, revolviéndole el cabello.

-genial, tío Peter. ¿Y tú?-

-bien, bien. Así que… ¿Vas a cambiarte a la escuela de Julianne en Agosto?-

-oh, sí. Yo, Bryan y Sara-respondió el adolescente, muy sonriente.

-¿Si? Fantástico. Julie los extraña-

-papá-se quejo Julianne, ruborizada.

-está bien, Jules. ¿Vamos a tu habitación?-le pregunto Sara.

-claro, vamos-dijo Julianne, sonriendo.

-cualquier cosa, me avisan-dijo Peter, mirándolos –y Sara, un placer verte de nuevo-agrego.

-como siempre, tío Peter-dijo Sara, riendo.

-vaya…está durmiendo…en tu cama-dijo Rupert, apretando los dientes.

-sí, pero no…ya sabes…no hicimos nada de "eso", ¿eh?-le dijo Julianne, enfadada.

-vamos, niña, no te molestes tanto. Sólo estoy cuidando el bienestar de mi hermanita favorita-dijo Rupert, con media sonrisa.

-¡Hey, que yo también estoy aquí!-exclamo Sara, ofendida.

-algunas cosas nunca cambian-murmuro Julianne, revoleando los ojos.

-¿Julie?-pregunto Neal, soñoliento y restregándose los ojos.

-sí, Neal. ¡Ven! ¡Ya me lo despertaron!-dijo Julianne, molesta con sus amigos. Ellos rieron.

-¿Tú eres Sara?-pregunto Neal, mirándola con desconfianza.

-ah, sí. Sara Ellis, tú debes de ser Neal Caffrey-dijo Sara, estrechándole la mano.

-así es, el mismísimo-dijo Neal, con una sonrisa galán. Su novia lo miro con una ceja levantada y él, nervioso, se rascó la nuca –así que…eras amiga de Julie cuando eran más pequeñas?-

-oh, sí. Muy buenas amigas. Como hermanas. Julie es tu novia, ¿no?-dijo Sara.

-sí, mi novia-dijo Neal, nervioso. Luego notó al chico, de cabello castaño y ojos celestes, y sacó pecho, celoso -¿Y tú eres…?-

-Rupert Hughes, un placer…, Neal Caffrey-dijo el adolescente, a mala gana. Julianne lo empujo para que le diera un apretón de manos a Neal.

-un placer, Rupert-dijo Neal, y lo miro con cierto recelo porque no le quería estrechar la mano.

-por si te lo preguntas, sí, soy pariente del Agente Especial Reese Hughes. Soy su sobrino-dijo Rupert, resoplando.

-¿Su sobrino?-dijo Neal, divertido.

-sí, hijo de su hermano menor-gruño el chico, ofendido –ni te atrevas a hablar mal de mi tío Reese porque si no…-

-¡Rupert!-le llamo la atención Julianne.

-¿Si, hermanita?-dijo Rupert, mirándola de reojo.

-controlate-le advirtió.

-eh, Jules, ¿Por qué no me muestras una de esas historias ficticias tuyas?-le pregunto Sara, para cambiar de tema.

-claro-dijo Julianne. Y ambas se pusieron a ver algo en la _laptop_ de Julie.

-así que…sobrino de Hughes, ¿eh? El tipo es una leyenda. Debe ser genial ser su sobrino-dijo Neal, nervioso porque se había tenido que quedar cerca de Rupert.

-sí, eso creo. A veces es una ventaja, otras veces es una desventaja. Y tú…eres hijo de un detective, ¿no?-dijo Rupert.

-sí, ¿Cómo lo supiste?-dijo Neal, sorprendido.

-tu actitud-dijo Rupert, soltando una risa irónica -no, mi tío me contó-

-oooohh…él te lo contó-dijo Neal, tenso y desviando la mirada.

-sí, entre otras cosas. Más te vale no volver a poner en peligro a Julie, ¿Entendiste? Porque es como mi hermanita y si la llego a perder por tu culpa…-dijo Rupert y miro para asegurarse que Julianne y Sara no estuvieran escuchándolos -…te voy a matar. Y no va a ser una muerte indolora ni rápida-lo amenazó, parándose erguido para intimidarlo.

-jejeje, claro, entiendo-dijo Neal, casi temblando.

-pero, podemos ser amigos-dijo Rupert, calmándose –y de paso, puedo mantenerte vigilado-susurro.

-¿Qué?-

-nada, Neal. Que pareces un buen chico, dentro de lo que cabe-

-gracias, creo-dijo Neal, extendiéndole la mano. Y como venganza por intimidarlo, se la quito rápido y puso su mano detrás de su hombro con el pulgar hacia atrás –demasiado lento-

-grrrrrrr…-gruño Rupert, furioso –yo también tengo mis trucos-

-seh, como no-dijo Neal, arrogante.

-claro. ¿Sabes jugar Beisból?-

-no soy un aficionado-

-¡Ja! Eso creí. ¿Has andado en _Skate_ alguna vez?-

-umh…-

-eso creí. No sé como pudiste impresionar a Julianne con sólo una estúpida sonrisita-

-¿Disculpa?-

-…ropa y sombreros elegantes. Un dibujo animado, en pocas palabras-finalizo Rupert, ignorándolo y tirándole su sombrero negro favorito.

-el clásico Ratpack. Es un Devore-dijo Neal, ofendido y agarrando con cuidado su sombrero.

-oh, disculpa, Dino-se burlo Rupert.

-¿Cuál es tu problema, amigo?-le pregunto Neal, confundido por tanta descortesía.

-ah, no, no me llames así…no hasta que te hayas ganado mi confianza-

-clavadito a su tío-

-¡¿Qué has dicho?!-

-nada, nada-

-chicos, ¿Todo bien por aquí?-pregunto Peter, entrando en la habitación alarmado por la discusión de los varones. Las chicas seguían absortas con la computadora.

-sí, tío Pete-dijo Neal, nervioso. Rupert lo fulmino con la mirada.

-sí, nosotros…sólo estabamos conversando, ¿Verdad, Neal?-dijo el otro chico, apretando los dientes.

-verdad, Rupert-dijo Neal, molesto.

-me alegro que se estén llevando bien-dijo Peter, revolviéndole el cabello a los dos -¿Por qué no van a tomar algo de aire? Quizás puedas mostrarle algunos trucos en tu Skate a Neal, Rup. Pero nada de Beisból, eso se lo enseñaré yo en el verano-

-claro, tío Peter-dijo Rupert, simulando una sonrisa.

-sí, será genial-mintió Neal, saliendo detrás de Rupert.

-¿Ustedes están bien?-les pregunto Peter a las chicas.

-claro, pa-dijo Julianne, mirándolo apenas.

-Jules-la reprendió Sara –sí, tío Peter. No te preocupes. Estamos bien-

-me alegro-

-sí, la pandilla se agranda cada vez más. Mañana o en el verano, les presentaré a Sara y Rupert a mis amigos-dijo Julie, sonriendo.

-sí, cierto que Rupert también irá al campamento. No sé si reir o llorar-dijo Peter, finalizando con un susurro.

Las jovencitas se encogieron de hombros y siguieron con lo que estaban haciendo en la computadora.

Mientras tanto, Neal y Rupert estaban en la calle.

Cuando a Rupert le pareció divertido molestar a Neal, así que le quito el sombrero, se lo puso y salió andando en la patineta.

-¡OYE, VUELVE AQUÍ CON MI SOMBRERO!-le grito Neal, más que furioso mientras lo perseguía.

-¿Lo quieres? ¡Ven por él!-le grito Rupert, sonriendo pícaro –pero allá tú si lo haces-agrego y comenzó a cantar –en un minuto estoy en el Parque Central. Y ahora estoy bajando por la calle Delancey. Desde Bowery to St Marks. Recorró esta gran ciudad que vibra a un ritmo singular. Y exploro con curiosidad, todas sus calles sin parar. Uh…uh…uh…uh…uh. Y aprendo… _*detiene la patineta para hacer tropezar a Neal y sale huyendo*_ …con velocidad. Puedo improvisar. Y actuó con gran espontaneidad. Tengo corazón de neoyorkino. No me preocupo, experto soy. Y soy un triunfador…a dónde quiera que voy _*Desafloja que un Hidrante de la calle provocando que Neal se moje*_ ¿Por qué debería preocuparme? ¿Por qué debería importarme? Experto soooy. Yo siempre salgo adelante…a dónde quiera que voy. Si marchas a su ritmo, con gran solemnidad…pronto de la ciudad… ¡Serás la majestad! *Se pone unos lentes de sol* No me preocupo, experto soy. Y soy un triunfador, ¡Sí! A dónde quiera que voy. No hay nadie que me detenga…-

-todo se vale en esta ciudad-cantaron unas chicas a las que Rupert les había guiñado el ojo.

-me aman en el Chelsea, me adoran en el Ritz-mintió, cantando, Rupert -¿Por qué debería preocuparme? ¿Por qué debería importarme? Experto soy, y soy un triunfador a dónde quiera que voy. No hay nadie que me detenga…a dónde quiera que voy…-finalizo de cantar, de golpe, cuando se encontró con su tío Reese.

-dame eso, muchachito-le dijo, quitándole el sombrero y dándoselo a Neal que llegaba todo mojado y enlodado.

-gracias, Reese-dijo Neal, tratando de quitarse la suciedad mientras agarraba el sombrero.

-no hay problema. ¿Molestando a tus compañeros, Rupert?-

-Neal no es mi compañero, tío Reese-se quejo el chico.

-¿no? Okey. Pero irás con él a la escuela el año que viene-

-eso no es justo-

-no es justo que te andes pavoneando con la ciudad con tu patineta y un sombrero que no es tuyo-

-pero él empezoooo-

-¡¿Yo?! En mi opinión, sólo estás celoso de que…-

-Neal-le llamo la atención James, apareciendo detrás de Hughes.

-jejeje, hola, paps-dijo Neal, nervioso.

-te llevaré a casa. Nos vemos luego, Reese-dijo James, tomando a su hijo de un brazo.

-claro. Nos vemos, James-dijo Reese, soltando un suspiro.

-adiós, hijo de perra-le espeto Rupert a Neal que optó por mantenerse callado y cobrarselas más tarde -¿Qué?-le pregunto luego a su tío que daba negativas con la cabeza.

-a ti también te llevaré a tu casa-dijo Hughes, tomándolo de la oreja.

-¡Ay! ¡Lo siento!-grito Rupert, enfadado.

Al mismo tiempo…

-¿No crees que tardan demasiado en volver?-le pregunto Sara a Julianne.

-quizás se fueron a comer un _Hot Dog_ , quién sabe-dijo Julie, restándole importancia. En eso recibe un mensaje de James –ah, no. Se metieron en problemas, creo. Vaya novio que me elegí…-

-jaja. Creo que fue culpa de Rupert esta vez-

-tal vez. Pero Neal a veces se arriesga demasiado. Sabes lo importante que somos yo y tú para Rupert desde que…-

-sí, lo sé-dijo Sara, con un nudo en la garganta.

-Sary, no fue tu culpa-

-eso no hace que me sienta mejor-

-sé que Emily está bien, en algún lugar del mundo…-

-me gustaría saber dónde. La extraño tanto, Julie. Prometeme que no volverás a huir-

-Sara…-

-no, Julianne, quiero que me lo prometas. Ya perdí una hermana, no quiero perder dos-

-está bien. Te prometo que no volveré a escaparme-le dijo Julianne, agachando la mirada.

-gracias-dijo Sara, sonriendo a pesar de que tenía los ojos llorosos.


	28. Día del amor y la amistad

**Capítulo 28: Día del amor y la amistad**

* * *

" _ **Salgamos toda la noche, sin remordimientos, sólo amor. Podemos bailar hasta morir, tú y yo. Jovenes por siempre…"-Teenage Dream de Katy Perry (Fragmento traducido).**_

* * *

Había llegado el 14 de Febrero, el Día de San Valentín.

Eran las 20 de la tarde/noche.

Julianne y Neal estaban tomados de la mano, recorriendo cada rincón del elegante museo de arte.

Él vestía un traje formal gris, porque sabía cuanto amaba ella ese color, y su típico sombrero _Black Fedora_. ¡Ah! Y la corbata con pequeñas estrellas que le acababa de regalar Julianne.

Ella vestía un vestido de invierno (con mangas largas) negro, porque sabía cuanto le gustaba a él ese vestido, y un moño rosa sujetando su cabello en forma de coleta. Ah, y el collar con una piedra Amatista en forma de corazón como dije que le acababa de regalar Neal.

Así, "la pareja perfecta" como solían decirles muchos, disfrutaba del hermoso día de los enamorados.

Marinette y Adrien, vestidos con ropa más casual, disfrutaban también de aquel bello día…correteando y jugando como dos niños en el Parque Central.

Peter y Elizabeth estaban comenzando a cenar en uno de los restaurantes favoritos de la pareja.

James y Carla empezaban a bailar en una discoteca que abría temprano.

Brandon y Marianella disfrutaban del día también, escuchando música clásica y acariciando a su perro y a su gata.

Zachary y Rachel comían palomitas y miraban La Dama Y El Vagabundo con sus hijos Wanda y Walter.

Wendy, Roger y Ángela estaban en el parque de diversiones del Parque Central, disfrutando el día en familia.

Marshall y Alannah estaban en la casa de los Burke, cuidando de Satchmo, Bianca y sus cachorros.

Marshall Jr y su familia habían salido a trotar por la ciudad.

Ferdinand y Mary degustaban un buen vino tinto y charlaban sobre los recientes acontecimientos. Mozzie, Tom y Terrence estaban encerrados en la habitación de arriba. Con Kiara, la dálmata de Tom; Dean, el perro de Mozzie; William, el gato tuxedo de Mozzie; y Mike, el gato Snowshoe de Terrence.

¿Cómo hacía Mozzie para llevarse a su gato a otra casa? Ya les cuento yo. William, Willy, Liam, o como quieran llamarlo…es un gato esmoquin muy peculiar. Adoptado de adulto por la familia Winters al encontrarlo abandonado. Se adapto rápidamente al ambiente de un hogar y hasta pedía que le pusieran correa (en ese tiempo la única correa que había era la de Dean). Así fue que William se gano un collar, un paseo al día y muchos mimos de parte de Mozzie.

Warren estaba en un concierto de Rock con su padre, David.

Kate estaba concentrada, leyendo libros, con Dark (su cuervo mascota) en su hombro.

Lou y Annette paseaban por el río Hudson, rememorando los días en que estaban en Europa.

Y…la pareja del momento, por así decirlo, Matthew y Lilah, estaban en el Zoológico, mirando a uno y cada uno de los animales.

Después de un rato recorriendo todo el lugar, salieron.

-¿Estás bien, Ly? Te noto algo…no sé. ¿Te sientes bien?-le pregunto Matthew, algo preocupado.

-no, es que…esos animales…-dijo ella, haciendo muecas.

-¿Si?-

-están en malas condiciones, muchos de ellos-

-Lilah, no hay nada que podamos hacer-

-ya lo sé. Y eso es lo que me molesta. Hay tantos…-

-lo sé. ¿Crees que a mí no? Hay muchos malnacidos que sólo quieren ver un animal exótico y no se preocupan por su bienestar-

-¿En serio no se puede hacer nada? Eres sobrino y nieto de representantes de la ley, Matt…-

-Lilah, mientras seamos menores de edad…no hay nada que podamos hacer por esos animales. Y no es porque me lo haya dicho mi abuelo Brandon o mi tío Peter. Es algo obvio. Es normal que te sientas así-le dijo Matthew, dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

-desearía poder hacer algo por ellos-dijo Lilah, soltando un suspiro.

-lo sé, yo también. ¿Por qué no vamos a comer algo? Quizás algo dulce. Eso te cambiará el humor-dijo Matthew, con media sonrisa.

-está bien. Luego…podríamos ir a mi casa, prender mi equipo de música y bailar un rato-

-¿Esta tu papá?-

-no, ¿Por?-

-genial. Porque ese señor me pone los pelos de punta-dijo Matt, simulando que sentía un escalofrío. Ella rió.

Luego de comer varias cosas dulces, ambos fueron a la casa de la familia Terry.

David estaba en su habitación, jugando con sus juguetes. Y Ángela, la hermana mayor de Lilah, se había ido. Sus padres no estaban, habían salido a cenar.

Matthew estaba nervioso al principio, pero luego se dejo llevar y con Lilah, pudieron disfrutar de un buen baile.

Mientras tanto, Neal y Julianne salían agotados del museo.

Sus padres habían terminado de cenar y de bailar, y habían ido rápidamente a buscarlos.

Luego de su típico, y no muy permitido, beso francés y un "te amo", ambos adolescentes se apartaron y cada uno se fue con sus padres.

Y en cuanto al trío de solteros (Tom, Mozzie y Terrence), se habían quedado dormidos mientras jugaban a los videojuegos. Ferdinand llamo a los padres de Tom y Terrence y aceptaron que pasaran esa noche ahí.

En cuanto a los demás, todos la pasaron muy bien en "El día del amor y la amistad".

Satchmo y Bianca disfrutaron como nunca de sus hijos.

Marshall Jr, Annabella, Harry y Henry disfrutaron de un atardecer deportivo.

Lou y Annette seguían contemplando las estrellas.

Brandon y Marianella estaban bailando una pieza.

Zachary y Rachel se habían quedado dormidos junto a sus mellizos.

La familia de Wendy la había pasado genial disfrutando el día en aquel parque de diversiones.

Marshall y Alannah todavía disfrutaban de sus "bisnietos" cachorritos.

Warren y su padre estaban comiendo una pizza.

Kate seguía leyendo sus libros.

Marinette y Adrien, agarrados de la mano, regresaban a sus casas, ya que había oscurecido bastante.

Y así…todos pasaron un bello día de San Valentín.


	29. Feliz Cumpleaños, Neal

**Capítulo 29: Feliz Cumpleaños, Neal**

Paso el tiempo.

Era el 21 de Marzo de 2004. Era el Cumpleaños Nº 15 de Neal.

Pero todo era extraño, para él. Porque su familia y sus amigos lo habían felicitado pero…no había indicios de una fiesta.

Ya eran las 16 de la tarde, él había salido a caminar solo. Para despejar la mente.

Cuando aparecieron tres enmascarados, le pusieron una bolsa en la cabeza y lo metieron a un auto. Pero esas tres personas eran Tom, Rupert y Peter que lo iban a conducir a su propia fiesta sorpresa.

Neal, asustado, intentaba zafarse de esos supuestos secuestradores.

En eso, siente que lo bajan del auto y entran en otro lugar. Podía reconocer ese _tic tac_ del reloj, era la casa de los Ellington…pero, entonces, ¿Por qué demonios lo habían secuestrado para llevarlo ahí?

En eso, el supuesto líder de los secuestradores, el adulto, le quito la bolsa de tela. Y…

-¡SORPRESA!-gritaron todos.

-¡Woah oh!-exclamo Neal, atónito.

-feliz Cumpleaños, mi vida. Lamento que te hicieran pasar por eso-dijo Carla, acariciando el rostro de su niño.

-fue idea mía-dijo James, muy orgulloso. Neal suspiro e hizo media sonrisa.

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños, mi cachorro precioso!-exclamo Julianne, avanzando de un salto y abrazándolo con fuerza.

-gracias, Julie-dijo Neal, feliz.

-sí, _amigo_ , feliz Cumpleaños-dijo Rupert, que se había sacado la máscara, resaltando la palabra "amigo" para que el cumplañero se sintiera más cómodo.

-gracias, Rup-dijo Neal, sonriéndole.

-feliz Cumpleaños, mocoso-le dijo Sara, cariñosamente.

-gracias, Sara. Muy agradable de tu parte-dijo Neal.

-feliz Cumpleaños, feo-le dijo Tom, con una sonrisita malvada.

-gracias, niño. Eres un gran amigo, sobre todo por el pequeño detalle de secuestrarme-dijo Neal, riendo.

-así es como hacemos los amigos para demostrarnos cuanto nos queremos-le dijo Tom, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-aahhh…okey-dijo Neal, siguiéndole la corriente.

-feliz Cumpleaños, Neal-dijo Mozzie, muy sonriente.

-gracias, Moz-

-habría traido _algo_ para celebrar, pero ya sabes…mis padres y tus padres no me dejan-

-no te preocupes, Vinosaurio. Igual podemos pasarla bien…sin alcohol-

Los adolescentes rieron.

-cada vez más viejo, _big bro_ -le dijo Matthew, revolviéndole el cabello.

-podría decir lo mismo de ti, _little bro_ -dijo Neal, mirándolo a él y a Lilah.

-ah…otro que piensa que soy muy chiquito para tener novia, ¿eh?-dijo Matthew, molesto.

-nah. Sabes que estoy orgulloso de ti, Matty-le dijo Neal, riendo y erizándole el pelo.

-feliz Cumpleaños, Neal-le dijo Lilah, sonriendo.

-gracias, Lilah-

-ahí está…el niño del momento-dijo Byron, acercándose y alzando a Neal.

-padrino, ya no tengo cinco años-se quejo Neal, ruborizado.

-claro que no, ahora tienes 15, ¿Verdad que sí?-dijo Byron, dándole un beso en la mejilla. Sus amigos se contuvieron de no reírse.

-ya estuvo bien, padrino. Déjame bajar, por favor-

-por supuesto, niño grande-dijo Byron, poniéndolo de pie.

-no soy un niño-se quejo Neal, acomodándose la ropa. Julie soltó una risita.

-como si eso fuera a importarle a alguien-le susurro.

-ven acá, bebé-dijo June, abrazándolo y llenándole la cara de besos a Neal –eres uno en un millón, Neal. Nunca olvides eso-

-lo sé, tía June-dijo Neal, vergonzoso –te quiero-

-yo más, mi pequeñito-le dijo June, dándole un último beso en la sien y dejándolo libre.

-¿Cómo estás, vaquero?-le pregunto Peter.

-excelente, sobre todo por el detallito de tu secuestro-dijo Neal, con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-vamos, no ha sido para traerte aquí. Un susto más, un susto menos-dijo Peter, restándole importancia.

-un año más, un año menos-dijo Julianne, imitando a su padre, mientras hacía un ademán con la mano.

-no lo podría haber dicho mejor-dijo Neal, dándole un beso en los labios a su novia. Luego se aparto desprevenidamente y miro a Peter.

-tranquilo, chico. Por hoy, te permito todo…menos que hagas "algo grande"-le dijo el Agente.

-¿Cómo incendiar tu casa?-le pregunto Neal, divertido.

-sí, como incendiar nuestra casa-

-ay, papá. Si sabes que Neal no es pirómano-se quejo Julie.

-¿Estás segura?-

-yo que tú, vigilaría a Mozzie. Digo, por el tema de esas copas costosas-dijo Neal, mordazmente.

-agh…-se quejo Peter, yéndose.

-jaja, buena técnica-dijo Julie, jugueteando con la corbata de Neal.

-gracias. Me vestí así porque…bueno, pensé que me iban a preparar una fiesta. Pero no pensé que tendrían que secuestrarme para eso-

-ya-

-hola, Neal. Feliz Cumpleaños-dijo Warren.

-hola. Gracias, Warren. Significa mucho para mí-dijo Neal, mirándolo.

-no hay de qué. Me alegro de que cuides de Julie-

-todos cuidamos de Julie-dijo Rupert, frunciendo el ceño.

-okey…yo iré a tomar Coca Cola antes de que mis "guardianes" comiencen una discusión-dijo Julianne, levantando las manos en son de paz y dirigiéndose a la mesa de comidas y bebidas.

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Neal!-exclamo Terrence, apareciendo muy sonriente.

-gracias, chiquitín-

-de nada-

-¡Woof woof!-ladraron Satchmo, Bianca y sus cachorros para saludar al cumplañero.

-hola, bonitos-dijo Neal, sonriéndoles.

-¡Neal!-grito Lennon, dando tropezones hasta llegar a su hermano que la alzo.

-hola, princesa-le dijo Neal, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-hola. Feliz Cumpleaños-le dijo ella, sacándole su sombrero negro y poniéndole un gorro de Cumpleaños.

-¿Cómo me veo?-

-¡Hermoso!-exclamo la niña, y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-gracias, Lenny-

-hola, mis tesoros. Feliz Cumpleaños, Neal-le dijo Kathryn a su ahijado.

-gracias, madrina-dijo Neal, sonriendo alegre.

-no hay de qué, mi niño-le dijo ella, acariciándole la mejilla –cada vez más grande-

-okey-dijo James, tomando a Lennon de los brazos de Neal -¿Por qué no vas a disfrutar de tu fiesta, hijo?-

-sí, papá, ya iba-dijo Neal, resoplando. En eso, cuando pasa al lado de su padre este le "regala" una sonora nalgada -¡Auuch!-

-feliz Cumpleaños, Junior-

-gracias, pa-dijo Neal, rodando los ojos y sobándose el trasero.

Pero, aparte de todo eso, Neal y todos la pasaron genial en la fiesta.

Disfrutaron de todo. Desde la comida hasta los juegos y el baile.

Y finalmente, la noche cayó.

Cada uno se fue a su hogar.

Eran las 23 (11) de la noche. Neal, luego de la cena, se la había pasado arrasando con los envoltorios de los regalos para ver qué había adentro de uno y cada uno de ellos.

Había unos típicos, como por ejemplo, el suéter tejido de su abuela Alannah. Pero aún así, todos le encantaron y los acomodo por toda su habitación.

Después de leerle como tres cuentos para que se durmiera, Neal se quedo dormidito. James le dio un beso en la frente, susurro "buenas noches" y dejo a su hijo descansar.


	30. El misterioso Fowler

_**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene castigo corporal. Si a usted le molesta esto, ¡Por favor, no lo lea! Gracias.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 30: El misterioso Fowler**

Era un día soleado en Nueva York.

El verano se acercaba, pero muuuuy despacito. Porque todavía era Abril.

El 24 de Abril de 2004. Por la tarde.

Julianne y Neal se encontraban en el patio de los Caffrey, disfrutando del aire.

-cariño, tranquilo. Nuestros padres están trabajando en un caso juntos, sí. Pero todo estará bien. Además, no tenemos a Lennon y Pierre molestando porque están con los Ellington-le dijo Julianne, acariciándole el cabello.

-sí, lo sé. Es sólo…nada…-dijo Neal, haciendo una mueca.

Ambos estaban acostados sobre el césped.

-Julianne, tu madre te vino a buscar-la llamo Carla, mientras abría la puerta del patio.

-ya voy, tía Carla. Bueno, Neal, supongo que nos veremos mañana-dijo Julianne.

-¿Mañana? ¿Y hoy a la noche no?-dijo Neal, extrañado.

-es que…no sé. Sabes que te amo. Pero hasta yo necesito un tiempo a solas-le dijo ella.

-oh, entiendo, soy muy pesado-dijo él, haciendo un puchero.

-puede ser. Pero eres mi pesado-dijo Julianne, dándole un beso en los labios.

Ambos se pararon y fueron hacía adentro de la casa…

-okey, no mencionaron que también estabas tú aquí, papá-dijo Julie, algo sorprendida.

-sí, pero tu madre te llevará a casa-dijo Peter, con media sonrisa.

-sí, ya sabes, Julie. Tenemos que ir a comprar ropa-dijo Elizabeth, sonriendo.

 _-yes!-_ exclamo Julianne, feliz. Peter tragó saliva.

-y…pensamos que podrían pasar un tiempo juntos, tú y Peter…, Neal-dijo James, algo serio.

-eh… ¿Crees que sea buena idea, papá?-dijo Neal, algo tembloroso.

-sí. Portate bien, ¿si?-le dijo James, dándole un beso en la frente a su niño.

-okey. Si no hay otra opción…-dijo Neal, resignado.

-cuidalo, Peter, por favor-dijo Carla.

-mamá-se quejo Neal. Su novia rió.

-no te preocupes, Carla. Volverá sin un rasguño-dijo Peter, guiñándole un ojo a Carla.

-¿Estás seguro de eso?-dijo Julianne, en voz baja.

-bien, vamonos, Jules-dijo Elizabeth, tironeando el brazo de su hija.

-sí. Adiós, Neal. Más tarde te llamo. Te amo-le dijo Julie, despidiéndose con un beso corto en los labios. De la misma manera que los había visto despedirse a veces a sus padres.

-yo también-dijo Neal, sonriendo. Luego que ella se fuera, se giro y vio el rostro molesto de Peter –cascarrabias-murmuro.

-¿Perdona?-exclamo Peter, incrédulo.

-dime lo que he incumplido y yo solito dejo de besar a tu hija-

-Neal, para empezar-dijo James, llamándole la atención –no le faltes el respeto a Peter-lo regaño porque lo había escuchado murmurar.

-pero, pa, él es tan estúp…-se quejo Neal, su padre le dio una palmadita en la boca.

-segundo, sabes que nos molesta que se besen enfrente de nosotros. Así que, ¿Por qué continuan los dos haciéndolo?-

-es que amamos molestarlos-admitió Neal, con su sonrisita pícara.

-no me digas-dijo Peter, enfadado.

-¿Está molesto? Porque creo que está molesto-dijo Neal, mirándolo.

-sólo no lo saques de quicio…más de lo normal, ¿si? Iré a buscarte a la noche. Así que sí, podrás ver más tiempo a Julie en el día-dijo James, alborotándole el cabello a su hijo.

-pero no abuses-agrego Peter.

-claro que no, señor Burke-dijo Neal, con cierto sarcasmo. Su padre le dio otra palmadita en la boca –ya subo al auto, tío Peter. Adiós, papá. Adiós, mamá-gruño luego.

Peter se fue con él al _Bureau_. Tenía que hacer algo en cuanto a lo que estaban investigando él y James juntos.

-¿Estás bien?-le pregunto Peter al chico cuando lo notó algo tenso, luego de entrar al lugar.

-¿Quién es?-le pregunto Neal, mirando al hombre en la oficina de Hughes.

-no lo sé. Pero Hughes no está feliz-comento Peter.

-la O.R.P está aquí-le aviso Jones a Peter.

-habrá que saber por qué-dijo el Agente Burke, poniéndose serio.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué es la O.R.P?-pregunto Neal, confundido.

-la Oficina de Responsabilidad Profesional. La policía tiene a Asuntos Internos. Nosotros tenemos a la O.R.P-le explico Peter.

-Hughes te espera en su oficina-le dijo Jones a Peter.

-por supuesto que sí-dijo Peter, algo molesto –Jones, llevate a Neal-le pidió.

-claro. Vamos, mocoso-dijo Jones.

-gusto en verlo también, Agente Jones-dijo Neal, con ironía. Porque sabía que Clinton era el tío favorito de Julianne, y por eso siempre lo tenía a él vigilado para ver si era buen chico para su sobrinita.

Pero, a pesar de eso, mientras se iba con Jones, no pudo evitar pasar un último vistazo a la oficina de Hughes y sintió un escalofrío en la espalda al ver la mirada de aquel Agente de la O.R.P.

Mientras tanto, en la oficina…

-Agente Burke, él es Garrett Fowler-dijo Hughes. Ellos se estrecharon las manos.

-O.R.P-dijo Peter, mirándolo.

-llegaron las malas noticias-dijo Fowler.

-sí, así es-

-hasta donde sabemos, está aquí para una revisión de rutina-dijo Reese.

-sí, porque esa frase siempre funciona con todos. Pero nadie va a creer esa patraña hoy-dijo Peter, sentándose en la silla –es mi expediente-

-sí, así es. Estupendo trabajo-dijo Garrett, hojeando el archivo –pero quisiera hablar con usted sobre el caso que está investigando recientemente-

-¿El robo de joyas? ¿Por qué?-pregunto Peter y miro a su jefe.

-porque las únicas personas que sabían que el diamante se guardaría en la bóveda antes de la muestra eran unos pocos oficiales y un puñado de _detectives_ de la policía-dijo Fowler, muy serio.

-¿Cree que fue alguien de la policía?-pregunto Peter –y ya tiene un sospechoso, ¿Cierto?-

-¿Sabe dónde estaba James Caffrey anoche?-le pregunto Fowler –digo, su hijo Neal sale con su hija Julianne, ¿no?-

-¿Estoy siendo interrogado?-le pregunto Peter a Hughes.

-no-le respondió Reese.

-entonces esto es una pérdida de tiempo. James no lo hizo. Es un detective decente-lo defendió Peter –lo puede verificar-agrego, mirando a Fowler.

-ya se hizo-

-¿Y?-

-falta información de antes de sus 13 años de edad-objeto Fowler.

-eso es imposible-mintió Peter.

-quizás. Pero…evidentemente, el Detective Caffrey oculta algo. Algo que usted sabe-dijo Fowler, inclinándose para intimidar a Peter…cosa que no cualquiera logra.

-hemos terminado-dijo Peter, enojado y evitando la mirada de Hughes.

Se levanto y se fue.

-eh…Neal, ¿Me prestas un momento tu libreta de anotaciones?-le pregunto Peter, con simpatía.

-¿Para qué?-le pregunto Neal, mirándolo con desconfianza.

-sólo quiero chequear algo, ¿si?-dijo Peter, con media sonrisa.

-okey-dijo Neal, sacando su libreta de la mochila y entregándosela –si es que mi papá te ha dicho algo…no he seguido falsificando su firma-

-está bien, vaquero-le dijo Peter, riendo. Y se fue a su oficina.

Neal se encogió de hombros y siguió bebiendo su vaso de leche con chocolate.

-¿Me buscabas?-pregunto Jones, entrando a la oficina del Agente Burke.

-sí, necesito que investigues algo-le dijo Peter, pasándole una fotocopia.

-es la firma de Caffrey. Y una muy mala imitación de la firma del detective Caffrey-observo Clinton.

-necesito que mires de cerca ese diamante y busques…-

-¿Qué? ¿La firma de James?-

-sí. Neal dice que ya no la falsifica, pero no lo creo. Y quiero asegurarme de que James tampoco este haciendo algo malo-dijo Peter.

-¿Neal falsifica firm…?-dijo Jones, molesto.

-sólo hazlo, ¿ok?-le pidió Peter.

-okey-dijo Jones y se fue.

En eso, entra Neal…

-Peter, estoy cansado y esta anocheciendo. ¿No podemos irnos?-le dijo, gimoteando.

-Neal, apenas son las siete de la tarde-

-sí, pero estoy tan cansadooooo-

-está bien, está bien. Tú ganas-dijo Peter, resignado y agarrando su abrigo.

-¿Puedes decirle a mi papá que me porte bien?-le pregunto Neal, muy sonriente.

-eso depende de lo que quieras conseguir con ese chantaje-

-no es un chantaje-se quejo Neal –bueno, no del todo-

-¿Y mañana también tendré que hacer de niñera contigo?-

-tal vez. Pero te agrada todo esto, ¿no? Además, Lauren dijo que la investigación se había "desviado" y que tú y papá estaban investigando cada uno por su cuenta-

-¿Eso te dijo?-dijo Peter, extrañado.

-no a mí. Pero sí, más o menos-dijo Neal, riendo nervioso.

-okey. Te llevaré a tu casa-

-pero Peterrrr…quería ver a Julianne-

-¿No dijiste hace un rato que estabas muy cansado?-pregunto Peter, riendo.

-sí, pero…-

-mañana vas a poder verla. Es domigo. Quizás hasta podamos cenar juntos-dijo Peter, tomándolo del brazo y sacándolo a la rastra.

-okey-dijo Neal, no del todo convencido.

Neal se había quedado un poco preocupado. Y era más notable al día siguiente cuando estaba en el Bureau. _"Ese Fowler me da mala espina"_ esas fueron las palabras exactas de su novia. Ese Agente tampoco le daba buena impresión a Neal.

Estaba consumido en sus pensamientos, cuando notó a Jones susurrarle algo a Peter.

-Neal Caffrey, quedas detenido-dijo, precisamente, Fowler.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Neal, atónito.

-hallamos la firma falsificada de James microimpresa en el diamante. Coincide exactamente con la firma falsificada que nos dieron-dijo Garrett, mostrándole algo a Hughes -¿Ve? Es un buen trabajo, Agente Burke-agrego, causando que Neal mirara dolido a Peter –vamos-le ordeno al chico.

-esperen-los detuvo Peter –él es mi responsabilidad-

-Peter…-dijo Neal, mirándolo.

-Neal, tienes derecho a permanecer en silencio-le dijo Peter, agarrandolo de la muñeca, poniéndolo de pie y esposándolo.

-yo no lo hice-le dijo Neal, con sinceridad.

-permanece en silencio, obedece-le dijo Peter.

-andando-dijo Fowler.

Neal no podía evitar sentir un vuelco en el estómago cuando paso enfrente de todos los Agentes, esposado como un criminal.

Pero era menor de edad, así que lo llevaron a un centro de detención juvenil pero debían esperar a que llegaran los padres para encerrarlo.

-me decepcionaste-le dijo Peter a Neal.

-¿Yo te decepcione? Le dijiste a Fowler que buscara la firma de mi padre-le reprocho el adolescente.

-me dijiste que ya no falsificabas esa firma, ¿Recuerdas? Bueno, ¿Adivina qué? Mentías-dijo Peter, enfadado.

-¿Y crees que soy tan estúpido como para hacerlo otra vez?-le dijo Neal, ofendido.

-supongo que lo fuiste-le dijo de vuelta Peter.

-Agente Burke-le dijo un oficial.

-¡¿Qué?!-le contesto él, de muy malos modos.

-los padres de Neal Caffrey han llegado. Y se lo van a llevar bajo su custodia-le dijo el oficial.

-perfecto-dijo Peter, enojado. Mientras se levantaba.

-no te decepcione-le dijo Neal, luego bajo la mirada.

El pobre chico se llevo un buen regaño de parte de sus padres y un jalón de orejas. Pero no paso de ahí. Lo mandaron a dormir apenas llegaron a la casa y le advirtieron que al día siguiente seguramente tendrían una "charla seria". Neal dijo que iba a confesarles todo.

Pero…con Neal nada es seguro. Hasta la misma Julianne sabe eso. Y por la noche, sus padres le habían prohibido ir esa noche a cenar a casa de los Burke por el pequeño incidente…y, aunque no era esa exactamente la razón, se escapo por la ventana.

Al día siguiente, Peter enterado de todo…salió a buscar a Neal, con ayuda del olfato de Satchmo y sus hijas Happy y Hope, y ayuda de Jones.

Los canes parecieron perder el rastro en una alcantarilla.

-ve a Urbanismo y averigua a dónde conducen estos tuneles-le ordeno Peter a Jones, mientras le daba las correas de sus cachorras.

-ya estoy en eso-dijo Jones, retirándose.

-¡Burke!-dijo Hughes, que los había estado siguiendo hace un rato -¿El chico escapo?-

-sí. Aparentemente, se enojo con sus padres y escapo por la ventana-comento Peter como si fuera normal.

-estabamos seguros de que los Sres. Caffrey podrían controlarlo-dijo Fowler, con seriedad.

-no asumas nada con Neal. Menos si no tienes hijos. ¿Sabes? Yo, James y muchos otros estuvimos rompiéndonos el culo para mantener a ese niño en el camino correcto. Es un buen chico que toma malas decisiones. Pero cuando llego usted, se puso peor-le recrimino Peter a Garrett.

-¡Oh, no me culpes de esto a mí!-grito Fowler, ofendido.

Y comenzaron a discutir.

-¡Hey, hey! ¡Caballeros, caballeros!-los interrumpió Hughes para acallarlos –vamos a centrarnos en el problema aquí-

-ah, no, claro que no. Ese crío es responsabilidad de los Caffrey. No mía-se excuso Fowler.

-con todo lo que lo hiciste pasar, no tienes derecho… ¡No tienes cara para decir eso!-le grito Peter, enfurecido. Satchmo se asusto al ver esa reacción en su dueño y se agacho hasta el suelo.

-¡¿Disculpa?!-

-okey, tranquilos-dijo Reese –Burke, encuentra al chico Caffrey…otra vez-le ordeno.

-no estoy cómodo con que el Agente Burke lleve está busqueda-le dijo el maldito Fowler a Hughes.

-no me importa si esta cómodo o no. Burke conoce a Neal Caffrey mejor que nadie. Ahora, a trabajar-dijo Reese, muy serio. Y se fue.

-de acuerdo, Burke. ¿Cuál es tu plan?-le pregutno Fowler, molesto.

-cerrar las carreteras y poner anuncios de "se busca"-dijo Peter, con una sonrisita disimulada.

Mientras tanto…

-Yvonne, ¿Harás el seguimiento al catering?-le pregunto Elizabeth a su compañera -sería bonito, aunque…-

-será hermoso-dijo Yvonne. Y en eso atiende el teléfono –está es Yvonne-dice y luego le pasa el teléfono a Elizabeth –es para ti-

-¿En tu teléfono personal?-se sorprendió El –eventos Burke. Soy Elizabeth-

-lamento tener que molestarte en el trabajo-dijo alguien del otro lado.

-¡¿Neal?!-exclamo Elizabeth al reconocer la voz –uh, umh, las alcanzó luego, chicas-les dijo a sus compañeras/empleadas y ellas se fueron -¿Cómo conseguiste este número? Olvídalo, pregunta tonta. ¿Sabes? Práticamente, la mitad de la ciudad te está buscando. Incluyendo mi esposo y mi hija-le dijo a Neal.

-me encontrarán pronto. Pero necesito tu ayuda-le dijo el chico.

Más tarde…

-hola-dijeron Elizabeth y Julianne, cuando entro el Agente a su casa.

-hola-respondió Peter.

-¿Estás bien?-le pregunto su esposa.

-ah, aún no he encontrado a Neal-dijo Peter, desconcertado –tenemos un detalle afuera-

-sí, lo vimos-dijo Julianne, haciendo una mueca.

-como si fuera tan descuidado para venir aquí…-dijo Peter, luego hizo una pausa -¿A dónde creen que fue, chicas?-les pregunto. Elizabeth se mordió el labio y su hija agacho la mirada -¿Él está en la cocina?-

-sí…-dijo Julianne, su madre asintió.

-¡Neal!-lo llamo Peter.

-Peter…-dijo Neal, abriendo la puerta.

-de todos los sitios a los que podrías huir, ¡Y buscas a mi esposa y a mi hija!-exclamo Peter, enfadado.

-lo ves como si fuera algo malo-protesto Neal.

-lo ayudaron a colarse dentro-dijo Peter mirando a El y Julie.

-umh…-dijo Julianne, mirando a su madre.

-bueno, no tendría que colarlo dentro si esa gente no estuviera sentada enfrente de nuestra casa-se quejo Elizabeth.

-le mentiste al FBI-

-cariño, no le mentí al FBI. Hubo mucha leche, galletas y placentera conversación mientras…-dijo Elizabeth.

-mientras Neal se colaba por la parte de atrás-finalizo Julianne.

-me encanta esto-dijo Peter con ironía –has convertido a mi esposa y a mi hija en cómplices-

-dame un minuto para explicarlo-le pidió Neal, escondido detrás del librero.

Elizabeth hizo la seña de un minuto con la mano, le dio un beso corto en los labios a su esposo y con Julianne se fueron a otro lugar de la casa.

-un minuto-le advirtió Peter al chico –explica en qué estabas pensando al hacer "caída libre" desde la ventana de tu habitación mientras decido si te arrastro de vuelta encadenado-

-bueno, ¿Ese minuto empieza ahora?-

-ya-

-creo que te lo dije, me tendieron una trampa. Alguien muy cercano a ti y a mi padre. No podía decirselos antes porque pensaba que era alguien del FBI o de la policía. Pero ahora estoy seguro de que Fowler-le dijo Neal.

-¿Fowler? Eso no es…-

-me quedan 52 segundos-lo detuvo Neal –anoche tuve un poco de tiempo libre. Y estuve investigando. El otro día llamaste a mi padre por lo del robo de joyas-

-lo sé. Hice esa llamada desde mi casa-

-sí-

-Dios mío, pincharon mi teléfono-

-no, no lo hicieron. Sé que para eso se requiere una orden. Revisa tu teléfono-le dijo Neal. Peter lo hizo –es un "bicho". Se activa cuando atiendes-agrego, cuando Peter notó el pequeño microfono.

-han estado dentro de mi casa-exclamo Peter –no pueden haber tenido autorización. No entre la ventana del delito y las sospechas sobre nosotros-

-exacto. Fowler es sucio. Peter, mi padre tiene acceso a cualquier archivo que se abrá sobre mí en torno a la ley. Tenías a Jones procesando las firmas falsificadas que hice. Luego de comprobar la falsificación para ver si decía la verdad, otra persona lo comprobó también y no era mi papá-le dijo Neal.

-Fowler-

-y luego, de la nada, aparece la maldita firma falsificada en el diamante rosa. Te está usando para llegar a mí-dijo Neal, alarmado –mi minuto se acabó-

Más tarde…

-dije que daría una confesión completa…-dijo Neal, recordando la última conversación con sus padres antes de que lo mandaran a dormir para "hablar seriamente" al día siguiente –así que, aquí esta-dijo y agrego –he estado tratando de encontrar a Alexandra Hunter-

-¿Se supone que tengo que sorprenderme?-le pregunto Peter, mientras tomaba un sorbo de su vaso con agua. Recordaba claramente la frustración y el enojo irradiando en la voz y la mirada de su hija cuando le comento sobre las "viejas amiguitas de Neal" (palabras exactas que uso Julianne).

-quizás. Hable con ella, Peter. La noto asustada y eso no es algo normal en ella. Un…contacto me dijo que alguien del FBI la tiene retenida-le dijo Neal, muy serio.

-crees que es Fowler-dijo Peter, mirándolo.

-ahora sí-

-¿Qué es lo que quiere él de ti? Eres un niño-

-sí. Pero no lo sé. Podría ser cualquier cosa-dijo Neal, pensativo.

-¿Cómo qué?-pregunto Peter.

-no. No, tendrías que castigarme-dijo Neal, desviando la mirada.

-debería estar castigándote ahora mismo-dijo Peter, haciendo un ademán con la mano de azote.

-pero no lo estás-

-entonces, dale lo que quiere para que todos podamos tener un poco de paz-le sugirió su "suegro".

-si lo hago, tal vez no pueda volver a verla nunca más-objeto Neal.

-¿Qué tiene esa chica que te pone tan tonto?-le pregunto Peter, exasperado.

-¿Acaso estás insinuando que soy infiel con Julianne?-se ofendio el chico.

-bueno, ahora que lo mencionas…-

-Peter…-dijo Neal. Luego soltó un suspiro y se dirigió a la puerta del patio. Pero, para sorpresa de él, alguien la abrió del otro lado.

-¿A dónde vas tan a prisa, hombrecito?-pregunto James.

Neal, por instinto de autopreservación, dio un par de pasos hacía atrás.

-no te preocupes, Peter. Estamos acostumbrados a esto. A que se meta a la casa por la parte de atrás-dijo Carla.

-lo hace muchas veces, como desde los… ¿Siete años?-dijo James, mirando a su esposa.

-cinco, iba a Preescolar-dijo Carla.

-no es cierto-susurro Neal.

-Neal malo-dijo Lennon, en los brazos de Carla, mientras negaba con la cabeza. Su hermano rodó los ojos.

-estás en muchos problemas, hijo-le dijo James, muy serio mientras hacía el mismo ademán de azote que Peter hace unos minutos.

Eso no auguraba nada bueno para nuestro protagonista masculino.

-nos vamos, Neal-dijo Carla, seria.

-¡NO!-grito Neal, horrorizado mientras se escondía detrás de Elizabeth que acababa de acercárse junto a Julianne y Pierre.

-está bien, entonces tendremos esa conversación seria aquí-dijo James, sin inmutarse mientras tomaba al muchacho de un brazo y comenzaba a arrastrarlo.

-¡No, papá, no! Por favor, espera a llegar a casa, espera a llegar a casa, por favor-suplico Neal, más horrorizado al imaginarse recibir una azotaina enfrente de su novia.

-de acuerdo. A la esquina, 15 minutos-le ordeno James, haciéndolo avanzar con una dura palmada en medio del trasero.

-auuu…sí, sí-dijo Neal, colocándose en una esquina de la habitación.

-disculpen a nuestro hijo. No saldrá impune de esto-dijo James, mirando a Peter y Elizabeth.

-está bien. Como siempre dices, Neal es un buen chico que tiende a tomar malas decisiones-dijo Peter, restándole importancia.

-sí, lamentamos que hayan tenido que ver con todo esto-dijo Carla, haciendo una mueca.

-no hay cuidado. Nos encanta cuidar de Neal-dijo Elizabeth, sonriendo. Neal, en el rincón, se ruborizo.

-sí, nos alegra escuchar eso. Quiero decir, pasaremos todo un verano juntos-dijo Carla, los demás rieron menos Julianne y Neal que no les hacía mucha gracia eso.

-cuidense-les dijo Peter.

-no te preocupes. Sé que puedo confiar en ustedes para el cuidado de Neal. Por cierto…, ya no se volverá a escapar. Ya le puse rejas a la ventana de su habitación y seguros de plástico del lado de adentro-comento James, muy serio.

-eso es buena idea, ¿No crees, Liz?-dijo Peter, mirando a su esposa.

-maldita sea, Neal-dijo Julianne, enojada.

-lo siento-dijo él, haciendo un pucherito.

-bien. Nos vamos, Neal. Despidete de todos-dijo Carla, girándolo. El chico tenía los ojos llorosos.

-vamos, hijo. Sabes que las lágrimas no te salvarán está vez-dijo James.

Neal gimoteo y se despidió de todos.

En su casa, James le dio unos buenos azotes a Neal. Como solía decirle, "se fue a dormir con la colita calentita". Pero, luego de eso, todo estuvo bien. Borrón y cuenta nueva. Todo se dio por terminado…bueno, casi todo.

Todavía quedaba un asunto pendiente entre el Agente Burke y el Agente Fowler…

-encontré esto pegado al teléfono de mi casa-le dijo Peter, mostrándole el "bicho" –pensé que se te podía haber caído-agrego, con sarcasmo, mientras lo metía en el bolsillo de Garrett.

-no he terminado con esta investigación, Burke-le dijo Fowler.

-yo tampoco-le dijo Peter y le dirigió una mirada furiosa mientras se iba.

 _ **Continuará…**_


	31. No todo lo que brilla es oro

_**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene malas palabras y castigo corporal. Si a usted le incomoda esto, ¡Por favor, no lo lea! Gracias.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 31: No todo lo que brilla es oro**

Pasaron los días.

Todo parecía estar en calma.

Y una de esas noches tranquilas, los Burke y los Caffrey se juntaron para celebrar que todo estaba bien.

Pero no todo lo que brilla es oro.

Otra de esas noches, más adelante, Neal recibió una llamada de, nada más ni nada menos, que Alexandra Hunter…

-Moz, ya te dije que dejes de ponerle corbatas a tu gato-dijo Neal, creyendo que era Mozzie.

-Neal, soy yo-dijo la chica del otro lado.

-¡Alex!-exclamo Neal.

-está cerca de ti-

-ya sé quién es. Es del FBI-

-sí, debes darle lo que quiere-le dijo Alexandra.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué quiere? Dimelo, Alex. ¡Alex!-

-no puedes confiar en nadie-

-¡Alex!-dijo Neal, pero ella cortó la llamada.

Por suerte o por desgracia, sus padres estaban dormidos y no lo escucharon entrar a su habitación y hurtar las llaves de la casa.

-¡ABRE LA PUERTA, FOWLER! ¡ALEX!-grito Neal, golpeando la puerta del apartamento donde creía que estaba Alexandra.

Alguien le abrió y él entro enseguida.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, mocoso?-le pregunto Fowler, mirándolo.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto el chico.

-¿Quién te lo ha contado? ¿Eh? ¿Tu noviecita?-pregunto Fowler, Neal apreto los dientes.

-no te metas con Julie-le dijo, con agresividad.

-como sea, no te entrometas en mi investigación-

-¿Dónde está Alexandra? ¡Alex, Alex!-grito Neal, llamándola.

-¿Alexandra? ¿Alexandra Hunter? Aquí no hay ninguna Alex, Neal-le dijo Fowler, mirándolo extrañado -¡Alex! ¿Ves? Ya estás delirando-se burlo.

-¡Tú me vigilaste! ¡Nos vigilaste a todos! Incluso antes del robo del diamante-lo acuso Neal.

-no estoy en Nueva York por ti, mocoso-se excuso el Agente.

-no es cierto. Estuviste vigilando mis llamadas-

-yo no te pinche el movil, Neal-le aclaro Fowler.

Neal, prácticamente, se quedo sin aliento. Pero en cuanto lo recupero, salió corriendo sin que ningún Agente alcanzara a detenerlo.

Al mismo tiempo…

-hola, Alex-dijo Peter, prediendo una lámpara en un cuarto oscuro.

-hola, Peter-le respondió ella, prediendo la luz del techo.

Él aún no se había enterado del nuevo escape de su "yerno".

-tenemos que hablar de Neal-le dijo a la adolescente.

-supongo que sí-dijo ella, saco un arma y apunto a Peter.

-Alex, deja el arma en la mesa-le pidió Peter, con paciencia. Luego le mostro el anillo del FBI -¿Reconoces esto? Yo también tengo uno, como Fowler-

-¿Quién?-dijo Alexandra, haciéndose la desentendida.

-dispara o deja eso en la mesa-le dijo Peter, ella dejo el arma en la mesa.

-ha pasado mucho tiempo-dijo Alexandra, refiriéndose a Neal.

-diez años, ¿no? Mucho antes de que yo conociera a Neal-dijo Peter.

-¿Qué quieres?-le exigió saber la adolescente.

-deja en paz a Neal-le respondió él.

-no lo haré-dijo ella, él soltó una risita.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene Neal que buscas con tanta desesperación?-le pregunto Peter, ella se lo quedo mirando –lo conseguiré por ti-

-¿Por qué harías algo como eso?-le pregunto Alex, con recelo.

-¡¿Por qué?! Porque es bueno. Es uno de los chicos más inteligentes que he conocido. Y estoy harto de ver como le retuerces el corazón-dijo Peter, con sinceridad. Ella agacho la mirada –es mi amigo, liberálo-

-Neal robó una pieza-le dijo Alexandra.

-¿Qué?-dijo Peter, sorprendido.

-…una especial. Una caja musical. Ese es mi precio-le dijo ella.

Peter se levanto y miro a la adolescente a la cara, como solía hacerlo con su hija para que dijera la verdad…

-¿Alguna vez lo amaste?-le pregunto, refiriéndose a Neal. Ella evadió la pregunta –dile a Fowler que lo sé todo y no voy a dejarlo en paz-agrego, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Peter-lo detuvo la chica –no lo provoques. Es peligroso-le pidió. Él hizo media sonrisa y se fue. Aunque un poco desconcertado, en la mirada de la joven no había ningún interés por Neal…eso hacía que los celos de Julianne fueran aún más irracionales.

Pensando en todo eso, camino a su casa, recibió una llamada de James.

No podía creerlo…el mocoso había tenido las agallas de escaparse otra vez.

Contacto a Jones y a Diana que enseguida fueron a ayudarlos en la busqueda, sin siquiera molestarse por el pedido de su jefe.

Neal buscaba desesperado a Alexandra, pero no encontraba ninguna pista.

En eso, se tropezo con la Oficina de Asuntos Internacionales. Que, justamente, estaba buscando a la chica Hunter porque creían que había robado algo valioso de otro país.

-eh, tranquilo, chico-le dijo el Agente Carl Sullivan, deteniendo a Neal.

-vaya, pero si es el pequeño granuja Neal Caffrey-observo Collins.

Neal soltó un gruñido al notar al Agente moreno.

-¿Qué haces aquí afuera a estás horas de la noche?-le pregunto Kyle, ignorando el gruñido.

-¡Qué te interesa, hijo de puta!-

-¡Oye! No te han enseñado modales, ¿eh?-le dijo Sullivan, mirándolo sorprendido. Neal frunció el ceño.

-tranquilo, Carl. El chico es así, rebelde. Yo me encargo. Sigue trabajando con Fletcher. Yo me llevaré a este chico por ahora-dijo Collins, serio.

-okey. Acaso… ¿Acaso piensas llevartelo a tu casa?-

-bueno, está oscuro, frío y el niño parece haber huido de su casa-

-¡No soy un niño!-grito Neal, furioso.

-así que, sí, lo llevaré a mi casa por esta noche-

-oh, que conmovedor de tu parte, Kyle-

-sí, eso creo. Vamos, Neal-dijo Collins, agarrándolo del brazo.

-¡NOOOOOO! ¡Antes tendrás que matarme!-grito Neal, intentando zafarse del agarre.

Collins no le hizo caso y lo metió al asiento del acompañante de su auto y le abrochó el cinturón de seguridad.

A Neal no le quedo otra que resignarse a todo.

En la casa de Collins, los recibió un hurón…

-ah, él es Timon. Mi mascota-le dijo Collins, viendo que el animalito miraba a Neal.

-hola, Timon-dijo Neal, sonriendo.

-está bien. Neal, ¿Te has escapado de tu casa?-le pregunto el Agente.

-eso a ti no te interesa, bastardo-

-okey, lo intentaré otra vez. ¿Huiste de tu hogar por alguna razón?-

-no es de tu incumbencia-

-niño, ya estuvo bien. Contesta a mis preguntas-

-¡NO!-le chillo Neal. Y como si fuera poco, le intento tirar un puñetazo que Kyle rápidamente bloqueo y lo sujeto de los brazos.

-de acuerdo, ¿Tienes tu celular? Ya puedo llamar a tus padres-

-¡MALDITO ESTÚPIDO!-le grito Neal, cuando le reviso el bolsillo en busca del celular.

-está apagado, seguramente sin carga. ¿Qué decias, Neal?-le pregunto Collins, burlón.

-¡DÉJAME SOLO, PUTO!-le grito Neal, empujándolo. Kyle lo alcanzó a sujetar de un brazo.

-sólo tenías que portarte bien por un par de horas. Nunca te rindes, ¿Verdad? Ahora voy a hacer algo que tu padre debió haber hecho hace mucho tiempo-le dijo Collins, comenzando a arrastrarlo hacía el sillón de la sala.

A Neal se le acelero el corazón. Intentaba soltarse, se quejaba, pataleaba…cualquier cosa para evitar lo que sabía que Collins iba a hacerle. Pero todo fue en vano.

A pesar de todo, Collins lo tumbo en sus rodillas y le dio doce nalgadas encima del pantalón.

Luego lo sentó sobre su regazo y trato de consolarlo.

Neal estaba llorando desconsoladamente, pero de frustración. Ese maldito le había pegado como a un mocoso.

-ya está, chico. Ya paso. No tienes porque ponerte así por unas pocas palmaditas-le dijo Collins, afligido.

-lo disfruta-sollozo Neal, tomándolo por sorpresa.

-¿Qué?-

-someter a la gente. Le encanta, ama hacerlo porque…porque siente que es parte de su trabajo-

-Neal, no entiendes como es esto. No tienes edad para entenderlo-

-tengo 15 años-dijo Neal, molesto.

-sí, pero aún te quedan muchas cosas por aprender-

-sé lo que es la explotación infantil-

-¿Por eso estabas en ese lugar?-le pregunto Collins, entrecerrando los ojos. Neal asintió con la cabeza.

-hay una chica que…que eramos amigos cuando eramos más pequeños. Pero mis padres decidieron que no era buena influencia para mí y no me permitieron seguirla viendo. Estaba buscándola, porque…porque…-

-Neal, Neal, Neal, respira, tranquilo-le dijo Collins, acariciándole la espalda porque el chico parecía respirar sin aliento.

-ella…ella es mayor que yo. Por eso mis padres no la quieren. Ni a ella ni a otras dos chicas parecidas. Papá siempre me repite lo mismo-dijo Neal, secándose las lágrimas con la manga del suéter.

-¿Qué cosa te repite?-le pregunto Collins, un tanto alarmado.

-que cuantas veces voy a arruinar mi vida por una de esas chicas-dijo Neal, con tristeza.

Collins suspiro pesadamente porque se sintió identificado.

-mira, hijo…-le dijo, ahora Neal había sido tomado por sorpresa. ¿Ese tipo le había hablado como les hablan los ancianos a todos los jovenes? –yo también cometí errores en mi adolescencia. Muchos errores. Pero no puedes dejar que eso decida tu futuro. Ahora tienes a Julianne, ¿Verdad? Ella no es "una de esas chicas". Sí, es testaruda como su padre…pero tiene un buen corazón, como tú-agrego, sacándole una sonrisa.

-okey, gracias. Oye, no me siento comodo con esto de que me azotes. Pero entiendo porque lo hiciste y… ¿Sabes una cosa? Extraño eso, yo…extraño a mis padres, incluso a sus azotes-admitió Neal, soltando una risita.

-entonces la frase que dije estuvo de más-dijo Collins, con gracia.

-¿La de "Te voy a hacer algo que tu padre debió haber hecho hace mucho tiempo"? Pues sí, Agente. Mi padre me da nalgadas cuando me porto mal como desde los…umh…cuatro o cinco años. Ya estoy acostumbrado a ese método anticuado de castigo-dijo Neal, resoplando.

-genial, porque será mejor que te acostumbres a que yo también te castigue así si sigues comportandote como un salvajito-le dijo Collins, revolviéndole el cabello.

-me equivoque con usted. No es tan malo como parece-

-¿no?-

-no, es _peor_ -dijo Neal, riendo y sobándose el trasero.

-jaja. Ya estuvo bien. Vamos, tienes que dormir. Porque mañana me contactaré con tus padres y no creo que te vayan a felicitar por escaparte-le dijo Collins, Neal hizo un pucherito.

El Agente le mostró la habitación de invitados y Neal no tardo en acomodarse y quedarse dormido en la cama de dos plazas tan cómoda.

-buenas noches, pequeño granuja-le susurro Collins, arropándolo bien. Y viendo como su hurón Timon se acurrucaba a los pies del chico. Luego, salió de la habitación y suspiro.

Los Caffrey no serían los únicos descontentos por todo eso, Peter querría ponerlo en la horca si se enteraba que había azotado a ese crío.

 _ **Continuará…**_


	32. Perspectiva canina

**Nota de autora:** Este capítulo es un tanto fantasioso porque esta visto desde, como dice el título, la mirada de los protagonistas caninos de la historia.

* * *

 _ **Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene mención de castigo corporal.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 32: Perspectiva canina**

Era un día frío.

Bianca, Louis y Blacky se despertaron temprano preocupados al no escuchar a Neal.

-mami, ¿Dónde está Neal?-le pregunto Blacky, asustada.

-no lo sé, cariño-le dijo Bianca, lamiéndole la cabecita.

-mami, ¿Él se escapo de nuevo?-le pregunto Louis.

-no lo sé, cielo. Parece que sí-

-tenemos que ir a decirles a los otros-dijo Blacky, moviéndose inquieta.

-está bien. Vayan a decirles a sus hermanos, pero no tarden mucho-dijo Bianca al ver como estaban de preocupados James, Carla y Lennon.

Los dos cachorros salieron rumbo a un sitio del Parque Central dónde siempre se juntaban con sus hermanos.

-¡CHICOS! No van a creerlo-exclamo Dean.

-¡Neal se escapo!-gritaron Dean, Blacky y Louis a la vez.

-sí, dime algo que ya no sepa-dijo Dory, revoleando los ojos.

-no puede ser. Que niño tan tonto-dijo Leroy, desaprobando con la cabeza.

-hay que encontrarlo-dijo Hopper.

-estoy tan preocupada. Es como la cuarta noche que la pasa fuera de la casa-dijo Merry, agachándose hasta el suelo.

-es como la canción esa…okey, olvidenlo-dijo Ethan, riendo nervioso.

-que chico tan terco. No puede estarse quieto?-dijo Hope, molesta.

-ya te digo-acordo su hermana Happy.

-chicos, recordemos que es por Alex. Esa chica lo tiene loco-dijo Louis.

-¡Pues quien debería "tenerlo loco" debería ser Julie! ¡No una puta como esa Alexandra!-exclamo Remy, enojado.

-eh, tranquilos-dijo Shayna, llamándoles la atención.

-yo creo que sé dónde los tienen-dijo Dean, muy serio.

-agh, amigo, ese gato y ese dueño tuyo te han contagiado-dijo Leroy.

-no, va en serio, Leroy. ¿Recuerdan a ese Doberman…, Jack?-

-¿El sabelotodo que viaja en avión al lado de su dueño?-pregunto Blacky.

-¡Cómo olvidarlo!-exclamaron los otros cachorros.

-bueno, ese mismo. Ese mismo. El perro de Fowler. Él debe tener a Neal-

-Dean, ¿Acaso te estás oyendo? Es una locura-dijo Blacky, mirándolo.

-confien en mí. Por lo menos, debe tener a Alexandra-dijo el cachorro, sus hermanos resoplaron fastidiados –vamos, recuerden que todo esto es por el tío Neal-

-está bien, hagamoslo-dijo Leroy, que era como el segundo líder del equipo después de Dean.

-sí, hagamoslo-dijo Shayna, decidida.

-cuenten con nosotras-dijeron Happy y Hope.

-¿Qué se puede perder?-dijeron Louis y Remy.

-está bien-dijeron Blacky y Dory.

-todo por el tío Neal-dijo Ethan, levantando su pata.

-todo por el tío Neal-repitió Hopper.

Y los cachorros se aventuraron al departamento en dónde se hospedaba el Agente Fowler.

Pero su doberman los sorprendió y de alguna manera, logró aprisionarlos dentro de una jaula.

-vaya, vaya. Pero si son los queridos nietos de Burke. Que dulce, ¿Querían salvarla?-dijo Fowler, cuando llego y tenía a Alexandra de un brazo que jadeaba del dolor.

-¡GRAAAAURR!-le ladro Leroy, furioso.

-¡Silencio, mocoso de Kramer!-le grito (ladro) Jack, golpeando la jaula con la pata.

-muy bien, mi querido Jack. Mantenlos vigilados. Vamos, niña-dijo Fowler, arrastrando a Alex.

-cuando nuestro padre se entere…-lo amenazo Louis, embravecido. El doberman se rió sarcásticamente.

-su padre no podrá enterarse de nada. Porque Satchy es tan tonto-se burlo.

-¡NO HABLES ASÍ DE NUESTRO PAPÁ!-le grito Hope, enfurecida.

-¡Callense!-les grito de vuelta Jack.

Por la noche, Satchmo y Bianca sabían que algo andaba aún más mal porque sus cachorros no volvían a casa.

Y Collins, por su parte, había llamado a Peter. Pero cuando llego a recoger a Neal, este había vuelto a escapar. Los Agentes tuvieron una discusión pero se las arreglaron para quedar bien y encontrarían juntos al muchacho rebelde.

Todos los dueños de un cachorro estaban preocupados porque no volvían a la casa. Los buscaron pero no encontraron nada.

-ay, Satch, mis bebés jamás han pasado la noche fuera…podría pasarles algo-dijo Bianca, llorando.

-tranquila, mi vida. Los encontraremos antes de que se metan en problemas-le dijo Satchmo, limpiándole las lágrimas antes de irse con su familia.

Bugsy, Mike, William, Daniel (el perro Malines de Hughes), Momo, Jon, Leia, entre otras mascotas más…buscaron sin descanso por dos grupos separados. Unos buscaban a los cachorros y otros buscaban a Neal.

El equipo de Mike, porque según ellos los gatos eran mejores líderes, tuvo éxito rápidamente. Lograron sacar a los cachorros del departamento de Fowler y huyeron. Pero no alcanzaron a sacar a Alexandra.

Y el equipo de William, un poco más lento, tuvo éxito también. Encontraron a Neal en un callejón. Y Dan (Daniel), sin inmutarse, agarro la manga del abrigo de Neal y comenzo a tironearlo hasta llegar a la casa de los Caffrey.

Todas las mascotas fueron felicitadas, aunque también algo reprendidas por haber salido así.

Y Neal…bueno, Neal se gano unas buenas nalgadas antes de dormir y otra vez su vieja amiga…la tobillera GPS iba a ser su inseparable compañera, muy literalmente.

Aunque nadie sabía dónde habían estado los cachorros. Ni que Fowler y su doberman estaban involucrados en ese asunto. Todo parecía estar bien…por ahora…

 _ **Continuará…**_


	33. Fuera de la caja

**Capítulo 33: Fuera de la caja**

Era un bello día, frío pero sereno.

Peter soltó un suspiro de alivio al llegar al _Bureau_ …

-¿Problemas con Neal otra vez?-le pregunto Diana, dándole un café.

-no, por suerte o desgracia-dijo Peter, tomando un sorbo del café.

-ah, problemas con Julianne-adivino su compañera.

-síp. Quiere ir a Inglaterra para su Cumpleaños-

-oh, el acento inglés…el acento más sexy para las chicas de ahora-dijo Clinton, uniéndose a la conversación

-sí. Lo normal que cualquier chica pide es un viaje a Disneylandia. ¡No un viaje a ver el Big Ben!-exclamo Peter, molesto.

-nuestra Julianne no es cualquier chica. Hablando en el buen sentido-dijo Jones.

-por suerte. Si no, ya tendríamos otro expediente de chica rebelde en nuestro escritorio-dijo Reese.

-está bien. Julianne tiene sus…defectos. Pero sí, me alegro de que no sea "como cualquier chica". Pero pensaba que querría un viaje a Paris o algo así, y no, quiere ir a Londres-dijo Peter, resoplando.

-bueno, viajaron en 2002 a Londres, ¿no?-dijo Lauren, también uniéndose a la conversación.

-sí, fuimos todos…incluido Satchmo. Pierre todavía no estaba. Agh…ese bebé es otro dolor de cabeza más-dijo Peter, sus compañeros rieron.

-la paternidad es todo un reto, ¿eh?-comento Jones.

-como no te imaginas. Okey, hablemos de otra cosa, ¿Cuándo llega este nuevo cadete?-dijo Peter, haciendo una mueca.

-Peter, ya lo hablamos-dijo Hughes, algo molesto.

-sí, lo sé. Le enseñaré bien, no se meterá en problemas, lo protegeré y todo eso. Será un buen Agente. Confia en mí-dijo Peter, con seriedad.

-confió en ti. Se llama David Siegel-dijo Reese, pasándole el archivo a su Agente.

-a ver…graduado en Quantico, trabajo dos meses y medio en la división de White Collar de Chicago, está divorciado, viene de una familia rica pero distante,…esto es interesante-dijo Peter, leyendo el archivo.

-oh, y tiene el nombre de tu cuñado-dijo Jones, mirando el papel.

-sí, como segundo nombre. Es como si fuera un pequeño y considerable toque-dijo Peter, haciendo una pequeña mueca. Diana se rió –cumplió 24 años hace poco y vive solo. Me huele a que será otro novato más-

-es buen chico-dijo Hughes, Peter lo miro extrañado –es lo que comentan-agrego, encogiéndose de hombros y yéndose a su oficina.

-¿No te suena a que será otro Neal Caffrey al que controlar?-le pregunto Jones a su jefe.

-Neal no puede ser comparado con nadie. Este chico parece de los míos. Así que sí, ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?-dijo Peter, sonriendo.

-¿Tener un nuevo cadete? Claro, intentemoslo-dijo Diana, haciendo media sonrisa.

-okey. Umh…Jones, me acaban de llamar. Tenemos que ir a investigar algo-

-¿Otra vez algo relacionado con ese que "no tiene comparación"?-

-por desgracia sí. No sé que parte de "no" no entiende ese crío. Su padre y yo le hemos dado una zurra tras otra y no entiende más-dijo Peter, Diana tuvo que contener la risa al oír decir "zurra" a su jefe.

-si no fuera porque actua conmigo como si lo fuera a desollar vivo, también le habría dado un buen azote-dijo Clinton, muy serio.

-¿Tú, Clinton Jones, dándole una azotaina a alguien? Intentaré imaginarme eso-dijo Peter, bromista. Jones rodó los ojos y lo siguió.

Los Ellington intuían que algo raro estaba pasando. Sobre todo luego de ver a Mozzie, Kate y Neal encerrarse en la habitación de Neal, en su mansión.

-pienso hacerme pasar por el hijo de un muy caritativo hombre que invierte dinero para el pueblo de Italia-les decía Neal a sus amigos, cuando entro June.

-Neal-dijo ella –compañía en camino-

-okey, gracias-dijo Neal, tratando de sonar calmado.

-¡Ah! ¿Qué tal? Todos los sospechosos en un solo lugar-exclamo Peter, entrando en la habitación –hacen mi trabajo más fácil. ¿Qué están tramando?-

-ya estabamos por irnos-mintió la chica, tomando sus cosas.

-sí, apuesto a que sí-dijo Peter. Kate y Mozzie se fueron -sé que viste a Fowler-le dijo a Neal, cuando sus amiguitos se fueron.

Neal lo miro boquiabierto.

-y ahora Kate y tu amiguito están aquí. Juntaste a todos para robar la caja. Dime si me equivoco-agrego.

-te equivocas-dijo Neal, encogiéndose de hombros.

-no te entiendo. Tienes la oportunidad de tantas cosas…-

-no son las cosas que quiero-admitió Neal.

-de acuerdo. Todos tenemos debilidades. Como dijo Julianne, la tuya son las chicas criminales. Has lo correcto, Neal-le dijo Peter -Te equivocas si piensas que Alex está de tu lado-le dijo, antes de irse.

Por la noche, en vez de pasarlo con Julie…Neal no tuvo mejor idea que pasar el rato con Kate.

Lennon se había ido a jugar a la casa de los Burke, con Pierre. Pero Neal mintió diciendo que tenía que ayudar a Byron con algo. Y con esa excusa, se fue de nuevo a la mansión Ellington. Donde se encontró con Kate y estuvieron hablando un rato.

Hasta que Neal notó que su tobillera estaba apagada. A pesar de que se trataba de una tobillera para uso personal, o familiar porque se la había puesto su padre, Fowler había podido manipularla.

-estamos en el juego-le dijo Neal a Kate. Ella sonrió.

Al día siguiente…

-quiero que lo pruebe y le mostraré los arreglos de mesas-le dijo Elizabeth a su clienta.

-estoy buscando a Elizabeth Burke-dijo Fowler, entrando en el lugar.

-soy Elizabeth-dijo ella.

-Sra. Burke, tenemos una pista de que tiene productos de contrabando en el local-dijo Fowler.

-¿De qué está hablando? Sólo deme un segundo-dijo Elizabeth, entre asustada y confundida.

-estoy seguro que sabe que existen restricciones en la importación de ciertas comidas y bebidas-comenzó a decir Fowler –tendremos que registrar todo-

-woah, woah. ¿Qué están haciendo?-pregunto Julianne, levántandose de su silla -¡Necesitan una orden para eso!-exclamo la chica, enojada.

-¿Quién eres?-le pregunto Elizabeth al Agente.

-FBI, señora-dijo Fowler.

-¿Está en el _Bureau_?-dijo Elizabeth, mirándolo.

-¡¿Sabe quién es mi padre, su esposo?!-le grito Julianne, enfurecida.

-sí, lo sé-dijo Fowler, haciéndole caso omiso a la actitud de la adolescente.

-Julie, calmate y llama a tu padre-le dijo Elizabeth a su hija.

-pero, ma…-dijo Julianne, contrariada.

-sólo obedece, hija. Por favor-le insistió su madre.

-okey-dijo Julianne, sacó el celular y marcó el celular de Peter.

-hola, Julie. ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Peter del otro lado, estaba en el auto.

-papi, yo…nosotras…necesitamos que vengas-le dijo su hija.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-ellos…ellos están destrozando la oficina de mamá-

-¿Quiénes?-

-el FBI. ¡Hey, deje esa mochila donde la encontró!-grito Julianne, embravecida. Y cortó la llamada.

-¿Dijo "FBI"?-le pregunto Peter a Jones.

-sí-le respondió el moreno.

En pocos minutos…

-cariño-dijo Elizabeth, aliviada, al ver a su esposo.

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Quién está cargo aquí?-pregunto Peter, molesto.

-mantente alejado de mis sospechosos, Burke-le dijo Fowler.

-¿Tus sospechosos?-pregunto Peter, aún más molesto. Garrett sólo lo miro –estás saliéndote de los límites aquí, Fowler-le rugió.

-¡¿Fowler?! ¡Espera! ¡¿Eres el hombre que infringió nuestra casa?!-exclamo Elizabeth, enfadada.

-está bien, cariño. Déjame hablar con él, ¿Ok?-le dijo Peter.

-¡Casi arruino la carrera de mi papá!-le recrimino la adolescente al Agente Fowler.

-mejor calma a tu niña, Burke-le dijo Fowler.

-iré a calmarla…-

-¡NO ME CALMARÉ!-grito la chica, dándole un pequeño empujón a Garrett.

-okey, eso es asalto a un Agente-le dijo Fowler.

-¿Está bromeando? ¡Esto es absolutamente ridículo!-exclamo Elizabeth.

-quedas arrestada, mocosa-le dijo Fowler a Julianne.

-Jesús, Fowler, ¡Tienes que estar bromeando!-exclamo Peter. Pero cuando vio a su, prácticamente, enemigo intentar agarrar a su hija…perdió los estribos y acertó un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro de Fowler. Uno de los "matones" de Fowler lo detuvo, y Peter se soltó de su agarre.

-acabas de conseguirte una suspensión, Agente Burke-dijo Fowler, algo burlón. Peter resopló y su hija apretó las mandíbulas –Jones, ¿Cierto? Toma su arma y su placa-

-tiene a sus propios hombres para eso,…señor-le dijo Jones.

-toma su arma y su placa-le ordeno Fowler de nuevo.

-está bien, Jones-dijo Peter y le entrego el arma y la placa a su compañero. Luego miro a Fowler –valió la pena-admitió.

Al regresar a casa…

-chicas, vamos. Liz, Julie…-dijo Peter, queriendo que ellas le respondieran -¿Podemos…podemos hablar de esto?-

-¿En realidad hay algo de qué hablar?-le pregunto su esposa –quiero decir, estamos en "libertad bajo fianza" y tú fuera del trabajo-

-no, esto es sólo un par de semanas de suspensión-dijo Peter.

-¡Fuimos detenidas enfrete de los clientes!-exclamo Julianne, fastidiada.

-guarda silencio, porque no ayudas-le dijo su padre.

-no la hagas callar porque tenga razón. Tendré suerte si tengo trabajo en dos semanas-dijo Elizabeth, alterada –y ahora tengo que llamar y explicar todo-

-está bien, bien, bien. Calma, calma. Vengan aquí, vengan aquí-les dijo Peter y las abrazo a las dos juntas. Luego las miro a las dos –las amo, Liz y Julie. Lo siento tanto-

-no lo sientas. Sólo…-dijo Elizabeth y miro de reojo a su hija.

-sólo atrapalo, papá-le dijo Julianne, refiriéndose a Neal. Y se fue con su madre.

-¿Qué es?-pregunto Peter, atediendo el celular.

-sólo oí…-dijo Neal del otro lado.

-no lo hagas-

-no sabía que esto pasaría, Peter. No sabía que iría tras ti-

-no quiero tus disculpas-lo cortó enseguida el Agente Burke –por cierto, acabas de ganarte dos semanas de arresto domiciliario. En mi casa. Y creo que tu padre estará muy de acuerdo con eso-

-Warren ya me lo dijo. Que estabas muy "cabreado"-dijo Neal, irritado.

-si intentas salir de mi casa o tu casa, o lo que decidamos con tu padre… ¡Estás frito! Así que buena suerte planeando tu pequeño golpe-le dijo Peter, enojado. En eso, alguien llama a la puerta –espera, aún no he terminado contigo-le dijo a Neal por celular.

-sobre la cosa del arresto domiciliario…-dijo Neal, cuando Peter abrió la puerta.

Peter y Neal tuvieron…unas palabras serias, digamos.

James estaba furioso con su hijo cuando recibió la llamada de Peter. Pero hablo con él, con Neal, y le dejo en claro que se quedaría esas dos semanas castigado en su casa. Y en cuanto llegaran a la casa, le daría una buena azotaina para que "se fuera a dormir calentito".

Neal no quería y comenzo a lloriquear en cuanto escucho el auto de su padre estacionar enfrente de la casa de los Burke.

Se aferro a Julianne, que intentaba calmarlo inútilmente.

Cuando entraron, James le dijo a Peter que una de las razones por la que quería que el castigo del arresto domiciliario fuera en su casa, era porque quería que Neal no involucrara en sus fechorías a Julianne también. Peter acepto y todos se despidieron de Neal, muy a su pesar.

Pero…James le había dicho lo de darle nalgadas como una simple amenaza vacía. No tenía intenciones de pegarle a su hijo por intentar hacer lo correcto tomando malas decisiones, al estilo Neal Caffrey. Y por suerte, Neal se quedo dormido en el asiento trasero del auto.

Así que, cuando llegaron a su casa, James lo cargo, lo llevo a su habitación, le puso el pijama sin despertarlo, le quito la tobillera, lo arropó bien, le dio un beso en la frente y lo dejo dormir.

Pasaron los días. Mozzie, Kate y Neal tuvieron que cancelar su "pequeño golpe" y dejar al FBI encargarse del asunto. Nada fácil.

Pero, por fin, pudieron encontrar y liberar a Alexandra.

El maldito Fowler salió impune. Pero la historia, respecto a ese tema, finalizaba aquí, por ahora.


	34. Se mira y no se toca

**Capítulo 34: Se mira y no se toca**

Era un día soleado en la ciudad de Nueva York.

Habían pasado dos semanas de todo aquel temita de la caja musical y el Agente Fowler. Todo parecía estar yendo a la normalidad.

Y hace media semana, también, había llegado el "nuevo recluta": David Siegel. Un cadete para el equipo de Peter.

El chico era terco pero dedicado. Y eso le encantaba a Peter.

Tuvo la suerte o desgracia que el primer día que llego al Bureau, el Agente Burke, su nuevo jefe, estaba en su oficina con su hija. Quien a decir verdad, le miro con cierta picardía al reciente-nuevo-Agente.

 _ ***Flashback***_

Una semana antes…

-esto está mal, Jules. Y lo sabes-le dijo Rupert, que estaba también en el _Bureau_ acompañando a su tío Reese.

-¿Por qué? Estoy respetando las reglas que Neal y yo pusimos-dijo ella, mirando detenidamente a David Siegel que hablaba con Peter.

-¿Y cuál de esas reglas deja que mires así a otro varón?-le pregunto su amigo, sorprendido.

-bueno, la de "se mira y no se toca"-

-por favor…-

-vamos, ¿Vas a decirme que no le has mirado el trasero a la nueva asistente de tu tío?-

-¿Quién?-dijo Rupert, haciéndose el desentendido.

-tú sabes bien quien-

-ah, te refieres a Amanda. Buenoooo…es que yo…-

-¿Tú qué?-

-yo no tengo novia. Soy un espirítu libre. Y ella tiene tan buen culo…-dijo Rupert, mordiéndose el labio.

-¿Quién tiene qué cosa?-le pregunto Reese, dándole un pescozón.

-Britney Nichole, una chica que conocí mientras hacía los examenes en la escuela de Julianne-mintió su sobrino, sobándose la nuca.

-ajá-dijo Hughes, haciéndose el que se tragaba el cuentito.

-sí, es tan inteligente. Lastima que use Brackets…-

-¡Por todos los cielos! ¿Qué tienen tú y Neal en contra de los Brackets? Tío Reese, dile algo-se quejo Julianne.

-portense bien-dijo Reese, cansado.

 _ ***Fin del Flashback***_

Pero ahora, volviendo al presente…

-¿Y cómo está Siegel, papá?-pregunto Julianne, tomando un sorbo de su taza de leche con chocolate.

-hija, ¿Por qué todos los benditos días me preguntas por mi nuevo cadete?-le pregunto Peter, exasperado mientras se abotonaba la camisa.

-no sé. Me parece…umh…bonito-

-¿Bonito? ¿Es que acaso estás intentando engañar a Neal?-

-por supuesto que no. Es sólo que…oye, no eres quien para juzgarme. Yo no puse a Neal bajo vigilancia antes de salir con él-exclamo Julianne, Elizabeth rió.

-con que lanzando golpes bajos, ¿eh?-dijo Peter, haciendo una mueca.

-vamos, pa. Sé sincero, ¿Qué piensas de David Siegel?-dijo Julianne, mirando a su padre con los ojos entrecerrados.

-debo decirlo, me gusta el chico nuevo. Es muy listo, trabajador e intuitivo-admitió Peter.

-¿Y tú…le agradas a él?-le pregunto Julianne, con picardía.

-bueno, el primer día ya me dejo en claro que él no es ningún animalito adiestrado ni un perro faldero-

-eso es bueno saberlo. ¿Prefiere que lo llamen Dave o David?-dijo Julie, sonriendo.

-Julianne-se quejo su padre.

-¿Qué? Para mí es bueno saberlo-dijo su hija, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Torta!-exclamo Pierre, riendo porque no entendía nada de la conversación.

-claro, cielo. Mami te comprará una enorme torta para tu cumple. Pero todavía falta-le dijo Elizabeth, dándole un beso en la mejilla y acercándole su avena.

-no, no-negó el niño, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Liz, deja de torturar a Pip-dijo Peter, riendo.

-¡Papi!-dijo el pequeño, levantando los bracitos.

-mi niñito-dijo Peter, enternecido mientras lo alzaba.

-papi, ¿Cuándo voy a poder tomar café contigo?-le pregunto, muy sonriente.

-quizás cuando crezcas un poco más, campeón-le dijo Peter, dándole un beso en la frente.

-está bien, papi-

-agh…siempre tan adulador, Pierre-se quejo su hermana.

-tú 'ta celosa-le dijo Pierre, mirándola.

-¿Yo, celosa? Sí, claro-dijo Julianne, con sarcasmo.

-eso dolió, ¿eh?-se burlo Elizabeth. Peter rió.

-sí, ja…ja…ja. Muy graciosos. Dejenme en paz. Tengo que irme a la escuela-dijo Julianne, acomodándose el suéter y levántandose de la silla.

-okey. Te amo, mi princesa. Portate bien-le dijo Peter, dándole un beso en la frente.

-yo también, papi. Te veo a la salida-le dijo Julianne, sonriendo.

-adiós, hija. Te amo. Y no olvides tu desayuno-dijo Elizabeth, entregándole su lonchera.

-sí, mami. Yo también. Te veo más tarde-dijo la chica, rodando los ojos.

-adiós, Julie-dijo Pierre, sonriéndole.

-adiós, enano. Te veo luego-le dijo Julianne, dándole un beso en la manito.

-wooof-ladraron los tres perros de la casa.

-adiós, Satch. Adiós, Remy. Y adiós, Dory. Los veo más rato. Los quiero a todos-dijo Julianne, sonriendo y saliendo de la casa.

-que rápido se nos creció-dijo Peter, con una sonrisa triste.

-lo sé. Demasiado rápido-dijo Elizabeth, soltando un suspiro.

En la escuela…

-oh, por fin llega-dijo Tom, resoplando.

-hola, chicos. Perdón por tardarme-dijo Julianne.

-no hay problema, nena-dijo Neal, con su típica sonrisa galán.

Sus amigos rodaron los ojos.

-¿Tu reloj de muñeca se averió o qué? Tú nunca llegas tarde-dijo Rupert, mirándola preocupado.

-Rupert, estoy bien. No tienes porque ponerte así-dijo la chica, fastidiada.

-dejenla en paz. Ya estuvo bien-dijo Lilah, apartándolos.

-pero…no sé qué hice mal-dijo Neal, confundido.

-agh…-se quejo Marinette, alejándose junto a Lilah y Julianne.

-eh, chicas. ¿Sucede algo?-pregunto Matthew, extrañado.

-sí, ¿Paso algo?-pregunto Mozzie, mirándolas.

-no, nada-dijo Julianne, molesta.

-yo creo que sí. Cuando las mujeres están molestas siempre es por…esa cosilla del mes-dijo Terrence, pensativo.

-¡Por todas las guitarras, Terrence! ¡No menciones eso!-grito Julianne, enojada.

-okey. Lo siento-dijo Terrence, haciendo un puchero con el rostro.

-oh, Terr, si hay algo que a Julie le molesta…es que nombren esa "cosilla" cuando esta apunto de estallar en cólera-dijo Sara, riendo.

-que oportuna, Sara-

-ay, querida. No seas así. Era una broma, Jules. Tranquila-le dijo Sara, sonriéndole.

-tranquila, Julie. Sólo intentan sacarte una sonrisa-le dijo Warren, acariciándole el hombro.

-sí, lo lamento tanto, chicos. No sé que me pasa. Creo que estaba molesta con otra cosa-reflexiono Julianne, avergonzada.

-no te preocupes. Todos tenemos esos días-dijo Rupert, sonriendo –perdón por haberte molestado-

-no hay problema, Ruppy-le dijo Julie, sonriendo –por cierto, ¿Ustedes siguen con esto de las evaluaciones antes del ingreso?-

-oh, sí. Tantas evaluaciones…-dijo Rupert, en tono de quejas.

-sí, no sé porque tanto-dijo Sara, cansada –Bryan está exausto y todavía le quedan tres pruebas-

-¿Por qué pedirán tanto?-dijo Neal, sorprendido.

-no sé. Tendría que preguntarle a mi tío Roger-dijo Julianne, encogiéndose de hombros –pero la última vez me aviso que…nada, olvidenlo.

-¡Ay, niña! No nos dejes con la intriga-exclamo Mozzie.

-sí, dinos-dijo Sara, curiosa.

-bueno, okey, ya les digo. Este martes, o sea, mañana, va a venir mi papá y su equipo a darnos una especie de…charla-comento Julianne, resoplando.

-oh, Dios…-dijo Neal.

-no puede ser-dijo Tom.

-¿Los Trajeados? ¿Dándonos una charla? ¿A nosotros? No sé que saldrá de esto-dijo Mozzie.

-ni yo. Estoy preocupada-dijo Sara.

-vamos, ¿Qué podría salir mal?-pregunto Terrence, restándole importancia.

-ay, amigo. Ni te imaginas cuantas cosas pueden suceder. Y seguro por estar nosotros en evaluación, nos sacaran para escuchar ese largo sermón-dijo Rupert, rodando los ojos.

-¿Sermón?-dijo Tom, preocupado.

-sí, dicen que es una charla. Pero la palabra precisa es…-dijo Rupert.

-sermón-dijeron Sara, Lilah, Marinette y Julianne a la misma vez.

-exacto-dijo Rupert, riendo.

-una habladuría más, una habladuría menos. No sé porque se alteran tanto-dijo Warren, confundido.

-es que todavía no conoces bien al Agente Especial Peter Burke, chico-le dijo Julianne, mirándolo.

-ni al Agente Especial a cargo, Reese Hughes-dijo Rupert.

-lo bueno, es que va a estar Siegel-dijo Neal, en tono burlesco.

-joo…no puedes seguir celoso por eso, cachorrito-

-puedo soportar a esos actores de televisión. Pero a ese rubio oxigenado que encima, para colmar las cosas, es el cadete de tu padre…oh, no, eso sí que no lo soporto. Mañana empezará la guerra-dijo Neal, muy serio.

-te apoyo, amigo-dijo Mozzie.

-ah, no. No lo apoyes, Theo. Que sus celos son infundados-

-¡Ah! ¡¿Vamos a hablar de celos infundados?! ¿Qué me dices de tus celos por Alexandra, o tus celos por Raquel, o mejor aún…tus celos por Kate? ¿Eh? ¿Qué me cuentas, Julie?-comenzó Neal.

-¡No te atrevas!-grito Julianne, enfurecida cual fiera.

-jovenes, ¿Sucede algo?-pregunto Roger, interrumpiéndolos.

-no, nada-dijeron nuestros protagonistas, alejándose un poco el uno del otro.

-bien-dijo Roger y se fue.

-voy a matar a ese maldito rubio oxigenado-

-ni siquiera es rubio oxigenado, Neal. Es rubio natural-dijo Julianne, riendo.

-no me importa, los odio…a todos los rubios-

-¿No eras rubio de pequeño?-le pregunto Warren, extrañado.

-no. No soy tan gringo como parece. No es que los odie. Pero los rubios son tan tontos-

-y otra vez con eso-dijo Sara, resoplando.

-mejor vayamonos-dijo Marinette.

-sí-acordó Lilah y las tres se fueron.

-no lo vayas a lastimar, Neal. Porque si no, te las verás feo conmigo-le advirtió Julianne, antes de que tocara el timbre para entrar a las aulas.


	35. Cruzando la línea

_**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene malas palabras y castigo corporal. Si a usted le molesta esto, ¡Por favor, no lo lea! Gracias.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 35: Cruzando la línea**

Era un radiante día en Nueva York.

Neal y Julianne se despertaron abrazados. Esa noche habían dormido en el "apartamento" de Neal, en la mansión de los Ellington.

Los adolescentes lo habían hecho adrede y esa era la parte que más los divertía.

Porque Peter nunca había notado que la cama de Neal en la casa de Byron y June…se trataba de una cama de dos plazas. James tampoco había prestado mucha atención a eso. Y Byron confiaba en Neal en usar su habitación con prudencia.

¡Prudencia! Nuestra pareja protagonista tiene de prudencia lo que un zorro en un gallinero.

Pero ambos sabían que intimar demasiado, tener relaciones sexuales, era algo serio…y que conllevaba conscecuencias. Sus familias siempre se los habían dejado muy en claro.

Ya no se trataba de la religión o de la economía, si Neal dejaba embarazada a Julie…no había vuelta atrás.

No era ningún tema a discusión.

A veces Neal y Julie soñaban en grande…casarse, tener hijos, un "pequeño Neal Junior", una casa en Costa Azul (Francia), otra casa en Montreal (Canadá), salir en los noticieros…wow, sí, la mente de esos dos volaba y muy alto.

Pero, por ahora, se conformaban con la relación estable que tenían.

-Neal…-le dijo Julianne, besándole la nariz.

-¿Si, bebé?-respondió él, soltando un pequeño bostezo.

-hoy es el sermón del FBI en nuestra escuela-dijo ella, haciendo muecas.

-lo sé, Jules. No te preocupes, nena, todo saldrá bien-le dijo Neal, acariciandole los cabellos.

-eso espero. Me encanta cuando te sacas la camiseta-comento Julianne, mirándolo con picardía.

-y a mí cuando te la quitas tú…-dijo Neal. Ella rió. Y se besaron.

En eso, alguien toca la puerta.

Neal, por instinto de "supervivencia", saltó de la cama y se puso rápidamente la camiseta del pijama. Y le hizo una seña a su novia para que hiciera lo mismo.

-puede pasar-dijo el chico, nervioso.

-buen día, Neal. Buen día, Julie-dijo June, entrando y sonriéndoles.

-buen día-dijo Julianne, sonriendo nerviosa.

-sí, buen…buen día, tía June-dijo Neal, pasándose la mano por la nuca.

-¿Cómo durmieron?-

-genial-dijeron los dos adolescentes a la vez.

-me alegro. Se portaron bien…supongo-

-¡Tía June!-exclamo Neal, avergonzado.

-¿Por qué no van a desayunar a arriba?-les pregunto June.

-ahora vamos, tía…-murmuro Neal, poniéndose la bata de dormir.

-claro-dijo Julianne, levantándose y poniéndose también una bata.

Y subieron a la terraza. Estaban desayunando, cuando llega Peter.

-oh, llego cascarrabias-le aviso Neal a su novia.

-genial-dijo Julianne, con sarcasmo.

-buen día, hijita-dijo Peter, dándole un beso en la mejilla a su niña.

-buen día, papito-dijo Julie, con media sonrisa.

-buen día, Neal-agrego Peter, casi gruñendo.

-buen día, Peter-dijo Neal, apretando los dientes.

-Neal, no seas irrespetuoso-lo reprendió Byron, que llegaba junto a Bugsy. Su ahijado resopló.

-pero, padrino, él…-

-no quiero excusas. ¿Dónde están tus modales?-

-los enterré en el jardín-dijo Neal, irónico. Julianne le pellizco el brazo –auu…-se quejo, Peter se mordió el labio para no reírse.

-por favor, Peter, sientate-le dijo Byron, con amabilidad.

-gracias, Byron-dijo Peter, sonriendo mientras se sentaba. Neal soltó un gruñidito.

-niño, ya te lo dije. Me importa un pepino que tu novia se este quedando a dormir, te puedo dar nalgadas lo mismo…tú decides si las quieres en privado o en público-le advirtió Byron, muy serio.

-padrino-se quejo Neal, rojo de la vergüenza. Peter soltó una risita y el chico lo fulmino con la mirada.

-en serio les agradecemos que cuiden a nuestra Julie estos días-le dijo Peter.

-papá-se quejo Julianne, ruborizada.

-¿Qué? Me preocupa tu bienestar-

-sí, me lo has hecho saber toda mi vida-dijo Julianne, dejando la servilleta de malos modos sobre la mesa, levantándose de la silla y dirigiéndose a la puerta –vamonos, Bugsy-le dijo al perro, antes de salir dando un portazo.

-uuuuhh…-dijo Neal, haciéndose el sorprendido. Pero para sus adentros, había disfrutado y seguía disfrutando de aquel "espectaculo".

-ya vuelvo. Sigan desayunando, no se molesten por nosotros-dijo Peter, haciendo una mueca y yendo detrás de su hija.

-que carácter el de esa chica-le dijo Byron a su ahijado.

-ay, padrino…mejor no hablar de eso. Pero me gusta su personalidad. Sobre todo cuando hace enojar a Peter-dijo Neal, con una sonrisita pícara.

-no me digas-dijo Byron, riendo.

-sí te digo. Ella prácticamente lo tiene comiendo de la palma de su mano-presumió Neal.

-ajá…-dijo Byron, siguiéndole la corriente.

Mientras tanto…

-¡JULIANNE, VEN AQUÍ!-le grito Peter luego de seguirla hasta la habitación/apartamento de Neal.

Su hija no le presto atención y se siguió arreglando el pelo.

-Julianne Margaret Burke, no me hagas enojar más-

-¿Qué quieres?-le pregunto, enojada y mirándolo con ira.

-no me vuelvas a faltarme en respeto en público. Creo que ya lo hemos hablado muchas veces-

-me importa un comino-

-pues te tendrá que importar más. Me dejaste en vergüenza-

-¡¿Yo te deje en vergüenza?! ¡Te encanta avergonzarme enfrente de los demás! ¡Me haces ver como una nena de papá!-le chillo la chica, levantándose y mirándolo directamente a los ojos. El Agente respiro profundo y la miro con tranquilidad.

-tú eres mi princesa, mi pequeñita,…así que sí, eres mi nena. Y hasta que seas lo suficientemente mayorcita para darte cuenta de eso y saber valerte sola, tendrás que acostumbrarte-le dijo Peter, con paciencia.

-¡TE ODIO!-le grito Julianne, sin pensar bien. Peter se quedo un tanto aturdido, era como esa vez en que le había dado correazos…

Pero esta vez no le habían dolido tanto las palabras de su hija. Y por sobre todo, no se arriesgaría a perderla una segunda vez.

Así que, sin perder el control de su persona, la agarro y la acomodó bajo su brazo izquierdo. Y le dio diez rápidas nalgadas.

Julianne estaba llorando de frustración en silencio.

-¿Necesitas más, Jules?-le pregunto su padre, mirándola.

-¡Eres un maldito estúpido!-le espeto ella, con bronca.

-supongo que sí-dijo Peter, dándole cinco azotes más. Luego la puso de pie, le dio besitos y le limpió las lágrimas –ya paso, mi pequeña princesita. No llores más, por favor, sabes que me duele verte así. Ya termine. Borrón y cuenta nueva, ¿si?-le dijo, tomándola del rostro y mirándola con dulzura.

-sí. Gracias, pa. Creo…creo que necesitaba que me "llamarás la atención"-dijo Julianne, sonriendo.

-te amo tanto, mi bebé-dijo Peter, enternecido y abrazándola.

-yo también, papi-le dijo ella, riendo.

-bueno, hoy daremos el sermón en tu escuela. ¿Cómo te sientes al respecto?-le pregunto su padre.

-entusiasmada. ¿El tío Clinton estará ahí?-pregunto Julianne, emocionada.

-claro que sí. Tu tío Clinton, tu tía Diana, yo…-

-¿Siegel?-

-sí, también estará Siegel-dijo Peter, resoplando.

-¡Genial! Ya quiero que empiecen a sermonearnos... ¡Ups! ¿Yo dije eso?-pregunto Julianne, sonprendida y riendo.

-así parece…-

-toc toc, ¿Puedo pasar?-pregunto Neal.

-claro, cariño, si es tu apartamento-dijo Julianne, rodando los ojos.

-jaja…claro-dijo Neal, sonriendo. Mientras corría por su mente el pensamiento de "por favor, que Peter no mire hacía atrás" debido a que atrás estaba la cama de dos plazas.

-¿Estás bien, Neal?-le pregunto Peter, extrañado.

-sí, sí, estoy genial. ¿No deberías estar yendo a prepararte para reprender a los chicos rebeldes?-le pregunto Neal, con gracia.

-oh, sí. Te amo, Julie. Portate bien. Nos vemos más tarde. Adiós, Neal-dijo Peter, despidiéndose de todos.

-eres tan astuto. Eso es algo que me encanta de ti-dijo Julianne, balanceándose sobre sus dos pies y mirando a su novio.

-digo lo mismo sobre ti-dijo Neal, con una sonrisita pícara.

-grrrr…-

-ya. ¿Acaso…lo que oí hace un rato…?-

-¿Mi padre nalgueandome? Sí, era cierto-dijo Julianne, avergonzada.

-jaja, tranquila. No tienes nada porque sentirte mal. También he sido sorprendido dos o tres veces recibiendo nalgadas como un niño travieso-dijo Neal, restándole importancia.

-te agradezco que no hayas abierto la puerta antes-dijo Julianne, mirando el suelo y soltando un suspiro.

-Peter no suele pegarte mucho, ¿eh?-

-nop. Sólo cuando cruzo la línea, según él. Tiene una mano muy dura. Mamá es peor. Ella…nada, olvídalo-dijo Julianne, ruborizándose al darse cuenta que estaba hablando de más.

-¿Ella qué?-le pregunto Neal, curioso.

-nada, olvídalo-

-vamos, Julie. ¿No eres tú la que siempre dice que una relación se basa en la confianza?-

-oookeeey. Ella suele usar ese odioso cepillo de madera…para azotar mi culo. ¿Feliz?-dijo Julianne, molesta. Neal se contuvo las ganas de reírse.

-está bien. Relajate. Vamos, nena, no te enojes. Mi padre, a veces, también usa un cepillo para hacerme sonar el culo. Tampoco es algo de lo que debas avergonzarte. He pasado por eso. Te entiendo-dijo Neal, encogiéndose de hombros.

-gracias, Neal. Por eso amo estar contigo. Porque aunque lo que diga sea una tontería, tú me entiendes-admitió ella, acercándose a él.

-gracias, Julie. Digo lo mismo de ti. Tú crees cada una de mis pequeñas y tontas mentiras-admitió él, mirándola. Ella rió -te amo-le dijo Neal, besándola.

-yo te amo-le dijo Julianne, besándolo de vuelta.

-okey, vamos a divertirnos con ese regaño del FBI-dijo Neal, bromista.

-jajaja, sí-dijo Julianne y ambos comenzaron a vestirse.

-voy a partirle la cara a Si…nadie, nada, no dije nada-dijo Neal, nervioso al ver la mirada furiosa de su novia.

Más tarde…

-buen día, estudiantes, profesores, etc. Soy el Agente Especial Peter Burke. Y hoy yo y mis compañeros venimos a darles una charla-

-un sermón-lo corrigió Tom, Peter lo miro enfadado –lo siento…-susurro.

-no puedes quedarte callado, ¿eh?-le dijo Terrence.

-¿Mozzie, estás bien? Estás temblando-le dijo Lilah.

-no voy a volver a la cárcel-susurro él.

-nunca has estado en la cárcel, Moz-dijo Neal, fastidiado.

-oh, mira…ahí viene el querido Siegel-le dijo Warren a Neal.

-ese bastardo-dijo Neal, haciendo sonar su puño contra su palma contraria. Mientras miraba al joven cadete.

-agh…-se quejo Rupert –por lo menos no vino mi tío-

-a mí me cae bien ese Siegel. Bueno, a primera vista-dijo Sara.

-¡Oh! ¿Tú también? Si es tan insulso-se quejo Neal.

-jajá. Creo que alguien está celoso-dijo Marinette.

-¡¿Yo?! ¡¿Celoso?! Okey…sí, me descubriste, Mari-dijo Neal, haciendo una mueca. Ella rió.

-¿De qué están hablando?-pregunto Julianne.

-nada, cachorrita. ¿Disfrutas de la charla?-le pregunto su novio.

-eso creo-dijo Julianne, haciendo media sonrisa –eh, ahora van a hablar de cómo prevenir ataques físicos. Escuchen-

-este será un largo día-dijo Mozzie, limpiando sus lentes.

Después de un rato, la charla termino y los alumnos pudieron ir a recoger sus cosas a las aulas e irse a sus casas.

-llegaron los Ellington con la limusina. Nos vemos, chicos-dijo Julianne y se despidió de sus amigos.

-¿Vienes, Neal?-le pregunto June, mirándolo.

-eh…sí, voy a volver caminando, tía-dijo Neal.

-¿Seguro, chico?-le pregunto Byron, extrañado.

-sí, o…o…en metro-

-okey. ¿Tienes dinero?-le pregunto June.

-sí, no se preocupen-dijo Neal y se despidió de ellos con la mano.

-¿El metro? Tú no usas el metro-dijo Mozzie, riendo burlón.

-Moz, necesito un favor-dijo Neal, ignorando la burla.

-¿Ahora qué?-dijo Theodore, resoplando.

-este tipo…David Siegel, ¿Qué sabes de él?-le pregunto, su amigo lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados –vamos, Moz, sé que lo has investigado aunque sea un poco-

-es de Chicago, Illinois. La ciudad donde vive la familia materna de tu noviecita. Es de una familia rica pero fue repudiado por la misma-respondió Mozzie.

-auch…-dijo Neal, haciéndose el dolido.

-y está recientemente divorciado, sin hijos-

-doble auch. ¿Crees que tenga un punto débil?-

-Neal, todos lo tenemos-

-okey. Voy a ir a hablar con él-dijo Neal, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-oohh…hablar, claro-dijo Mozzie, sonriendo malvadamente.

Neal se acerco con pasos elegantes al cadete.

-hola, chico. ¿Estás perdido o algo?-le pregunto Siegel, mirándolo.

-no. Sólo me estaba preguntando… ¿Acaso eres de Chicago?-dijo Neal, muy sonriente.

-bueno… ¿Cómo lo sabes? Sí, soy de Chicago-dijo David, extrañado.

-tengo habilidades innatas de detective-presumio Neal.

-oh, ya veo. Soy David Siegel. Pero eso…ya lo sabes-le dijo David, estrechándole la mano.

-sí, Neal Caffrey-

-ah, el novio de Julianne…-

-sí, el mismo. ¿Ella te hablo de mí?-pregunto Neal, sorprendido.

-oh, no. Su padre sí. A veces siento que él no me quiere cerca de su hija-

-sí, Peter suele dar esa impresión. Tranquilo, es sólo…parte del "proceso de prueba"-

-¿Proceso de prueba?-

-sí, olvídalo. ¿Has probado la pizza de aquí?-

-no, ¿Por qué?-

-debes probarla. La amarás-

-okey…-dijo Siegel, haciendo una mueca y echando un vistazo para asegurarse de que Peter y los demás no se hubieran ido.

-oye, entre tú y yo, de hombre a hombre… ¿Le tienes miedo?-le pregunto Neal, sonriendo maliciosamente.

-¿A quien? ¿A Peter?-pregunto Siegel.

-¡No! ¡Al _Coco_!-exclamo Neal, con sarcasmo –por supuesto que a Peter-

-bueno…yo…-

-¿En serio? ¿Le tienes miedo a ese cascarrabias?-

-Neal, es de mi jefe de quien estás hablando-dijo David, serio.

-y mi futuro suegro. Tomátelo con calma, hombre-dijo Neal, dándole un empujoncito.

-ajá…-dijo Siegel, siguiéndole la corriente.

-oye, tengo una gran pista sobre ese criminal que tanto persiguen ustedes…-mintió Neal.

-¿En serio? ¿Tú? Niño, por favor…-

-en serio. ¿Te muestro un lugar dónde creo que está?-

-de acuerdo. Vamos a ese lugar-

-y no te preocupes por Peter, ni se enterara-

-okey…-dijo el cadete, no del todo convencido. Y siguió al adolescente.

Pero el plan de Neal de darle una paliza al "chico nuevo", falló…sobre todo porque cuando se metieron en aquel oloroso callejón, había una pandilla que comenzo a darles ellos su propia paliza.

Estaban a punto de ser, prácticamente, comida de buitres. Cuando llegaron Peter y Jones. Detuvieron y arrestaron a uno y cada uno de esa pandilla callejera.

-Peter, yo…-intento Siegel.

-¡¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí?!-le grito Peter, furioso.

-yo…sólo…seguí un rastro-mintió David, con un nudo en la garganta. No quería delatar al chico.

-no vuelvas a hacerlo, ¡¿Me escuchaste?!-

-sí, señor-dijo Siegel, desalentado.

-vete al auto-le ordeno Peter, con severidad. El joven obedeció rápidamente.

-Peter, no le eches toda la culpa a él…-dijo Neal, más afligido por haber metido en problemas a su…podría decirse, reciente nuevo amigo.

-¡¿Qué hiciste, Neal?!-le grito Peter, enfurecido.

-yo…no te descargues conmigo tampoco-se quejo Neal, cubriéndose el trasero.

-oh, vaquero,…no sabes en cuantos problemas estas metido está vez-dijo Peter, tomándolo del brazo y arrastrándolo a su auto. Neal fue lloriqueando todo el camino a la casa de los Ellington.

Byron y June le agradecieron a Peter.

Julianne, a sabiendas de lo que había pasado...ya que Mozzie le había contado, salió de la habitación, aún leyendo su libro. Y se fue a la sala para tener más paz, y disfrutaba de amena conversación con June y jugueteos de Bugsy.

Byron agarro a Neal de una oreja y lo llevo a "su apartamento". Una vez allí, no tardo en bajarle el pantalón vaquero y los boxers. Ponerlo sobre sus rodillas y darle unos buenos azotes.

Al mismo tiempo, David se sorprendió cuando Peter se estaciono en su casa en vez de ir a dejarlo a su departamento.

-Dave, ya puedes hablar. No voy a matarte, ¿Ok?-le dijo Peter, mirándolo.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-le pregunto David, confundido.

-creo que es hora de que conozcas a mi familia. Pasaremos mucho tiempo juntos, nosotros dos, y creo que es una manera de…fortalecer nuestra amistad-dijo Peter, sonriendo.

-ah-dijo David, haciendo una mueca.

-sé que viste a Julianne en la escuela. Es mi niña y estoy seguro de que puedo confiar en ti para protegerla. Incluso de ella misma. Pero te la presentaré otro día, ¿si? Es que…todavía tengo que hablar un poco con ella-

-¿La impresione?-

-demasiado, chico. Su novio Neal esta celoso. Por eso te engaño hoy-

-¿Fue idea suya?-dijo Siegel, dolido.

-sí, pero no le hagas saber que te lo dije. Cuando Neal se siente amenazado, se mete en más problemas-le dijo Peter.

-wow…ahora me siento identificado-dijo David, riendo.

-sí. David, tienes que saber que…-

-Peter, tranquilo. No volveré a meterme en un callejón sin refuerzo. Ya entendí-

-no es eso. Cruzaste una línea, amigo. Y no me refiero a la línea de mi paciencia. Pudiste haber perdido la vida-

-pero no la perdí…-se quejo el chico.

-¿Y crees que mereces una felicitación?-

-no, señor-

-"señor" no, David. Quiero que entiendas que fue muy imprudente lo que hiciste-

-lo entiendo, en serio. No necesito más sermones-

-¿no? Okey, al menos necesitas que alguien te corrija-sentenció Peter, muy serio. David lo miro asustado.

-umh…bueno, mejor vamos a tu casa. Tu familia debe estar esperando-dijo David, nervioso.

-sí, vamos-

Una vez en casa y luego de que Elizabeth, Pierre y los perros los recibieran.

Después de la comida, Peter le indico a David que lo siguiera.

Siegel tragó saliva y obedeció lentamente. Había notado que Peter había hablado sobre algo con su esposa en la cocina, pero él no había alcanzado a escuchar de qué se trataba la conversación.

Llegaron al cuarto de invitados y Peter cerro la puerta tras de sí.

Instintivamente, David retrocedió.

-¿Vas a torturarme o qué?-le pregunto, aterrado.

-no, chico. Voy a castigarte, que es diferente-le dijo Peter, con seriedad.

-¿Qué…qué?-

-como lo escuchaste. Lo que hiciste fue muy imprudente y muy peligroso. Y expusiste no sólo tu vida, sino también la de Neal-

-lo siento tanto. Sé que estuvo mal, Peter. Pero sólo…no me golpees…-dijo David, asustado.

-¿Golpearte?-pregunto Peter, alarmado.

-siii-dijo David, cubriéndose las mejillas con las manos.

-David, hijo, ¿Qué te hicieron? Jamás te golpearía…no con el propósito de castigarte al menos-le dijo Peter, con suavidad.

-¿En serio?-le pregunto Siegel, esperanzado.

Su padre había sido tan duro con él por no ser lo que esperaba, por ser una "decepción de primogénito", que Peter lo había tomado por sorpresa. Muy en el fondo, David veía a Peter como su figura paternal.

-en serio, Dave. Sólo va a ser unas buenas nalgadas y nada más. Después borrón y cuenta nueva, ¿si?-

-¿Nalg…qué?-le pregunto el joven, confundido.

-¿No sabes lo que es una nalgada?-le pregunto Peter, extrañado. El chico negó con la cabeza y lo miro como si le estuviera hablando en otro idioma –mira, Dave, cuando los niños se portan muy pero muy mal…como por ejemplo, se ponen en peligro cuando sus padres les dijeron que no lo hicieran…hay que castigarlos, corregirlos. Uno de los tipos de castigos son las nalgadas. Los padres ponen a sus hijos sobre su regazo y les dan palmadas en sus traseritos hasta que crean que la lección se aprendió-

David, involuntariamente, se ruborizo. Eso sonaba tan vergonzoso.

-pero…usted no…-dijo, sin pensar muy bien.

-lo sé, no soy tu padre. Soy tu jefe. Y fuera del trabajo, como ahora, no soy nadie. Pero me preocupas mucho, Dave. Desde el primer día que llegaste me tome en serio esto de cuidarte. Eres un novato con ganas de aprender y entiendo eso porque también lo viví. Y…leí tu expediente, debe ser duro que tus propios padres te rechacen por no querer ser lo que ellos quieren que seas-le dijo Peter, con honestidad.

-y que tu propia esposa te deje porque no eres el tipo adinerado que ella esperaba-agrego David, triste.

-exacto. Pero David, no por eso debes comenzar a meterte en problemas. Y…sinceramente, yo te tengo cariño. Casi como un padre a su hijo-le confeso Peter.

-gracias, señor. Usted…ha sido un gran jefe. Me gusta aprender de usted. Y yo…-admitió el joven.

-deja de tratarme de usted-dijo Peter, riendo.

-me encanta pensar en ti como un padre, Peter. El mío…sólo solía estar para remarcar mis errores. Pero con todo lo que ha pasado hoy…siento que tú, además de eso, quieres llevarme por el camino correcto-dijo David, rascándose la nuca.

-así es. Ahora, no atrasemos esto más-dijo Peter, sentándose en la cama e indicándole al chico que se acercara.

-okey. Pero… ¿Me va a doler?-pregunto David, pensativo.

-sí, hijo. Te va a doler y probablemente llores como nunca. Pero ya te lo dije, luego borrón y cuenta nueva-le dijo Peter y le sonrió.

-¿Así de simple nada más? ¿Sólo tengo que dejar que me pegues?-

-se llaman nalgadas, Dave-

-sí…eso…-dijo David y sin saber porqué, se puso rojo de la vergüenza.

-ven-le dijo Peter, tomando su muñeca y recostándolo sobre su regazo.

El Agente Burke estuvo un rato azotando el trasero de su cadete, podía sentir como el mismo pantalón desprendía calor. Se detuvo dos o tres veces para recordarle a David la razón por la que estaba recibiendo esas nalgadas. Cuando terminaron, Peter lo consoló hasta que el chico se calmo.

-buenas noches, Dave-le dijo, dándole un beso en la frente y saliendo de la habitación para darle privacidad.

-buenas noches, papá-dijo David, sin poder evitarlo. Peter lo escucho y se sonrió para sí mismo.

Mientras tanto, luego de la cena, Julianne y Neal habían mirado un montón películas de Disney. Y luego de un besuqueo que fue interrumpido por Byron y June, se fueron a la cama.

-buenas noches, cachorrito-le dijo Julianne, besando su mejilla.

-buenas noches, cachorrita-le respondió Neal, devolviéndole el beso.


	36. Pensando y repensando

_**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene malas palabras y castigo corporal. Si a usted le molesta esto, ¡Por favor, no lo lea! Gracias.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 36: Pensando y repensando**

Era un bello día en NY. El lunes 15 de mayo de 2004.

Neal estaba ayudando a su novia a limpiar su habitación…situación un poco extraña. ¡Un poco! Mejor dicho, demasiado extraña si estamos hablando de Julianne Burke.

-Julie…-le dijo el chico, haciendo una mueca.

-¿Qué?-responde ella, de malos modos. Mientras tira al suelo todos sus peluches para luego volver a acomodarlos.

-¿Por qué se te ocurrió ordenar hoy tu habitación?-

-¡¿Me estás tratando de mugrienta, Caffrey?!-le grito ella, mirándolo con furia.

-no, no…no quise decir eso-dijo Neal, casi temblando –es sólo que no es normal viniendo de ti-

-¿Crees que hay alguna razón en especial?-dijo Julianne, desempolvando las repisas donde ponía los peluches.

-pues…sí, si se me permite decirlo-dijo Neal, riendo nervioso.

-permiso concedido, consultor del FBI-le dijo Julianne, con sarcasmo –es que…es…no importa-

-¿Es que qué? Me gustaría saberlo, Jules. Me preocupo por ti-le dijo Neal, claramente preocupado.

-¡No me digas! Okey, es que…mi tío Clinton se comprometió-soltó, por fin, la adolescente.

-¡¿Qué?!-

-sí, dije lo mismo. No puedo creerlo. Él es un espirítu libre. No debería estar atado a nada. Menos a esa puta-

-¡Julianne!-grito Neal, sorprendido.

-¿Qué? Es una prostituta-

-estoy seguro de que Jones no se fija en prostitutas-

-¿Seguro?-le pregunto su novia, riendo. Él rodó los ojos –ok ok, no. Es una doctora, una cirujana. Y por eso…me da miedo, no sé-

-Julie, tú no eres Mozzie…no le tienes miedo a los doctores-

-a los cirujanos sí. Te pueden secuestrar y arrancarte los organos-

-no seas exagerada-dijo Neal, resoplando.

-¡¿Yo?! Bueno, por algo soy tu novia-dijo Julianne, con sarcasmo y haciéndose la ofendida.

-yo no soy exagerado-se quejo Neal.

-ajá. ¿Quieres que le pida a papá su opinión sobre eso?-

-oh, no, por favor no. ¿Acaso le tienes celos?-pregunto Neal, levantando una ceja. Ella lo miro enfadada –estás molesta…jajá. Eres igualita a tu padre-

-¡Maldita sea, Neal! ¡Cállate!-le grito Julianne, enojada.

-¿Qué? Eres tan tierna cuando te pones celosa-dijo Neal, sonriendo.

-¿Quieres que te rompa la cara?-le gruño su novia.

-nooo…oye, tranquila, sólo era una broma-le dijo él, haciendo una mueca. Ella suspiro –estás preocupada por Jones, es eso, ¿Verdad?-

-sí. Tal vez sí este celosa y este siendo posesiva con él como me dijo mamá. Pero es que…es mi tío favorito, Neal. Desde que nací, estoy acostumbrada a que cuando voy a su departamento, seamos sólo él y yo y nadie más. Y ahora…y ahora esta esa mujer. Y no me gustan los cambios-confeso Julianne.

-los cambios siempre son buenos, ¿No es eso lo que siempre dice Peter?-

-sí, lo que sea que diga mi papá. Pero no me estás escuchando-

-Julie, no veo cual es el problema aquí. Si tan sólo le das tiempo, quizás hasta te caíga bien-

-no lo creo-

-Jules…-

-está bien, le daré una oportunidad-

-¿Cómo se llama?-le pregunto Neal, ayudándola a desempolvar las repisas.

-¿La prometida de mi tío Clinton? Nelyda Thompson-respondió Julianne, apretando los dientes.

-interesante. ¿Ya la conociste?-

-no, sólo me lo contó mi papá-

-¿Y entonces por qué la prejuzgas?-le pregunto Neal, dándole el plumero.

-no la prejuzgo, Neal…-protesto Julie, agitando el plumero.

-Jules…-

-es que… ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Así soy yo. No puedo evitarlo-

-no me digas-

-de acuerdo, intentaré no ser tan prejuiciosa ni celosa-dijo la chica, rodando los ojos.

-gracias. Ahora, ¿Podemos terminar de ordenar tu cuarto?-pregunto Neal, luego de dejar salir un estornudo debido al polvo.

-claro-dijo Julianne, riendo. Y terminaron de limpiar el dormitorio y fueron a merendar.

-vaya…hola, Dave. ¿Qué haces por aquí?-dijo Neal, algo molesto cuando bajaron y vieron al joven Siegel.

-sólo pasaba a dejarle algo a Peter y ya me iba. No me muerdas-dijo David, riendo.

-si no lo hizo ya Satchmo…-

-Neal-le advirtió su novia –siempre es un placer verte, Dave-le dijo al cadete, muy sonriente.

-gracias, Julie. Pero…ya tengo que irme. Tengo que ir a almorzar con alguien-dijo Siegel, nervioso.

-¿Una cita?-preguntaron Neal y Julianne con picardía.

-no…umh…algo así. Tengo que ir a almorzar con los Green-dijo David, desviando la mirada.

-¿Los Green? ¿Te refieres a la familia del vicedirector Roger?-pregunto Neal, sorprendido.

-¿Con mis tíos y mi prima?-pregunto Julianne, igual de sorprendida.

-sí, le cause una buena impresión en la charla…y me invito a almorzar con ellos-dijo David, tenso.

-de acuerdo. Que te vaya bien, amigo-le dijo Neal.

-sí, buena suerte, Davy-le dijo Julianne, sonriendo.

-sí, adiós-dijo Siegel y salió prácticamente huyendo del lugar.

Neal miro de reojo a su novia.

-¿Qué? Es un buen chico y es atractivo-admitió Julianne, como si de un tema común se tratase.

-¡Lo miras como si fuera un supermodelo, Jules!-se quejo Neal, ofendido.

-no es cierto. Para supermodelo ya tengo a mi novio-dijo Julianne, con una sonrisa inocente.

-te amo. Tú eres mi supermodelo, nena-dijo Neal, abrazándola de la cintura.

-yo te amo. Eres tan guapo, cachorrito-dijo Julianne, dándole un pequeño beso en los labios –pero Eric Szmanda es más guapo-

-ya estuvo bien-dijo Neal, riendo.

-Neal-dijo Peter, molesto.

-eh… ¿Qué pasa, cascarrabias?-dijo Neal, soltando a Julianne de la cintura.

-no importa. ¿Vas a quedarte a almorzar?-

-umh…si no es problema-

-ahora que lo dices…-iba a protestar Peter.

-claro que no, cielo. Ya les aviso a tus padres-lo interrumpió Elizabeth.

-gracias, muy amable-le dijo Neal, para molestar al Agente Burke.

-esto me supera…-murmuro Peter, yéndose a su oficina de la casa y Satchmo lo siguió.

Julianne rió.

-tienes una habilidad fascinante para hacer enojar a mi papá…es increíble lo tuyo-le dijo a su novio.

-gracias, Julie. Voy a tomarlo como un cumplido-dijo Neal, muy sonriente.

En eso, llegan los cachorritos, Remy y Dory…

-¡Wau, wau!-ladran los dos, muy alegres.

-hola, mis sobrinitos-les dijo Neal, agachándose para acariciarlos.

-son unas ternuritas, ¿Verdad?-dijo Julianne, agachándose a su lado y acariciando a los cachorros también.

-sí. Oye, ¿Y qué dijeron tus papás sobre el viaje a Londres?-

-todavía están pensando en eso-dijo Julianne, resoplando -¿Piensas viajar a algún lugar en las próximas vacaciones de verano, o sea, las del año que viene? ¿Iras a algún lugar interesante? ¿Francia, tal vez?-

-Francia…es ya como un cliché. Pensaba proponerles a mis padres que fueramos a Argentina. Sólo fuimos una vez y yo tenía seis años, más o menos-comento Neal.

-¿Argentina? Que interesante-dijo Julianne, sonriendo.

-sí, ¿Conoces _la_ _Patagonia_?-

-me suena el nombre. ¿Dónde queda?-

-es algo así como una mezcla de Texas, con Arizona y algo más. Sin ofender a nadie. Pero si vas más hacía _la Cordillera_ , es fabuloso el paisaje. A ti te encantaría, hay mucho verde y…-

-¿Animales?-pregunto Julianne, curiosa.

-sí, muchos animales-

-¿Osos?-

-umh…no creo que en Argentina haya osos. Pero hay pumas y creo que ciervos-

-¡Genial! ¿Crees que mis padres dejen que vaya con ustedes a esa tal Patagonia?-

-no sé. No perdemos nada con intentarlo. O…quizás sí-dijo Neal, sintiendo un escalofrío.

-no seas melodramático. Mi papá no te va a colgar en la horca porque le preguntes si me dejas ir contigo en las próximas vacaciones de verano-le dijo Julianne, revoleando los ojos

-no es la horca lo que me preocupa, si no sus habilidades de _Boy Scout_ lo que me preocupa-dijo Neal, pasándose la mano por la cabeza.

-Neal, él hizo un juramento. Los _Boy Scout_ no matan a nadie. Tranquilízate-

-okey-dijo Neal, soltando un suspiro.

-Julie, Peter, Neal, Satch, Remy, Dory, vengan a comer-los llamo Elizabeth desde el comedor.

-ya vamos, mamá-dijo Julianne, viendo como salían corriendo los perros y su padre detrás de ellos, acomodándose la corbata.

-creo que se acabo la paz-dijo Neal, mirando a su novia.

-eso parece-dijo Julianne, dándole un beso corto en los labios. Y fueorn también al comedor.

-Satch, mastica bien tu comida. Pareces tu padre-dijo Elizabeth, molesta y mirando a Satchmo y luego a Peter.

-amigo, dale un buen ejemplo a tu hijo Remy-dijo Peter, nervioso y acariciando levemente a Satch. Los chicos se sentaron en sus sillas.

-oh…pastel de carne. _Cool_ -dijo Neal, fingiendo una sonrisita.

-¿Sucede algo?-pregunto Peter, mirando serio al chico.

-no, nada, Agente Burke-le respondió él, molesto.

-es que Neal no es un gran fanático del pastel de carne. Él prefiere la sopa de pollo-comento Julianne, revoleando los ojos. Neal hizo una mueca.

-ya veo. Pues lo siento, vaquero, es lo que hay de almuerzo. Pero si quieres puedo llamar a tu padre y decirle que quieres irte…-dijo Peter, con una sonrisita burlona.

-y mencionarle que su hijo está "portándose mal" en la casa de los Burke, ¿O no?-se quejo Neal. Su novia le dio una palmada arriba de la parte de arriba del muslo derecho para que se callara.

-no puedes controlarte, ¿eh?-le dijo Julianne, molesta.

-nena, son los últimos días de primavera…estoy caprichoso-se justificó Neal, encogiéndose de hombros. Elizabeth rió.

-si quieres, puedo prepararte otra cosa-le dijo, sonriéndole.

-no, _Hon_ , que soporte el pastel de carne-dijo Peter, arrugando la nariz. Julianne resopló.

-sí, tía El, no te preocupes. Yo, a diferencia de otros, mantengo mis modales-dijo Neal, mirando de reojo al Agente.

-más te vale que te comas todo, Remy-le dijo Peter al cachorro, ignorando al adolescente.

-¿Sucede algo?-le pregunto su esposa.

-es que nuestro nieto está contagiándose los caprichitos de nuestro "yerno"-le respondió Peter, un tanto molesto.

Neal se tuvo que morder el labio para no reírse. Eran contadas las veces en que Peter lo llamaba "su yerno".

Julianne se ventilo con la mano, como si estuviera transpirando de la "emoción".

-wooff-ladró Dory, feliz.

Satchmo se comía los brócolis en vez del pastel de carne.

Elizabeth suspiro, cansada.

Y Peter se dio por vencido y siguió comiendo.

Más tarde, Julianne fue a visitar a su tío Clinton…y a su futura tía Nelyda "Nelly" Thompson. Y de paso, también jugar un poco con las hijas casi-gemelas de Satchmo, Happy y Hope.

Neal, luego de acompañar a su novia al edificio donde vivía Clinton, se fue a caminar un rato al Parque Central. Y se encontró con David.S en el camino, que estaba sentado en una banca y le indicó que se acercara.

-hola, Agente Siegel-le dijo Neal, muy sonriente.

-hola, Neal. ¿Cómo estás?-le dijo Siegel, sonriendo.

-bien, bien, gracias por preguntar. ¿Y usted?-

-bien, no me quejo-dijo David, encogiéndose de hombros.

-así que… ¿Cómo te fue con los Green?-le pregunto Neal, sentándose a su lado en la banca.

-genial. Roger es un hombre muy interesante. Pero…me pregunto algo que me dejo un tanto…-dijo Siegel, pensativo.

-¿Desconcertado?-

-no, confundido-

-Roger dice muchas cosas confusas. No te preocupes-dijo Neal, restándole importancia.

-Neal, me pregunto si quería mudarme con ellos-

-bueno, no es mala idea si eso es lo que tanto te preocupa. Digo, todavía estas en ese hotel de mala muerte…-

-Neal-

-okey, no cruzo la línea. Los Green viven en un buen barrio, centrico, seguro, bonito. Y su casa es espaciosa-comento Neal.

-¿Tú también estuviste ahí?-le pregunto David, riendo.

-por suerte o desgracia, sí. Roger es mi vicedirector. Y el tío de mi novia. Fui un par de veces a acompañar a Julie a ver a su prima. Y…una vez porque mi padre me dejo con Roger como "niñero" para ver si podía enseñarme a "portarme bien"-

-¿Sólo una vez?-

-okey, me atrapaste. Fueron como tres veces…-admitió Neal, a mala gana.

-¿Tan terrible eres?-dijo Siegel, extrañado.

-¿Tengo que contestar eso?-

-de acuerdo. ¿Y cómo te ganaste la confianza de Peter?-

-de la misma manera que tú. Demostrandole que soy buen chico-

-¿Así de simple?-

-bueno, tuvimos nuestros desacuerdos al principio. Pero Peter me ama-presumió Neal.

-aaahhh, seguro que sí-dijo David, siguiéndole la corriente -¿Cómo te fue en el almuerzo con los Burke?-

-tuve otro encuentro con uno de mis mayores enemigos comestibles-

-umh… ¿Brócoli?-

-nop. El pastel de carne-

-¿No te gusta el pastel de carne?-

-no, no soy un fan de él. No sé porqué. Mis padres dicen que cuando era bebé, tiraba el plato al suelo para no comerlo-dijo Neal, riendo -¿Probaste la mejor pizza de Nueva York?-

-todavía no. Hoy la cenaré con los Green-respondió David, haciendo una mueca.

-¿Un almuerzo con los Green y ahora una cena con ellos, el mismo día? Wow, amigo, tienes a Roger comiendo de la palma de tu mano-

-podría decirse. ¿Debería preocuparme?-

-no, sólo preocupate cuando saqué su tabla de disciplina-le dijo Neal, con una sonrisa maligna. David lo miro entre asustado y sorprendido –era broma, hombre. Roy sólo tortura a sus alumnos mayores con esa temible tabla-

-¿A ti te ha pegado?-le pregunto David, con los ojos entrecerrados.

-sí, casi todos los días escolares. Pero sólo me da entre cinco y diez azotes con la mano. O un jalón de orejas. Nada más-

-ah…ya veo…-

-sí, es un hombre estricto. ¿Lo preguntas por alguna razón en especial? Oh…ya sé. Estás repensando eso de mudarte con ellos-dijo Neal, mirándolo.

-sí, un poco. Porque…no sé, me gustaría estar más cerca de Peter. Pero Roger… ¿No te da la impresión de que tiende a ponerse en posición de padre de familia?-

-es un líder paternalista por naturaleza. Como Peter…como Zach…como mi papá…como…-

-¡De acuerdo! Ya capte el mensaje-

-si quieres que los Green te adopten, sólo dimelo. Mozzie tiene algunos contactos que…-

-ya, ya, no. Lo tengo que pensar, ¿Ok?-

-okey. Te caen muy bien, ¿eh?-

-sí, son una hermosa familia-dijo David, tragando saliva con dificultad.

-David, no quise…lo siento, no debí decir eso-

-no te preocupes. Debería olvidarlos-

-¿Fue duro perder a tu esposa?-

-muy duro. Pero así es la vida. Yo soy mayor de edad…pero…-

-aún sigues necesitando un padre que te guie. Te entiendo, aunque yo no sea mayor de edad-le dijo Neal, con una sonrisa comprensiva.

-gracias, Neal. Eres un buen amigo-le dijo David, revolviéndole el cabello -¿Qué tal las cosas con Julie?-

-genial. Yo estoy enamorado de ella y ella de mí. Es amor mutuo. Me siento como un hombre afortunado por tenerla-

-me alegro-

-Mozzie dice que los finales felices no existen. Pero yo me permito pensar que con Julie, sí tendré un "y vivieron felices para siempre". Con ella, no sé como explicarlo. Siento como si estuviera viviendo en un cuento de hadas que sé que va a terminar bien-admitió Neal, sonriendo.

-eso es adorable-dijo David, sonriéndole.

-gracias, Dave. Eres un buen amigo-dijo Neal, palmeándole el hombro –okey, me iré a mi casa. Probablemente mis padres esten preocupados. Nos vemos, Agente-agrego, levantándose de la banca.

-nos vemos, chico-le respondió David, viéndolo alejarse.

Julianne se llevo bien, relativamente hablando, con la prometida de Jones. Hablo con su tío de los viejos tiempos y de sus sentimientos con Neal…lo último porque Clinton la presiono para que respondiera sus preguntas. Y estuvo jugando un rato con las cachorritas. Y luego se despidió de todos, tomó su bolso y volvió a su casa.

Peter se auto-regañaba por haber dejado que su hija volviera sola a su casa…sabiendo que había tantos degenerados por ahí afuera. Pero es que Julianne había sido tan insistente, y ella quería más libertad.

Julianne estaba cruzando una avenida, cuando un hombre la agarro por detrás y le cubrió la boca.

Pero llego el héroe del momento…bueno, los héroes, digamos.

Neal, había vuelto sobre sus pasos para ir a echar un vistazo para asegurarse de que su novia estuviera bien, y se encontró con Siegel que estaba persiguiendo a un hombre sospechoso.

El tipo, al ver a un Agente del FBI, entro en pánico e intento quitarle la cartera a Julianne. Pero Neal, valiente y defensor, le dio un puñetazo en medio de la cara y puso a Julie tras él.

El criminal se las arreglo para golpear a Siegel y quitarle el arma.

Justo en el momento en que iba a dispararle al joven Agente y luego a la pareja de adolescentes, llego Roger…con su ya mencionada tabla de disciplina y noqueó al delincuente.

-¿Están bien?-les pregunto a los chicos, secándose el sudor de la frente.

-sí…eso creo…-dijo Neal, perplejo.

-¡Tío Roy!-grito Julianne, llorando y corriendo a sus brazos.

-oh, pequeñita. Lo lamento tanto. Ya está. Ya paso. Shhhh…-la calmo Roger, abrazándola y dándole un beso en la frente.

-Roger, lo siento. Yo…no sé qué me paso, qué hice. Me quito el arma…y…-balbuceo David, como en estado de _Shock_.

-está bien, muchacho. Vengan, los dos…tú también, Neal-les dijo Roger, con voz tranquila. Y los abrazo a los tres.

-espero que Peter no se entere de esto-susurro Neal.

-espero lo mismo. Porque si no…-susurro David.

-¿Si no qué?-los interrumpió Peter, detrás de ellos.

-¡Peter!-exclamaron Roger, David y Neal, atónitos.

-¡Papi!-grito Julianne, corriendo a abrazarlo.

-mi princesa…no vas a volver a salir sola a la calle jamás-le dijo Peter, abrazándola con fuerza y llenádola de mimos.

-papá, no fue mi culpa-se quejo su hija.

-no vas a volver a salir sola a la calle jamás-le respitió, tocándole la punta de la nariz.

-ya qué. Te amo, papito-le dijo Julianne, aferrándose a él para sentir su perfume y su seguridad paternal.

-y yo a ti, hijita-le dijo Peter, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-okey. Yo creo que tengo algo que hacer…-dijo Neal, intentando huir.

-yo también. Tengo algo pendiente-dijo David, intentando escabullirse con Roger.

-¡Vengan aquí los tres!-ordeno Peter. Mientras agarraba a Neal de la oreja, a Roger de la muñeca, y David con el mero grito obedeció.

-Peter, no fue mi culpa. Sólo estaba intentando proteger a _tu hija_ -protesto Neal, intentando librarse de su agarre.

-no vuelvas a enfrentarte a un "chico malo" sin refuerzo-le dijo Peter, dándole una nalgada urticante.

-¡Auuuu!-chillo Neal, alejándose de él apenas le soltó la oreja.

-yo noqueé al malvado. No hice nada malo. Sólo protegía a los chicos-se quejo Roger. Peter lo giró y le dio dos nalgadas rápidas –¡Auchy!-

-la próxima vez, deja ese trabajo en manos de la policía o del FBI-le dijo,muy serio.

-sí, Peter-dijo Roger, avergonzado.

Neal y Julie soltaron una risita al poder haber visto en vivo y en directo como su vicedirector, el mismo que más de una vez les había dado nalgadas, recibiendo él mismo nalgadas como un niño travieso.

-y tú, David, de ahora en más te vas a ir a casa sin el arma. Y te voy a llevar yo mismo a la puerta de tu departamento/hotel-dijo Peter, agarrandolo del brazo, girándolo y dándole dos azotes fuertes.

-sí, señor-dijo Siegel, más asustado que avergonzado.

-Dave, ¿Estuviste pensando en lo que te propuse?-le pregunto Roger, mirándolo.

-sí…-dijo David, nervioso.

-¿Eh?-dijo Peter, confundido.

-luego te cuento, Julie. Mientras tanto, tengo un metro que alcanzar…-mintió Neal, intentando escapar otra vez.

-tú te vienes con nosotros, vaquero-le dijo Peter, atrapándolo de la nuca.

-okey-dijo Neal, con un mohín.

-mañana hablamos, Peter-le dijo Roger, guardando la tabla dentro de su auto mientras David se sentaba en el asiento del acompañante.

-okey. Nos vemos. Que tengan buenas noches-les dijo Peter, sonriendo.

-sí, buenas noches, cuñado-le dijo Roger, guiñándole un ojo. Él no pudo evitar reírse.

-buenas noches, jefe-le dijo David, nervioso.

-papá, ¿Lo dejamos ahí nomás?-le pregunto Julianne a Peter, señalando al hombre que la había intentado secuestrar.

-es "lo mejor" que podemos hacer por él-dijo Peter, enfadado con el tipo.

-opino lo mismo-dijo Neal, riendo. Luego se puso serio -¿Le dirás algo de esto a mi padre?-le pregunto al Agente Burke.

-no, bueno, quizás otro día…quizás en el verano, cuando todo este en calma. No te preocupes, Neal-dijo Peter, pasando el brazo hasta su hombro.

-okey…-dijo Neal, algo sorprendido por el gesto amistoso.

-vamos a casa, papi-le dijo Julianne, abrazándose a su cintura.

-vamos a casa, princesa-le dijo Peter, dándole un beso en la cabeza.


	37. El amor familiar

**Capítulo 37: El amor familiar**

* * *

" _ **Hogar es donde habita el corazón"-Plinio El Joven.**_

* * *

Al día siguiente, 9 de mayo de 2004…

Julianne se despertó extrañada por escuchar una conversación en la sala de la casa. Se levantó, se puso su bata de dormir y salió de la habitación. Dory y Remy que habían dormido con ella, se desperezaron y la siguieron.

Cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a sus tíos Roger y Wendy junto a su prima Ángela y su nuevo primo David (Siegel) hablando con sus padres. Claro, esa última parte sobre Siegel nuestra protagonista femenina aún no lo sabía.

-buen día, princesa. Ven, sientate. Tenemos que contarte algo-le dijo Peter, sonriendo.

Julianne miro desconfiada a sus padres.

-tranquila, cariño, no estás en problemas-la calmo Elizabeth.

-oki…-dijo Julie, con media sonrisa -¿Qué sucede? ¿Es algo serio?-

-sí, podría decirse…-dijo Roger, mirando de reojo a David.

-umh…sí, Neal me dijo que quizás Dave se iba a vivir con ustedes…por lo menos un tiempo hasta que consiguiera departamento propio. ¿Es eso?-dijo Julianne, mirándolos a sus tíos.

-en parte, sí. Pero estuve hablando más con David. Es un buen chico-dijo Roger, muy sonriente.

-eso no lo dudo-dijo Peter, muy orgulloso de su muchacho.

-y queríamos contarte, Julie, que ahora tienes un nuevo primo-le dijo Wendy.

-espera, espera, o sea que…wow…woah oh…-dijo Julianne, estupefacta.

-así es, Jules. Ahora soy tu primo-dijo David, muy orgulloso.

-eso es genial, ¿No crees, Julin?-le dijo Ángela.

-sí, asombroso. ¿Y cómo salió todo esto?-

-Dave me cayó en gracia la primera vez que lo vi. Lo invitamos a almorzar y eso, y…bueno, nos decidimos que ibamos a adoptarlo. Él acepto y firmamos los papeles de adopción juntos. Y como es mayor de edad, el proceso fue mucho más rápido…aún más porque alcancé a llamar a mi abogado y a tu tía Rachel. Y las cosas pasaron en un santiamén-dijo Roger, sonriéndose.

-sí, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos-dijo David, dejándose abrazar por su nueva hermana pequeña (Ángela).

-¡Blavo!-grito Pierre, a media lengua, apareciendo con su pijama enterizo y agarrándose de Satchmo para no tropezarse.

-ven aquí, chiquitito-dijo Elizabeth, enternecida y alzando a su hijo menor –gracias, Satch-le dijo a su "hijo mayor".

-por fin tendré un hermano mayor-le susurro Ángela a su prima.

-lo sé. Siempre soñaste con eso-dijo Julianne, rodando los ojos –yo seguiré siendo hermana mayor-agrego, encogiéndose de hombros.

-no envidio tu "trabajo"-le dijo Ángela, burlona.

-gracias, creo-

-es grandioso vivir con ustedes. Me encanta. Gracias, en serio, se los agradezco-dijo David, mirando a sus padres adoptivos.

-no hay de qué, hijo-le dijo Roger, palmeándole la espalda.

-sí, nos alegra tenerte en casa, pequeño-le dijo Wendy, dándole un beso en la mejilla. Él se ruborizo vergonzoso.

Julianne y Pierre rieron.

-¿Ya trasladaron todas las cosas desde el hotel?-pregunto Peter.

-sí, sí. Fue muy rápido todo. Pero Dave ahora esta muy cómodo en su habitación y su hogar-dijo Wendy, feliz.

-sin mencionar que tiene un padre Vicedirector y una madre Pediatra ahora-comento Elizabeth.

-oooohhh…-dijo Julianne, haciéndose la sorprendida.

-cuentame, cadete, ¿Cómo se siente?-le pregunto Peter, mirándolo sonriente.

-es extraño. Pero me agrada-admitió David, rascándose la nuca, nervioso.

-es un chico brillante. Me enorgullece tenerlo de hijo-dijo Roger, claramente orgulloso.

-a mí también-dijo Wendy, secándose una lágrima de felicidad.

David rió nervioso.

-por cierto, Pete, quiero que tengas un ojo sobre él. No quiero ni distracciones ni que se ponga en peligro en el trabajo-dijo Wendy, muy seria.

-mamá-se quejo, por fin, David.

-no te preocupes, hermanita. Lo cuidaré bien. Sobre todo porque ahora es mi sobrino-dijo Peter, sonriendo orgulloso.

-tío Peter-se quejo otra vez.

-no, sin protestas, David Roger Green-le llamo la atención Roger.

-agh…no soy uno de tus alumnos-

-es tan tierno-dijo Elizabeth, riendo.

-nunca me había sentido así. Es cómo…si al fin hubiera encontrado mi lugar, mi hogar. Con mi familia biológica no solía sentirme ni amado ni protegido-confeso el joven, mirando el suelo.

-eso es muy bueno. Te amamos, Dave-le dijo Wendy, sonriendo con dulzura.

-gracias, mamá. Yo también los…quiero-dijo el chico, muy nervioso.

-bueno, es un inicio-dijo Peter, soltando una risita. Su esposa y su hija se encogieron de hombros.

-portate bien, hermano mayor-le dijo Ángela, tocándole la punta de la nariz. Julianne se mordió el labio para no reírse, que confianza rápida que le habían agarrado a Siegel (ahora Green).

-tú también, hermana menor-le dijo David, también tocándole la punta de la nariz. Ambos rieron.

-okey, ya. Mis amigos y yo iremos a desayunar a una confitería muy especial. Bueno, en realidad es una pastelería que es propiedad del padre de uno de mis amigos. Pero en fin, el punto es que debo irme-dijo Julianne, haciendo una mueca. Mientras se levantaba del sofá.

-no hay problema, niña. Te queremos. Nos vemos otro día-le dijo Wendy, sonriéndole.

-sí, adiós, Julie-dijo Roger, soltando un suspiro.

-adiós, primita-dijo David, sonriendo.

-adiós, Julin-dijo Ángela.

Luego de que sus tíos y sus primos se fueran, Julianne se fue a su dormitorio, se cambió de ropa y salió corriendo hacía la puerta de entrada.

-calma, princesa. Yo te llevo. Aún no tienes edad para conducir-le dijo Peter, al ver que intentaba arrebatarle las llaves.

-¿Quién lo dice? ¿Tú?-le pregunto ella, molesta.

-no, la ley-le dijo Peter, poniéndose de cuclillas para mirarla mejor.

-no la mía-dijo Julianne, rebelde.

-vamos, hijita. Tenemos que ir a esa pastelería tan especial-dijo Peter, rodando los ojos.

-el abuelo de Mozzie hace las mejores tartas de limón. Deberías probarlas alguna vez-dijo Julianne, mientras entraban al auto.

-quizás otro día-dijo Peter, comenzando a conducir.

-papá, no seas así de amargado. Te saldrán canas-se burlo su hija, riendo.

-ya me han salido muchas canas gracias a una chica y su novio. ¿Tienes alguna idea de quienes pueden ser?-le dijo el Agente, mirándola de reojo.

-no, ni idea-dijo Julianne, mirando por la ventanilla.

 _-bueno, por lo menos no está comenzando una discusión-_ pensó Peter, relajándose -¿Y qué clase de desayuno van a comer?-

-no sé. Algo que decidió Mozzie-dijo Julie, restándole importancia.

En la radio estaban hablando sobre el último juego del equipo de Peter, los _Giants_. Julianne resopló y cambió la radio por el CD.

-eh, Jules, ¿Qué pasa? A ti te encanta escuchar los partidos-le dijo Peter, confundido.

-sí, pero los fines de semana-le recrimino su hija.

-¿Y hoy que es?-

-domingo. Pero…hoy quiero hacer una excepción. Disfruta de la música. Me encanta esta banda-dijo Julianne, subiendo el volumen.

Peter apretó los dientes y se resigno a escuchar lo que quedaba del viaje las canciones de Simple Plan.

Llegaron, Julianne se despidió de su padre con un beso rápido en la mejilla y se fue con sus amigos. No hace falta mencionar que nuestra, a veces insensible, protagonista hizo eso para no "pasar vergüenza" delante de sus amigos.

Peter tragó saliva, y dolido, se dirigió a su casa.

-hola, nena-dijo Neal, besando a su novia. Luego la miro serio.

-¿Qué?-le pregunto Julie, extrañada.

-no tenías porqué ser tan cruel con tu papá-le dijo.

-¿Por qué? Él ama avergonzarme, Neal-se quejo Julianne.

-no, eso no es verdad. Él te ama y en vez de agradecérselo…siempre lo lastimas o lo rechazas. Eso esta mal, Jules. Entiendo que estemos enamorado y…-

-y todas esas cursilerías-dijo Mozzie.

-sí, lo que sea-gruño Neal –pero no por eso tienes que dejar a Peter de lado. Julianne, es tu padre-

-Neal, no tienes idea de lo que es vivir con él-le dijo Julianne, moleta.

-no. Pero sé lo que se siente cuando alguien que quieres te da la espalda. No le claves ese puñal a Peter. No se lo merece-le dijo Neal, con sinceridad.

-está bien, de acuerdo. Tú ganas. Me disculparé con él, ¿Feliz ahora?-dijo Julianne, suspirando.

-sí, mucho-dijo Neal, tomando su mano.

-por fin-dijo Tom, en tono de quejido.

-¿Quién fue la persona que te lastimo?-le pregunto Julianne a su novio, curiosa.

-umh…otro día te cuento-dijo Neal, nervioso –no es de mi familia ni de la pandilla-

-okey…-dijo Julianne, no del todo convencida.

-Romeo y Julieta, por favor, ¿Pueden calmarse?-les dijo Mozzie, fastidiado.

-lo siento, Moz-dijo Neal y todos se fueron a sentar en su mesa de la pastelería para desayunar.

-esto es genial-dijo Matthew, muy sonriente.

-es _Thomastastico_ -exclamo Tom, saboreándose.

-me encanta-dijo Lilah, riendo.

-a mí también-dijo Marinette, acomodándose el cabello.

-sí, es la pastelería que tiene las tortas más grandes de la ciudad-dijo Neal, sonriendo.

-así es-dijo Mozzie, muy orgulloso.

-bueno, lo que sea por saciar el hambre. Y si hay chocolate en el menú, entonces ni hablar-dijo Julianne, sonriendo.

-cuando hablan de chocolate…siempre hay una Julie en el medio-bromeo Tom. Sus amigos rieron.

-por lo menos no tenemos al sobrino de uno de los Trajeados por aquí. Sin ofender, Jules-dijo Mozzie.

-¿Rupert? No, él tenía algo que hacer con el novio de Sara y la misma Sara. Y Warren esta ocupado remodelando su casa con su padre-dijo Julianne, encogiéndose de hombros.

-ese chaval me da mala espina-comento Neal, agarrando y mordiendo una galleta con chispas de chocolate.

-¿Bryan?-pregunto Matthew.

-sí, ese-dijo Neal, serio –se me hace que manipula a Sara-

-Neal, Neal, Neal. Sara no se deja manipular por nadie-dijo Julianne, mirándolo. Él la miro con ojos de cachorro, haciendo un ruido de "¿Mmm?" –ni siquiera por ti. Ella es inmune a tus encantos, cielo-

-jajá. Debo conseguir la receta-bromeo Lilah, Neal la miro ofendido –era broma, niño. Sabes que me caes bien-

-gracias-dijo Neal, muy orgulloso. Su novia resopló y comenzó a comer un pedazo de tarta de limón.

-sí, bueno, ¿Alguna novedad en las redes?-dijo Matthew, tomando un sorbo de su taza de leche con chocolate.

Tom y Mozzie se miraron.

-demasiadas como para mencionarlas todas-dijo Mozzie.

-sí-acordó Tom.

-¿Nuestros dos fantásticos "chicos Hackers" no pueden resumir los recientes acontecimientos de Internet? Eso sí que es raro-dijo Neal, mirándolos con ojos entrecerrandos.

-se debe estar por venir el Apocalipsis-bromeo Julianne. Algunos rieron –y…Mari, ¿Cómo van las cosas con el chico Agreste?-

-bien-dijo Marinette, nerviosa. Su amiga/hermana prefirió dejar el tema.

-¿Y con ustedes dos?-les pregunto a Matthew y Lilah.

-umh…-dijo Lilah, pensativa.

-andando-dijo Matthew, con media sonrisa.

-me alegro-dijo Julianne, sonriendo -¿Y ustedes?-les pregunto a Mozzie y Tom. Mozzie comenzó a silbar y Tom desvió la mirada.

-ellos prefieren ser lobos solitarios, Jules. No los incomodes-le dijo Neal, riendo.

-está bien-dijo Julianne, riendo.

-así que…el Trajeado 2.0 es tu primo ahora, ¿eh?-comento Mozzie, refiriéndose a David Siegel/Green.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?-le pregunto Julianne, muy sorprendida.

-tengo mis fuentes-dijo Mozzie, restándole importancia. Tom rió.

-wow, ¿En serio, Julie?-pregunto Neal.

-sí, Siegel…David…ahora es mi primo. Hijo adoptivo de Roger y Wendy. Así que imaginense eso…-

-jajá. Hijo de un vicedirector y una pediatra, me pregunto como se debe sentir eso-dijo Matthew, rascándose el mente.

-eso dijo mi mamá. Yo soy hija de un Agente del FBI y una planeadora de eventos. Y eso ya es bastante difícil-

-estará bien, es un chico inteligente-le dijo Marinette, con tranquilidad.

-y…así que Jones se comprometió?-comento Lilah.

-sí. Una tal Nelyda Thompson. Es allegada a su familia, amante de los animales, atlética, pulcra, valiente…todo lo que siempre he querido para mi tío Clinton. Y me cayó bien-admitió Julianne, sonriendo.

-será una buena tía-dijo Neal, con una sonrisita burlona que le costó un pescozón de su novia.

-siempre tan controladora con su perro faldero-se burlo Matthew.

-yo no soy ningún perro faldero-se quejo Neal, sobándose la nuca.

-¿No? Vení que te doy con tu correa en el trasero-dijo Julie, divertida. Él rodó los ojos.

-esto de estar con todos ustedes me encanta. Como en los viejos tiempos. Digo, antes de que llegaran Warren y los otros. La sensacional pandilla-comento Tom, muy sonriente.

-como La Liga de la Justicia-dijo Julianne, riendo.

-sí, como una familia unida-dijo Neal.

-sí…-acordaron Lilah, Matthew y Marinette.

-la familia se forma en el corazón, no en los lazos sanguíneos-dijo Mozzie, con sabiduría.

-¿Es alguna de esas citas que ponen a mi padre de los pelos?-le pregunto Julianne, riendo.

-no, creo que es propia-dijo Theodore, encogiéndose de hombros.

-entonces, salud a eso-dijo Julianne, levantando su taza.

-jajá, salud-dijo Neal, haciendo lo mismo.

-salud-repitieron los demás, imitándolos.

Luego todos estallaron en risas. Sí que parecían una verdadera familia.

Julianne tenía tantas emociones mezcladas aún. Eso de que David ahora fuera su primo…la había tomado de sorpresa.

Pero, sin embargo, siguió desayunando muy entretenida con sus amigos/hermanos del alma.


End file.
